Bad Girls Club, Season III: Chicago
by Xavion639
Summary: Since Miami and Atlanta was a bust, these girls have come together in Chicago to give off a better example of a "Bad Girl". Can they change their ways for the better? Will they stay in their bad ways? They only have 3 months to prove that they can change, but blows will be made and lies will be told. These girls will have your heads spinning from them changing and their drama.
1. BGC3 Trailer

_**{Camera clips}**_

_**[Clips being shown]**_

_**(Effects being shown)**  
_

_[Songs being played]_

* * *

**_(Yellow overlay effect)_**

**_{Overview of Chicago}_**

_"Chicago:The Windy City"_

**_{The house is shown from aerial view}_**

_"I'm working on being me" Savannah screamed._

_"Don't put your hand in my face" Camilla voiced out._

**_[Camilla throwing a pillow]_**

**BAD**

_"I'm tired of smiling in bitches faces and acting like I don't care, I'm here to work on me" told the lifecoach._

_"Don't fuck with me then" Camilla exclaimed._

**_[Maria and Milyn walking down the sidewalk]_**

_"I'm learning how you need to be honest in this house, and just go with the flow" Milyn told the lifecoach as she was sitting on the couch._

_**[Savannah standing on the balcony, looking over Chicago, while her hair is blowing in the air]**  
_

**GIRLS**

_"Bitch MOVE" Deja exclaimed._

**_[Security struggling holding Deja back, while she is hitting someone]_**

_"You talked about everyone here"_

**CLUB**

_"Come On You Dumb Hoe" Camilla exclaimed as she was standing in the living room._

_"Bitch" Deja exclaimed as she tried to walk around Savannah._

_**[Deja punching Camilla in the face]**_

_"How you going to be real with the next bitch?!" Savannah exclaimed._

_**Next Season on Bad Girls Club Chicago**_

_(Neon Jungle starts playing in the background)_

**_[Milyn twerking on a stripper pole] _**

_"We're going to **HAWAII**" the girls started screaming._

**_[_****_Hilary stumbling and trying to push Maria away from her]_**

_"We're going to run this house" three girls yelled inside the confessional._

**_[Milyn standing in front of Camilla]_**

_"I've never called her weak" Cassandra exclaimed._

**_[Deja slamming Camilla on the ground]_**

_"Bitches always talking shit"_

_**[Maria running up on Shay]**  
_

**_[The girls dancing in the club laughing (the screen goes black and white)]_**

**_[Savannah wrapping her hair up]_**

_"There's seven girls here, we all won't get along you're my bitch I got your back" Camilla exclaimed to Savannah as they was outside in the backyard._

_**[Camilla and Savannah arguing in the limo]**_

_"You suppose to be my sister, but you just making it worse" Rebecca exclaimed before she threw a pillow._

**_[Rebecca and Camilla arguing]_**

_"Learn the motherfucking rules of this house before you make another bitch mad" Maria exclaimed._

**_[Maria fighting Rebecca on the patio]_**

_"I'm ready what's up" Savannah exclaimed as she walked down the stairs._

**_[Rebecca getting dragged across the bed and punched in the back of the head]_**

**_[Rebecca pushing Hilary]_**

_"I've kept it real" Camilla exclaimed._

**_[Camilla struggling in the security guards arms]_**

_"PATTY WAGON ASS BITCH" Camilla yelled._

**_[Milyn reaching out and pulling Hilary's hair and falling into the flower bed]_**

_"GO HOME BITCH" Deja exclaimed as she tried to move around security._

_"This is my room, BITCH BYE!" Savannah yelled as she stood on top of her bed pounding her fists._

_**[Savannah and Maria**_**_ pulling each other's hair]_**

_"I don't give a fuck no more" Cassandra exclaimed as she broke down crying._

**_[Savannah_****_ punching Maria in the face_****_]_**

_**[Deja sucker punching Camilla]**  
_

_**[Hilary and Milyn fighting in the club]**_

_**[Blondie getting her hair pulled and swing and then getting punched]**_

_[Rockstar 101 by Rihanna {Butch Clancy Remix} started playing in background]_

_**GET READY**_

_**[Milyn's hair getting pulled while she is pulling Rebecca's hair and getting thrown to the ground]**_

_"What the fuck you thought this was? You gotta GO!" Savannah exclaimed._

_**FOR THE**_

_**[Savannah and Maria in the hot tub]**_

_**UNCUT**_

_**[Milyn leaning over security in the limo]**_

_"Bitch I'm a knock you the fuck out" Milyn told Hilary as she was leaning over her._

_**RAW**_

_**[Maria putting her hair in a ponytail]**_

**_CRAZIEST_**

_**[Camilla get pulled down to ground]**_

_**CHICAGO SHOWDOWN**_

_**[Milyn getting carried out by the police]**_

_**[Deja socking Camilla in the face and dragging her around the floor]**_

_**[Hilary getting punched in the face]**_

_**[Cassandra _**getting pulled across the bed**_]**_

_**"WHAT'S UP BITCH**__**"**_

_**BAD GIRLS CLUB  
**__CHICAGO_


	2. Making It to the Mansion, Chicago

_**After two of the most CRAZIEST, DRAMATIC, and HECTIC seasons, many girls auditioned to become one of the BAD GIRLS, watch as you meet the seven new bad girls that will be entering the house.**_

* * *

"Hey Everyone I'm Keke from season 2"

_**[Keke partying, and laughing with the girls, going to Miami and dancing]**_

"And I'm Dina, representing season 1 of the Bad Girls Club"

_**[Dina dancing with the girls in a club, Dancing on Cece and Tinka]**_

"We are so excited to be back and we can't wait to introduce you to a whole new group of bad girls" Dina exclaimed.

_**(The words **__**Deja are shown aligned on the letter C)**_

_**(The words **__**Rebecca **__**are shown aligned on the letter H)**_

_**(The words Milyn are shown aligned on the letter I)**_

__**(The words **____**Hilary **____**are **____**shown aligned on the letter C)**__

_**(The words Camilla are shown aligned on the letter A)**_

_**(The words Savannah are shown aligned on the letter G)**_

_**(The words Maria are shown aligned on the letter O)**_

"We are going to take a sneak peek of the seven women entering into the 'Bad Girls' House in Chicago." Keke exclaimed.

"Good Clubs, The Lakes, and Hot Men. Come on what more could you ask for?" Dina asked.

"This year, 'Bad Girls' is going back to the basics" Keke explained.

"These girls are here to change, have fun, and learn something about themselves" Dina exclaimed.

"Have you changed?" Keke asked.

"No" Dina replied.

Dina and Keke laughed.

Keke rolled her eyes, "Being in the 'Bad Girls Club' is like holding up a mirror to yourself"

"It's hard work but it's a one in a lifetime opportunity" Dina exclaimed. "And hopefully by the end of this journey these girls will grow"

"Hopefully these girls will be better than those who came before them and actually came to change" Keke exclaimed.

"Are you ready" Dina asked.

"I'm Ready" Keke replied.

"It All Starts Now!" They both exclaimed.

"BGC 3 is about to be the craziest season yet" Dina exclaimed. "Let's start things off with the first bad girl of Season 3"

"We have our first bad girl from the NYC" Keke explained, "Show us what you bringing Deja"

* * *

_**(The words Deja are shown)**_

_[A tan brown skin, plus size girl flipping her black ombre brown, wearing a black peplum sides dress with black heels]_

DEJA  
twenty**four  
****BROOKLYN  
**new york

**THE NEW YORK  
LOUDMOUTH**

_I'm the type of person that is really loyal like a dog, once you fuck me over I'm a bite the shit out of your ass, Everyone has told me that people are scared of me because of how I mean what I say and keep it real all together, and I tell them I'm just being honest that the only person you need to be scared of is god, I'm nothing to be scared of._

_(A picture of Deja posing)_

_I've had a hard time growing up, but I never let that get to me or bring me down, the only person who I care about is my grandmother. After going through what I did, I started trying to become a better person but it doesn't end up happening like I want it to._

_(Deja and her Grandmother)_

_She's the one who taught me these things in life, she'll be close to me even when I'm away from her. If I need to leave this experience it'll be because of my grandma, and her health condition. Nothing isn't more important to me than my grandmother._

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_Deja outside taking a smoke break, "You steady calling me fake for what?!"_

_Camilla flipped over a table, and threw a chair across the backyard._

_"I'm over you altogether!" Camilla screamed._

_"You keeping saying off the wall things and I can't deal with it" Deja told her._

_"And what can't you deal with?" Camilla asked. _

_"You thinking that you're bad and you're really not" Deja told her._

_"I'm tired of you saying slick shit, and you don't hear me complaining" Camilla told her as she looked at Deja with a stank look._

_**Deja- **I'm __completely __over Camilla, she doesn't want to listen and I finally can see why Maria doesn't like her and I agree with Maria on this one.**]**_

* * *

"Deja, I really like you" Keke exclaimed,"You came there to have fun and not let what anyone say get to you"

"Honestly, you one big bad bitch, you and my friend Ivy will get along just fine" Dina exclaimed.

"Did you really have to say that?" Keke asked.

"Yes, because when she see these bitches they'll be saying _'I'm the baddest bitch'_ and I really want her to tell them _'I'm the biggest and baddest bitch since I walked into this room_" Dina explained,"You could be the one flicking them bitches out of the house, You could be that bitch that everyone doesn't see as a threat but really is" Dina started laughing

"Dina, now I see why you said you didn't change girl. Moving on, Deja I definitely would like to kick it with you but then again you might just swing on me" Keke explained.

"I'm a say this, reason why I'm talking about her is because I like her and anyone of you can ask Ivy, this is what happened with me and her off camera we would laugh about it actually so if you have an issue let me know" Dina exclaimed. "Deja, you won't last in the house and it probably might be because you done knocked a bitch out" Dina started laughing.

* * *

_Don't expect me to let you slide, with remarks about my friends or me for that matter, I'm one of those girls where my loyalty is head strong. I'll fight for my friends even when they don't do the same for me. I'm here for me but whoever I kick it with I'll gladly defend you first before anyone else. _

**_[Deja laughing with her friends]_**

_I'm very fun being around, I love to twerk, bounce, drink, smoke, and to eat, *starts laughing*, Don't get me wrong my ass is fat so yes bitches a big girl can do what you do to but better. I'm very sexual and aggressive when things get very passionate. I love people who are real and can be honest with themselves, I will try to keep my cool but once you cross my path expect me to wreck your ass until, you feel sorry._

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_Deja standing in front of a bed rubbing her hands all over Maria.__  
_

_"You like that don't you" Deja asked._

_"Yeah" Maria exclaimed._

_Deja laughed._

_Maria kissed Deja and laid down in her bed._

_**(cuts to a scene outside)**_

_**Deja-** After getting in bed with Maria, Camilla definitely feels some type of way towards me, me and Camilla didn't do anything so I don't understand where it's coming from but she can definitely get the popped in her mouth._

_"I'm over you" Camilla exclaimed._

_"What you mean though" Deja exclaimed._

_"You know that I don't fuck with them and you want to be cool" Camilla told her,"I'm done"_

_**Deja- **I'm not about to entertain Camilla for the simple fact that I want to kick it with Milyn and Maria, you will can't dictate my life and think that it'll be okay with me._

_**(Cuts to a scene of Deja being held back by three girls)**  
_

_"You always saying slick shit" Deja exclaimed as she tried to swing between the three girls."I'm tired of hearing you talk shit and not doing nothing"_

_"Come on then bitch" Camilla exclaimed as she threw a pillow at Deja._

_Deja walked around the couch and she socked Camilla in the face, Camilla's head went to the side and she pulled Deja's hair, Deja pulled Camilla's hair and started punching her in the face, Camilla fell to the ground from the punches and she pulled Deja down with her.**]**_

* * *

"Deja, I had respect for you after seeing you get attacked by Maria and then I see you making out with her and touching on her but why fight a girl who 1. Isn't in your weight class and 2. Who obviously made it clear how she feels about you" Dina exclaimed.

"Okay, Deja this is Dina, not Keke, so when you ask people who says what they can say it was Dina. All I have to say is that I give you your props, because if it was me, I would've forgot about that bullshit I liked you and you rejected me and there would've been more things to it but you know what it's alright" Keke exclaimed.

"But definitely I'm going to say this and I don't care who don't like it, this will probably be another Ivy and Rocky situation" Dina exclaimed while doing a thumbs down sign,"Up next is Rebecca and I definitely can say she has issues that she needs to work out"

* * *

_**(The words Rebecca are shown)**_

_[A tall slim girl with medium cool skin, long blonde _straight _hair, wearing an ivory plunging V-neck long sleeve dress with Ivory heels]_

REBECCA  
twenty**seven  
****MOBILE  
**alabama

**WELL-MANNERED  
QUEEN**

* * *

_Never be a liar because once you lie to me, I'm done with you. I've never been the type of girl to have a tendency to talk about people; people always has an issue with my sister more than me. I've been picked on before, but that's because of my personality,I'm that little nice girl who can forgive real easily but don't take my niceness for an advantage that's going to be sweet to you, because, I can be just as mean as my sister._

**_[Rebecca standing next to Camilla] _**

_One thing that I'm looking forward to is talking to my twin sister while on this show, don't get me wrong I love my sister but there is a fine line for what she did to me as a person that can never be forgiven, I just feel that me and her was close as kids but growing up all I can say now is that me and her aren't on the best of terms right now because even though she's a relative there are many issues that need to be resolved before anyone of us call the other sister again._

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_Rebecca walked outside towards a group of girls._

_"So who has a problem with me?" She asked them._

_The girls all looked at Rebecca._

_"Because I never once said anything to make y'all hate me" She exclaimed._

_"Girl bye" Maria told her._

_**Rebecca-** I'm just tired of looking at this girl so you know what,Maria bring it._

_"Get up" Rebecca asked Maria,"Because you obviously want to fight"_

_Maria up and got in Rebecca's face.**]**_

* * *

"WOAH" Keke exclaimed,"Rebecca, you went outside like it was a mission, you told the girl to get up, but you didn't swing on her."

"Obviously, she isn't with the business as is seems" Dina explained,"But hopefully she can work things out with her sister, I don't know the situation but I don't think you bringing the drama between you and your sister just between the two of you"

"Dina stop it" Keke told her.

"Why? I'm a keep it real and if she doesn't work things out with her sister that's on her ass" Dina exclaimed."I'm a say how I feel"

* * *

_I've always been taught that no matter what you never need to resort to violence, even when the things that happens to calls for it. Me as a person doesn't need to be talked to any type of way either give me respect or don't talk to me at all. I can fight but, it'll only be a last resort so just because you in my face yelling a cussing me out, once you get in my personal face and you're waving your arms around, I'm a hit you before you can hit me._

_**Sneak Peek**  
_

_**[**Rebecca walked into the house._

_"Bitch you need to know how to stop talking shit before you get another ass whooping" Maria __exclaimed._

_Rebecca walked into her room._

_**Rebecca-** I just walked into the house and right away I'm being yelled at like if you have a problem we can talk it out._

_"I'll come talk to you guys when I'm ready" Rebecca exclaimed._

_"Take your ass home bitch because this a place for real bitches only" Maria exclaimed._

_"Bitch you never was real to begin with" Rebecca exclaimed._

_"What you say bitch" Maria asked._

_"I didn't stutter, you're not real MARIA!" Rebecca exclaimed._

_**Rebecca- **I'm absolutely over Maria at this point, she's always yelling and trying to fight and I'm just really just going to give her what she wants._

_Maria walked towards Rebecca "Becky I'm a socked you in the face"_

_Rebecca decked Maria, Maria grabbed Rebecca's hair when she fell, Rebecca fell to the ground with Maria. Maria started punching Rebecca in the head.**]**_

* * *

"Damn Rebecca, you tried to avoid the situation but it still sucked you in, but I have to say you fighting leave it to the professional, it's not for you" Keke exclaimed.

"All I have to say is, Rebecca it looks like you just came home, you tired and you don't want to deal with the bullshit but when she called you out, girl you went straight at her so I definitely can't wait to see you on this season." Dina explained.

"It's not just that Dina," Keke told her,"Rebecca has her moments where she doesn't want to be bothered or messed with so I want to see what she brings to Chicago"

"I completely agree with you on that" Dina told her.

"Up next we have a very good friend of mine" Keke exclaimed,"Milyn show them how LA can run the bad girls club"

* * *

_**(The words Milyn are shown)**_

_[A tall slim girl with tan brown skin, with curly black hair with a light brown tips, wearing a crème bandeau sequin cut-out maxi dress with crème T-strap heels.]_

MILYN  
twenty**two  
****MIAMI  
**florida

**THE SCANDALOUS  
****DIVA**

* * *

_My name is Milyn and I'm from Los Angeles, Mimi bad ass, my name is Milyn but don't call me that._

_**[**Mimi dancing in a two piece bikini**]**_

_I love to do things behind people's back, it's just this feeling you get from them feeling dumb that makes you laugh._

_**[**Mimi twerking**]**_

_My friend, she is like,"Why do you always sleep with everyone's boyfriend why don't you go and get your own" and I'm like,"Because it's fun"_

_I'm always flashing like always, likes Boobs I love them. I'm really flirty and sexual, when I drink I'm really aggressive. I would walk up to someone and just touch them, I really love to make out. They always saying, 'Oh she's Bisexual','She's Gay', they call me greedy. I'll take anything, Oh that's your girlfriend I want her, Oh that's your boyfriend I want him._

**_(Mimi posing) _**

_I don't try to be manipulative but I'll like say something and put thoughts in people's heads to do other things, Everything about me is just a scandal but no matter people are saying about me and true bad girl never kisses and tells. I had sex with Rob Kardashian, I'm blocked by Dwight Howard._

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[Milyn- _**_There was lot going on in the media between Justin Bieber and I can not confirm those past allegations but I can only say I'll get through them._

_Milyn was sitting on her bed putting her hair in a pony tail,"So everyone was going ballistic over the whole me dating Justin Bieber" she exclaimed._

_Deja looked at Milyn crazy."Mimi, I still want to know how you get with him anyway"_

_"I can't tell you" Milyn told her.**]**_

* * *

"DAAMMNNN" Keke and Dina exclaimed.

"Mimi, you came to have fun, and I personally know you, so do what you need to do." Keke exclaimed.

"Like I really don't know about you girl, you give me this vibe that you're sneaky but do you girl" Dina exclaimed.

* * *

_Don't let me fool you, I may not like it but I will fight you, because everyone knows once you've been outed for being messy everyone will want to fight you and I'll be ready for when it happens. Anything is possible when you put your mind to it, I'm definitely can see myself chilling and relaxing but I will most definitely snatch a bitch, when she gets to smart for me._

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_"Do you want to fight me?" Milyn asked Hilary._

_"Come on then" Hilary told her as she tied her hair back._

_Milyn walked up to Hilary._

_Hilary pulled Milyn's hair and started punching her in the face._

_Milyn started punching and pulling hair, one of Milyn's punched landed in Hilary's eye._

_Milyn start uppercutting into Hilary's face._

_Hilary start covering up her head.__**]**_

* * *

"I'm completely shocked by this, Milyn you fought this girl and I don't understand why she cover her face up and didn't even swing back but you kept hitting her, there's a word I call people like you, weak, why fight this girl when she can't even defend herself" Dina exclaimed,"Then to make it worse it looks like she was doing a confessional"

"I just can't wait and see what happens because simple fact, something might have happened, just for her to lash out at her but, I'm definitely can't wait to see what goes down in this house." Keke exclaimed.

"Girl, we have seen three members of the cast and there is more to come, Everyone you should remember Jessie, Our First Texas Bad Girl" Dina exclaimed.

"And still is" Keke remarked.

"Well now we bring to you, another Bad Girl from Texas, Hilary we need to see you girl. Show us what else Texas can bring to the table." Dina exclaimed.

* * *

__**(The words Hilary are shown)**__

__[A slim average size girl with medium cool skin and dirty blonde hair, wearing a Off-White Black Color-Block Dress and Black Color-Block Straps High Heel Sandals]  
__

HILARY  
twenty**six  
****HOUSTON  
**texas

**THE MARKABLE  
FIRECRACKER**

* * *

_If I have to leave this experience it's going to be for the simple fact that I'm not liking how I react to it or because I'm not sticking to who I am. Everyone comes on the show saying they hate drama, I love it there's nothing better than straight plain drama. I come from a very hard love life, I have dated guys who either left me for older people or were older than me, one relationship I had ended up with me having my son who I love, we both came to understanding about the situation and it's good._

**_[Hilary with her son, Luca] _**

_Everyone has seen me and knows that I'm not a violent person but I refuse for you to attack me and put your hands on me, I've been thought that people will always talk about you, nothing they say will be good, but at the end they will be fake and not act like themselves. If there is anything that I want to change, I'd want to change how I react to certain situations that can make an impact on my child's life._

_**[**The girls are all in a limo._

_"No the thing that messed me up was when she came at me saying that I'll be the first one to go home" Hilary exclaimed._

_The limo pulled up into the driveway. The girls got out and went into the house. _

_"You want to talk?" Hilary asked Rebecca._

_"I don't want to talk to you about anything" Rebecca told her._

_Hilary put her hair up in a ponytail._

**_Hilary- _**_Rebecca, I don't know why you feeling some type of way but tonight will be the night that we'll fight. _

_"So why do I need to go home?" Hilary asked her._

_"My reason for you to go home is that you're a mother and I don't want to bash on you or your son" Rebecca told her._

_"Wow so you want me to go home because I'm a mom and I left my son." Hilary exclaimed._

_"That's not what I'm saying" Rebecca told her._

_Hilary walked up to Rebecca,"So what's your problem?"_

_"Back up" Rebecca told her_

_Hilary grabbed Rebecca's hair and she yanked on it hard. Rebecca punched Hilary in the face, both of the girls fell on the floor, Hilary got on top of Rebecca and started punching her in the face.**]**_

* * *

"Damn Hilary you definitely got them hands, I for one would've been popped Rebecca after she said she didn't want to talk to me" Dina exclaimed

"Well then it's a good thing that she isn't you" Keke told her.

"Keke" Dina exclaimed.

"What?" Keke asked.

"Shut up" Dina told her.

Keke started laughing.

"But yeah, Hilary you're a single mom now and I honestly can say you inspired me to do what I do now, so it'll be perfect to see you on this show" Keke explained.

"All I want to say is, you single moms are doing it these days, you are really showing America that 'we' meaning women don't need a man to raise **our **children, they'll be just fine with us" Dina exclaimed.

* * *

_I'm very relaxed, I don't like to look for trouble because what's the point in cause yourself the stress of worrying about a person who doesn't care for you or don't pay you any mind. I think that's a thing that I want to bring to the house, you don't need to be in drama to be a Bad Girl, if you have the looks, and what it takes to be one without stepping out of your character then you are a true Bad Girl without even coming on the show if you can manage to do that._

**_Sneak Peek  
_**

**_[_**_"I have nothing to say to you, other than one thing" Hilary exclaimed._

_"That's fine with me" Maria told her._

_"I really do think that you're self-centered and don't care for no one but yourself" Hilary told her._

_"And I wonder, if your child thinks that his mom is fucked up for leaving his dad, after being married for four years." Maria exclaimed back._

_**Hilary-** I'm shocked that Maria tells me this, you're going to sit here in my face and talk about my past marriage and my child in one sentence, now I have a problem with you and it'll never be resolved until I say so.**]**_

* * *

"Wow, you tell her how it is and she talks about your child" Keke exclaimed.

"It's not just that Keke, it's the simple fact that you as a person who either knew this information or she told you, is going to use that information as a low blow" Dina exclaimed."Hilary I would've dragged her ass instead of Rebecca"

Keke started laughing,"Shut the hell up Dina"

"I'm serious girl" Dina told her.

"Well in this case, Hilary I love you, everything that you are standing for is positive you're not trying to prove anything so I'm definitely sure that you will make it to the end" Keke exclaimed. "Up next we have a very awesome surprise, not only is she a bad but she is also the twin of Rebecca, with a hard edge, Camilla show us what's up with you girl"

* * *

_**_**(The words Camilla are shown)**_**_

_[A tall slim girl with medium cool skin, long blonde straight hair, wearing a black plunging V-neck long sleeve dress with black leather heels]_

CAMILLA  
twenty**s****even  
****MOBILE  
**alabama

**BLACK SHEEP  
BLONDIE**

* * *

_I'm the toughness out of me and my sister, I had to grow up faster than she did because a family situation with one of our sisters got taken to an all new high. I came from a great family don't get me wrong but things had gotten to a point where me and my sister have issues that, maybe can't be resolved, I'm coming on this show to change how I am around other women, I don't take likely to them because they are either plotting behind my back or trying to make me feel dumb, I honestly am one that can say that it's hard to be around other girls just for the simple fact that they bring drama with them wherever they go._

**_[_**_Camilla dancing at a club with her friends**]**_

_Things have become what I would say difficult, the last time that I saw my sister was when we graduated from High School. Me and her have become so strained and mad with each other that we don't even go to our parents house for the holidays, because when me and her are in the same room we start arguing and then it turns into a fight._

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_"I lost all respect for you when you did me dirty" Rebecca exclaimed._

_"Okay that's fine with me" Camilla told her._

_"Milly you're one fake bitch and I can't believe I ever called you a sister" Rebecca told her._

_"And if you felt like that you should've told mom that you wanted to be given up for adoption, and I wouldn't have to see your ugly mug" Camilla told her._

_Rebecca threw a pillow at Camilla.**]**_

* * *

"Wow" Dina exclaimed,"You have issues with your sister I can see that but that's blood nobody can replace that, all I'm saying is bottom line, I hope that this experience will help the both of you work out your problems."

"I completely agree" Keke told her,"it's not just that, both of you girls know each other very well, I'm not going to lie when I found out that we had sisters on the show I thought they would do their casting tape together, obviously both of you don't want to see each other and I think that the producers didn't know that y'all were sisters beforehand, they maybe though that y'all was the same person using a different name."

"Girl, let's move on." Dina told her.

* * *

_I have a very bad temper when you push my buttons, like I'm not going to have people's back right off the bat, either you fuck with me or you don't but it's cool with me regardless. I've been told many of things throughout my life, and I do actually take it to the heart because I start thinking about it and start believing that I'm doing this. That's why I want to change I don't want to be called 'the girl who has issues with her sister and let it affect her life' that's not me. Everything that has happened in my life was completely different from hers. _

_I'm not one who play those games where you talk shit to me and then try to be my friend, hell no I'm beating your ass and I'm done with you. That's a reason why I might be kicked off this show, especially if me and you have had many arguments with one another than I'm definitely whooping your ass._

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_"All I'm saying is that we respect one another" Deja exclaimed._

_"You want to be extra" Camilla told her._

_"No bitch you're being extra" Deja told her as she put her hand in Camilla's face._

_Camilla shoved Deja's hand down,"Don't put your hand in my face"_

_"Don't touch me" Deja told her._

_"What's up, I told you what happened at the club so don't play dumb" Camilla told her._

_"Okay, let me tell you something" Deja told her, as she took her sandals off,"I'm a punch the lights out of you, touch me one more time and I'm popping you in the mouth, I'm not playing with you"  
_

_Camilla looked up at Deja,"Come on you oversize cow"_

_"Bitch I'm saying that we respect one another, we don't have to be cool or nothing" Deja told her._

_Camilla took off her heels,and swept all of her hair to one side,"You took off your shit, I don't care bitch you mad extra, because you can't handle the tru-"_

_Deja punched Camilla in the head, Camilla latched on to Deja's hair and started punching her in the head.**]**_

* * *

"Damn Camilla, you should-be backing down from Deja but you wanted to run your mouth and looked what happened" Dina exclaimed.

"It's not just that Dina" Keke exclaimed,"It's just that you say you want to come to get closer to know women but you fighting the biggest one, what sense does that make?"

"I'm definitely think that this girl has issues that can't even be fixed, especially the issues with her sister" Dina exclaimed.

"I completely agree with you on that, Camilla no shade but you won't last long in this house, and if you do it might be because you're sister is helping you out" Keke exclaimed.

"So next up, we are blessed with having a model and fashion designer as a bad girl, Savannah we're ready to know the real you" Dina exclaimed.

* * *

_**_**_**(The words Savannah are shown)**_**_**_

___[A slim, small girl with caramel skin, with long hair that starts off brown and transitions into an auburn color and then into blonde on the tips, wearing an off gold backless body-con peplum dress with black leather heels]___

SAVANNAH  
twenty**one  
****SAN DIEGO  
**california

**TEMPERED  
PLAYER**

* * *

_Hey, my name is Savannah London, my friends call me either "Tiny" or "Lo" which is short for my last name. I'm 21 years old and I reside in San Diego, California! _

_**[Savannah is shown wearing a black crop-top that says, "Ea$y" on the front in bold white text and white acid-washed shorts. She was adorning a gold watch on her left wrist and a variety of mid-rings on her fingers. She was standing in her living room talking to the camera.]**__  
_

_So why I think I'm a Bad Girl is because I mean what I say and I say what I mean. My word is my everything and I say, "I'm Bad" so best believe that it's true.__People look at me and think I'm a pushover cause of my size but let's be clear size ain't got shit to do with an ass-whooping._

_**[Savannah was now in her washroom applying some make-up, she**__** begins to laugh as she makes her way into her bedroom and sits on the edge of her bed, **__**Savannah begins to twerk on her bed showing off her dancing skills.]**_

_I'm Bi-Sexual which means I do both things and when I say "do" I literally mean "DO" both of them! __One thing about me is I don't let nobody in too close because I don't want to get my heart broken so once I feel like I'm catching feelings towards someone, I automatically pull the cord and drop off the face of the earth towards them. _

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_Savannah__ on the phone, "I've never had to deal with a person who can talk to someone one minute and then hate on them for no reason, so why would I want to get to know you if you could do the same thing to me"_

_Maria wearing a black shirt and white tights was standing next to the phone room listening to Savannah talk on the phone._

_"So, what do you have to say now?" Maria asked._

_"I just said that I don't understand how you can turn on someone that fast" Savannah told her._

_"I haven't turned on you have I" Maria asked. "But you know what you are a fake ass bitch and I can't stand fake ass bitches"_

_"How am I fake" Savannah told her._

_"I'm tired of you so what's up" Maria told her as she crossed her arms and looked at Savannah._

_"What's up then" Savannah told her._

_**Savannah- **If Maria think that her calling me fake and all this shit should affect me then she's wrong, her opinion on me doesn't have real value. I'm not going to beg her to tell me why she has an issue with me. I'm really at the point where I'm a give you what you want._

_Maria stepped into the phone room._

_Savannah hanged up the phone,"What's up?"_

_Maria lunged at Savannah, Savannah grabbed on Maria's hair and started decking her in the face. Maria had pushed back making Savannah hit the wall__.**]**_

* * *

"Savannah, I really like you" Keke exclaimed,"You came there to have fun and not let what anyone say get to you"

"Honestly, when bitches are attacking you, I can see you going off and keep the argument going because you don't back down and I applaud you for that" Dina exclaimed.

"It's just probably jealousy and envy, that they won't like you but do you boo" Keke exclaimed.

"Because simple fact, you're the one girl who will put these bitches to shame and definitely have them put on a front just because you walked into the room" Dina exclaimed

"I'm like honest to god, I'd be putting on a front if I see a young woman who can hold her own and stick to what she believes in other than just trying to fit in" Keke explained.

"And that's the price of coming on Bad Girls Club, you'll lose who you are as a person just to make it to the end" Dina exclaimed.

* * *

_I have trust issues and letting people in because, people always want to come in and play with your emotions and I don't have time for it.I think highly of my friends you can have everything that comes with me because we're cool but once you cross me and say certain things that doesn't need to be said, then I'm not giving you another chance after you blew it.__  
_

_**[Savannah Heads into her kitchen and opens up a champagne bottle and pours out some liquor to drink.]**_

_Now it's time for y'all too see me turn up!_

_**[Savannah is shown at a club with her friend Paris partying! Savannah was wearing a multi-coloured love-heart tube dress, pink open-toed pumps, black lipstick, her hair curled, a gold bracelet on her right wrist, a gold watch on her left wrist and a gold chain around her neck.]**_

_I'm a loyal bitch! This is my up-top day 1 bitch right here! Say Hi Paris!_

_**[Savannah shows Paris whining and grinding in her royal blue off-the-shoulder tube dress as she turns her head and says "Hi" to the camera.]**_

_I'm well-known, some might say I'm a socialite but I don't feel as though I have a lot of friends, more-so I have a lot of acquaintances.__Well this is just a glimpse of my life and I'm willing to let y'all get to know the full me so hopefully you guys pick me for BGC3!_

_**[Various people are shown shouting out Savannah but are referring to her as "Lo" due to them**__** knowing her by that name. Savannah is shown once again taking shots with her friends.]**_

_**[Savannah is shown leaving the club as she blows a kiss to the camera and her friends huddle around her and chant "LO FOR BGC3"!]**_

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_"I don't talk to anyone out of anger" Savannah exclaimed as she was sitting down with her bandana wrapped around her head with some of her hair hanging out._

_"Sometimes you don't need to entertain stuff like that" Deja told her._

_"It's not just that, me and you can fight all day and night it makes no difference to me just as long as you know your place." Savannah told her._

_**Savannah-** I will fight you again, Don't think because security is here that you're safe I'll catch you on your best day which will be my worst._

_Milyn walked outside._

_"What happened back there didn't need to happen" Deja told Savannah._

_"Like I understand why I react to it but fuck that bitch she came in there and got that ass tapped" Savannah told her._

_"And I'm a come to you as real bitch, I apologize for taking it out on you like that it wasn't my intentions to do it like that" Maria told her as she stepped outside,"I'm upset about some other shit going on at the moment and seeing you talking all that shit on the phone rubbed me the wrong way"_

_"Who said that I was talking about you though?" Savannah exclaimed__.__**]**_

* * *

"Savannah, you definitely don't back down and I can applaud you for that, you was upset at what happened, and you told her what's up." Keke exclaimed.

"I like Savannah, she reminds me of me when I was in the house, so I definitely can relate to her height wise" Dina exclaimed.

"Dina shut up, you lasted on your season for 5 episodes" Keke exclaimed."And then you came back for a photoshoot and attacked a girl you didn't even know"

"Don't get snatched up, Keke" Dina told her,"Up next we have our last Bad Girl, and I can tell this bad girl has a huge deal when comes to her and two special bad girls, Maria come on and show us what you bringing"

* * *

_**(The words Maria are shown)**_

_[A slim girl with long wavy hair that transitions from black to red, with tan skin, and wearing a black faux feathered dress with black faux heels]_

MARIA  
twenty**three  
****HOUSTON  
**texas

**HOUSTON'S EXPLOSIVE  
DYNAMITE**

* * *

_I'm the definition of being real, I've never acted two-faced in my entire life, girls always look at me a say oh she looks ugly but really I'm the most sexy person in the room. I don't deal with the fake bullshit, you act fake I'm a call you out for it. You can call me this and call me that but fighting me will be like committing suicide._

_**["So this is where it all happens" Maria exclaimed as she showed her room and living room,"This is what I want you hating ass bitches to see when I front on you"]**_

_I'm mixed, like don't make fun of how my skin look, because that will get you touched, because unlike some people when I start talking Spanish run like hell. I came here because, my little brother wanted me to come on here for him, he wants me to change and become a better person.  
_

**_[Maria and her brother standing next to each other]_**

_I'm trying to come out of my aggressive phase, because that's all I learned growing up, you have to make your point known or not be heard at, when I become that person I don't know when to stop or how to, so I definitely recommend these girls not to get on my bad side. _

_**Sneak Peek**  
_

_**[**"I'm about to go home" Maria exclaimed as she tied her shoes."Bitch come on"_

_"I'm not about to fight you" Camilla exclaimed._

_**Maria-** My issue with Camilla is that she keeps disrespecting me, and I just want her to go home since she thinks she's so bad._

_"Come on bitch" Maria exclaimed._

_Camilla rolled her eyes._

_"Because if you was with it, you would've swung by now" Maria told her._

_"And I'm not swinging" Camilla exclaimed._

_"Then you a weak ass bitch" Maria told her._

_"If I weak then don't keep fucking with me" Camilla told her._

_"And I won't" Maria told her._

_"Because a weak bitch would call another person weak" Camilla exclaimed._

_Deja grabbed Maria and took her by the kitchen."CHILL OUT MARIA, Don't even entertain her"_

_"What's up bitch" Maria yelled._

_Savannah, Milyn, and Hilary took Camilla over by the back patio._

_"Just breathe" Savannah told her._

_"That bitch ain't shit" Camilla exclaimed._

_"But I bet you won't run it though" Maria exclaimed.**]**_

* * *

"DDDAAAMMMMNNNN" Keke and Dina exclaimed.

"Maria you attacking and ready to fight a girl who could care less" Keke told her.

"No but Keke you know if a girl tell you that you're weak than you have the right to sock the bitch in her face" Dina told her.

"Yeah but damn why Maria attacking Camilla, I don't know but it looks like everyone knows what's going to happen and tries to diffuse before a fight happens so kudos to you girls for not keeping it going." Keke exclaimed.

* * *

_I have only one rule, don't touch me or disrespect me, once you do that we're fighting straight up. I came from a family where it's bad for a woman to fight period and I technically found that to be bullshit so I fight anyway. A bitch knows what it's like to be a bully and get bullied, not everyone is made of steel but once you let certain people in they can either support the foundation of your trust or break it and with me they always break it. I don't want to be mean but when a bitch pops her mouth things are certainly are going to be taken from a 0-100. _

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_"BITCH" Maria screamed._

**_Maria-_**_ It's definitely go time, Savannah, me and you have a problem now since you want to start shit._

_"Come on here, Savannah" Maria exclaimed as she walked around the stairs._

_"Bitch, we're on vacation, so chill out" Savannah told her._

_"Hoe come on" Maria told her."You want to tie your hair up but won't run it"_

**_Maria-_**_ I'm definitely considering whooping Savannah's ass, just for the simple fact that I'm over her. _

_"But I bet you won't come down those stairs though" Maria yelled._

_Savannah came out her room and went down the stairs,"So what's up" she exclaimed._

_Maria swung her fist out and punched Savannah in the face**]**_

* * *

"Wow, Maria you call these girls out and don't back down." Keke exclaimed.

"I get this sort of vibe that her and Savannah would be like a frenemies in the house" Dina told her.

"I completely agree, Dina, Maria will definitely be the one to set it off" Keke told her,"So that's the cast of Season 3, Chicago" Keke exclaimed.

"I believe it is and they will have many things to change about themselves, during this experience" Dina told her.

"So, I believe all that is left for us to say is leave who your pre-season favorite bad girl is in a review" Keke exclaimed.

"And don't forget that after this season would be our first official BGASB, and I can only tell you this, two of your all-stars are doing this All*Star Battle" Dina explained,"So tune in for what will be a great season and hopefully, your favorites from Chicago will be on All-Star Battle"

* * *

_**BGC: CHICAGO will be here soon, this special is the one of many featured specials on this season, be ready because Chicago will be in a bumpy place after these girls arrive. Episode 1 will be called "Windy City Welcome"**_


	3. Opening Fight

**_"Do you want to know where this season will be?"_**

**_"Yes!"_**

**_"Chicago"_**

**_"OMG"_**

**_[Busy sidewalks]_**

**_"Chicago ain't ready for me"_**

**_"The buildings and the experience, Chicago is everything"_**

**_[Navy Pier]_**

_**"We'll be turning up for The Windy City"**_

_**"We're here to change so Chicago will help us with that"**_

**_[Buckingham Fountain]_**

**_"I'm coming to Chicago to run things"_**

**_"For once I'm going to relax and enjoy my time here"_**

**_[The Chicago Theater]_**

_(screen goes black and white as Seven __girls are walking into the house)_

**_[camera zooms in on the outside of the house]_**

**Somewhere in Chicago  
****11:56 pm****...**

_(screen turn red)_

**"HOUSE MEETING**"

"You dumb ass bitch, you talking like you want to fight" Maria exclaimed.

"I never said that" Camilla exclaimed.

_**["You are fake as fuck, Camilla you talked about me behind my back and at the end of the day I don't fuck with you because of that right there" Savannah told Camilla]**_

"Like, you said some dumb things yourself, Maria" Camilla told her, "So how are you going to call me out for it, when you do the same?"

_**["I'm tired of hearing you talk shit and not doing nothing" Deja told Camilla.]**_

_**[Camilla throwing a pillow]**_

_**[Deja clocking Camilla in the head]**_

"Camilla now you know that you have done and said things that wasn't really necessary" Savannah told them.

"Name one" Camilla exclaimed.

"When you fought Shay on her first night here" Savannah told her.

_**["Bitch Bye" Camilla exclaimed as she bumped Shay on her shoulder.]**_

"I feel like you caught an attitude and since no one wants to be around you, you decided to start picking on people and touching their stuff, so I don't feel bad for you" Milyn told her.

"I have respect for you, but what you did to everyone else here was fucked up" Rebecca told her.

_**Camilla- **"At the end of the day, You girls say what you want I'm not leaving." Camilla exclaimed as she pointed at the camera with a sneer._

_**[Deja arguing with Camilla in the limo.]**_

_**Maria- **"You about to get my bitch sent home, so now it's your turn." Maria exclaimed as she shook her head making her hair go to one side._

_**Savannah- **"You brought this on yourself." Savannah said with a pity look.  
_

_**["Bitch move" Maria yelled at Camilla]**_

_**[Camilla and Maria fighting in the living room]**_

_**Camilla**_

_"So, you girls' obviously hate me that much, so you had to have a whole house meeting, but when __Maria says something everybody starts acting like her__ followers and I hope that you girls' realize that she's enjoying you being her followers"_

_**Camilla**_

"I don't care I'm not leaving" Camilla told the girls."All you have done things to one another and when I do it, it's an issue, so save that for someone who cares"

_**Maria- **"I tried being calm but obviously that's not going to work this time, when you keep constantly disrespecting me it's a problem."_

Maria got in Camilla's face,"What you want to do?" she asked her.

Camilla mushed Maria, Maria reached out and she grabbed Camilla by her head and pulled her to the ground.

"MARIA" Milyn exclaimed.

Maria started punching Camilla in the face. Rebecca reached out and she pulled Maria by her waist. Camilla started punching Maria in the head. Maria grabbed towards Camilla and started punching her in the face.

_**[Rebecca and Milyn running towards the fight]**_

_**[Police officers are shown running through the house]**_

Camilla started punching Maria in the face. Maria pulled Camilla's hair and she pulled her to the ground, a police officer came and carried Rebecca away from Maria. Maria socked Camilla in the face and started punching her in the head. Camilla tried to punch Maria but she was picked up off the ground by her waist and she started hitting Maria in the head. A police officer grabbed Maria and pulled her away from Camilla, Milyn grabbed Camilla's hair and started to pull on it while another police officer grabbed her away from Camilla, but Milyn ended up dragging Camilla with her.

_**[Camera zooms out into a birds eye view of Chicago]**_

_**"_I'm trying to come out of my aggressive phase before leaving this house"_**_

**BGC  
_CHICAGO_**


	4. Windy City Welcome

**_"Do you want to know where this season will be?"_**

**_"Yes!"_**

**_"Chicago"_**

**_"OMG"_**

**_[Busy sidewalks]_**

**_"Chicago ain't ready for me"_**

**_"The buildings and the experience, Chicago is everything"_**

**_[Navy Pier]_**

_**"We'll be turning up for The Windy City"**_

_**"We're here to change so Chicago will help us with that"**_

**_[Buckingham Fountain]_**

**_"I'm coming to Chicago to run things"_**

**_"For once I'm going to relax and enjoy my time here"_**

**_[The Chicago Theater]_**

_(screen goes black and white as Seven __girls are walking into the house)_

**_[camera zooms in on the outside of the house]_**

**Somewhere in Chicago  
****11:56 pm****...**

_(screen turn red)_

**"HOUSE MEETING**"

"You dumb ass bitch, you talking like you want to fight" Maria exclaimed.

"I never said that" Camilla exclaimed.

_**["You are fake as fuck, Camilla you talked about me behind my back and at the end of the day I don't fuck with you because of that right there" Savannah told Camilla]**_

"Like, you said some dumb things yourself, Maria" Camilla told her, "So how are you going to call me out for it, when you do the same?"

_**["I'm tired of hearing you talk shit and not doing nothing" Deja told Camilla.]**_

_**[Camilla throwing a pillow]**_

_**[Deja clocking Camilla in the head]**_

"Camilla now you know that you have done and said things that wasn't really necessary" Savannah told them.

"Name one" Camilla exclaimed.

"When you fought Shay on her first night here" Savannah told her.

_**["Bitch Bye" Camilla exclaimed as she bumped Shay on her shoulder.]**_

"I feel like you caught an attitude and since no one wants to be around you, you decided to start picking on people and touching their stuff, so I don't feel bad for you" Milyn told her.

"I have no respect for you, what you did to everyone here was fucked up" Rebecca told her.

_**Camilla- **"At the end of the day, You girls say what you want I'm not leaving." Camilla exclaimed as she pointed at the camera with a sneer._

_**[Deja arguing with Camilla in the limo.]**_

_**Maria- **"You got my bitch sent home so now it's your turn." Maria exclaimed as she shook her head making her hair go to one side._

_**Savannah- **"You brought this on yourself." Savannah said with a pity look.  
_

_**["Bitch move" Maria yelled at Camilla]**_

_**[Camilla and Maria fighting in the living room]**_

_**Camilla**_

_"So, you girl's obviously hate me that much to make me relevant in your lives, __nobody here can tell me to my face how they feel, without Maria around them, a__ll of you are followers and I hope that I don't see none of you after this show"_

_**Camilla**_

"I don't care I'm not leaving" Camilla told the girls."All you have done things to one another and when I do it, it's an issue, so save that for someone who cares"

_**Maria- **"I tried being calm but obviously that's not going to work this time, when you keep constantly disrespecting me it's a problem."_

Maria got in Camilla's face,"What you want to do?" she asked her.

Camilla mushed Maria, Maria reached out and she grabbed Camilla by her head and pulled her to the ground.

"MARIA" Savannah exclaimed.

Maria started punching Camilla in the face. Rebecca reached out and she pulled Maria by her waist. Camilla started punching Maria in the head. Maria grabbed towards Camilla and started punching her in the face.

_**[Rebecca and Milyn running towards the fight]**_

_**[Police officers are shown running through the house]**_

Camilla started punching Maria in the face. Maria pulled Camilla's hair and she pulled her to the ground, a police officer came and carried Rebecca away from Maria. Maria socked Camilla in the face and started punching her in the head. Camilla tried to punch Maria but she was picked up off the ground by her waist and she started hitting Maria in the head. A police officer grabbed Maria and pulled her away from Camilla, Milyn grabbed Camilla's hair and started to pull on it while another police officer grabbed her away from Camilla, but Milyn ended up dragging Camilla with her.

_**[Camera zooms out into a bird's eye view of Chicago]**_

_**"_I'm trying to come out of my aggressive phase before leaving this house"_**_

**BGC  
_CHICAGO_**

* * *

_**8 WEEKS EARLIER**_

* * *

_**[Overview of Chicago]**_

_**_**WINDY **_**_CITY  
____**W**E**L**C**O**M**E**__

_**{The riverwalk and the mall}**_

A plus size girl with long black hair;was wearing a cheetah print shirt with black tights and black faux leather heels; she had walked out of a white building and went on the patio carrying her black Chanel bag.

_"_I'm the type of person that is really loyal like a dog, once you fuck me over I'm a bite the shit out of your ass___" _

**DEJA**  
twenty**four  
****BROOKLYN  
**new york

**THE NEW YORK  
LOUDMOUTH**

_**Deja-** Everyone has told me that people are scared of me because of how I mean what I say and keep it real all together, and I tell them I'm just being honest that the only person you need to be scared of is god, I'm nothing to be scared of. _I'm very fun being around, I love to twerk, bounce, drink, smoke, and to eat, *starts laughing*, Don't get me wrong my ass is fat so yes bitches a big girl can do what you do to but better. I'm very sexual and aggressive when things get very passionate. I love people who are real and can be honest with themselves, I will try to keep my cool but once you cross my path expect me to wreck your ass until, you feel sorry.__

**_[Deja laughing with her friends]_**

_I've had a hard time growing up, but I never let that get to me or bring me down, the only person who I care about is my grandmother. After going through what I did, I started writing songs and developing my music which led to me expressing how I felt through writing._

_(Deja and her Grandmother)_

_She's the one who taught me these things in life, she'll be close to me even when I'm away from her. If I need to leave this experience it'll be because of my grandma, and her health condition._

* * *

Deja took her seat on one of the benches, "WOW this view is amazing." she exclaimed as she looked at the view of Chicago.

A slim, small girl with caramel skin, with long hair that starts off brown and transitions into an auburn and then into blonde on the tips, wearing a Black Gold Embellished Cut-Out Crop Top with blue jeans and Black Gold Strappy High Heel Sandals, walked out from the building.

* * *

_"I'm well-known, some might say I'm a socialite, but I don't feel as though I have a lot of friends"_

**SAVANNAH**  
twenty**one  
****LOS ANGELES  
**california

**TEMPERED  
****PLAYER**

_**Savannah-** Hey, my name is Savannah London, my friends call me either "Tiny" or "Lo" which is short for my last name. I'm 21 years old and I reside in San Diego, California!_

_**[Savannah is shown wearing a black crop-top that says, "Ea$y" on the front in bold white text and white acid-washed shorts. She was adorning a gold watch on her left wrist and a variety of mid-rings on her fingers. She was standing in her living room talking to the camera.]**__  
_

_I think I'm a Bad Girl, because I mean what I say and I say what I mean. My word is everything and I say, "I'm Bad" so best believe that it's true. __People look at me and think I'm a pushover cause of my size but let's be clear size ain't got shit to do with an ass-whooping._

_I'm Bi-Sexual which means I do both things and when I say "do" I literally mean "DO" both of them! __One thing about me is I don't let nobody in too close because I don't want to get my heart broken so once I feel like I'm catching feelings towards someone, I automatically pull the cord and drop off the face of the earth towards them. __I have trust issues and letting people in because, people always want to come in and play with your emotions and I don't have time for it. I think highly of my friends you can have everything that comes with me because we're cool but once you cross me and say certain things that doesn't need to be said, then I'm not giving you another chance after you blew it._

* * *

Savannah walked over to Deja. "Hey there girl" she exclaimed.

Deja turns around and she runs towards, Savannah and gave her a hug,"Hey I'm Deja"

"I'm Tiny" Savannah told her.

_**Deja- **"I just met Tiny and I'm feeling her vibe she's cool and looks like she came to relax, but I can't start trusting, because it's the first day and I might not like certain things about her."_

"What you do for a living?" Savannah asked her.

"I'm a songwriter" Deja told her, "What about you?"

"I do a bit of modeling as well as fashion design" Savannah told her.

_**Savannah-** "I'm definitely going to try to get to know these girls on the first day, see how they are before saying who I'm cool with and such, but Deja she's a big girl and I'll kick it with her no matter what size."_

"How do you think the other girls will be?" Deja asked.

"Hopefully their real and not with that manipulating bullshit" Savannah exclaimed.

"Amen to that" Deja told her.

* * *

_**[Busy streets]**_

_**[Chicago theater]**_

A girl with long flowing dirty blonde hair was sitting in front of an outdoor restaurant; her skin was medium cool; she was wearing a Off-White Black Color-Block Dress with matching heels.

_Everyone has seen me and knows that I'm not a violent person but I refuse for you to attack me and put your hands on me, I've been thought that people will always talk about you, nothing they say will be good, but at the end they will be fake and not act like themselves. _

**HILARY**  
twenty**six  
****HOUSTON  
**texas

**THE MARKABLE  
FIRECRACKER**

_**Hilary- **If I have to leave this experience it's going to be for the simple fact that I'm not liking how I react to it or because I'm not sticking to who I am. Everyone comes on the show saying they hate drama, I love it there's nothing better than straight plain drama. I come from a very hard love life, I have dated guys who either left me for older people or were older than me, one relationship I had ended up with me having my son who I love, we both came to understanding about the situation and it's good._

_**_[Hilary with her son, Luca]_**_

_If there is anything that I want to change, I'd want to change how I react to certain situations that can make an impact on my child's life. _I'm very relaxed, I don't like to look for trouble because what's the point in cause yourself the stress of worrying about a person who doesn't care for you or don't pay you any mind. I think that's a thing that I want to bring to the house, you don't need to be in drama to be a Bad Girl, if you have the looks, and what it takes to be one without stepping out of your character then you are a true Bad Girl without even coming on the show if you can manage to do that.__

* * *

Hilary was sitting down drinking her glass of water.

A girl with Ivory skin, her blonde hair reaching down to her back, wearing an Ivory Open CrissCross Back Bodysuit, Gold Foil Bandage Arched Mini Skirt with Tan Gold Chain Decor High Heel Pumps, was walking up to the table.

_I honestly am one that can say that it's hard to be around other girls just for the simple fact that they bring drama with them wherever they go._

**CAMILLA**  
twenty**s****even  
****MOBILE  
**alabama

**BLACK SHEEP  
BLONDIE**

__**Camilla-** I'm coming on this show to change how I am around other females, I don't take likely to them because they are either plotting behind my back or trying to make me feel dumb.__

__**_[_**_Camilla dancing at a club with her friends**]**___

__I had to grow up faster than she did because a situation with one of our sister got taken to an all knew high. I came from a great family don't get me wrong but things had gotten to a point where me and my sister have issues that, maybe can't be resolved, t_hings have become what I would say difficult, the last time that I saw my sister was when we graduated from High School. Me and her have become so strained and mad with each other that we don't even go to our parents house for the holidays, because when me and her are in the same room we start arguing and then it turns into a fight. _I have a very bad temper when you push my buttons, like I'm not going to have people's back right off the bat, either you fuck with me or you don't but it's cool with me regardless. I've been told many of things throughout my life, and I do actually take it to the heart because I start thinking about it and start believing that I'm doing this.____

* * *

"Hey there" Camilla exclaimed as she walked up to the table..

Hilary looked up and smiled,"Hi"

_**Hilary- **"I see this girl and she looks real cool, hopefully me and her can be great friends." she smiled_

Camilla took a seat across from Hilary,"I'm Camilla, but I tell everyone to call me Milly"

"I'm Hilary" Hilary told her as she smiled.

"So what makes you bad?" Camilla asked her, as she took a sip from her cup.

"I'm not bad, but I have things about me that shows people why I'm bad" Hilary told her.

Camilla nodded her head.

_**Camilla- "**Hilary isn't bad" Camilla rolled her eyes,"she doesn't even look like it so most definitely she'll be the first to go home."_

"I just want to have fun and change how I am around other women" Camilla told her.

"Well I'm hoping to enjoy this with you" Hilary told her.

_**Hilary- **"I don't trust Camilla, but I'll never know this girl might actually become my friend in this house."_

"Well I'm ready to get shit started" Camilla exclaimed as she stood up.

"Yeah" Hilary exclaimed,"Let's go"

* * *

_**[Cars zooming by]**_

_**[A horse pulling a carriage]**_

A tall slim women with tan brown skin, with curly black hair with a light brown tips, wearing a Fuchsia Ombre Strapless Bandage Dress with white faux leather cut-out high heel booties, walking down a busy sidewalk.

_Everything about me is just a scandal but no matter people are saying about me and true bad girl never kisses and tells._

**MILYN**  
twenty**two  
****MIAMI  
**florida

**THE SCANDALOUS  
****DIVA**

_**[**Mimi dancing in a two piece bikini**]**_

_**Milyn- **I love to do things behind people's back, it's just this feeling you get from them feeling dumb that makes you laugh._

_**[**Mimi twerking**]**_

_ My friend, she is like,"Why do you always sleep with everyone's boyfriend why don't you go and get your own" and I'm like,"Because it's fun"._

_I'm always flashing like always, likes Boobs I love them. I'm really flirty and sexual, when I drink I'm really aggressive. I would walk up to someone and just touch them, I really love to make out. They always saying, 'Oh she's Bisexual','She's Gay', they call me greedy. I'll take anything, Oh that's your girlfriend I want her, Oh that's your boyfriend I want him.__Don't let me fool you, I may not like it but I will fight you, because everyone knows once you've been outed for being messy everyone will want to fight you and I'll be ready for when it happens. __I don't try to be manipulative but I'll like say something and put thoughts in people's heads to do other things, a__nything is possible when you put your mind to it, I'm definitely can see myself chilling and relaxing but I will most definitely snatch a bitch, when she gets to smart for me._

* * *

Milyn took a seat at a white table near the canal.

_**Milyn- **"Bad Girls Club: Chicago, your main bad bitch has arrived, so make sure you're ready for me."_

A slim girl with long wavy hair that transitions from black to red, with tan skin, carrying a huge white Chanel bag and wearing a Off-White Gold Chain Faux Leather Quilted Padded Jumpsuit with Off-White Strappy Gold Zipper Accent High Heel Sandals, was walking down the busy sidewalk.

_"My word is my everything and I say, "I'm Bad" so best believe that it's true."_

**MARIA**  
twenty**three  
****HOUSTON  
**texas

**HOUSTON'S EXPLOSIVE  
DYNAMITE**

_"I'm the definition of being real, I've never acted two-faced in my entire life, girls always look at me a say oh she looks ugly but really I'm the most sexy person in the room. _You can call me this and call me that but fighting me will be like committing suicide."__

_**["So this is where it all happens" Maria exclaimed as she showed her room and living room,"This is what I want you hating ass bitches to see when I front on you"] **_

__"I'm trying to come out of my aggressive phase, because you have to make your point known or not be heard, so I definitely recommend these girls not to get on my bad side. _I don't want to be mean but when a bitch pops her mouth things are certainly are going to be taken from a 0-100. _A bitch knows what it's like to be a bully and get bullied, not everyone is made of steel, but _I have only one rule: Don't touch me or disrespect me."_____

* * *

"You look so cute" Milyn exclaimed as she gave Maria a hug.

"Hey" Maria returned the hug,"What's your name?" she asked her a she lent our her hand.

"Milyn" Milyn replied as she shook Maria's hand,"Nice to meet you"

"Oh well I'm Maria, nice to meet you" Maria told her, "I'm from Texas, where you from?"

"Los Angeles, California" Milyn replied.

"Is this your first time here?" Maria asked her.

"Yep" Milyn replied.

"So what do you think will most likely will happen once we see these girls?" Maria asked.

"That they realize they need to keep their mouths shut if they don't want an issue" Milyn replied.

"Exactly, we're going to be two bitches that they don't want to cross" Maria exclaimed.

_**Milyn- **"Maria is dope, I like her, she came to actually prove why she's a bad girl not put on an act the entire time she's here" Milyn smiled. _

"I'm just ready to go" Milyn exclaimed.

"Yeah let's go see these girls" Maria told her as she stood up.

_**{Camera zooms out to a bird's eye view of Chicago}**_

* * *

_**{Zooms in on Deja and Savannah}**_

"What do you think the other girls will be like?" Savannah asked her.

"Hopefully chill" Deja replied.

Savannah nodded her head,"Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking"

Camilla and Hilary walked onto the balcony patio.

"What's Up BAD GIRLS CLUB" Camilla exclaimed.

Savannah walked up to Camilla, and gave her a hug,"What's your name"

Camilla returned the hug,"Milly" she replied.

Hilary walked up to Deja and gave her a hug.

_**Camilla- **"Savannah" **(Savannah laughing)** "she's so cute and actually funny,but Deja" **(Deja talking with Hilary)** I don't really know." Camilla looked down with a confused look. _

Deja returned the hug,"What's your name?" she asked.

Hilary sat down across from her, "I'm Hilary"

_**Deja- **"Just me looking at Hilary and Camilla I can obviously which one of them is here for a fun time and which one wants drama but I can be wrong America" _

"So since the four of us are here, I want to know how do you guys feel about jumping?" Deja asked them as she sat back whipping her hair behind her head.

"I don't believe in jumping" Savannah replied.

"I don't care who I'm fighting if my friends want to tap that ass by all means that's on them" Camilla replied.

_**Deja- **"Girl what friends, You digging yourself a grave already with me" Deja rolled her eyes. _

"I'm just chilling not fight" Hilary exclaimed.

"That's wassup" Deja replied.

Maria and Milyn walked onto the platform.

"What's up Baddies!" Milyn screamed.

Savannah stood up and ran up to Maria; she gave Maria a hug.

Maria returned the hug,"I'm Maria,What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Savannah but everyone calls me Tiny" Savannah replied.

"Well nice meeting you and hopefully we can be the best of friends" Maria smiled.

_**Maria- **"I see all these girls and I'm like I look cuter than all of you bitches" Maria started laughing._

Savannah gave Milyn a hug,"Hi I'm Savannah but call me Tiny"

"Hey there I'm Mimi" Milyn told her as she returned the hug.

_**Milyn- **"Tiny is so cute, and she definitely can come to my bed anytime" Milyn exclaimed,"I guarantee you that" she pointed at the camera._

The girls all sat down.

"So I just finished asking them a question now I have one for you two" Deja exclaimed,"Do you two girls think there will be some jumping going on? Because I don't play that shit"

"I don't think no one here will jump but I could be wrong" Milyn replied.

"I don't know because today is the first day and I could read someone wrong" Maria replied.

"Ain't there suppose to be 7 of us here?" Savannah exclaimed.

"Boo, she here, Wendy right there next to you" Deja remarked.

The girls all started laughing.

* * *

A girl, with Ivory skin, her blonde hair swept to her right, wearing a Black Foil Knee Length Bandage Dress;stepped out of the huge black limo and walked inside holding a huge bottle of champagne.

_I've never been the type of girl to have a tendency to talk about people; people always has an issue with my sister more than me. _

**REBECCA**  
twenty**seven  
****MOBILE  
**alabama

**WELL-MANNERED  
QUEEN**

__Never be a liar because once you lie to me, I'm done with you. _I've been picked on before, but that's because of my personality,I'm that little nice girl who can forgive real easily but don't take my niceness for an advantage that's going to be sweet to you, because, I can be just as mean as my sister. __One thing that I'm looking forward to is talking to my twin sister while on this show, don't get me wrong I love my sister but there is a fine line for what she did to me as a person that can never be forgiven, _me and her was close as kids but _there are many issues that need to be resolved before anyone of us call the other sister again.___

__**_[Rebecca standing next to Camilla]_**__

_I can fight but, _I've always been taught that no matter_ either give me respect or don't talk to me at all. O_nce you get in my personal face and you're waving your arms around, I'm a hit you before you can hit me _ but, it'll only be a last resort. _Me as a person doesn't need to be talked to any type of way __even when the things that happens to calls for it.______

* * *

Rebecca walked towards the girls ,"Hey, I'm Rebecca but I tell everyone to call me Becky"

Camilla face went from a smile to a frown.

_**Camilla- **"She's here with me" Camilla had a confused look,"Last time I saw Rebecca **(Rebecca was smiling and giving the girls' a hug) **Me and her wasn't on good terms so I'm definitely looking towards me and her being in this house" _

The rest of the girls gave Rebecca a hug.

_**Rebecca- **"Seeing Camilla, may actually bring us closer than she realize"_

"So here's what we're going to do" Rebecca exclaimed as the girls got in a circle with their glasses,"Cheers to a great experience and that some of us change, nobody touches anyone's shit, and we TURN UP!"

The girls all cheered,"BGC3:CHICAGO!"

_**Deja- **"Chicago we here" Deja exclaimed,"It's TIME TO TURN UP RIGHT NOW" she threw her arms up while pointing down._

The girls headed to the huge limo, which took off heading to the huge mansion waiting for them.

* * *

_**[Life of Chicago zooms by **(CHICAGO overlays the clips)**] **_

**_{Zooms in on the limo}_**

**_{Shows the cars that's in front of the limo}_**

The girls were laughing in the limo while having conversations.

_**{Limo turns into a neighborhood}**_

Rebecca spilled some champagne on her,"Damn it" she exclaimed.

"Aww did the little baby, have a accident" Camilla exclaimed.

"It'll come right out so don't worry boo" Maria told Rebecca.

"She's just an accident prone" Camilla remarked.

_**Rebecca- **"Camilla shut the fuck up, you calling me accident prone" {camera zooms into a face shot,"Let me show you an accident" _

"Did I fuck someone's man on that persons bed?" Rebecca asked,"Because that would be accident prone"

_**Camilla- **"Chicago it's showtime" _

"You just mad because he left your ass" Camilla exclaimed.

_**Savannah- **"I don't know what's going on' Savannah look down,"All I know is that these two girls are sisters, so why throw shit out like that" _

"Camilla come on and chill out" Savannah tried to tell her, and she pushed Camilla towards the other side of the limo.

Camilla spits on Rebecca.

_**{**(Screen turns black and white)**rewind and does a slo-mo of Camilla spitting on Rebecca**(Screen turns back normal)**}**_

"Why would you spit on her!" Maria screamed.

"Shut the fuck up" Camilla exclaimed,"I'm not talking to you"

"Well I'm talking to you" Maria remarked.

Savannah tried pushing Camilla away, Deja grabbed Maria.

"Calm down girl" Deja told her,"It's not that serious"

_**Maria- **"You don't need to come for this girl" Maria had an exasperated look on her face,"Like what possessed you enough to spit on her?"  
_

The limo pulled into the driveway, "Bitch you got the wrong one because I'll fuck you up" Maria exclaimed as she pointed at Camilla. Deja grabbed Maria's hand and shoved it down. Camilla tried to lunge at Maria.

Milyn pushed Camilla back, "Don't do it" she exclaimed, as she took her heels off.

_**Hilary- **"All this drama and for what?"_

_**Milyn- **"Everything is just so heated"_

**_Maria-_**_ "You had no right to judge this girl and call her out like that"_

**_Rebecca-_**_ "All I want right now is to find my room and not be around Camilla" _

Camilla stepped out of the limo,"Get me the fuck out of here before I kill a bitch"

Rebecca got out of the limo.

"You don't allow someone else to rile you up like that" Deja exclaimed.

"She wanted to put on a show" Maria exclaimed.

"Well we'll deal with it later" Deja told her as they walked towards the entrance to the house.

"WE'RE HERE" Hilary exclaimed as she opened the two fuchsia doors.

_**[A wall with black bold 'BGC' going vertically down with pink neon lights as an outline, with a little garden underneath]**_

_**[A huge pink room with the design of a little train car, inside was a backdrop of train seats and a huge white chair with a black house phone next to it]**_

_**[A room with two queen-sized beds with a white dresser, a potted plant, and two little blue chair]**_

_**[A stripper pole with four little white chairs in front of it]**_

_**[A huge living room with two large white couches, two lounge color dual chairs, with a large white end table with 3 potted planted placed on top of it, A huge fuchsia 'CHICAGO' signage on the wall with custom-made wallpaper with phrases]**_

_**[A huge computer screen, with a black counter-top area where the mouse and keyboard is with four leather black computer chairs]**_

Hilary ran towards the phone room with a surprising look on her face.

_**Maria- **"Everything is just so amazing in this house, so huge we have an amazing beauty room __**(The beauty room is shown)**__, such good closet space **(A huge closet area with clothes hanging on**_ **_hangers)_ **

"OMG look at this view" Maria exclaimed as she walked outside to the backyard, with Hilary and Savannah right behind her.

_**[The lounge patio]**_

_**[A hot tub]**_

_**Hilary- **"This house is beautiful all the colors, the view is fabulous,__**(A huge pool with a lounge area next to it) **__we got this huge ass pool and I can't wait to start doing laps in it" Hilary had a smile,"All I'm going to say is the only way I'm a leave this house is if you remove me from it"_

_**[A huge billboard of the girls going from left to right: Camilla, Hilary, Deja, Savannah, Milyn, and Maria, and graffiti magnets on the billboard]**_

Maria, Milyn and Savannah was putting all the Sexy, Feisty, Bitch magnets on their pictures.

_**Savannah- **"This house has a lot of good things, there's a stripper pole_ _**(Milyn wrapping her legs around the pole while spinning upside down)**, and we're all excited just to be here."_

Hilary, Rebecca, and Savannah walked down a corridor where they saw pictures of their friends and family.

"Look at my boo Paris" Savannah exclaimed, as she pointed at a picture.

"Aww" Hilary exclaimed, as she pointed at a picture of her and her son.

Rebecca grabbed one of the pictures off the wall.

"Rebecca what's wrong?" Savannah asked her.

"I don't want to look at this picture because I'm a cry every time I walk past it" Rebecca explained as she showed Savannah the picture of herself and Camilla at their graduation.

_**Rebecca**_

_"So they have all of our pictures hanged up of our family and friends" Rebecca exclaimed,"And this will most definitely be an awesome experience for us"_

__**Rebecca**__

Deja runs into the kitchen,"OMG the kitchen" she screams. Camilla runs to the center island and starts laughing at Deja.

_**Camilla- **"Finding the kitchen is like Christmas morning for Deja" Camilla starts laughing. _

"Is there food in here?" Deja exclaimed as she opened the fridge, she started jumping up and down at the sight of it all.

Camilla walked out the kitchen to the living room, Deja came from the kitchen with a sandwich in her hand.

"You already eating?" Camilla exclaimed.

"You already know" Deja told her as she took a huge bite out of the sandwich.

**_Deja- _**_"I'm really big when it comes to food, like on some real shit, you can't talk to me about anything else than food." Deja started laughing. _

Deja was looking through her sandwich,"There's some tomatoes in this shit" she gave a confused look,"I'll still eat this shit"

_**Savannah, Hilary**_

_"Boo come here" Savannah exclaimed as Rebecca walked by the room._

_"Come do a confessional with us" Hilary demanded._

_Rebecca came into the room and sat down next to Savannah._

_"So, Camilla?" Savannah asked as she looked at Rebecca,"What's y'all history with each other?"_

_"Well, obviously we're twins" Rebecca exclaimed,"Doesn't mean I like her though"_

_"Well after that I can most definitely say that Maria is my bitch" Hilary exclaimed._

_"No I think that will be my main bitch" Savannah exclaimed as she started laughing with Hilary._

_"No actually I think that she'll be mine, she had my back last time I checked" Rebecca remarked as she joined in._

_Maria walked into the Confessional._

_"THIS OUR BITCH RIGHT HERE" All three girls exclaimed._

_Maria wrapped her arms around Rebecca and Hilary,"I'll do it again if she comes for anyone like that again"_

_**Hilary, Savannah, Rebecca, Maria**_

* * *

_**[The pool is shown]**_

The girls we're all at the back patio talking and getting to know each other.

Maria was walking towards Deja.

"Come here real fast girl" Deja told her as she grabbed her hand and went over by the pool.

_**Deja- **"In the limo Camilla_ _**(Camilla was talking with Savannah) **attacked Rebecca**(Rebecca was talking with Milyn and Hilary)** and I'm not about to entertain no foolishness with these two girls" Deja was pointing to her left,"And I'll tell all these girls how I feel" _

"Don't let that shit take you out of your character" Deja told her."Because those bitches I don't give a fuck about"

"It's not, I just don't like people like that" Maria told her.

"You don't fuck with Rebecca _**(Rebecca was walking into the room with 3 beds)**_like that you feel me, the same goes for Camilla, those girls grew up together so we don't know what the fuck went down between them" Deja told her.

Rebecca grabbed her purse, and was looking for her makeup.

"Don't entertain them, that's all I'm telling you" Deja told her.

_**Deja- **"Maria, is a very smart and independent girl, I fuck with girls like her, but Camilla and Rebecca that whole drama that's going on with them I avoid that shit" Deja gave a 'bish whet' looks. _

Rebecca was fixing her dress.

"We need one more" Hilary told her. "Go get Maria"

"Maria" Rebecca replied at the same time.

_**Rebecca- **"I want Hilary in the same room with me and I'm thinking that Maria is someone who I can kick it with, she's the type of chick who I fuck with on a daily basis._

Rebecca ran out of her room to go get Maria, "MARIA"

"This room is so nice" Maria exclaimed as she walked into the room and out her purse on the bed by on the left.

_**{Goes to Deja and Savannah}**_

Deja was about to walk out of her two bed bedroom.

"Bitch are we roommates?" Savannah asked Deja.

"Hell yeah!" Deja exclaimed,"Get your ass in here girl"

"I'm in here" Savannah exclaimed.

"You know we roommates bitch" Deja told her.

_**{Goes to Camilla}**_

Camilla grabbed her things and moved into a room with two beds, Camilla flopped down on her bed and started taking her huge hoop earrings out.

Milyn walked into the room and put her cup on a dresser.

_**Camilla- **"So I have to room with Milyn, it's whatever to me as long as she know don't touch my things and respect me and we'll be good." _

Milyn changed into a Grey Asymmetrical Draped Maxi Dress.

Camilla walked out of the room.

"Where the hell did my bag go?" Milyn exclaimed as she started looking around.

_**Milyn- **"My makeup was on my bed and I don't know where it went the only person who was in the room with me was Camilla" Milyn looked confused._

Milyn walked into the beauty room,"So have any of you girls seen my makeup?" she asked them.

Rebecca was curling her hair,"I don't know but go check Camilla she's always stealing people things"

Deja rolled her eyes.

_**Deja- **"Now I can deal with arguing but stealing, now you know that's below the belt." _

"Did you find it?" Hilary asked her, when Milyn walked into her room.

"No" Milyn replied.

"Why you lying your makeup was right on your bed!" Camilla told her.

"You absolutely right" Milyn told her.

_**Milyn- **"Now I know for a fact that Camilla touched my things, and that's something that I'm not going to deal with." _

Milyn walked out Hilary's room and went to the living room where Maria was at,"So girl tell me why Camilla feels some type of way when came at her in the limo"

"Oh for real" Maria exclaimed.

_**Maria- **"If there's one thing I can't stand is a punk ass bitch aka a P.A.B." Maria rolled her eyes,"Camilla now you got it coming for you" _

Camilla was wearing the same dress but changed her hairstyle into flowing and bouncing curls.

"Fix your hair it look a mess" Maria exclaimed.

"Oh it's alright" Camilla responded.

"Obviously it's not if I have to say something about it" Maria screamed.

"Keep yelling at me" Camilla remarked.

"Or what?" Maria asked she stood up,"What the fuck are you going to do?",she asked as she got in Camilla's face.

"Keep yelling" Camilla told her as she put her finger in Maria's face.

"And what's going to happen?" Maria exclaimed.

Camilla mushed Maria back.

Milyn hopped up and got between the two,"Chill yo"

"Get fucked up" Maria told her as she tried to get in Camilla's face again.

"Stay out of my face" Camilla told her.

_**Camilla- **"There's a total of three natural blondes in this house" Camilla flipped her hair behind her head,"Bitch you got this blonde right her fucked up" _

A security guard grabbed Maria and took her to the front entrance.

Deja and Savannah was in the backyard soaking the feet in the pool.

_**Deja- **"There is so much drama on the first night and I'm just thinking is this shit worth it" _

"They're going to drive each other crazy" Savannah exclaimed as she rested back on her elbows.

"I told her already that if she wants to last longer here don't entertain them." Deja told her as she took a hit from a cigarette.

The rest of the girls were in the beauty room getting ready.

_**Camilla- **"I'm not going to worry about this drama, it's the first night and things could just not be clicking since our first impressions" _

"OKAY LADIES ARE Y'ALL READY?!" Savannah exclaimed as she walked into the living room.

All the girls headed into the Confessional.

_**Everyone**_

_"So first impressions went south" Camilla exclaimed._

_"But it's the first night so everything will be dropped by tomorrow" Maria explained._

_"We about to turn up for our first night in Chicago" Savannah exclaimed._

_"BGC3" They all screamed._

_**Everybody**_

They all got into the limo that was waiting for them. The limo took off heading out the driveway.

"It's yo girl, Lil' Lo reppin BGC" Savannah exclaimed,"Bad Bitches is the only thing your nigga wanna see"

_**{Zooms out to show nightlife of Chicago}**_

"I'm at a social club with a clique of pretty bitches, so hoes stop hatin' and please stop dissin', Wait I take that back you can hate all day but at the end of the night I bet your nigga pick me" Savannah exclaimed,"Fuck You Pay Me, Bitch buy me Gucci, and trick all my bitches, so fly bitch you can't even see me"

The girls all started applauding Savannah for her rap.

The girls all got out the limo and walked into the club.

_**{Fast forwards but shows the girls turning up, Deja getting a lap dance from Maria, Savannah dancing with Camilla, Rebecca and Milyn having fun, and Hilary drinking form her cup, while dancing with a random girl. Rima from BGC9: Mexico, was there turning up with the girls. Deja started making rain, while the random girls started picking the money up from the ground.}**_

_**Savannah- **"Out of nowhere, Hilary started bring random people to our section"_

**_Maria-_**_ "I don't care who y'all bring they better be at least bad or cute, other than not they not allowed" _

Maria walked up to the random girl,"You need to leave" she told her.

The random girl started dancing on Maria, so Maria pushed the girl on the floor.

"I'm sorry I don't let ugly bitches dance on me" Maria told her.

The girls had to leave the club because the girl reported them to the manager.

* * *

_**{Zooms in on the limo}**_

"Hilary no disrespect, because I have to share a room with you, but that girl you was dancing with was butt ass ugly" Maria told her.

"I don't care you didn't have to put your hands on her" Hilary told her.

Savannah moved away from Hilary and sat by Milyn. Deja took her spot.

"I told her she had to leave" Maria told her.

"Who died and told you that you can tell people to leave" Hilary told her as she put her hand in Maria's face.

"Bitch don't get loud" Maria told her,"Because I was being nice with your ass"

"Shut the fuck up, you Texas bum ass bitch" Hilary told her.

"Bitch and where you from?" Maria told her,"You a fucking bum ass living on the curb bitch"

"You don't know where I came from!" Hilary screamed at her. as she moved on the other side of Deja.

"Bitch I know where I came from, and make sure everyone in my life lives a swell life" Maria told her.

Hilary started grabbing things and throwing them at Maria.

"HEY CHILL THE FUCK OUT" Deja told her.

Milyn grabbed a cup and threw it at Hilary.

Hilary looked straight ahead.

_**Milyn-** "Hilary start spazzing out and in the process she smacks a cup in my face, so I threw the cup back at her" _

"Really though?!" Hilary exclaimed as she got in Milyn's face.

Milyn mushed Hilary back,"Don't do it"

"Bitch come on" Hilary told her.

"Hey calm down over there" Deja told her.

"Get me out" Hilary exclaimed,"I'm a lay this bitch out"

"Bitch I'm a knock you the fuck out" Milyn exclaimed as she leaned over Hilary.

Hilary lunged at Milyn, making Milyn fall on her back.

"Hey, Hey" Deja exclaimed as she reached out and try to grab Hilary.

Milyn started punching at Hilary.

"Really bitch" Hilary exclaimed as she was being pulled back.

"Chill out you on some other type of shit" Deja told her.

_**Camilla- **"Watching Hilary snap is funny to me, it shows she's a damn joke" _

"That bitch hit me in the face" Hilary exclaimed.

"What you expect her to do you lunged at her" Deja told her.

"Get the fuck out of here" Milyn told her as she put her hair in a messy bun.

"Shut the fuck up" Hilary told her.

The limo pulled over.

"Get me the fuck out of this limo" Hilary screamed as she started bashing on the windows.

As Hilary was about to leave the limo, Milyn reached out and pulled her by her hair.

* * *

_**Bad Girls Club: Chicago has now gotten sexier and better, these girls are now here to change and it'll be a long journey ahead of them can they survive this experience but can they survive each other, see ya next time and don't forget to review follow and favorite this season. Thank you for those who been here since BGC: Miami.**_


	5. Haters Going To Hate

**_Last time on Bad Girls Club: Chicago,_ **Seven of the baddest girls were chosen to experience the Bad Girls Club. All the girls decided to be friends but things took a turn for the worse when Camilla decided to verbally attack Rebecca which made Maria and Milyn automatically dislike Camilla. The girls the decided to get to one another but things took a twist when Milyn instigated a argument between Maria and Camilla. On their night out, Hilary brought a girl into the VIP section which rubbed the girls the wrong way. Things became heated between Hilary, Maria, and Milyn.

* * *

_**Originals**_

_**Camilla "Milly" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Blonde Sheep Blondie" _

_**Déjà Dominique** 24 Brooklyn, New York "The New York Loudmouth" _

_**Hilary Duff** 26 Houston, Texas "The Markable Firecracker" _

_**Maria Sanchez** 23 Houston, Texas "Houston's Explosive Dynamite" _

_**Milyn "Mimi" Jenson** 22 Miami, Florida "The Scandalous Diva" _

_**Rebecca "Becky" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Well-Mannered Queen" _

_**Savannah "Tiny" London** 21 Los Angeles, California "Tempered Player"_

* * *

_**[Overview of Chicago]**_

_**{Zooms in on the limo**__**}**_

_(Screen turns red)_

"That bitch hit me in the face" Hilary exclaimed. _**  
**_

"What you expect her to do you lunged at her" Déjà told her.

"Get the fuck out of here" Milyn told her as she put her hair in a messy bun.

"Shut the fuck up" Hilary told her.

"Get me the fuck out of this limo" Hilary screamed as she started bashing on the windows.

The limo pulled over.

As Hilary was about to leave the limo, Milyn reached out and pulled her by her hair.

_**HATERS**_  
_**GOING TO**_  
_**HATE**_

_(Screen turns back normal)_

Hilary fell down to ground and tried to swing back at Milyn, A security guard reached out and tried to pull Hilary out of the limo.

Milyn tried to get out but Savannah pulled her back.

_**Hilary- **"I'm so over these girls, like you girls honestly have issues and I'm not feeling like they need to be here" Hilary gave a disappointed look. _

The limo door closed.

"Hilary needs to go home!" Maria exclaimed.

"Why do she need to go home?" Savannah asked.

"She attacked Milyn" Maria responded.

_**Maria- **"I'm definitely feeling some type of way, and I'm just looking for anyone to say something out of the way towards me." _

"But it's the first night we should give her the benefit of the doubt" Savannah exclaimed.

_**Savannah- **"I can understand where Maria is coming from, but girl you feeling salty because Hilary swung on Milyn and not you" Savannah rolled her eyes,"Girl just relax, she doesn't need to go home for nothing" _

"I agree" Déjà remarked,"I wouldn't want to go home or be told to leave just because I got into one fight"

_**{Outside the limo ****Hilary is seen being put into a van.****}**_

"Why am I being put in her?" Hilary shrieked.

"We're going to send you to a hotel" One of the producers told her.

_**Hilary- **"I'm being sent to a hotel, and I don't feel like I deserve to be there, but I know I need some time to calm down and get myself together" _

Hilary closed the van door, so the van pulled off and headed to a hotel.

_**{Back in the limo, all the girls have calmed down}**_

The limo started heading back to the house. The limo puled into the driveway and parked at the entrance to the house,and the girls went inside the house.

Savannah walked towards the phone room.

_**Savannah- **"This first night is only the beginning of more days to come, so I decided to try and talk to my main boo." Savannah gave a smirk. _

Savannah sat down in the white chair, and dialed a number.

_On the phone: PARIS_

_'Hello?" Paris asked._

_"Bitch you won't believe what happened?" Savannah exclaimed,"Like there was a fight already"_

_'Girl give me the tea!' Paris remarked._

_"So this girl, Hilary, brings another person into our VIP Section, and the girl is butt ass ugly!" Savannah started laughing,"So Maria had asked the girl to leave and when the girl started grinding on her, Maria pushed her to the ground long story short we all in the limo and Maria says how she feels; Hilary takes it a whole different way and started trippin'; Mimi felt some type of way and she started yelling back at Hilary; all of a sudden all you see was Hilary lunging herself at Milyn and they started goin' at it" Savannah had but her feet up on the armrest._

_'That's a lot going on girl' Paris exclaimed._

_"Girl so Maria started saying how Hilary needs to go home, but I'm like you share a room with this girl" Savannah remarked with a confused look on her face._

_'But Hilary doesn't need to go home she probably had too much to drink' Paris explained._

_"But that's why I feel like this" Savannah told her._

_'And how do you feel?' Paris asked her._

Maria was standing around the corner eavesdropping.

_"So confused, like I've never had to deal with a person who can talk to someone one minute and then hate on them for no reason" Savannah exclaimed,"So why would I want to get to know you if you could do the same thing to me"_

"So, what do you have to say now?" Maria asked as she walked around the corner.

"I just said that I don't understand how you can turn on someone that fast" Savannah told her.

"I haven't turned on you have I" Maria asked as she walked up to the phone room, "But you know what? You are a fake ass bitch and I can't stand fake ass bitches"

"How am I fake" Savannah told her.

"Who sits on the phone talking shit when they can come to the person and talk it out, but you see I'm tired of you so what's up" Maria told her as she crossed her arms and looked at Savannah.

"What's up then" Savannah told her.

_**Savannah- **"If Maria think that her calling me fake and all this shit should affect me then she's wrong, her opinion on me doesn't have real value. I'm not going to beg her to tell me why she has an issue with me. I'm really at the point where I'm a give you what you want." Savannah exclaimed as she flipped some of her hair behind her head. _

Maria stepped into the phone room.

_"Paris I'm a talk to you later boo" Savannah told her as she looked at Maria._

_'Alright boo' Paris replied. _

Savannah hanged up the phone, "So what's up?!" she exclaimed as she stood up.

Maria lunged at Savannah, Savannah grabbed on Maria's hair and started decking her in the face. Maria had pushed back making Savannah hit the wall. Savannah started throwing punches left and right. Maria started decking Savannah in her forehead. Security guards ran into the phone room when Savannah slammed Maria into the ground. A security guard pulled Savannah away from Maria. Maria got escorted out of the phone room.

_**Savannah- **"I'm officially done with some of these girls here, all you guys do is start shit for no reason and it's pathetic" she rolled her eyes, "But I will say this one of you bitches will be leaving" _

Milyn could be seen dragging all of Hilary's things in front of the door on a sheet from Hilary's bed.

"Bitch you leaving, goodnight everyone" Milyn exclaimed as she walked to her room.

_**{Zooms out to a night view of Chicago}**_

_**[The moon setting while the sun is rising]**_

A van pulled up in front of the house, Hilary got out and she walked to the front door.

_**Hilary- **"So I came back from the hotel and I'm just over trying to be a better person,**(Hilary walked into the house and saw her things by the door)** and it's obviously clear who is childish, like Mimi we fought already just drop it" Hilary rolled her eyes. _

Hilary brought her things back into her room.

Rebecca sat up when she heard Hilary come into the room.

_**Rebecca- **"Hilary after last night, I'm definitely feeling like you don't need to be here, you brought everything to come on yourself" Rebecca shrugged her shoulders. _

"Why did you attack Mimi?" Rebecca asked.

Hilary looked confused,"Why does it matter, even if I justify myself nothing will change" she exclaimed.

_**Hilary- **"Don't question me for anything I do or have done, at the end of the day if you girls can't sit down after a fight and talk things out then there's no point in me trying to talk my problems out from the night before." _

Hilary finished bringing her things into her room and she walked to the confessional

_**Hilary**_

_Hilary sat down on the bench,"So I'm definitely over this house already, Day two and people want to question me, if you wanted to know what was going on then I'll tell you when you ask me correctly" Hilary flipped her hair behind her head,"I'm just putting everything into perspective"  
_

_**Hilary** _

Hilary walked out of the confessional and went to her room and laid down on her bed.

In the afternoon, Savannah was sitting down on the patio with Déjà.

"So I'm already thinking that the house is divided" Savannah exclaimed.

_**Savannah- **"After last night, I'm over Maria, obviously this girl is here to just give a show and I'm not one of those girls who play follow the leader, so I'm going to ignore her and not give her my attention" Savannah gave a disapproving look,"But if the situation calls for it believe me I'm a put you in your place" _

Savannah looked at Déjà.

"Girl whatever happened last night don't need to affect your character or value, Maria was wrong for coming at you like that" Déjà told her.

Maria stepped outside,"And I want to apologize for it"

"Well I'm not going to accept your apology if you don't mean it but it doesn't mean I want be cordial with you and move past this situation" Savannah explained.

Maria nodded her head,"I can deal with that"

Camilla was watching the conversation from the living room.

_**Camilla- **"Since we're now going to act like a big happy family, I'm watching you girls and I'm definitely going to see who will last" Camilla gave a 'I'm over it' look. _

Camilla walked to her room.

Outside a limo pulled up, and a young woman with dark brown skin with flowing black hair wearing a teal Peep-Hole Sleeveless Midi Dress.

_**Jazmyn- **"My name is Jazmyn Adams, and I am the life coach for this season, I'm here to empower these girls to be better individuals and create this brand new atmosphere for the young ladies to apply to their lifestyle. However, I'm not here to baby these girls I want them to dig deep and change who they are willingly only if they want to. _

Jazmyn walked into the house,"Ladies" she exclaimed as she walked into the house and headed to the living room.

The girls were all in the living room; Maria and Rebecca was sitting in the two lounge chairs; Déjà, Savannah, and Milyn was sitting on one couch; Hilary and Camilla was sitting on the other couch.

Jazmyn walked into the living room,"Hello" she exclaimed.

"Hi" The girls chorused.

"So, I'm here to be your life coach for this experience, I'll be helping motivate and guide you to become better individuals and stronger women in your everyday life, some things may change and some won't but I will say you don't have to do this process if you don't want to" Jazmyn told them."So whenever you girls are ready, you can come to to the back room and we'll get started"

Jazmyn headed to a double-door room, inside was two black leather couches and one black leather armchair, a white end table with a potted planted in the center.

_**Savannah- **"I'm a give this life coach a chance, but once I feel like it's not helping me" Savannah exclaimed as she gave a 'whatever' look,"I'm out" _

Savannah walked to the room and knocked on the door.

Jazmyn opened the door and she smiled,"Hey there, I'm Jazmyn"

Savannah returned the smile,"I'm Savannah"

"Come on in and take a seat" Jazmyn instructed her.

Jazmyn and Savannah took a seat on one of the couches.

"So Savannah what do you want to work on?" Jazmyn asked her.

"I want to work on my commitment issues" Savannah told her.

"Okay but how do you believe working on that will make you more better than you see yourself?" Jazmyn asked her.

"Just actually giving a relationship a chance" Savannah exclaimed.

"And why do you think that will help you?" Jazmyn asked her.

"Because I feel like I rather have friends with benefits or a friendship with no strings attached than to be in a solid relationship with someone" Savannah replied.

"But why do you do that if you want to be in a stronger relationship?" Jazmyn remarked.

"My trust is as important as me being committed, if I feel like I'm is getting attached to someone, I'll act like they don't exist and do whatever I can to put a stop to it." Savanna exclaimed.

"And you know what?!" Jazmyn exclaimed as she gave Savannah a smile,"I'm going to help you, because what a big part of the issue is your trust, if we get your trust in and improve it your commitment issues will most likely lessen but won't be gone unless you put as much energy as cheating into being committed"

Savannah gave Jazmyn a smile,"Hopefully it'll help me"

Jazmyn stood up,"Oh it will"

Savannah stood up and walked out of the room.

Déjà walked in.

"Hey there, I'm Jazmyn" Jazmyn exclaimed as she waited for Déjà to take a seat.

Déjà sat down,"Hey I'm Déjà"

"Okay, Déjà so what do you feel like changing about yourself to make you a better person?" Jazmyn asked her.

"The relationship I have with my parents" Déjà told her.

"How do you think that will make you a better person?" Jazmyn asked.

"It would probably give me that feeling that I can move past them not being there for me" Déjà told her.

"Well I'll tell you this, I can help you but you are going to need to help me especially if you want my help" Jazmyn told her.

Déjà nodded her head as she stood up and walked out of the room.

_**Déjà****-**"Hopefully, this life coach can help me out and I'll be with her during the process" _

Maria walked into the room,"Hey there I'm Maria" she exclaimed as she gave out her hand.

Jazmyn shook her hand,"Jazmyn" she told her as she took her seat,"So Maria,what do you want to work on?"

"My anger issues" Maria exclaimed.

"Okay, what is going on with your anger?" Jazmyn asked.

"I know I can act very mature but the tiniest things will make blow up and then I'll ending up fighting" Maria explained.

"So basically you want to be better at controlling you anger, so here's what I'm asking how can we apply you controlling your anger to outside of this experience?" Jazmyn exclaimed.

"Honestly I think it will help me become better and just listen and put everything into perspective instead of me going off on one person for no reason" Maria explained.

"Well if we can both get you to that place then it'll definitely be like that" Jazmyn told her.

"Alright" Maria exclaimed as she stood up,"Thanks" she told the life coach before she walked out of the room.

_**Maria- **"This life coach could help me help out, but I don't want to be wasting my energy if I'm not going to be doing anything she is willing to tell me that can help me" _

Milyn walked into the room.

"Hey I'm Mimi" Milyn exclaimed as she sat down.

_**Milyn- **"So I'm going to honestly try to work through me instigating and manipulating situations" _

Jazmyn gave her a smile,"Okay Mimi, I'm Jazmyn, so what do you want to work on?"

"Well I want to come to the terms with a situation, me and a girl got into it and I may have started manipulating the house to dislike her" Milyn explained.

"So how do you believe this can help you outside of The Bad Girls Club?" Jazmyn asked.

"Just me actually having a true friendship with out holding certain information over a friends head" Milyn told her.

"Well I can tell you this it won't be easy but it's something you most likely will work hard for, but it's reachable" Jazmyn told her.

Milyn stood up and walked out of the room.

Camilla and Rebecca walked into the room.

_**Camilla- **"Because me and Rebecca are here we both agreed that we need to work on our relationship as sisters and get back to how close we was before" Camilla smiled. _

Camilla sat down on the other side of the couch far away from Jazmyn while Rebecca sat near Jazmyn.

"Okay so I already can tell there is some tension between you two so I'll cut right to the chase, the three of us will be working together to get past through whatever happened between you two, but if you guys want to come to me individually you can but know the next one after y'all will be together." Jazmyn explained.

Camilla and Rebecca both nodded their heads.

"So my next visit will be just for you two, and we can get started on y'all healing process" Jazmyn told them.

Camilla and Rebecca walked out of the room.

Hilary walked into the room.

_**Hilary- **"I don't need no damn life coach, she can take her helpful ass and go back to wherever she came from, My life is fine nothing needs to change about me or my life" _

Hilary sat down.

Jazmyn smiled, "Okay, I'm Jazmyn and I just want to make clear that I'm just here to guide you a-"

"Let me stop you right there" Hilary interrupted,"I don't need no god damn life coach"

"Okay so my question is why are you here if you don't want to change?" Jazmyn asked.

"To show my definition of a Bad Girl" Hilary said as she sat up."I don't need to come in here for no pity shit or for a person who obviously might be paid just to give a fuck about me and my problems"

"Well there's the door if you feel that way" Jazmyn told her as she pointed at the door.

"Thank you" Hilary told her as she stood up and walked out of the door.

Jazmyn walked back to the living room,"Well girls I'll be back and hopefully we can start working on our progress to make you girls better women" Jazmyn walked out of the house.

_**{Zooms out and shows the sun setting, then Zooms back in on the house} **_

Maria was curling her hair,"So Mimi do you think anything may pop this time?"

"Girl it is what it is" Milyn told her as she put some L'Oréal Glamour Fuchsia lipstick on, she was wearing a Light Acid Wash Gray Strapless High-Low Dress with Taupe T-Strap Wooden High Heel Sandals.

"Well if something does happen I'm staying out of it" Déjà remarked.

The girls started laughing.

The limo pulled up and they all headed out to the limo. Once all the girls were in, the limo took off out the driveway.

The limo pulled up in front of a club with a sign saying theMID, the girls got out and went towards the front of the line.

_["Feeling Myself" by Nicki Minaj ft. Beyonc__é] _

Milyn and Hilary were sitting down while a couple of guys were around talking to them.

_**Milyn- **"So I'm a try and give Hilary another chance hopefully tonight she can redeem herself with me" _

Hilary was laughing as she sat on a guy's lap,"No she looks like that because she sucked too many"

The guy started laughing at her.

"What you talking about?" Milyn asked her.

"Nothing, but she got no hands from what I was told" Hilary said aloud.

_**Milyn- **"Okay, now I see" Milyn started nodding her head,"Hilary you think you're slick but watch what I'm a do to your ass" _

"But yet I'm not the one being deemed to go home," Milyn exclaimed,"Ask everyone of these girls **'who going home? Hilary'** Bitch so do us all a favor and go home"

_**Hilary- **"Fuck you Mimi, your jackrabbit lookin' ass bitch" Hilary gave a disgusted look,"Stop sucking dick for a day job and get paid for being a real women" _

"Bitch you got me fucked up" Hilary exclaimed as she looked Milyn up and down.

Milyn turned towards the guys,"Did I say anything about this bitch right here?"

Hilary yanked Milyn by her arm and mushed her away, Milyn came back with her fist and socked Hilary in the eye. Hilary kicked at Milyn and made Milyn fall to the ground. Milyn grabbed Hilary by her foot and pulled out of her seat. Club security came and grabbed Milyn and took her outside of the club. Déjà, Savannah and Camilla walked outside to make sure Milyn was alright.

"That bitch tried to come for me!" Milyn exclaimed as she tried to walk back into the club.

**_Déjà- _**_"Now Mimi, you know you have history with this girl why pick a fight when it's not needed" Déjà rolled her eyes,"ANd Hilary why you letting this bitch get under your skin, now you dug your bed now you have to lay in it" _

The girls got into the limo while Milyn had to get in a van.

"Okay, tell us what made you attack Milyn this time?" Maria asked with a scowl.

"Oh I didn't attack her for no reason" Hilary exclaimed.

"No she said you attacked her and tried to play her" Maria told her.

"No the thing that messed me up was when she came at me saying that I'll be the first one to go home" Hilary exclaimed.

_**Maria- **"No I'm doubting Mimi, because she went back and repeated what I said to Hilary." Maria gave a confused look,"I don't know who to believe but I'll discuss with Mimi whenever we get back to the house" _

"Well it's not like she lied" Rebecca exclaimed.

"What you mean?" Hilary asked her.

"You do need to go home" Rebecca told her as she pushed her hair behind her head.

"Okay but I'm not" Hilary told her.

_**Hilary- **"So now you want me to go home too" Hilary gave a shocked and confusing look,"Your my roommate so I wouldn't expect you to ever say that to me"_

Maria looked between Hilary and Rebecca.

The limo pulled up in front of the house, the girls got out of the limo and walked into the house.

"You want to talk?" Hilary asked Rebecca.

"I don't want to talk to you about anything" Rebecca told her as she headed to her room.

Hilary put her hair up in a ponytail.

**_Hilary- _**_"__Rebecca, I don't know why you feeling some type of way"**(Hilary walked towards her room)** "But tonight will be the night that we'll fight."_

"So why do I need to go home?" Hilary asked Rebecca.

Rebecca took out her earrings,"My reason for you to go home is that you're a mother and I don't want to bash on you or your son" she told her as she started taking her heels off.

"Wow so you want me to go home because I'm a mom and I left my son" Hilary exclaimed as she walked up to Rebecca.

"That's not what I'm saying" Rebecca told her as she stood up.

"So what's your problem?" Hilary asked her.

"Back up" Rebecca told her

Hilary grabbed Rebecca's hair and she yanked on it hard. Rebecca punched Hilary in the face.

_**{Zooms out to a bird's eye view of Chicago}**_

* * *

_ Next Episode: **Time Out, Clock In**_


	6. Time Out, Clock In

**_Last time on Bad Girls Club:_**_** Chicago**, Hilary and Milyn battle it out in the limo, which left Maria feeling angry. Savannah decided to go vent to her best friend and Maria called her out which lead to a battle in the phone room. Next morning, Hilary comes back and comes to terms that the house is against her; while Maria tries to apologize to Savannah but when Savannah doesn't accept it, Maria decides to try and act cordial with her. Things come to a peaceful standing when the girls encounter their first Life Coach meeting. Once the meetings are over the girls head out for another night and Milyn and Hilary bump heads again. Rebecca obviously tired of Hilary, decided to call her out in the limo. Once at the house, Hilary confronts Rebecca which leads to an altercation between the two._

* * *

_**Originals**_

_**Camilla "Milly" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Blonde Sheep Blondie" _

_**Déjà Dominique** 24 Brooklyn, New York "The New York Loudmouth" _

_**Hilary Duff** 26 Houston, Texas "The Markable Firecracker" _

_**Maria Sanchez** 23 Houston, Texas "Houston's Explosive Dynamite" _

_**Milyn "Mimi" Jenson** 22 Miami, Florida "The Scandalous Diva" _

_**Rebecca "Becky" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Well-Mannered Queen" _

_**Savannah "Tiny" London** 21 Los Angeles, California "Tempered Player"_

* * *

_**[Overview of The House]**_

_**{Zooms in on a hallway in the house.**__**}**_

_[A huge clock displaying 10:43]_

_**TIME **OUT_

_[The seconds hand starts spinning real fast]_

_CLOCK** IN**  
_

Hilary walked by while putting her hair up in a ponytail.

_(Screen turns red)_

_**Hilary- **"Rebecca, I don't know why you feeling some type of way"**(Hilary walked towards her room)** "But tonight will be the night that we'll fight."_

_(Screen turns black and white)_

"So why do I need to go home?" Hilary asked Rebecca.

Rebecca took out her earrings,"My reason for you to go home is that you're a mother and I don't want to bash on you or your son" she told her as she started taking her heels off.

"Wow so you want me to go home because I'm a mom and I left my son" Hilary exclaimed as she walked up to Rebecca.

"That's not what I'm saying" Rebecca told her as she stood up.

"So what's your problem?" Hilary asked her.

_(Screen turns back normal)_

"Back up" Rebecca told her as she pushed Hilary back away from her.

Hilary grabbed Rebecca's hair and she yanked on it hard. Rebecca punched Hilary in the face, both of the girls floor, Hilary got on top of Rebecca and started punching her in the face. Rebecca threw out one of her fists and punched Hilary in the face. Security guards ran into the room and pulled Hilary off of Rebecca and forced Rebecca to stand behind her bed near the wall, while Hilary was being pushed to the entrance.

"You dumb broad" Rebecca exclaimed.

_[Screen turns black and white] _

**_Hilary-_**_ "I'm over Rebecca, bitch you fake and there's nothing to say about it" _

_[Screen turns back normal]_

Hilary ran from behind the security guard and lunged at Rebecca. Rebecca clocked Hilary in the face, Hilary grabbed Rebecca's hair and started pulling her over the bed. A security guard grabbed Hilary around her waist and tried to pull her away from Rebecca. Hilary dragged Rebecca by her hair on the bed. "Get he off of my hair" Rebecca exclaimed. Hilary punched Rebecca in the back of her head. A security guard and lifted Hilary up and took outside of the room. The girls were standing outside watching everything go down.

Outside of the house, a van pulled up and Milyn stepped out and walked into the house. Milyn started putting her hair in a tight messy bun. Maria walked up to her.

"Wait boo" Maria told her as she tried to push Milyn towards her room.

"Why what's up?" Milyn told her.

"Hilary just fought Rebecca, and I don't need you to do anything crazy" Maria told her.

_**Milyn- **"I'm cracking so hard that my anger is rising to it boiling point" Milyn gave an angered look. _

"Fuck this shit" Milyn exclaimed as she walked around Maria and headed to where all the girls were at.

Hilary turned around and saw Milyn.

_**Hilary- **"I fought Rebecca and it's definitely time for me to get my revenge on Mimi" _

"Let's go, let's get it crackin" Hilary exclaimed as she walked towards Milyn,"What's up because I didn't say sh-"

Milyn reached out and grabbed Hilary by her hair, and pulled her towards her. Hilary stumbled and grabbed Milyn by her neck. Milyn threw Hilary into a the plant bed and punched her in the head. Hilary grabbed Milyn's hair and made her bun fall out. Milyn fell on top of Hilary and she rolled over while pulling Hilary's hair."GET THAT BITCH MIMI" Maria exclaimed. Security guards walked towards Milyn and tried to lift her off of Hilary. Milyn started throwing punches at Hilary's body. Hilary started punching at Milyn's head. The security guard pulled Milyn off of Hilary, but Milyn pulled Hilary with her. A security guard grabbed Hilary and helped her up while also trying to pull her away from Milyn, but Milyn had Hilary's hair. Milyn tried to punch at Hilary's head but the security's arm was in the way. Hilary tried to grab Milyn's hand. Milyn let Hilary's hair go and was taken to her room, "Let me fade that bitch out" Milyn exclaimed.

Hilary was being escorted to the side patio by two security guards.

"Bitch thought she had them hands she ain't nothing" Maria exclaimed.

"Shut your two dollar ass up bitch" Hilary screamed.

Maria ran towards the side patio but she got grabbed by the two security guards.

"BITCH YOU DON'T WANT IT" Maria screamed.

"Let's go then Bitch" Hilary exclaimed as one of the security guards turned around and tried to keep her back.

"Why do you have to be so extra?" Camilla exclaimed.

"Bitch ain't nobody being extra" Maria exclaimed.

_**Maria- **"Here we are again, Camilla do you want to fight me because I'll gladly punch you first and get it over with." _

The producers walked into the three bed bedroom,"Okay so Rebecca because of the events tonight we're going to send you to a hotel, just for things to calm down and hopefully we can get Jazmyn to come by and talk to you during your stay at the hotel"

Rebecca nodded her head.

_**Rebecca- **"So I'm going to a hotel when Hilary just got into two fights and tried to get into a third" Rebecca gave a exasperated look, "But it's whatever, I get night away from the house, maybe I'll come back to a better Hilary, only time can tell" _

Rebecca walked out of the house with a night bag, and headed towards a waiting blue van. After Rebecca closed the door, the van took off out of the driveway and headed into the busy night of Chicago.

_**Maria**_

_"Just because security in this bitch, you two think y'all safe, I'm fucking one of you up tomorrow and my main target is you bitch" Maria started trying her hair up,"So when morning come bitch we straight fighting"_

_**{Zooms out to the night lights of Chicago} **_

_**[The sun rising, {A very tall skyscraper} people walking by] **_

Maria got up and had on a white tank top with some black sweats, she put on her Nike View III's.

"HOUSE MEETING" Maria exclaimed.

_**Maria- **"Because of last night, Camilla I'm coming for that head" _

"I'm about to go home" Maria exclaimed as she finished tying her shoes.

All the girls were in the living room.

"So last night, you called me extra" Maria exclaimed as she stalked towards Camilla.

"Okay" Camilla exclaimed.

Déjà stood up and tried to intercept Maria.

"So come on Bitch" Maria told her as she waved her hand in a 'come here' motion.

"I'm not going to fight you" Camilla told her.

"Come on bitch" Maria exclaimed.

Camilla rolled her eyes.

"Because if you was with it, you would've swung by now" Maria told her.

"And I'm not swinging" Camilla exclaimed as she stood up.

"Then you a weak ass bitch" Maria told her.

"If I'm weak then don't keep fucking with me" Camilla told her as she waved her hand in Maria's direction.

"And I won't" Maria told her.

"Because a weak bitch would call another person weak" Camilla exclaimed.

"What's up bitch" Maria yelled as she tried to move around Déjà.

Déjà grabbed Maria and took her by the kitchen."CHILL OUT MARIA, Don't even entertain her"

Savannah, Milyn, and Hilary took Camilla over by the back patio.

_**Savannah- **"Especially after last night, there's no need for a fight to happen so early in the morning" Savannah gave a 'wtf' look,"Take a damn seat Maria and chill the fuck out"_

"Just breathe" Savannah told Camilla.

"That bitch ain't shit" Camilla exclaimed as she tried to move Savannah out of the way.

"But I bet you won't run it though" Maria exclaimed.

"Come on then, I'll show you better than I can tell you" Camilla exclaimed as she got away from Savannah, Milyn, and Hilary.

Maria ran towards Camilla, and decked her in the forehead, Camilla reached out and tried to sock Maria in the face. Maria threw out a punch and Camilla weaved it and body slammed herself and Maria to the ground. Camilla started punching Maria in her temple. Déjà grabbed Camilla and pulled her off of Maria, Maria grabbed Camilla by her neck and started punching her in her head. Camilla tried to punch over Déjà's arm, Maria started throwing punches left and right towards Camilla's head. Déjà pushed Camilla to one side, while also trying to grab Maria and take her away from Camilla. Savannah reached out and grabbed Camilla's arms. A security guard ran over and helped Maria up,"You thought I was playing, this ain't no damn game bitch" Maria exclaimed as she tried to walk towards Camilla, but she got grabbed by Déjà.

**_Déjà- _**_"This is to hectic right now," Déjà threw one of her arms up,"Camilla,**(Camilla being held back by Savannah)** You wrong for even calling Maria extra, and Maria,**(Maria being held back by **_**_Déjà) _**_You wrong for even attacking this girl like Damn can we ever get some peace." _

"Well so there'll be no more tension and things will be more clear, Hilary I want to trade rooms with you since nobody here wants to room with your dumb ass except for Camilla" Milyn exclaimed.

"That's fine with me,"Hilary told her, "Maybe Bieber can come to my room instead of your stank pussy"

"You sure right" Milyn told her.

_**Milyn- **"I'm not going to let this go, Hilary you're going down and hopefully you'll go home after this" _

Milyn walked into her room with Camilla and she grabbed all of her things and brought it to where Maria is,"Which bed does Hilary sleep on?" she asked.

Maria pointed to the bed next to hers.

Milyn dumped all of her things on the bed, and grabbed Hilary's things and threw them out of the room.

Hilary rolled her eyes, and she started picking up her things.

_**Hilary- **"This on-going fighting with Milyn is funny to me" Hilary started laughing,"She honestly believe I give a fuck about who the fuck she is" _

"It's nice that I don't have to room with fake ass bitches anymore" Hilary exclaimed.

"Who the fuck is fake yo" Maria exclaimed.

_**Maria- **"Today must be the day bitches are trying me, y'all want to push my buttons so I'm give you guys the reaction" _

Maria walked out of her room,"Who the fuck is fake?" she asked as she got in Hilary's face.

Hilary dropped her things on the floor,"What you want to do?"

Maria pushed Hilary back,"It's nothing"

Déjà grabbed Maria and dragged her back to the room.

**_Déjà- _**_"Because things aren't getting better, I decided to call a house meeting, just to let some of this tension be released" _

Déjà walked to Hilary,"So I'm calling a house meeting and I want you to be there for it" she told her.

Hilary nodded her head,"Okay, just let me put my things up and I'll be right there"

Déjà nodded her head.

Hilary went to her new room and threw her things on her bed.

All the girls were back in the living room but this time security guards were standing next to Camilla and Maria.

"Okay so I called this house meeting to discuss, you" Déjà exclaimed as she looked at Hilary,"For majority of this time you have been in more fights than anyone here, and I need to know how you feel because obviously no one is going to ask you until they're in your face ready to fight"

Hilary nodded her head.

"So I'm asking you, how are you feeling with all of us here?" Déjà asked her.

"I don't feel comfortable around two of you but the rest of you guys had put distance between us, and I don't know why?" Hilary exclaimed.

"Well I don't like you" Maria exclaimed.

_**Hilary- **"I'm not going to feed into bullshit I just want answers now, because I haven't done anything to these girls for all of them to hate me" _

"And why is that?" Hilary asked her.

"You attacked my bitch twice, then you fought Rebecca who hasn't been nothing but nice to you until last night" Maria explained.

"But you can't hate me for defending myself" Hilary told her.

"You wasn't defending shit" Maria yelled at her,"You purposely fought both of them girls last night"

"Okay I will admit that I did" Hilary told her, "But none of that had to do with you though!"

"It doesn't matter" Maria exclaimed as she sat up, "At the end of the day, I haven't like you since Day motherfucking 1, and I gave you a chance after all of that"

"I have nothing to say to you, other than one thing" Hilary exclaimed.

"That's fine with me" Maria told her.

"I really do think that you're self-centered and don't care for no one but yourself" Hilary told her.

"And I wonder, if your child thinks that his mom is fucked up for leaving his dad, after being married for four years." Maria exclaimed back.

_**Hilary-** "I'm shocked that Maria tells me this, you're going to sit here in my face and talk about my past marriage and my child in one sentence, now I have a problem with you and it'll never be resolved until I say so. Talk about me all you want to but don't bring my child into anything that you have against me" _

Hilary charged out of her seat and punched Maria in the head, the security guards grabbed Hilary and tried to pull her away from Maria. Hilary latched onto Maria's hair. Maria tried to punch Hilary but the other security guard grabbed her arms.

"She's pulling my hair" Maria exclaimed.

Hilary had let go and she was carried out of the room,"Don't you ever talk about my child again" she screamed.

"Fuck you and your child you dumb bitch" Maria exclaimed.

**_Déjà- _**_"This is so out of control, now even though things do feel lighter and I don't feel the tension it's time for me to make my moves on this girl because she's going to need it and I believe tonight will be the night" _

Outside, a van pulled up and Rebecca got out and she walked into the house.

_**Rebecca- **"I'm back from my little stay from the hotel and my head is more clear to run everything from last night through my head" Rebecca gave a sigh,"Hilary even if it pains me to do I owe an apology because I had no right to come at you, but hopefully she can come to terms and apologize to me for putting her hands on me first" _

Rebecca walked into her room and saw Milyn on Hilary's bed,"Where's Hilary?" she asked.

"She and I switched rooms" Milyn told her as she was painting her nails.

"But don't you think that was a little bit mean to do?" Rebecca asked her as she sat down on her bed.

"Not really," Milyn told her, "Don't get me wrong, The girl has went through enough, especially today after Maria talked about her child"

"Wait why did Maria talk about her child?" Rebecca asked.

"Hilary said how she felt towards Maria" Milyn told her.

_**Rebecca- **"It's kinda messed up because me and Maria shared a room with Hilary, and I feel like it's going to look fake on us or majorly me because I asked this girl to be our roommate, and we're treating her like a trash" _

_**{Shows outside, and goes to a pier **(Time fast forwards)[Clouds zooming by, the sun's rays dimming down, the sun setting and the moon rising](Time goes back to normal)**, Zooms in on the house} **_

The girls all decided to have night in.

Milyn was sitting down on her bed with her hair tied up.

_**Milyn**_

_"Since we're staying in tonight, I'm not going to be sent to a hotel or be held down, Hilary you little smart remarks are now going to get you an ass whooping so be ready" Milyn exclaimed as she looked at the camera with a murdering look, "Bitches want to cause petty drama and start with you for no reason, so if I'm about to go home it's going to be with a big ass bang" _

**_(Hilary walking in the hallway and she knocked on the confessional door) _**

_"Show time" Milyn whispered._

_Hilary walked into the confessional, Milyn reached out and snatched Hilary by her hair. __Hilary pulled Milyn's hair and started punching her in the face. __Milyn started punching and pulling hair, one of Milyn's punched landed in Hilary's eye. __Milyn start uppercutting into Hilary's face. __Hilary start covering up her head. A female producer and security guard ran to the confessional room. _

_"LET GO" The producer exclaimed. _

_The security guard had grabbed Milyn and held her by her arms. The producer stood in front of Milyn, Hilary started uppercutting Milyn in the face. Milyn grabbed Hilary's hair, and Hilary started punch Milyn in the head. The producer pulled Hilary and made her sit down, while the security guard took Milyn over near the door. _

_"That bitch hit me" Hilary exclaimed._

_"Bitch you want to fight?" Milyn asked._

_Hilary tied her hair back,"Come on then" she told her. _

_Milyn ran around the security guard and started to repeatedly punch Hilary in the face, Hilary tried to cover her face. Milyn grabbed Hilary by her hair and dragged her out of her seat and started punching her in the face._

_**Milyn** _

Hilary had walked out of the confessional with a bloodied face.

"Hilary please come here" The female producer requested.

_(Screen turns black and white **[Milyn punching Hilary repeatedly in the face][Hilary uppercutting Milyn in the face]**)_

Hilary turned around and she punched the producer in the face.

Another security guard came and grabbed Hilary and took her to the back patio.

"Y'all let that bitch touch me twice" Hilary screamed as she started struggling in the security guards arms.

"Bitch I'll beat your ass again" Milyn exclaimed as she tried to run after Hilary.

"You fucking jackrabbit ass bitch" Hilary, "Go suck Maria's dick hoe"

Maria jumped over the couch and tried to punch Hilary in the face.

Hilary stumbled over the security guard and tried to push Maria away from her.

Maria grabbed on to Hilary's hair.

Déjà grabbed on to Maria and tried to pull her away from Hilary.

Hilary was pulled away from Maria and had got taken outside.

A male producer had walked to Milyn,"So we're going to send you to a hotel for the time being and we'll let you know from there how are going to be handled" he told her.

Milyn nodded her head.

_**Milyn- **"I'm grateful for this chance to stay, luckily Hilary isn't here whenever I come back to my house" Milyn had little smirk on her face. _

The producer had walked outside where Hilary was sitting down at.

Hilary had looked up,"So I'm going to a hotel?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no you're going home" He told her.

"What why?" Hilary asked.

"You physically attacked one of the producers, and that violates your contract so we're going to escort you to the van, while we go and get your things" He explained to her.

_**Hilary- **"So I'm officially going home, you girls got what you wanted" Hilary started laughing,"Everything i did I wanted to do,**[****Hilary yanked Milyn by her arm and mushed her away][****Hilary grabbed Rebecca's hair and she yanked on it hard][Hilary dancing in the club] **It's been real unlike some of you girls" Hilary started laughing harder,"My friends who are invisible, I'll miss you guys a lot" _

Hilary stepped into the waiting van,"Goodbye BGC"

The van took off heading off to an airport.

* * *

_ Next Episode: **Guess We're Not Friends**_


	7. Meet Shay

A girl with Ivory skin, her brunette hair reaching past her butt, she was wearing a Off-White Faux Wrap Belted Midi Dress with Off-White Strappy Gold Zipper Accent High Heel Sandals

"I'm here to change things, not fight nor act flip-floppy"

_**SHAY**_

_twenty**seven**_

**_MISSISSAUGA_**

_ontario_

"I'm Shay, and the one thing that I tell everyone is that to be around me you have survive my personality, attitude, and most importantly my mouth"

_**[Shay wearing a black slim dress, while sitting down next to a much mature looking woman,"Okay so this is my mom" and she showed a younger looking boy "And this my brother, Sean"] **_

"Coming on to this show, I'm expecting myself to just be more stronger than I am now, I don't believe nor condone violence but at the end of the my words will leave feeling like you got slapped"

_**[Shay and a young woman with tan skin were in the kitchen,"So this is my friends, Lucy, who may make a visit to the house" Lucy waved] **_

"I've never had to deal with jealousy because there's nothing to be jealous of, me by myself don't have time for insecurities" Shay started laughing.

_**[Pictures of Shay posing] **_

"One thing I want everyone to experience is me leaving for my modeling, but I want the other girls to experience it to"

_**[Shannon at a club doing a promotional campaign,"Are you guys having fun tonight?" she asked the crowd,"These guys behind with the cameras are with The Bad Girls Club, make some noise if they should pick me" the crowd started chanting Shay] **_

"Even if I'm not the fighting type don't take it as a sign of weakness, take it as a sign of growing up"


	8. Guess We're Not Friends

**_Last time on Bad Girls Club:_**_** Chicago**, After a confrontation gone sour, Hilary and Rebecca battle it out. Milyn comes back to the house; her and Hilary automatically get into a fight, Maria decided she was going to also fight wakes up and calls a house meeting, where she confronts Camilla and things get real heated between the two. __Déjà obviously tired of the fights decides to call a house meeting to end all the tension in the house, but it doesn't go as plan when Maria throws a blow at Hilary being a horrible mother. As the girls decided to stay the night in, Milyn attacked Hilary._

* * *

_**Originals**_

_**Camilla "Milly" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Blonde Sheep Blondie" _

_**Déjà Dominique** 24 Brooklyn, New York "The New York Loudmouth" _

_**Hilary Duff** 26 Houston, Texas "The Markable Firecracker" _

_**Maria Sanchez** 23 Houston, Texas "Houston's Explosive Dynamite" _

_**Milyn "Mimi" Jenson** 22 Miami, Florida "The Scandalous Diva" _

_**Rebecca "Becky" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Well-Mannered Queen" _

_**Savannah "Tiny" London** 21 Los Angeles, California "Tempered Player"_

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**Hilary **was removed from the house in Episode 3 after physically assaulting a producer._

* * *

**_[Zooms on the poster board as Savannah, _****_Déjà, and Camilla's pictures stand out] _**

**GUESS  
**_WE'RE  
_NOT  
_**[huge rip is being shown between the three]  
FRIENDS**_

Milyn was being escorted out of the house.

_**Milyn- **"So if this is my last time in the house I don't want to ever say goodbye because it's too early, for me to leave when I didn't get to really know some of these girls" _

Milyn stepped into the waiting van and it took off heading into the busy life of Chicago.

_**{Zooms out to an overview of the house, and then goes to a bird's eye view of Chicago [The moon setting while the sun is rising] Zooms in on the house} **_

Maria walked to the huge computer screen.

_**Maria- **"So nobody knows what happened with Mimi and Hilary" Maria gave a 'kicked puppy' look "Mimi, I hope you didn't go home" _

Maria started typing until she saw a message for the while house, Maria clicked on it and it was a Email from Hilary.

_Dear, House_

_ Unfortunately, I've been sent home for attacking one of the producers, but I didn't want to leave on bad terms with everyone._

_Camilla- You was my friend in the house, and as your friend I will tell you that you need to tell Savannah what you tell me._

_Déjà- I regret not talking to you on a real personal level, because you was more worried about why I was doing what I was, and actually tried to end the tension between me and the three girls._

_Savannah- Just in case if Camilla doesn't tell you she thought you was an airhead and just here to take up space, even if me and you didn't talk I want to at least be real with you._

_To the whack ass three- WE GOT A REUNION._

_Sincerely__, _

_Hilary_

Maria had finished reading and walked away from the computer.

_**Maria- **"I find it real funny how a person wants to talk shit after they leave but hasn't once said nothing to me" Maria started laughing **(Maria walking into Savannah and **_**_Déjà's room) _**_"__Out of the kindness of my heart, I want Savannah to know what Hilary basically said" _

Savannah looked at Maria.

Maria had sat across from Savannah,"So I wanted to let you know that Hilary had emailed us, and she basically had things she wanted to tell you and Déjà" she told Savannah.

Savannah had a confusing look.

_**Savannah- **"It's clearly too early for me to try and piece together what Maria just told me **(Savannah walks out of her room and goes see the email) **After reading what Hilary had to say, I'm livid" _

Savannah walked outside where Camilla and Déjà was,"Camilla what this hear about you calling me an airhead and a waste of space?"

Camilla gave her a confusing look,"I don't know what you talking about"

"No, you know exactly what I'm talking about" Savannah told her as she got in Camilla's personal space.

_**Camilla- **"I have no idea why Savannah is feeling some type of way towards me, it wasn't like I was talking shit about her." _

"Why would I do that shit to you?" Camilla asked her.

"Because you don't have respect for me, and it'll be problem because I have a lot of respect for you" Savannah told her.

"At the end of the day there's seven girls here, we all won't get along you're my bitch and I got your back" Camilla exclaimed to Savannah as they was outside in the backyard."So how do I not have respect for you"

**_Déjà- _**_"So, there's definitely some fake shit going on, Camilla if you are doing something confess to it" _

"At the end of the day, I can come to you and tell you whatever the fuck I had to say about anything that deals with you" Savannah told her, "And for me to learn and hear from Hilary that you talked about me, has me doing a whole 360 on our friendship"

Déjà looked between Camilla and Savannah.

"Just keep digging yourself a grave" Savannah told her as she turned around and went back into the house.

Déjà followed suit to go make sure that Savannah was alright.

Savannah walked into the kitchen. Déjà wasn't far behind her but she stopped when saw Hilary's picture was gone and a girl with long brunette hair was in her place.

**_Déjà- _**_"So the new girl picture is up, she looks cute but can she hang with the Bad Girls?" _

"Y'all the new bitch's picture is up!" Déjà exclaimed.

All the girls came and looked at the brand new photo.

"She definitely looks like she has an attitude" Maria exclaimed.

"Hopefully she's here to change" Savannah remarked.

_**Savannah- **"I'm not going to be one of those stereotypical Originals who automatically starts saying negative things about the incoming replacements, all open minds and arms are here" _

Camilla walked up to the billboard and threw an hot pink 'X' over the new photo's face.

_**Camilla- **"This replacement don't look like she's a bad girl, so I'm a go out of my way to make her leave out the same door she came in" _

Rebecca arched one of her eyebrows, while watching Camilla.

_**Rebecca- **"And here goes Camilla being a bully, she doesn't even know the girl so why cover her face up before she even comes in the house?" Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I can already see something going down in the future **[**__**Déjà clocking Camilla]** and at the moment I can't wait for it"_

**_[Zooms out to a overview of the mansion, and shows a hotel sign saying Sheraton, Zooms in and goes to a hotel room] _**

A male producer walked into the hotel room,"Hey there" he exclaimed.

Milyn was sitting on a huge queen-sized bed,"So what will happen now?" she asked him as she gave a worried look.

"After seeing that Hilary had hit one of the producers, we decided to send her home, but you on the other hand will be heading back to the house when everything has become calm enough for you to return" He explained to her.

_**Milyn- **"I'm so glad to head back to the house, and this little time to myself showed me that I need to chill out before I end up like Hilary"_

_**{Shows the sun setting and the sky changing into the evening time} **_

"I'm going out so who wants to come with me?" Savannah screamed as she headed to the beauty room.

_**Savannah- **"So before I came on the show, I had a scheduled photo shoot, and today I want to take the girls with me but only the ones who really want to go" _

Maria and Déjà walked into the beauty room.

"When we leaving?" Déjà asked her.

Savannah was curling her hair, "In about 30 minutes"

"Okay that gives me enough time" Déjà replied.

Maria sat down at her station and started applying her makeup,"So is it alright if I come?"

Savannah had put her curling iron down,"Yeah, as long as you don't do the most, we'll be good"

_**Savannah- **"I want to give Maria another chance, only because I want to start small with my trust and if I can trust Maria not to act a fool, then most likely I'll just be a step closer to my goal" _

Savannah started applying some gold glitter eye-shadow, after she finished she applied some Shocking pink lipstick.

Déjà walked back into the beauty room wearing and black blouse with leopard print tights and her leopard print open toe high heel pumps.

"Let my flat iron my hair and I'm done" Déjà told her.

Savannah nodded her head as she went to go change into some comfortable clothes.

Maria laid her makeup brush down, and started brushing her hair.

_**Maria- **"Hopefully, this night out with Savannah and __Déjà, could probably bring us together as friends" _

Savannah, Déjà and Maria walked out of the house and got into the red jeep, Savannah drove out of the driveway and headed into the busy night of Chicago.

Savannah pulled up in front of a skyscraper.

_**[Shows an overview of the house as a limo pulled into the entrance]**_

* * *

A girl with Ivory skin, her brunette hair reaching past her butt, she was wearing a Off-White Faux Wrap Belted Midi Dress with Off-White Strappy Gold Zipper Accent High Heel Sandals was sitting in the limo.

_"I'm here to change things, not fight nor act flip-floppy"_

**SHAY  
**twenty**seven  
****MISSISSAUGA  
**ontario

**THE BOSS****  
****MODEL**

_"I'm Shay, and the one thing that I tell everyone is that to be around me you have survive my personality, attitude, and most importantly my mouth"_

_**[Shay wearing a black slim dress, while sitting down next to a much mature looking woman,"Okay so this is my mom" and she showed a younger looking boy "And this my brother, Sean"]**_

_"Coming on to this show, I'm expecting myself to just be more stronger than I am now, I don't believe nor condone violence but at the end of the my words will leave feeling like you got slapped"_

_**[Shay and a young woman with tan skin were in the kitchen,"So this is my friends, Lucy, who may make a visit to the house" Lucy waved]**_

_"I've never had to deal with jealousy because there's nothing to be jealous of, me by myself don't have time for insecurities" Shay started laughing. "Even if I'm not the fighting type don't take it as a sign of weakness, take it as a sign of growing up"_

_"One thing I want everyone to experience is me leaving for my modeling, but I want the other girls to experience it to"_

_**[Shay at a club doing a promotional campaign,"Are you guys having fun tonight?" she asked the crowd,"These guys behind with the cameras are with The Bad Girls Club, make some noise if they should pick me" the crowd started chanting Shay]**_

"This house is definitely for me" Shay exclaimed as she stepped out of the limo.

Shay walked into the house,"HELLO" she exclaimed.

Rebecca came from around the corner,"Hey there" she told her.

_**Rebecca- **"So I was in my room, and this voice comes out of no where,**(Rebecca and Shay hugging) **And at the moment I feel a good vibe from this girl." _

Rebecca broke from the hug,"So I'm Rebecca, what's your name?"

Shay smiled,"My name is Shay" she exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you Shay, and sorry no one else came to greet you" Rebecca told her.

"Where are they?" Shay asked.

"At the moment 3 girls left to go to a photoshoot, Me and my sister are here, and Mimi is probably not coming back" Rebecca explained to her.

_**Shay- **"Hopefully I do get to meet the other girls, if they are as nice as Rebecca there's no way I can feel as a new threat" _

"So let me show you where your room is" Rebecca exclaimed as she grabbed Shay's hand. Rebecca pointed to a room where the light was off, "So that room over there is your's and Camilla's room," Rebecca walked to the living room and showed Shay the huge billboard of the girls. Shay stopped when she saw a red 'X' over her face.

_**Shay- **"Okay, so someone obviously doesn't like me and I don't know why but why put an X over my face like it's so beautiful and if you're going to hate it than let me show you._

"Who put that X on my face?" Shay asked Rebecca.

"Camilla" Rebecca replied.

"And where is she at?" Shay asked.

"Probably in her room" Rebecca replied.

Shay turned around and walked towards her room.

_**Shay- **"This Camilla girl has no idea who she is messing with, I don't fight but I will put common sense in your head." _

Shay turned on the light,"Camilla, my name is Shay and I wanted to ask you a question" she exclaimed.

_**Camilla- **"I'm sleep so what the fuck do you have to ask me **(Shay walked up to Camilla's bed) **Shay watch yourself because I'm going to lay you the fuck out" _

"So you put an X over my picture?" Shay asked her as she stood in front of the entrance,"Why?"

Camilla got out of her bed,"Why not?"

"But you had no reason to do it though!" Shay exclaimed.

_**Camilla- **"Shay, I don't like you and apparently I'm going to have to teach you a lesson of being a Bad Girl" _

Camilla tied her hair back.

"I don't know why you tying your hair back for because I don't fight" Shay told her.

"I don't give a fuck, you came in here like you was going to fight me so now I'm ready for you to do something" Camilla exclaimed as she finished tying her hair back.

Rebecca grabbed Shay and took her into the living room.

_**Rebecca- **"I sensed that things are getting to heated so I pulled Shay out of the room **(Camilla walking out of the room) **but it looks like Camilla is going to be extra tonight" _

"No, no, no go back in your room" Rebecca told Camilla,"She said she doesn't fight and you going to be such a weak ass bitch"

"She ain't going to touch me" Shay exclaimed.

"Bitch Bye" Camilla exclaimed as she bumped Shay on her shoulder.

Shay fell back, she reached out and tapped Camilla on her shoulder,"Excuse you!"

Camilla turned around and socked Shay in the face.

* * *

_ Next Episode: __**Déjà Who?**_

_**And also I've made pictures of the girls and posted those pictures on my Facebook.**_


	9. Déjà Who?

**_Last time on Bad Girls Club:_**_** Chicago**, __As Hilary take her final leave from the house, Milyn is sent to a hotel, but it doesn't sit well when Hilary sends an email to the girls explaining her side of things. Savannah enraged by the email starts questioning her friendship with Camilla. The girls received their first replacement and Camilla tries to make it her goal to kick the new girl out._

* * *

_**Originals**_

_**Camilla "Milly" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Blonde Sheep Blondie" _

_**Déjà Dominique** 24 Brooklyn, New York "The New York Loudmouth" _

_**Hilary Duff** 26 Houston, Texas "The Markable Firecracker" _

_**Maria Sanchez** 23 Houston, Texas "Houston's Explosive Dynamite" _

_**Milyn "Mimi" Jenson** 22 Miami, Florida "The Scandalous Diva" _

_**Rebecca "Becky" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Well-Mannered Queen" _

_**Savannah "Tiny" London** 21 Los Angeles, California "Tempered Player"_

* * *

_**Replacements **_

_**Shay Mitchell **27 Mississauga, Ontario "The Boss Model"_

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**Hilary **was removed from the house in Episode 3 after physically assaulting a producer._

**_Shay_**_ replaced **Hilary **in Episode 4._

* * *

_**[A close up on the girls cast billboard]**_

_**Déjà  
**__**(An outline of Déjà with a "?" in the middle of the body)  
**__WHO?_

_**[Zooms in on the front of the house (screen turns red and starts shaking)**_

"You going to be a weak ass bitch," Rebecca told Camilla.

_**(Screen stops shaking and turns back to normal)**_

"She ain't going to touch me" Shay exclaimed.

"Bitch Bye" Camilla exclaimed as she bumped Shay on her shoulder.

Shay stumbled back from the shoulder bump, she reached out and tapped Camilla on her shoulder,"Excuse you!"

_**Camilla- **"I felt like Shay you wanted to put this act on so I'm a play right along with her and just let her know what's up" _

Camilla turned around and socked Shay in the face. Shay fell to the ground, Camilla started pulling Shay by her hair while punching her in the mouth. Security guards ran into the living room and pulled Camilla off of Shay; Rebecca helped Shay up.

Outside, a blue van pulled up, Milyn stepped out and walked into the house.

Milyn saw Rebecca help Shay stand up.

_**Milyn- **"I see Becky helping this girl up off the ground and I see that she's leaking blood from her face" _

Two security guards walk Shay to the side of the house, Milyn follows suit.

"What happened here?" Milyn asked the girl.

"That girl Camilla punched me for no reason" Shay exclaimed."Oh, I'm Shay by the way"

"Mimi" Milyn told her,"But why she touch you anyway?"

Shay shrugged her shoulders.

Milyn grabbed some napkins and started wiping Shay's face.

"So tell me everything that went down" Milyn asked.

"I just got here not that long ago, I met Rebecca first and she was nice and she told me how some of the other girls went out for the night, then she takes me around the house giving me a tour, but when she showed me the billboard of us there was a huge 'X' on my picture" Shay explained,"So I asked her who did it and she tells me Camilla did, I go and confront Camilla about it, she got up looking for a fight and I told her that I don't fight, she started getting hyped up, so Rebecca took me out of the room and I yelled that Camilla wasn't going to touch me, Camilla bumped me and tapped her on her shoulder and she socked me in the face."

_**Milyn- **"I'm mad because basically Shay is telling me she just got here, she saw some fucked up things confronted Camilla, but because Camilla lacks the maturity of her age, and that ended up leading Shay into a fight." Milyn gave a disappointed look,"Camilla you've done crossed the line at this point" _

Milyn nodded her head,"Well there'll be some drama tonight after this" she exclaimed.

_**{Zooms out to a bird's eye view and the camera rotates until it lands on a huge skyscraper, Zooms in on **_**_Déjà and Maria sitting down with a huge crowd} _**

"So do you think she'll do good?" Maria asked Déjà.

Déjà shrugged her shoulders.

The lights dimmed down, and a huge spotlight shined down on the large catwalk. Savannah was the first girl to walk from the back, she was wearing a Yellow Strapless Slit Maxi Two Piece Set with Lemon Lime Snake Textured Pointed Toe High Heel Pumps. Savannah strutted down the runway, stopped and then turned around and headed to the backstage, but this time going to the right.

_**{Fast forwards through all the rest of the models and stops} **_

All the models, including Savannah, came from backstage and all walked down the runway in a hug line and did a group shot.

_**Savannah- **"Tonight was a blast! Just me showing these girls the real me makes me feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders and I can try and get to really know them for who they really are" _

Déjà and Maria walked backstage and congratulated Savannah.

Savannah started laughing,"The best thing about me doing these fashion shows is that I get to keep the makeup the applied to my face and the dress"

Maria had a shocked look on her face,"Really?"

"Yes, really" Savannah told her as she nodded her head.

Déjà stretched,"Well I don't know about you two bitches, but I'm ready to go home"

Maria and Savannah started laughing.

"Let me change first and then we can leave" Savannah told her.

Savannah headed to the changing rooms.

After five minutes, Savannah came out of the changing room wearing a tight black short sleeved T-shirt, with a pair of black sweats and white UGGS.

Déjà, Savannah and Maria walked out of the building and headed to the red jeep, Savannah sat in the passenger seat, Déjà sat in the driver seat while Maria climbed into the back.

Déjà drove off heading back to the house.

_**{Zooms out to a bird's eye view of Chicago[Shows the night lights of Chicago][Shows a birds eye view of the house]} **_

The red jeep pulled into the driveway of the house.

Déjà, Maria and Savannah stepped out of the jeep and walked into the house.

Milyn walked from her room and ran towards Maria.

"Mimi" Maria exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Milyn.

_**Maria- **"Mimi, thought she went home but she's here and I'm so glad she didn't go home" _

Milyn broke away from the hug, "I got something to tell you girls anyway" she exclaimed.

Déjà, Savannah, and Maria gave her a confused look.

"So basically the new girl is here, and she already got into a fight" Milyn told them.

"WHAT?!" Déjà exclaimed.

**_Déjà- _**_"How did you just get here and already got in a fight" __Déjà had a confused look on her face, "I'm going to solve this and find out what happened" _

"Where is she at now?" Déjà asked.

"She should be in the living room with Rebecca" Milyn told her.

Déjà headed to the living room.

Shay was sitting down laughing with Rebecca.

Déjà walked up to Shay,"Hey there I'm Déjà" she told her.

Shay stood up,"I'm Shay and if you're going to swing at me to for being nice let me know now so I can cover up my face"

Déjà shook her head in disagreement,"I'm not going to attack you just making sure that you're alright"

"I'm alright, all I'm doing now is making sure that Camilla is dealt with" Shay explained.

"Camilla attacked you?" Déjà asked her.

Shay nodded her head.

_**Déjà- **"Now I'm feeling like Camilla you just let this hoe get the best of you and now you've done put yourself in a situation that has you looking like a fucked up person" _

"So why isn't you talking to the producers?" Déjà asked her.

"Because I didn't swing back at her" Shay replied.

"Why?" Déjà asked.

"I don't fight" Shay told her.

Déjà stood up,"Okay, and did you tell her that?"

Shay nodded her head in agreement.

Camilla came out of the production room.

Déjà walked up to her,"So why you touch Shay?"

"She ran her mouth and she got touched" Camilla responded.

"So what!" Déjà exclaimed,"You didn't touch Maria or Savannah when they ran their mouths off on you"

"Okay, so I didn't big deal" Camilla told her, "What do you want to do about it?"

"Don't fucking try me Camilla, I'm telling you right now back down" Déjà told her.

"But you came at me though!" Camilla exclaimed.

"And what if I did, you attacked this girl for what reason?" Déjà questioned her.

"Why does it matter to you?" Camilla asked her.

"Because you always doing the fucking most whenever the people you know that can kick your ass leave, but when they come back you want to act all innocent" Déjà remarked.

Camilla grabbed a pillow and threw it at Déjà.

Déjà tried to charge at Camilla but she got grabbed by Maria and Savannah, Déjà went around both of the girls and clocked Camilla in the head.

_**Savannah- **"I see __Déjà swing her fist out and all I'm thinking is Camilla doesn't want to fight a person outside of her weight class, and then get beat up by two other girls" _

Camilla tried to swing at Déjà but she got grabbed by Milyn.

Déjà was taken outside and she started throwing the lounge chairs all over by the pool.

"Let me fuck that bitch up" Déjà exclaimed.

**_Déjà- _**_"I'm not the one to ever try and fight over petty things, but once you throw something **(Camilla throwing a pillow at **_**_Déjà) _**_at me, it's all fair game by then" _

Maria gave Déjà a cigarette.

Déjà lit her cigarette and started smoking.

Inside the house, Milyn was sitting down on the couch talking to Camilla.

"I don't care, why she come at me like that?" Camilla exclaimed,"I've done nothing to her for her to come at me like that"

"But you got to see it from her view" Milyn told her,"Both of you need to talk this out because if not the friendship between y'all can be over just because of a replacement"

Camilla nodded her head.

"Go out there and try and repair your friendship before it can be what it once was" Milyn told her as she pointed at the huge window.

Camilla stood up and walked outside.

"Since we're all grown lets talk" Camilla exclaimed as she sat down across from the three girls.

"Okay" Déjà exclaimed,"Maria and Savannah can y'all go in the house so me and her can actually talk without either of us cussing her out"

Maria nodded her head and walked into the house.

Savannah had a skeptical look on her face,"I don't trust her, but I trust you not to fight her" she told Déjà as she stood up and walked into the house.

Déjà took a smoke from the cigarette,"You wanted to talk so let's talk"

"Okay first off, I wasn't trying to come at you any kind of way" Camilla told her, "That's one thing I wanted to clear up, my attitude and words are coming from a place of hurt because you had Hilary's back against Maria and Milyn, but didn't have mine when I fought Maria, so how can you have a Hilary's back but not mine?"

"I don't have an issue with Maria and Milyn" Déjà told her, "And when it came to Hilary it was a whole different situation then what you caused tonight; If I wanted to be friends with those two girls than I'm a be friends with them"

"So you admit you never had my back?" Camilla questioned her.

**_Déjà- _**_ "I'm not about to entertain Camilla for the simple fact that I want to kick it with Milyn and Maria, you can't dictate my life and think that it'll be okay with me."_

"Camilla I had your back, so excuse me for not wanting being the one who want to keep fighting everyone over petty shit" Déjà told her.

"Okay so what they came at me!" Camilla yelled.

"I don't care if they talked shit about your damn life" Déjà told her, "Act mature for once in your damn life"

"You know that I don't fuck with them and you want to be cool them" Camilla told her, "I'm over you"

"So why try and come talk to me then?" Déjà questioned her.

"I wanted to try and work out our friendship, but I can see where this is going," Camilla told her, "And I'm done"

"Okay, so after this we're not friends, you respect me and I'll respect you, don't talk to me, don't ask me for shit and vice versa" Déjà told her as she took a smoke from her cigarette.

"That's fine with me" Camilla told her; she walked into the house.

_**{Zooms out to a birds eye view of Chicago [Shows the nightlights (fast forwards to give the transportation that going zooming fast look)][Slows everything down as the sun starts rising]} **_

_**[A wooden heart chest was sitting on the front step] **_

The doorbell ranged.

Savannah went to the door and saw the chest, she picked it up and brought it into the house,"GUYS WE GOT A PRESENT"

All the girls came into the living room.

"This better be worth me waking up from my beauty sleep" Maria exclaimed.

Savannah opened the small heart chest and pulled out a scroll, she hands the small box to Déjà.

_Welcome Bad Girls to a brand new day_

_What you'll soon find out will make you feel some type of way_

_Pack your bags and wrap up your weave_

_Because you're going to Lake Geneva_

The girls all screamed in excitement.

_**Shay- **Shay was shaking from the excitement,"We're going to Lake Geneva" she exclaimed. _

"Does anybody even want to go?" Maria asked.

"Bitch I do" Déjà exclaimed as she pointed at herself.

_**Maria- **"Yes! We're finally going on a vacation,**(Savannah hugging on **_**_Déjà, Maria laughing) _**_We're going to be on a lake; d__rinking, having fun, so I'm just ready to get packed and get out of here" _

The girls started packing.

"I can't wait to get the fuck out of this house!" Milyn exclaimed.

_**Milyn- **"I'm so excited that we're getting out of this house._

_**Camilla*_

_"Hopefully I'll have fun on this trip, I don't want no drama to follow me to Lake Geneva"_

_**Camilla**_

_**[Suitcases being zipped closed][Suitcases left in front of the door] **_

The girls walked out of the house; they split up into two groups and got in the red and black jeeps waiting for them.

Camilla, Déjà and Savannah got into the black jeep; Camilla was in the driver seat, Déjà was in the back sitting next to Savannah.

Maria, Milyn, Rebecca, and Shay were in the red jeep.

"They just in a jeep fucking with a bitch that they don't like" Maria exclaimed from the passenger seat.

The black jeep pulled out of the driveway.

"It must suck to be in that car" Milyn exclaimed as she put her hands on the steering wheel.

"Y'all have no choice but to sit with each other" Maria exclaimed as she put her black Michael Kors sunglasses on,"And talk to each other, like Camilla go home already, you fought multiple times now"

"Camilla needs to find herself fast" Milyn exclaimed.

_**Shay- **"So after my first night here, I definitely can see** (Maria and Milyn laughing)** why Camilla would attack me but its still not right" _

Milyn drove out of the driveway and headed onto the street.

_**{Follows onto the black jeep} **_

"I don't know why the both of you are feeling this type of way towards me" Camilla exclaimed,"But I want to say even if y'all don't like me can we put a hold on the drama for this trip?"

"Like I said, you respect me and I'll do the same" Déjà told her.

"I don't know" Savannah exclaimed,"I don't dislike you, I just think things needs to calm down between me and you for a while"

_**Camilla- **"I really don't know what's the issue with these girls', I never had so many bitches just hate me for no reason" _

Camilla sighed real loud.

_**[A road map to Lake Geneva, while a black and red dot are heading to it leaving trails behind each dot] **_

_**[A speedboat speeding by][Signs saying 'GENEVA']**_

The two jeeps pulled up to a two-story house; they parked in the driveway.

'OMG', 'Hell Yea' could be heard with screams from the two jeeps.

The girls all raced out of the jeeps to the house.

Shay was the first one to make it into the house follows by Maria, Milyn, Camilla, Déjà, Savannah, and Rebecca.

_(Screen flashes white)__**[Shows a tv screen with the Bad Girls heart][Two gray couches with yellow decorating pieces of furniture and displays][The kitchen][A queen sized bed]**_

Savannah walked up to a bed,"Damn is this mine?!" she exclaimed as she lifted up a bikini.

_**Savannah- **"The house is so beautiful the lake **(****A view of the lake) **is right across the street, there's this big wrap around porch" Savannah was shaking with excitement,"I have me own room, __Déjà gets the room across from me, and everybody else **(Maria, Milyn, Camilla, Shay and Rebecca)** basically has to sleep on pull-outs or the couch" _

Maria was changing into a two piece bikini.

_**Maria- **"So since there is so much tension, I want us to go out and enjoy what Lake Geneva has to offer, and I chose that do Jet skiing" _

The girls' walked out of the house and got into their respective jeeps.

_**[The huge lake][Sailboats, Speedboats, Jet Skis] **_

The girls walked down a pier.

"Bad Girls, WELCOME" Molly exclaimed,"So we're going to go ahead and get y'all set up for your jet skis"

Frank gave each girl a life vest,"Okay so we got a few rules" he told them.

Molly pulled out a piece of paper, "The speed limit out here is 45, if you go over that speed you'll receive this" she blew a air horn,"If you do happen to toss off, make sure you have another person on with you"

Déjà walked away from the group,"Hell no take this shit off of me!"

**_Déjà- _**_"Do you see how big I am?" __Déjà looked down at herself,"This shit may toss us over, I'm not pumped for this shit not at all!" _

Shay was starting her jet ski up and she started zooming off.

_**Maria- **"Just that moment of peace **(****Milyn was waiting for Maria to get on the jet ski before taking off) **is the best moment yet for this weekend."_ _  
_

_**[Camilla driving her jet ski][Savannah and Rebecca racing each other][Maria and Milyn going around Camilla] **_

Déjà was driving her jet ski real slow.

**_Déjà- _**_"I'm just worried about tipping this little boat over and falling into this big ass lake" Déjà gave a 'WTF' look,"Like y'all chose the hardest thing for me to do" _

"Okay, I'm ready to get off now" Déjà exclaimed, she started struggling.

Savannah, Maria, Milyn, Camilla, Shay, and Rebecca were waiting for Déjà.

"I survived" Déjà exclaimed as she did a little dance.

_**{[GENEVA transitioning from day to night]} **_

All the girls were getting ready to go out for the night.

_**Camilla- **"After the jet skis, I wanted to talk to Maria and try to come to an understanding since she mostly kicks it with people who don't like me, and I feel like that's something I need to get off of my chest" _

Maria was curling her hair in the bathroom.

"I just wanted to come to you and talk about the situation between me and the rest of the girls" Camilla told her.

"At this moment there's nothing that need to be said from me" Maria told her.

"Like you don't have to like me, and that fine I just wanted to get that off of my chest" Camilla exclaimed.

_**Maria- **"I don't like Camilla, but I respect her coming to me and trying to talk things out" Maria looked down,"I don't hate the girl I just really dislike her from her shit talking and acting so extra" _

Milyn was sitting down on a couch was waiting for the other girls' to get ready.

_**Milyn- **"So tonight we're going out to this place called The Baker House, **(The girls' walking out of the house) **it's like a 1920 themed restaurant; They said that they'll have things for us to wear and experience" _

_**[A sideview of The Baker House]**_

The girls walked into the restaurant.

"Hello" Alisha exclaimed.

"Hello" Déjà replied back as she reached out for a paper fan.

"Can I get a hat?" Camilla exclaimed.

**_Déjà- _**_"The Baker House, everything is so vintage **(A vintage chandelier hanging from the ceiling)(A huge round table) **We got our hats **(**_**_Déjà taking a hate off of the rack and she walked into the dining area) _**_and we took our seats like this is so much better than I'm usually use to when I go out" _

The girls' were talking when Alisha walked into the room carrying drinks,"Okay ladies, we have some specialty drinks here for you"

Each girl received their drinks.

"Since we're in this nice little place, I'm going to try and act civil so that means I'm not going to be negative or rude to anyone" Déjà exclaimed.

"It's a little too late for that" Camilla exclaimed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Déjà asked.

"Nothing" Camilla replied.

_**Camilla- **"It's no secret that me and __Déjà now have beef, I'm not going to take her talking to me like this lightly so most definitely it will be addressed tonight" _

"You say it means nothing when it definitely means something" Déjà exclaimed.

"Okay Déjà" Camilla remarked.

**_Déjà- _**_"Camilla, is most definitely going to try and say slick shit to me and it'll bother me because she got me fucked up; I'm not Maria so she most definitely has to watch what she say** (The girls' get up to leave) **You really beginning to get on my nerves and it's leading up to me blowing a fuse on your ass"_

_**{[Nightlife from a side view as it shows the lights of Geneva]Close up on the house the girls are staying in} **_

Camilla was on the couch taking her high heels off.

"So, Camilla you sleeping on the couch or the pull-out?" Milyn asked her.

"I'm not sleeping on no couch or pull-out" Camilla replied as she put her heels on the ground.

"Oh, then where you sleeping?" Milyn asked.

Camilla nodded her head towards Savannah's room,"In that room on the bed"

"But Savannah already claimed that room" Milyn remarked.

"I don't care, I'm not sleeping on no damn couch" Camilla exclaimed.

Savannah changed into some gym shorts while taking her shirt off, "You can have it if you want it Camilla"

_**Savannah- **"I've been having a good time, I really don't care where I sleep a bed is a bed, I don't even own the damn thing" _

"I knew she would've gave it up" Camilla remarked.

"Camilla don't try and play" Savannah exclaimed; she was putting her clothes away.

Outside, Déjà was having a smoke break, but when she heard Savannah yelling she got up and walked into the house.

"If I was what you going to do about it?" Camilla questioned Savannah.

"Let me shut my mouth because you not going to be worth me going home over" Savannah remarked.

"Exactly what I thought, people have a lot to say but keep acting fake" Camilla exclaimed.

"The only fake one here, is you" Déjà exclaimed.

_**Camilla- **"I feel like __Déjà feels some type of way tonight and she wants to open her big mouth, so since she was looking for a problem now she found it" _

"I'm not fake" Camilla exclaimed.

"I'm not going to entertain you, because you already know what's up" Déjà exclaimed.

"I've never talked about a person behind their back" Camilla exclaimed.

"I can honestly careless about what you're saying" Déjà told her; she walked into her room.

"Bitch I am, who I say I am" Camilla exclaimed; she stood up.

"You coming to my face" Déjà exclaimed.

"Nah chill" Maria remarked; she sat up on the couch.

"Why you trying to leave though?" Camilla questioned her.

Savannah closed Déjà's room door.

"Just wait until we get back" Déjà exclaimed.

"You can run away that's fine with me" Camilla remarked.

**_Déjà- _**_"Bitch what?" Déjà had a confused look on her face,"Like it's been taken there, now you getting your ass whooped" _

"Who the fuck is running though?" Déjà exclaimed as she walked out of her room.

Maria grabbed onto Déjà's right arm and tried to pull her back into her room,"No no no"

Déjà went with Maria.

Savannah took Camilla outside.

_**Maria- **"I'm very annoyed right now because Camilla annoys me too,**(Camilla walked back into the house)** but __Déjà you a whole different size than this girl." _

"I'm going to fuck you up" Déjà exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

"Come on then" Camilla exclaimed,"I'm not scared of you"

Déjà tried to walk out of her room, but Savannah was trying to keep her in the room by blocking the door.

"You always saying slick shit" Deja exclaimed as she tried to swing around Savannah.

"You stupid fat bitch" Camilla exclaimed.

Déjà ran back up and tried to swung around Savannah again.

Shay had moved the living room table back by the center couch.

**_Déjà- _**_"I'm tired of this bitch talking shit, it done clicked **(Savannah was pushing Camilla away from **_**_Déjà) _**_in my head like 'you've done took it there bitch' now I'm going to pop you in the mouth" _

Déjà grabbed one of the couch throw pillows and threw it at Camilla.

Camilla blocked the pillow from hitting her face.

"What's up now bitch" Déjà exclaimed from behind the couch.

"Come on then bitch" Camilla exclaimed; she grabbed a throw pillow and hit Déjà with it.

Déjà walked around the couch,"Get your ass out of here" she exclaimed as Camilla hit her with the pillow; she clocked Camilla in the face.

* * *

_ Next Episode: **Verbal War**_


	10. Verbal War

_** Last time on Bad Girls Club: Chicago,** Déjà develops a hatred towards Camilla, after Camilla attacked Shay. The argument between the two got real heated and out of control. The next morning, the girls' receive their first trip and head to Lake Geneva. Once the girls come back from a night out, Camilla starts pushing the girls' buttons, Déjà starts getting aggravated when Camilla comes at her._

**I DO NOT Own Bad Girls Club nor Savannah (MCMXCV owns her),** And if you'll please leave reviews I want to know what you guys think about this season so far.

* * *

_**Originals**_

_**Camilla "Milly" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Blonde Sheep Blondie"_

_**Déjà Dominique** 24 Brooklyn, New York "The New York Loudmouth"_

_**Hilary Duff** 26 Houston, Texas "The Markable Firecracker"_

_**Maria Sanchez** 23 Houston, Texas "Houston's Explosive Dynamite"_

_**Milyn "Mimi" Jenson** 22 Miami, Florida "The Scandalous Diva"_

_**Rebecca "Becky" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Well-Mannered Queen"_

_**Savannah "Tiny" London** 21 Los Angeles, California "Tempered Player"_

* * *

_**Replacements**_

_**Shay Mitchell **27 Mississauga, Ontario "The Boss Model"_

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**Hilary** was removed from the house in Episode 3 after physically assaulting a producer._

_**Shay** replaced **Hilary** in Episode 4._

* * *

_**{Rotates around Lake Geneva[A close up on the city] **_

_**VERBAL**__**  
**__WAR_

_**[Zooms in on the front of the house]**_

"You can run away that's fine with me" Camilla remarked.

"Who the fuck is running though?" Déjà exclaimed as she walked out of her room.

Maria grabbed onto Déjà's right arm and tried to pull her back into her room,"No no no"

**_Déjà- _**_"I'm tired of this bitch talking shit, __you've done took it there bitch, now I'm going to pop you in the mouth"_

"Come on then bitch" Camilla exclaimed; she grabbed a throw pillow and hit Déjà with it.

Déjà walked around the couch,"Get your ass out of here" she exclaimed as Camilla hit her with the pillow; "Bitch" Déjà exclaimed as she clocked Camilla in the face. Camilla's head went to the side as she pulled Déjà's hair, Déjà pulled Camilla's hair and started punching her in the face, Camilla fell to the ground from the punches and she pulled Déjà down with her. Déjà started punching Camilla in the head. Camilla reached out and pulled Déjà's hair while punching her in the temple. Security guards ran over and tried to lift Déjà off of Camilla, but Camilla had Déjà's hair and started kicking her in the head. Savannah helped pulled Camilla off of Déjà's hair. Déjà started punching Camilla in the head. One security guard pulled Camilla off of the ground, while Déjà was being held back by three guards.

"Weak ass bitch" Déjà exclaimed as she stood up straight.

Camilla started struggling in security's arms.

_**Maria- **"After seeing __Déjà actually hit this girl, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth and I'm definitely starting to question who Déjà really is" _

_**{Zooms out to an overview and started rotating [The moon setting][The sun rising] Zooms in on the house} **_

Déjà walked into the kitchen.

Savannah stopped drinking her orange juice and stared at Déjà, "You know, it was wrong for you to hit that girl"

"I know but what's going to change?" Déjà told her, "You can keep picking and picking until I pop"

Savannah nodded her head.

_**Savannah- **"Especially after last night, I'm not going to try and talk to Camilla because she's on the defensive side, but I will tell __Déjà to her face that she's wrong instead of hiding how I feel and talking about it with other people than her." _

"So you ready for today?" Savannah asked her.

"I'm not ready to do any of those obstacle courses" Déjà remarked.

Savannah started laughing.

**_Déjà- _**_"I'm not tripping on anything from last night, if Camilla feels some type of way that's on her I have nothing to do with it, and she can honestly kiss my ass" _

A white van pulled up in front of the house.

The girls all had athletic gear on.

_**Savannah- **"So we're going out to O.W.L.S which stands for Outdoor Wisconsin Leadership School" Savannah gave a focused look,"I'm hoping that we can all come together prior to the fight" _

The girls' all got into the the van. The van pulled out of the driveway and headed to O.W.L.S.

_**{[A man walking his Alaskan Husky along the beach][A speed boat passing by][The O.W.L.S. sign as the van pulled up and barked in the grass]} **_

The girls' stepped out of the van.

"Welcome to the O.W.L.S, Program" Big Dog; the O.W.L.S. Director, exclaimed,"We have some nice designs for you, the ropes hold over 8,000 lbs. and the harnesses are very secured."

Big Dog took the girls' over to an obstacle course.

"Okay so what we're going to have you girls do is walk across this wire, so we're going to need you girls' to be responsible for each other's safety" Big Dog explained to them.

"Spotters ready?" Big Dog asked as he waited for Shay, Rebecca and Camilla to get into place.

"Ready!" They both exclaimed.

"Alright then start climbing" Big Dog told the other girls'.

**_[Three pane window, in each window Déjà, Savannah and Milyn were climbing across the wire, Rebecca laughing] _**

**_Déjà- _**_"Even after the fact of me fighting this girl **(Camilla helping support **_**_Déjà and Savannah as they cross the wire) _**_she makes sure that I don't fall and I appreciate her for that" _

"You can't step down until we have Maria step back on" Big Dog told them.

"Maria get your ass on the the damn wire" Milyn exclaimed.

"Step on" Déjà yelled.

"Just step on the rope" Savannah yelled.

_**(Screen turns black and white)(Turns back to normal)**_

"Bitches y'all going to stop yelling at me" Maria told them.

_**Savannah- **"Once again, Maria has started to do most, last time she acted like this** (Maria lunging at Savannah in the phone room)** we fought, but this time I'm a let her deal with everyone" _

"That extra bullshit is not even fucking necessary" Savannah remarked.

Maria sat down on the wire.

"Doing the most" Milyn exclaimed as she stepped down

"Bitch you doing the most" Maria remarked.

_**Milyn- **"Maria didn't want to get on the wire, and I'm feeling like once again you reaching out for attention, like act your damn age and be mature" _

Huge poles with little square wooden platforms between them.

"What's this all about?" Camilla asked Big Dog.

"So what you're going to do is climb that pole, stand near the edge of that tiny little platform, lean off and just fall away" Big Dog explained,"So you'll be on a belay rope while the rest of your team members are going to keep you from falling"

Savannah started climbing the pole,"Why the fuck is this shit moving?!" she screamed.

The girls started laughing.

Savannah stepped on the platform,"What the fuck?!" she exclaimed.

"You're doing great up there, now just lean off" Big Dog told her.

"Why is the wind blowing?" Savannah screamed as she grabbed her harness straps.

"We got you" Déjà told her.

"Just lean off at your own pace" Camilla yelled.

Savannah covered her face as she leaned off of the platform.

_**Savannah- **"I've never had to jump from 25 ft **(Savannah leaned off of the platform and was falling slowly back down to the ground) **So I was so glad to finally be on the ground again, that was literally terrifying to do"_

Déjà was getting harnessed,"Y'all better not be setting me up to bust my ass" she remarked.

Big Dog shook his head in disagreement,"We're not setting you up"

"Okay, ready ladies?" Big Dog asked them.

"Yeah" They replied.

Déjà started climbing the ladder.

"Looking Good!" Savannah exclaimed.

"Yeah, from the back" Déjà exclaimed as she touched her butt.

The girls started laughing.

"You half way there" Maria told her.

"Bitch you lying" Déjà remarked,"I'm not even off of the ladder yet"

Déjà was off of the ladder and barely up the pole.

"Half way" Savannah remarked.

"Bitches I'm not off of the damn ladder" Déjà told them.

"Yes you are" Savannah told her.

"Oh shit" Déjà exclaimed as she almost fell off.

"Okay, so now all you have to do is let go" Big Dog told her.

Déjà had pushed herself away from the pole.

"Camilla you're next" Milyn told her.

"I'm gone" Maria exclaimed.

"You still need to hold the rope for other people" Savannah told her.

"Why do I need to hold the rope for a person I clearly don't like?" Maria asked.

"But that's what we're here for" Savannah remarked.

"Just because you trying to be friends with her, doesn't mean I have to" Maria remarked.

_**Savannah- **"I'm confused on why you want to leave, only person who I would expect this from is __Déjà" _

"I don't care if you want to be friends with her or not" Savannah remarked,"Why would I come to a place to be an outcast about some bullshit?"

"Why do you even care?" Maria asked rhetorically as she tried to grab the rope.

"Nah move back" Savannah told Maria as she pushed her away from the rope,"You playing too much right now with someone's life"

**_Déjà- _**_"Maria is not holding rope **(Maria standing behind the rope not touching it)** especially after her little argument with Tiny" Déjà had a confused look on her face,"Like I should be the only one who should feel like not holding the rope for Camilla since we fought last night, but I'm not going to be selfish and danger someone's life over some petty shit." _

"As long as Déjà is safe I'm good" Maria remarked.

The girls are all standing next to each other.

"I just want to thank you guys for coming out and as you can see tonight will be a little storm" Big Dog told them; he looked up at the sky.

The girls headed back to the van; the van pulled out of the grass and headed back to the house.

_**{A birds' eye view of Geneva{The sun setting][The moon rising]}**_

_**Savannah- **"There'll definitely be a house meeting tonight since obviously Maria is feeling some type of way at the Obstacle Course, and I want establish where Camilla officially stands in the house" _

"So can we all come to the living room?" Savannah asked them; they was getting out of the van.

Once they were all in the house, they went straight to the living room.

"So I wanted to have a house meeting discussing what happened today at O.W.L.S." Savannah told them,"Maria decided she has an issue with you, Camilla"

Déjà looked between the two.

"And I personally have no issues with you at all Camilla" Savannah told her,"I just didn't like how things came back to me"

Camilla nodded her head in agreement.

"But you need to own up to the fact that you did some shit that was hurtful towards me and Déjà since we're the two who really cared about you" Savannah exclaimed.

"I understand that" Camilla told her.

"Bitch it's funny how you knew that but still did some shit that hurt them" Maria exclaimed,"You a flip-flop ass bitch and you need to go home"

"I'm not flip-flopping nothing" Camilla told her,"I'm not perfect but at least I'm not fake"

"I'm all real with anyone so check your shit" Maria remarked.

"How you going to be real with the next bitch?!" Savannah exclaimed,"You wasn't real with Hilary so shut your ass up"

Déjà got up and took Savannah into her room.

**_Déjà- _**_"I grabbed Savannah, because last time she got so blunt she fought Maria, and I don't need her to fight neither" _

"No no no bring her back Déjà" Maria exclaimed as she followed them into the room.

"Get out of her room!" Déjà told her.

"No she wants to get at something let her" Maria exclaimed.

A security guard came and took Maria out of the room and outside into the living room.

_**{Goes to **_**_Déjà and Savannah} _**

"Why you keep letting that girl get to you?" Déjà asked her.

"She keeps trying to play me" Savannah replied.

"How?" Déjà asked.

"It was a meeting therefore speak on the situation don't jump down her throat for your own benefits yet we live in a house together so I don't give a fuck just don't disrespect me" Savannah explained.

"But she's just acting how she is" Déjà told her.

"She's going to learn her place and I assure as my name is Savannah London we're going to fight next time she comes at me" Savannah told her.

_**{Zooms out to a birds eye view[The sun rising]Zooms back in on the inside of the house} **_

The girls' were packing up their things, and putting them into the trunks of the jeeps.

"We're heading back" Camilla exclaimed as she zipped up her cheetah print jacket.

Maria was walking out of the house carrying her hair products.

_**Maria- **"It's time to get back to Chicago, the vibe in the house **(Déjà getting into the driver seat, while Camilla was closing the trunk) **I don't really care for like it's whatever **(Camilla getting in the jeep) **I still don't fuck with Camilla nor Savannah so I'm just going with the flow." _

The jeeps pulled out of the driveway and headed back to Chicago.

_**{On the road [Interstate signs saying Chicago][A sign pointing left to Milwaukee and right to Chicago]} **_

The jeeps pulled up into the driveway.

The girls' walked into the house.

"Home sweet home" Camilla exclaimed as she walked into her room.

_**Savannah**_

_"At this point and time, I can definitely see everyone true colors; you're not a bad bitch if you going to bully someone, I don't go for that shit; just that trip alone supports that I don't fight someone who doesn't want to fight me"  
**Savannah**_

Savannah walked into the living room,"Camilla can we go talk?"

"Yeah" Camilla told her as she finished tying her hair up.

Savannah sat down on the couch,"I just want you to understand how I feel" she told her.

Camilla nodded her head.

"I don't personally like you after all that went down from the E-mail to the fight with Déjà, but I'm not going to bully you like Maria been doing" Savannah explained, "I want you to stay and grow and learn about yourself"

"And I understand that as I was trying to saying on the trip, I should've came up to and explained what was said but I can't change how you'll feel either way" Camilla told her.

"I just want to make it clear to you that not everyone here has a gun coming for your head" Savannah told her, "Maybe or maybe not you and Déjà could be cool again"

_**Camilla- **"I believe that Savannah is now just seeing the things that are happening in this house and hopefully she can learn who is really manipulating all these situations" _

Outside, Jazmyn walked into the house,"Ladies I'm back"

_**Jazmyn- **"I'm here today to make sure that all the girls' are progressing on their goals in the house, but most importantly the twins. I'm also her to get these girls' own their flaws and move along **(Déjà walked into the room.)** as ladies" _

"How you coming along so far in the house?" Jazmyn asked her.

"It's alright so far," Déjà told her, "I had a fight"

"With who?" Jazmyn asked.

"Camilla" Déjà replied.

_**[****Déjà throwing a couch throw pillow at Camilla****] **_

"What happened?" Jazmyn asked.

"She had pissed me off because she came at Savannah" Déjà told her, "So I clocked her in the mouth"

_**[****Déjà walked around the couch,"Get your ass out of here" she exclaimed as Camilla hit her with the pillow; "Bitch" Déjà exclaimed as she clocked Camilla in the face.] **_

"You hit her?!" Jazmyn asked; she had shocked look on her face.

Déjà nodded her head in agreement.

_**[****Déjà started punching Camilla in the head. Camilla reached out and pulled Déjà's hair while punching her in the temple.] **_

"And you don't see nothing wrong with that?" Jazmyn asked her.

"Hell no" Déjà exclaimed, "Like she pushed my buttons already when she fought the new girl"

"But do you see how that'll look coming from anyone's else view of it?" Jazmyn asked her.

"I do but like I said to Tiny, 'If you feel some type of way tell me instead talking behind my back'." Déjà told her.

"Well I just want to see if you can try and get all of your frustrations out because in a week, your parents are coming" Jazmyn told her, "And we're going to get to the bottom of the issues so you leave in a better place than when you first came into this experience"

Déjà nodded her head.

**_Déjà- _**_"On some real shit, I like the life coach because she's helping me out, but sometimes I feel like popping her just for making me realize that I'm on the wrong sometimes" _

Milyn walked into the room.

"So Miss Milyn," Jazmyn exclaimed,"How have you been so far?"

"I've been better" Milyn told her, "Would've been better if Déjà hadn't swung on Camilla"

"And how do you feel about that?" Jazmyn asked.

"That Déjà was completely wrong, yeah I understand how it got to that point but I'd never swing on someone smaller than me" Milyn explained.

_**Milyn- **"This dumb session has me seeing __Déjà in a whole new light like yeah I'm a still fuck with her but I'm a need time away from her after her fight with Camilla" _

"But do you think that you should at least talk to her for her to understand?" Jazmyn asked.

"Yeah but I don't need to deal with her coming at me neither" Milyn told her, "I learned that the last time I told someone how I felt"

"So what have you learned so far from then?" Jazmyn asked.

"I'm learning how you need to be honest in this house, and just go with the flow" Milyn replied.

"But do you believe that you're being honest?" Jazmyn asked, "Because if you're being honest you should tell Déjà how you feel"

Milyn nodded her head.

"Like I told her, Family Day isn't that Far Away" Jazmyn told her, "And I believe that you don't want to cause anymore problems?"

Milyn nodded her head.

"So I'll come back in a week and we'll get to the bottom of the issues you're facing in the house" Jazmyn told her.

Milyn stood up and walked out of the room.

_**Savannah- **"So I'm working on my commitment issues, but what good is this life coach doing if she isn't here with me on a daily basis" _

"So Savannah," Jazmyn exclaimed as she sat on her left leg,"How do you feel so far in this house?"

"I've been good" Savannah told her.

"I think that we can honestly help each other out in this process" Jazmyn explained, "I believe that you have a stronger mentality and voice in this house to reason out these girls' and their problems when they leave this room and make it go into effect while I'll help you"

"If I do that then Déjà is going to have to help me out too" Savannah remarked.

_**Savannah- **"As long with me talking with the life coach, she does make some sense to me" Savannah looked down, "I think that if me and __Déjà can help enforce the lessons that each of us learn** (Savannah walked out of the room)** than this experience will be a lot more enjoyable than what it already is." _

Shay walked into the room.

"Hi there" Jazmyn exclaimed.

"Hi" Shay told her.

"So I'm Jazmyn aka the life coach" Jazmyn told her, "I want you to leave this experience as a better women than your are now"

"Well I don't know what you want me to work on because I'm all perfect, I already had a life coach and we worked on my problems I was facing back at home" Shay explained.

"Well I'm here if you need any help though" Jazmyn told her.

"Alright" Shay told her.

_**Shay- **"I've already had a life coach and I don't think I need another one especially when everything in my life is going alright so far" _

Shay left the room.

"Four down, three more to go" Jazmyn exclaimed.

_**Maria- **"So we have to go and meet the life coach again **(Maria walked up to the door and knocked) **I honestly feel like that I don't need a life coach. _

"Hey there, Maria" Jazmyn told her; Maria walked into the room and sat down on the couch.

"How you've been doing?" Jazmyn asked.

"I've been good" Maria replied.

"You've been good?!" Jazmyn with a shocked look on her face.

Maria nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh Maria" Jazmyn told her.

"I have" Maria told her, "I'm always good"

Jazmyn had a huge smile on her face.

"Unless somebody does something crazy" Maria told her.

"What do you mean?" Jazmyn asked her.

"You made me mad, you disrespect me or you lie to me" Maria replied.

"Like what?" Jazmyn asked. "Because disrespect was the thing last time so lets roll through some of them"

"If I say something and you're going to go back tell that person" Maria explained.

_**[(**__"Hilary needs to go home!" Maria exclaimed.**)(**__"Ask everyone of these girls **'who going home? Hilary'**__ Bitch so do us all a favor and go home" Milyn to Hilary.**)] **_

"That's disrespectful to me" Maria told her.

"Okay" Jazmyn told her as she nodded her, "Can I write this down?"

Maria nodded her head in agreement, "Mmmhmm"

"I'm going to give you whatever we write down and you can do with it whatever you want to" Jazmyn told her; she grabbed some paper and a pen.

_**Jazmyn- **"The key to helping Maria through this process is simply her awareness" _

"So the first one is?" Jazmyn asked as she tried to remember, "Telling your secrets? Right"

"Repeating what I have to say without even telling me that you did" Maria told her.

Jazmyn wrote it down and ripped the paper out of the pad, "Okay, what else has happened in this house that you've found disrespectful?"

"The fact that Camilla called me extra" Maria told her.

Jazmyn wrote it down and ripped the paper out of the pad.

"Savannah talked about me to her friend" Maria replied.

Jazmyn wrote it down and ripped the paper out of the pad.

"Hilary called me fake" Maria added.

Jazmyn wrote it down and ripped the paper out of the pad.

"Getting in my face" Maria added.

Jazmyn ripped the paper out of the pad.

"Yelling at me" Maria added.

Jazmyn ripped the paper out of the pad.

"Don't talk about my character as a joke" Maria added.

Jazmyn ripped the paper out of the pad.

"Don't disrespect my family or friends" Maria added.

Jazmyn ripped the paper out of the pad.

"Lying" Maria added.

Jazmyn ripped the paper out of the pad.

"Don't be trying to play as I'm stupid because I know what I'm talking about" Maria added.

Jazmyn ripped the paper out of the pad.

_**Jazmyn- **"I'm writing down anything that gets her going because basically it's everything" _

"Here's the thing Maria" Jazmyn told her, "If for two hours, you can probably give me a complete list of things"

"Right" Maria agreed.

"That's not alright," Jazmyn told her.

"Why?" Maria asked.

"Because it means you're getting angry a lot, and that's not good for you" Jazmyn replied.

"But not if I can control it" Maria suggested.

"Exactly" Jazmyn told her, "We meet again in like a week do you honestly think that you'd have it together by then?"

"I might" Maria told her.

_**Jazmyn- **"The biggest thing for Maria is controlling her anger while also trying to let it go **(Jazmyn walked Maria out of the room) **She as a long journey ahead of her but it all rest on her control with anger" _

Camilla and Rebecca walked in.

"Hello girls" Jazmyn told them.

"Hey" They said in unison.

"Because you two are twins I wanted y'all to do a mirror exercise" Jazmyn told them as she handed each girl a mall mirror with a horizontal line in the middle, "At the top I want you to write what you see in the other, while on the bottom what do you see in yourself"

Camilla and Rebecca started writing on the mirrors.

_**Jazmyn- **"My main goal for the twins is to bring them closer together than stand offish to one another" _

"Can you girls show your mirrors?" Jazmyn asked them.

Camilla showed her mirror and on the top it had 'Rude', 'Weak', 'Hater' and 'Bitch', but on the bottom it had 'Kind', 'Smart', 'Strong', 'Independent' and 'Real'.

Rebecca showed her mirror and on the top it had 'Fake', 'Irrelevant', 'Backstabber', 'Traitor', 'Liar', 'Two-Faced', 'Slut', 'Loud', 'Rude' and 'Bitch', but on the bottom it had 'Sweet', 'Quiet', 'Smart', 'Honest', 'Loyal', 'Vulnerable' and 'Truth Friend'.

"Obviously by looking and the mirrors Rebecca's is more full at the top" Jazmyn told them, "Camilla do you know what mean?"

"No" Camilla replied.

"It means that she is more hurt than you are and that she is more effected by the actions that happened between you two and you guys need have it together, I can tell already that by you two being around each other you are starting to act like sisters again but we need to release some tension right now" Jazmyn explained to her.

"I just want to say that I do apologize, Rebecca, for hurting you the way I did" Camilla told her, "I shouldn't have uploaded those picture or made them posts"

"I do want you to know that on our first night here you did hurt me" Rebecca told her, "I wanted that to be clear"

_**[(**__"I lost all respect for you when you did me dirty" Rebecca exclaimed._

_"Okay that's fine with me" Camilla told her._

_"Milly you're one fake bitch and I can't believe I ever called you a sister" Rebecca told her._

_"And if you felt like that you should've told mom that you wanted to be given up for adoption, and I wouldn't have to see your ugly mug" Camilla told her._

_Rebecca threw a pillow at Camilla.**)] **_

"And I was out of line for that as well" Camilla told her, "I just want to end the drama with you"

"Rebecca if you have anything that you want to say, tell her now" Jazmyn told her.

"You was suppose to be my sister, but you was just making it worse" Rebecca exclaimed before she threw a pillow.

"Okay let me cut this short because obviously feelings are being hurt and we need to calm down, so I'll be back in a week" Jazmyn told them, "I want both of you to be closer than how you are now"

The twins nodded their heads in agreement.

The twins left the room.

_**Jazmyn- **"I would say that my goals for each of these girls today have made some progressed now with me coming back next week hopefully they learned and have accomplished their goals." _

Jazmyn walked out of the house.

_**{Zooms out to an overview **(Fast forwards time) **[The city transitioning from Day to Night] **(Time returns back to normal) **Zooms in on the front of the house and goes to the living room} **_

Maria was in the living room sitting down on the ground while having Déjà braid her hair into a dutch braid hairstyle.

"So what's going on for tonight?" Savannah asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Well after Déjà finishes my hair we can head out to Stereo" Maria told her.

"Good thing I'm done now" Déjà told her.

Maria stood, "Well let's go get ready then" she told them.

There girls were all in the beauty room.

_**Camilla- **"After that little session with Jazmyn I believe that me and Rebecca can actually try and make amends for one another, even if she threw a pillow, I understand if it was the other way around" _

The girls walked out of the house and headed to the waiting black hummer limo.

The limo pulled out of the driveway and headed to Stereo Nightclub.

Milyn was looking at Déjà, "I just want to say before we even get to the club that Déjà, I thought it was messed up when you fought Camilla"

"And you and Maria had made it clear that obviously y'all felt some type of way" Déjà told her.

"But I'm not feeling no type of way" Milyn replied.

_**Camilla- **"To hear __Déjà call Milyn and Maria on their bullshit has me feeling like she see through their lies." _

"Well I couldn't tell" Déjà told her, "Both of you distanced yourselves away from me until tonight"

"Okay, my only thing is I don't fight anyone who is scared of me" Maria exclaimed.

"Hold up, ain't nobody scared of you" Camilla remarked.

"Don't address me hoe" Maria told her, "I'll beat that ass again"

"Bring it" Camilla exclaimed.

The limo pulled over to the side of the road.

Maria took off her heels.

The door opened and the security guards pulled Maria out of the limo.

"She doesn't want to fight" Milyn told them.

"Nope, she wants to fight" Camilla told them; Camilla started putting her hair in a messy bun.

Déjà, Savannah and Shay stepped out of the limo so that the producers can remove Camilla.

Camilla went with the producers; Maria swung out her fist and punched Camilla in the face.

* * *

_ Next Episode: **Broken Cliques**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow.**_

_**P.S. Don't forget to go vote for your favorite bad girl of BGC3!**_


	11. Broken Cliques

_** Last time on Bad Girls Club: Chicago,** The fight between Déjà and Camilla continues, while the girls' start having doubts about Déjà's character; As the girls' head out to O.W.L.S. they become closer except for Maria. Savannah calls Maria out for her hatred towards Camilla; Maria calls Camilla out for being fake; the argument between the two girls' has the house going through a lot of tension. Once the girls' are back in Chicago, Jazmyn comes back to ensure that the girls are making progress on their time in the house. On their night out, Milyn tries to come to term with Déjà on the situation. Maria calls out Camilla and another battle ensues._

**I DO NOT Own Bad Girls Club nor Savannah (MCMXCV owns her),** And if you'll please leave reviews I want to know what you guys think about this season so far.

* * *

_**Originals**_

_**Camilla "Milly" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Black Sheep Blondie"_

_**Déjà Dominique** 24 Brooklyn, New York "The New York Loudmouth"_

_**Hilary Duff** 26 Houston, Texas "The Markable Firecracker"_

_**Maria Sanchez** 23 Houston, Texas "Houston's Explosive Dynamite"_

_**Milyn "Mimi" Jenson** 22 Miami, Florida "The Scandalous Diva"_

_**Rebecca "Becky" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Well-Mannered Queen"_

_**Savannah "Tiny" London** 21 Los Angeles, California "Tempered Player"_

* * *

_**Replacements**_

_**Shay Mitchell **27 Mississauga, Ontario "The Boss Model"_

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**Hilary** was removed from the house in Episode 3 after physically assaulting a producer._

_**Shay** replaced **Hilary** in Episode 4._

* * *

"Don't address me hoe" Maria told her, "I'll beat that ass again"

_**{Zooms in on the limo [The bad girls' club heart stands out on the side of the limo]}**_

_**BROKEN  
**_**_[A loud ripping sound(A heart with a huge rip in the middle)]  
_**_(Maria on the left)( __Déjà and Savannah on the right__ )  
__CLIQUES_

The limo pulled over to the side of the road.

Maria took off her heels.

"Bring it" Camilla exclaimed.

The door opened and the security guards pulled Maria out of the limo.

"She doesn't want to fight" Milyn told them.

"Nope, she wants to fight" Camilla told them; Camilla started putting her hair in a messy bun.

Déjà, Savannah and Shay stepped out of the limo so that the producers can remove Camilla.

Camilla went with the producers; Maria swung out her fist and punched Camilla in the face. Camilla started punching Maria in the face after her bun fell; Maria grabbed onto Camilla's hair while punching her in the top of her head. Camilla grabbed onto one of Maria's braids and yanked real hard; Maria fell to the ground. Camilla started punching Maria in the eye; Maria tried kicking at Camilla. Security guards started trying to break up the fight; Maria grabbed a hold on Camilla's hair.

_**Rebecca- **"I'm pissed **(Maria punching up at Camilla's head) **You always picking on Camilla, pick on someone else and prove that you're a real bad girl" _

"Get the fuck off of my sister" Rebecca exclaimed;she tried prying Maria's hand off of Camilla's hair.

"Don't be jumping" Milyn exclaimed.

_**Milyn- **"You never stood up for Camilla, so why start now?" _

"I'm not jumping nobody" Rebecca remarked.

"LET GO" A producer exclaimed.

Camilla was escorted to a blue minivan; Maria was escorted to a white minivan.

A male producer walked up to Camilla, "So we're sending you to a hotel for the time being"

Camilla nodded her head.

_**Camilla- **"I'm glad that I'm just going to a hotel, but Maria definitely knows that I'm not taking her shit anymore" _

A female producer walked up to Maria, "So we're going to let you clean up your face and let you return back with the girls"

Maria nodded her head; Maria started applying makeup to her face.

_**Maria- **"I got the hoe and maybe I'll get her sister eventually, but at the end of the day I'm a keep doing me"_

Maria, Déjà, Savannah, Shay, Rebecca and Milyn stepped back into the limo.

"I just have to know" Milyn remarked, "Why you sticking up for Camilla now when you never did before?"

"Who me?" Rebecca replied, "That's my sister I'm a stick up for her whenever I please"

"But you never did in the beginning though" Milyn told her.

_**Savannah- **"Mimi is trying to call Rebecca out; Rebecca is not having it and she's defending herself" Savannah tilted her head to the side, "Mimi is only calling Rebecca out because Maria got her ass beat by Camilla" _

"Well I am now" Rebecca told her.

_**Rebecca- **"I'm not Hilary remember that bitch **(Rebecca yelling back at Milyn)** because I will lay you the fuck out like I did her" _

"But you still over there" Milyn exclaimed as she tied her hair up.

Rebecca took her heels off, "You still over there"

"You want to get it in?" Milyn asked her.

"I'm ready for whatever" Rebecca told her.

"Both of you ain't doing shit" Déjà told them, "Let's just go home for once in peace"

**_Déjà- _**_"I'm honestly glad that Camilla stood her ground against Maria, but Mimi has no reason to blow up on Rebecca and most definitely she will get it from Rebecca" _

The limo pulled into the driveway; The girls stepped out and walked back into the house.

_**Rebecca- **"I've never been one to be mean to anyone , but I can be just like Camilla and talk a lot of shit that'll make you feel less of yourself" _

Rebecca went into the phone room.

_"Hello?" Marissa; Rebecca's Mom, asked._

"Mom" Rebecca exclaimed, "This girl tried to come from me in the limo"

_"Where is your sister?" Marissa asked._

"One of the other girls' attacked her when we was heading out for the night" Rebecca replied.

_"Don't let no one bully you" Marissa told her. _

Milyn walked to the living room.

"Is someone on the phone?" Maria asked from her room.

"Yeah somebody is" Milyn replied.

"You know who is on the phone" Rebecca exclaimed.

Milyn walked towards the phone room.

"Mom I got to go" Rebecca told her.

_"Don't do nothing crazy" Marissa told her; Marissa hanged up the phone._

Rebecca put the phone down, "What?, she exclaimed.

"You had something you wanted to say?" Milyn asked her.

"Yeah, I was on the phone" Rebecca told her, "So that somebody bullshit won't fly with me"

"So come on then" Milyn told her as she put her notepad down, "You feeling froggy then hop your ass in my face bitch"

Rebecca walked out of the phone room; Milyn decked Rebecca in the mouth.

_**{[Rebecca and Milyn hugging][Milyn dancing with Rebecca][Both girls' laughing together]} **_

Milyn decked Rebecca in the mouth; Rebecca grabbed Milyn's hair and dragged her to the ground. Milyn grabbed Rebecca's hair while being slammed to the ground; Rebecca started punching at Milyn's head. Security guards came and pulled Milyn off of the ground; Milyn had Rebecca's hair in her hand and started uppercutting Rebecca in the face. Another security guard came and pulled Rebecca off of the ground; Rebecca had let go of Milyn's hair and started punching at Milyn's head. The security guards pulled Milyn and Rebecca away from each other.

"Weak sauce ass bitch" Milyn exclaimed as she was taken to the living room.

"Fuck you Jackrabbit ass bitch" Rebecca remarked as she was taken outside of the house.

_**Rebecca- **"I'm sad by the simple fact that she actually hit me, I've been rocking with this girl since Day 1 and she wants to be a flip-flop" _

Shay walked out of the house, "You good?"

"I'm alright" Rebecca exclaimed as she fixed her hair, "Did I get her?"

_**Shay- **"Obviously its a full moon tonight because these girls are whiling the fuck out, like seriously I'm not mentally prepared for this" _

A Male Producer walked out of the house,"So Rebecca we're sending you to a hotel, since its too much tension in the house from you and Milyn fighting"

Rebecca nodded her head.

"So your ride is almost here and we just want you to stay outside" The producer told her.

_**Rebecca- **"This sucks that I have to leave for the hotel, but I'll be back; hopefully I can come back to peace and quiet." _

A van pulled up; Rebecca stood up and got into the van. Once the door closed, the van pulled off heading to a hotel for the night.

Shay walked back into the house.

_**Shay- **"At the moment I'm considering going home on my own terms, I don't enjoy all this drama, this experience isn't anything I was looking for" _

Shay was in her room packing up her things.

Savannah walked into the room, "Why you packing up?"

"I'm debating if I should go home or not" Shay replied.

"Why would you go home?" Savannah asked as she sat down on Shay's bed.

"Because I'm not feeling this experience and most definitely not feeling Maria or Milyn" Shay told her as she put some shoes in a duffel bag.

"Why ain't you feeling them?" Savannah asked as she stood up.

"They was talking major shit about you, Déjà and Camilla on our way to Lake Geneva" Shay explained.

_**Savannah- **"Once again my name was in your mouth, fuck all these other girls' because I've only fuck with two people and one isn't here" Savannah had an exasperated look on her face, "No matter what the fuck is said about either of them I still fuck with them" _

"You know what I'm not about to go there because obviously Maria is still intimidated by me and Déjà's friendship" Savannah remarked.

Milyn walked to the living room, "Maria, Shay just Savannah that the two of us were talking shit about her"

"When did we talk about Savannah?" Maria asked.

"Apparently on the way to Lake Geneva" Milyn replied.

_**Milyn- **"I told Maria what Shay did because I'm already feeling some type of way and she's definitely adding fire to the flame." _

"Well lets go see" Maria remarked; Maria walked into Shay's room.

Savannah was changing into her pajamas; Déjà was laying down in her bed.

"Shay, did you tell Savannah that I was talking about her?" Maria asked.

"Yeah" Shay replied as she put her duffel bag on the ground.

"But what's the reason for you even telling her that?" Maria asked.

"I'm not going to bite my tongue for anyone and if I have to tell her before I leave I'll damn well please, because if it was any other time it would've been at the Reunion" Shay replied, "Is that the answer you wanted from me?"

_**Shay- **"I'm definitely leaving because I'm tired of all this bullshit ass drama;t his was supposed to be an experience of growth, but I refuse to stay when others don't want to even try" _

"That's some bullshit" Maria exclaimed as she waved her hand, "You trying to start shit and you keep acting like you're innocent"

_**Maria- **"It really irks me how Shay talks shit about people, but when you get in her face she quiet" _

"Keep being a weak sauce ass bitch" Maria told her; Maria walked out of the room.

Savannah started laughing, "The pot calling the kettle black"

"For real though?!" Maria remarked; Maria walked to Savannah's room.

"Really" Savannah exclaimed as she tied up her hair with a red bandana, "That's the pot calling the kettle black"

"So how am I weak sauce?" Maria questioned.

"You already know because that's on some real shit" Savannah told her as she pulled her cover back to lay down.

"I'm do what the fuck I want" Maria exclaimed.

"So keep doing weak sauce ass shit then" Savannah told her. "Get out of my room Maria"

"You was talking shit about Hilary on the first night then you wanted to fight her, but you was also talking shit about me and Déjà and tried to be still our friend" Savannah remarked, "Maria come on"

"Don't confuse me for nothing" Maria told her.

"Maria, get the fuck out of my room" Savannah told her, "Because I already told you how you a weak sauce bitch"

"You tried to come at me though" Maria yelled.

"This is my room, BITCH BYE!" Savannah yelled as she stood on top of her bed pounding her fists.

"What you mean though?" Maria questioned as she looked up at Savannah.

"BITCH GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM" Savannah yelled.

"Get off the bed and make me" Maria told her.

Savannah stepped down, "YOU HAVE HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO BE IN HERE"

"What's up?" Maria remarked.

Savannah mushed Maria away from her; Maria reached out and grabbed Savannah's bandana. Savannah started throwing punches at Maria's face and body; Maria fell into the wall and started punching Savannah in the head. Savannah grabbed Maria by her head and slammed her to the ground; Milyn walked into the room and tried to pull Savannah off of Maria but backed away when Déjà rose out of her bed.

"Come on Savannah, let her go" Déjà exclaimed.

Savannah started kicking at Maria's head when Déjà pulled on her arms; Maria was grabbed by Milyn. Security guards bombarded the room.

**_Déjà- _**_"I know for a fact that I don't want Savannah to go home; so my reaction is to pull her away from beating Maria's ass **(**_**_Déjà pulling on Savannah) _**_Physically fighting in this house needs to come to a stop__" _

The security guards grabbed Déjà and tried to move her outside; Savannah's bandana fell off of her head as she grabbed onto Maria's hair, Maria covered her head.

Outside the house, Shay is seen getting into a van.

Security guards take Savannah out into the hallway.

Savannah grabs her hair and holds it up from her face, "Come on Bitch"

"Bitch, fuck you" Maria exclaimed from her room.

"Bring your ass out here" Savannah exclaimed.

"Weak ass bitch" Maria screamed.

"Your ass got beat like a bitch, bitch!" Savannah remarked as she put her hair in a side ponytail.

"A bitch like me ain't going nowhere" Maria exclaimed as she tried to walk out of the room, "I'll still fight everybody!"

**_Déjà- _**_"You kept fucking with my bitch, so now I'm a fuck with you" _

"You keep running your mouth about fighting" Déjà exclaimed as she walked around security, "I want to be the first one you fucking touch now"

"You're not even part of this" Maria yelled.

"I don't give a fuck" Déjà told her.

Security guards grabbed Déjà and moved her back.

"Let go of me" Déjà told them.

_**Maria- **"I believe __Déjà wanted to fight me because I woke her out of her sleep, like I have no reason to even fight with the girl, she has no legitimate reason to even try to fight me" _

"Co-Sign Bitch" Maria exclaimed.

Déjà charged towards Maria.

_**{Zooms out to an overview of the house}**_

* * *

_ Next Episode: **Déjà Vu**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow.**_

_**P.S. Don't forget to go vote for your favorite bad girl of BGC3!**_


	12. Déjà Vu

_** Last time on Bad Girls Club: Chicago,** After Maria's constant bullying; Camilla stands up for herself and puts Maria in her place. Milyn decides to call Rebecca out for even trying to have Camilla's back, but Rebecca wasn't having it and it lead to an altercation between the two. Shay felt like she didn't need to be in a house, so she decided to leave; Savannah tried to convince Shay not to leave. Milyn eavesdropping on the conversation told Maria what Shay said; Maria went to to confront Shay. When Maria leaves, Savannah makes a comment, so Maria confronts Savannah; the two then start arguing and a fight breaks out._

**I DO NOT Own Bad Girls Club nor Savannah (MCMXCV owns her),** And if you'll please leave reviews I want to know what you guys think about this season so far.

* * *

_**Originals**_

_**Camilla "Milly" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Black Sheep Blondie"_

_**Déjà Dominique** 24 Brooklyn, New York "The New York Loudmouth"_

_**Hilary Duff** 26 Houston, Texas "The Markable Firecracker"_

_**Maria Sanchez** 23 Houston, Texas "Houston's Explosive Dynamite"_

_**Milyn "Mimi" Jenson** 22 Miami, Florida "The Scandalous Diva"_

_**Rebecca "Becky" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Well-Mannered Queen"_

_**Savannah "Tiny" London** 21 Los Angeles, California "Tempered Player"_

* * *

_**Replacements**_

_**Shay Mitchell **27 Mississauga, Ontario "The Boss Model"_

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**Hilary** was removed from the house in Episode 3 after physically assaulting a producer._

_**Shay** replaced **Hilary** in Episode 4._

**_Camilla_**_ was temporarily removed from the house in Episode 7, after an altercation with **Maria**. _

**_Shay_**_ voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 7, after claiming she doesn't enjoy the experience._

* * *

"Co-Sign Bitch" Maria exclaimed.

_**{An overview of Chicago [The Riverwalk][Busy Sidewalks]}**_

_**Déjà**__  
Vu_

Déjà charged towards Maria.

Maria prepared herself for a punch, but it never came.

Déjà was being held back by security guards.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME" Déjà screamed.

"Calm down Déjà" Savannah told her, "I really don't need you to go home"

Déjà pushed a security guard off of her, "I said get the fuck off of me, before I swing off on your ass"

More security guards came to hold Déjà back.

"Déjà just stop" Savannah told her.

_**Savannah-** "Déjà is my girl and I don't need her to go home over no bitch **(Déjà struggling with the security guards)** I want Déjà to stay in the house with me until the end. _

Déjà was taken outside to the backyard.

_**{Zooms out to an overview of Chicago [The nightlife zooming at a fast pace][The moon setting while the sun is rising] Zooms in on the house}**_

Maria and Milyn were in the living sitting down on the couches.

A van pulled up in front of the house; Rebecca stepped out walked into the house.

Rebecca walked to her room that she shared with Maria and Milyn.

_**Rebecca-** "After fighting Milyn, I can already tell that Maria will try and come for me and I'm ready for her" _

Maria watched Rebecca walk to her room.

"Bitch you need to know how to stop talking shit before you get another ass whooping" Maria exclaimed.

"I'll come talk to you guys when I'm ready" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Take your ass home bitch because this a place for real bitches only" Maria exclaimed.

"Bitch you never was real to begin with" Rebecca exclaimed.

"What you say bitch?" Maria asked.

_**Rebecca-** I just walked into the house and right away I'm being yelled at like if you have a problem we can talk it out.I'm absolutely over Maria at this point, she's always yelling and trying to fight and I'm just really just going to give her what she wants. _

"I didn't stutter, you're not real Maria" Rebecca remarked.

Maria walked towards Rebecca "Becky I'm a socked you in the face"

Rebecca decked Maria;Maria grabbed Rebecca's hair when she fell; Rebecca fell to the ground with Maria and started punching her in the face. Maria started punching Rebecca in the head; Milyn hopped up and walked over to the fight,"Get off of her" she exclaimed as she grabbed onto Rebecca and started pulling on her body; Rebecca socked Maria in the eye; A security guard came and pulled Rebecca off of Maria. Rebecca reached down and pulled her shirt down, "Come at me again"

Milyn helped Maria up.

_**Maria-** "Rebecca, your day is coming from me either I'm a get you or you're going to leave like your friend Shay did" _

"She's going to get her ass tapped" Maria told Milyn.

Milyn nodded her head in agreement, "But don't forget about Déjà and Savannah"

Maria nodded her head, "You have a point about them too."

**_{Goes outside to the backyard}_**

Savannah and Déjà was resting back on the lounge chairs by the pool.

"I don't talk to anyone out of anger" Savannah exclaimed; she had her bandana wrapped around her head with some of her hair hanging out.

"Sometimes you don't need to entertain stuff like that" Déjà told her, "But that shit was justified to do"

"It's not just that, me and you can fight all day and night it makes no difference to me just as long as you know your place." Savannah told her.

_**Savannah-** I will fight you again, Don't think because security is here that you're safe I'll catch you on your best day which will be my worst._

"So how do you feel about Maria now?" Savannah asked.

"She did the most last night" Déjà replied.

_**Déjà-** "Last night Maria came into me and Savannah's room on some bullshit, I don't care that she has a problem with Savannah because Savannah can defend herself very well without me, but don't come in my room while I'm trying to sleep then we going to have a problem" _

"All that happened last night" Déjà exclaimed, "She started".

"Exactly" Savannah exclaimed, "That's why I try my best to not argue with her because once she tries me I'm not going to stop."

_**Savannah-** "It's hard to be in a house with a girl like Maria, she's disrespectful and can't own up to the shit she does to other people"_

"What happened back there didn't need to happen" Déjà told Savannah.

Milyn walked outside and sat by Déjà and Savannah.

"You need to get your friend"

"Who?" Milyn asked, "You mean Maria?"

"Yeah, your little friend" Déjà told her.

"I don't control her actions" Milyn remarked.

"But you do follow and instigate fights for her" Savannah remarked.

_**Savannah-** "Mimi instigated that fight last night, because I was the only one who talked to Shay before she left, and then Maria had a problem with her, so yeah Bitch you left your signature on that one right there"_

"How do I instigate?" Milyn asked.

"Mimi, you told that bitch that Shay was talking about her" Savannah replied, "Then she had the audacity to come at me"

"You shouldn't had said anything" Milyn told her.

"Like I said that's your friend" Déjà told her.

"Like I understand why I reacted to it but fuck that bitch she came in there and got that ass tapped" Savannah told her.

"And I'm a come to you as real bitch, I apologize for taking it out on you like that it wasn't my intentions to do it like that" Maria told her as she stepped outside,"I'm upset about some other shit going on at the moment and seeing you talking all that shit on the phone rubbed me the wrong way"

"Who said that I was talking about you though?" Savannah exclaimed.

_**Savannah- **"Why is you still feeling pressed over me talking on the phone we fought last night because you came at me"_

Maria sat down, "Well it's to late for us to even talk it out, so now I guess we have a problem"

Déjà rolled her eyes, "You're the scum beneath me right now"

"And I don't care, I didn't do shit to you for any type of disrespect" Maria remarked.

"YOU CAME IN MY ROOM WITH SOME BULLSHIT" Déjà yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me because I'm not yelling at you" Maria told her, "And I wouldn't had came in your room if Savannah would had shut her mouth up"

_**Maria-** "Déjà is a big girl and I definitely don't want to fight with her she got it, so I don't understand where the hostility is coming from" _

"Bitch and let me find out you touched Rebecca, because Camilla has to still come home" Déjà told her.

_** {Zooms out [The Sheraton Hotel] Zooms in and goes to a hotel room}**_

A female producer walked into the hotel room,"Hey there" she exclaimed.

Camilla was sitting on a huge queen-sized bed, "So am I going home now?" she asked.

"After reviewing the tapes and witnessing Maria throwing the first hit, we're going to put you on a probation, this altercation isn't held against you, but anymore that you get involved in you'll be held accountable for" She explained to her.

_**Camilla-** "I'm glad that I have another chance to work on me, all these girls' are out to get me and I'm just waiting for this experience to be over with" _

"I'm grateful for this" Camilla told her, "Thank You"

**_{Zooms out to an overview [Shows the sun setting and the sky changing into night] Zooms in on the house} _**

Déjà was changing into a Black Gold Metallic Victorian Cowl Neck Two Piece Set with Black Faux Suede Gold Strappy High Heel Booties.

_**Déjà-** "So we're going out tonight and I plan on getting wasted; this house has taken a lot out of me, so I'm turning up tonight and I'm not responsible for my actions"_

The girls all walked out to the limo; Camilla was waiting in the limo for the girls.

_**Camilla-** "I refused to stay in that hotel for another day, so I told them I'm going out tonight with the girls' and they let me leave" _

"Did y'all miss me?" Camilla asked.

Déjà, Savannah and Rebecca started laughing.

The limo pulled up to theMID; The girls' got out and headed into the VIP section.

_**[Déjà grabbing drink after drink][Camilla dancing with Savannah, Rebecca and Déjà][Maria and Milyn dancing with each other]**_

"Watch out Déjà" Camilla exclaimed as she tried to catch her balance.

_**Camilla-** "Déjà had accidentally bumped into me, I'm not tripping over it" _

"Bitch stay out of my way" A drunk Déjà told her, "You need to shut the fuck up"

_(Screen turns black and white) _

_**Camilla-** "I don't know where all of this was coming from but again I'm not tripping, I reached my limit with these girls' and I refuse to keep fighting over petty things" _

_(Screen turns back normal)_

_**Maria-** "Déjà is drunk and she yelled at Camilla, so I'm just waiting for the show to start."_

Camilla walked outside with Déjà.

"So what's going on?" Déjà asked.

"I just wanted to know if we're good?!" Camilla replied.

"I don't have a problem with you" Déjà told her as she took a hit from her cigarette.

"Well you called me a bitch and told me to shut the fuck up, so I didn't know if you was joking or being serious" Camilla explained.

"You good" Déjà told her.

The limo pulled up; the girls' got into the limo and headed home.

Déjà placed her cup on the ground and started taking off her heels, "Did everyone have a nice night out? Because I did until whatever happened outside occured, that shit had me confused on some real shit"

"What do you mean? I asked you a question" Camilla told her.

"You asked me question about my feelings towards you" Déjà exclaimed, "If I felt any type of way towards you I would've told you."

"And I have too" Camilla told her.

"All I'm saying is that we respect one another" Déjà exclaimed.

"You want to be extra" Camilla told her.

"No bitch you're being extra" Déjà told her as she put her hand in Camilla's face.

Camilla shoved Déjà's hand down, "Don't put your hand in my face"

"Don't touch me" Déjà told her as she put her hand in Camilla's face again. "Bitch I'm saying that we respect one another, we don't have to be cool or nothing"

Camilla slapped Déjà's hand down again, "Do not put your hand in my motherfucking face".

_**Savannah-** "Déjà is not making any sense right now, you and Camilla talked outside that's all I know and the conversation that happened outside is now the argument in the limo"_

"What's up, I told you what happened at the club so don't play dumb" Camilla told her as she slapped Déjà's hand down.

"Okay, let me tell you something" Déjà told her, as she took her sandals off, "I'm a punch the lights out of you, touch me one more time and I'm popping you in the mouth, I'm not playing with you"

Camilla looked up at Déjà, "Come on you oversize cow," Camilla took off her heels,and swept all of her hair to one side,"You took off your shit, I don't care bitch you mad extra, because you can't handle the tru-"

Déjà punched Camilla in the head, Camilla latched on to Déjà's hair and started punching her in the head.

_**{Zooms out to an overview}**_

* * *

_ Next Episode: **Testing A True Bad Girl**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow.**_

_**P.S. Don't forget to go vote for your favorite bad girl of BGC3!**_


	13. Testing A True Bad Girl

_** Last time on Bad Girls Club: Chicago,** After Maria's constant fighting with Savannah, __Déjà decides to put her foot down__; Rebecca puts Maria in her place after her fight with Milyn, but Rebecca wasn't having it and it lead to an altercation between the two. Savannah and __Déjà discuss what are they going to do with Maria__; Déjà confronts Maria head-on. Camilla was given another chance and decides to go out with the girls, but a drunk __Déjà starts causing problems for Camilla._

**I DO NOT Own Bad Girls Club nor Savannah (MCMXCV owns her),** And if you'll please leave reviews I want to know what you guys think about this season so far.

* * *

_**Originals**_

_**Camilla "Milly" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Black Sheep Blondie"_

_**Déjà Dominique** 24 Brooklyn, New York "The New York Loudmouth"_

_**Hilary Duff** 26 Houston, Texas "The Markable Firecracker"_

_**Maria Sanchez** 23 Houston, Texas "Houston's Explosive Dynamite"_

_**Milyn "Mimi" Jenson** 22 Miami, Florida "The Scandalous Diva"_

_**Rebecca "Becky" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Well-Mannered Queen"_

_**Savannah "Tiny" London** 21 Los Angeles, California "Tempered Player"_

* * *

_**Replacements**_

_**Shay Mitchell **27 Mississauga, Ontario "The Boss Model"_

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**Hilary** was removed from the house in Episode 3 after physically assaulting a producer._

_**Shay** replaced **Hilary** in Episode 4._

**_Camilla_**_ was temporarily removed from the house in Episode 7, after an altercation with **Maria**. _

**_Shay_**_ voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 7, after claiming she doesn't enjoy the experience._

* * *

"You want to be extra" Camilla told her.

_**{An overview of Chicago; Zooms in on the limo}**_

**Testing A**  
_**True** _  
_Bad Girl_

"No bitch you're being extra" Déjà told her as she put her hand in Camilla's face.

Camilla shoved Déjà's hand down, "Don't put your hand in my face"

"Don't touch me" Déjà told her as she put her hand in Camilla's face again.

Camilla slapped Déjà's hand down again, "Do not put your hand in my motherfucking face"

Déjà took her sandals off, "I'm a punch the lights out of you, touch me one more time and I'm popping you in the mouth"

Camilla looked up at Déjà, "Come on you oversize cow," Camilla took off her heels,"You took off your shit, I don't care bitch you mad extra, because you can't handle the tru-"

Déjà punched Camilla in the head, Camilla latched on to Déjà's hair and started punching her in the head. Déjà started throwing punches at Camilla's head and body; Camilla brought her feet up and tried to kick Déjà in the head. Déjà pushed one of Camilla's leg away from her and punched her in the head; Security guards came into the limo and grabbed Déjà's arms. Camilla had some of Déjà's hair and was throwing punches.

"She fucking pulling hair and shit" Déjà exclaimed, "Let me go because I still feel her throwing punches"

Savannah tried to get Camilla off of Déjà's hair, "Let Go"

Déjà was pushed back by security guards, but she tried to go around them.

Camilla sat up, "What? That bitch hit me"

"Fuck wrong with you bitch" Déjà exclaimed, before she was taken out of the limo.

"Stupid Bitch!" Camilla exclaimed.

_**Milyn- **"The fight is so petty, I know that Déjà was **(Déjà started struggling away from a security guard)** definitely in the wrong"_

"I'm not fucking playing" Déjà exclaimed as she headed back to the limo, "I'm not playing with the hoe"

"Stay right here" A security guard told her as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Déjà shrugged his hand off her shoulder, "Don't touch me"

Déjà tried to step into the limo, but the security grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the limo.

Déjà swung out at the security guard, "You're going to stop pulling on me before I swing off on your ass"

"I'm not stressing over the fight" Camilla exclaimed as she tied her hair back in bun.

"Déjà you need to get in a van" The producer told her.

"I don't need to get in a van" Déjà told them.

"We're calling Jazmyn, so you and her can have a one-on-one session"

"I don't need to talk with her" Déjà exclaimed.

_**Maria-** "It's funny how you instigated and picked a fight with Camilla and now you doing the same with production."_

A security guard pushed Déjà into the waiting van. Déjà pushed back.

"Stop pushing on me" Déjà exclaimed.

"You need to stop" A producer told her.

"I don't give a fuck" Déjà exclaimed, "I'm a knock that hoe the fuck out"

"You already hit her" The producer told her as he walked away.

"Are these your shoes?" A female producer asked her.

"I want to beat that girl's ass until she fucking bleeds" Déjà remarked, "I had it up to here with the hoe"

_**{Follows the limo} **_

Camilla picked up her shoes and was looking around on the ground, "I'm not even suppose to be fighting, but it's whatever"

"Girl shut the fuck up" Maria remarked.

_**Camilla-** "I'm tired of fighting the same people, like don't you guys get tired of fighting me" _

"I'm not dealing with your extra ass too" Camilla remarked.

"Bitch what?" Maria asked.

"I'm not dealing with you" Camilla exclaimed.

"But you going to get addressed when we get in the house" Maria exclaimed.

The limo pulled into the driveway; the girls got out and walked into the house.

Camilla walked to her room, "Savannah, where did Shay go?"

"She left" Savannah replied.

_**Camilla-** "I'm not going to let what Maria say get to me, but if things gets taken to that point then we'll fight"_

Maria was in her room changing into a black tank top and black sweats, "Mimi, that girl is leaving"

Milyn was sitting down on her bed, "Do what you have to do, I got your back"

_**Maria-** "I tried being calm but obviously that's not going to work this time, when you keep constantly disrespecting me it's a problem." _

Maria walked out of her room,"HOUSE MEETING!"

Rebecca, Savannah and Camilla walked to the living room.

"I wanted to come here and discuss what happened in the limo between Camilla and Déjà" Maria explained, "But since Déjà may be going home, I feel like you should also be going home"

"That's fine" Camilla remarked, "I'm not leaving, but it's nice to know how you feel"

"You going to have to leave" Maria told her.

"Unless you physically remove me yourself, I'm not leaving this house" Camilla remarked.

_**Savannah-** "This house meeting isn't going anywhere nothing is getting resolved (Maria yelling at Camilla) Maria just wants something to do because her and Déjà got into it earlier, and it's just going crazy at this point"_

Maria stood up, "Get up then"

"I'm not going to get into it with you over some bullshit" Camilla told her, "Sit your dumb ass down so this meeting can get over with"

"You dumb ass bitch, you talking like you want to fight" Maria exclaimed.

"I never said that" Camilla exclaimed. "Like, you said some dumb things yourself, Maria," so how are you going to call me out for it, when you do the same?"

"Camilla now you know that you have done and said things that wasn't really necessary" Savannah told them.

"Name one" Camilla exclaimed.

"When you fought Shay on her first night here" Savannah told her.

"I feel like you caught an attitude and since no one wants to be around you, you decided to start picking on people and touching their stuff, so I don't feel bad for you" Milyn told her.

"I have respect for you, but what you did to everyone else here was fucked up" Rebecca told her.

_**Camilla-** "At the end of the day, You girls say what you want I'm not leaving." Camilla exclaimed as she pointed at the camera with a sneer._

"YOU WAS TALKING ALL THAT SHIT IN THE CAR!" Maria exclaimed.

_**Maria-** "You about to get my bitch sent home, so now it's your turn." Maria exclaimed as she shook her head making her hair go to one side._

_**Savannah-** "You brought this on yourself." Savannah said with a pity look._

"I don't care I'm not leaving" Camilla told the girls."All you have done things to one another and when I do it, it's an issue, so save that for someone who cares"

_**Maria-** "Camilla you kept disrespecting me, so now I'm knock the shit out of you"_

Maria got in Camilla's face, "What you want to do?" she asked her.

"Get out of my face" Camilla told her.

Maria stepped closer to Camilla.

Camilla mushed Maria, "I said get out my face Bitch"

Maria grabbed Camilla by her head and pulled her to the ground.

"MARIA" Milyn exclaimed.

Maria started punching Camilla in the face; Rebecca reached out and she pulled Maria by her waist; Camilla started punching Maria in the head; Maria grabbed towards Camilla and started punching her in the face. Maria started molly whopping Camilla; Camilla started punching Maria in the face. Maria pulled Camilla's hair and she pulled her to the ground. Police officers are seen running into the house, one police officer carried Rebecca away from Maria. Maria socked Camilla in the face and started punching her in the head; Camilla tried to punch Maria, but she was picked up off the ground by her waist and she started hitting Maria in the head. A police officer grabbed Maria and pulled her away from Camilla; Milyn grabbed Camilla's hair and started to pull on it while another police officer grabbed her away from Camilla, but Milyn ended up dragging Camilla with her. Camilla swung her fist out and socked Milyn in the face. Milyn started punching at Camilla's head; Rebecca charged at Milyn. Milyn saw Rebecca and held Camilla's hair in one hand and swung her other one at Rebecca; Rebecca mushed Milyn's head back and started throwing punches at her face.

"Get this bitch off me" Camilla exclaimed; she held onto Milyn's hand.

Milyn let Camilla's hair go and started windmilling at Rebecca; A police officer came and grabbed onto Milyn. Rebecca was grabbed by a security guard. Camilla was being held back by Savannah.

"Bitch you got me fucked up" Milyn exclaimed, as she was carried to the back patio.

_**Savannah-** "This is too damn hectic!" _

"Take her outside now" A producer exclaimed.

"This some bullshit" Camilla exclaimed; she was escorted to her room.

Maria and Milyn are seen walking outside with the Police Officers.

"We're taking you both down to the station, due to the violence and damage you both have caused" A police officer told them, "You'll stay there for the night until we can understand what transpired here tonight"

Camilla was sitting down on her bed.

_**Camilla-** "I'm mad as hell, what did I do for you guys to even attempt to jump me?**(Maria pulling Camilla down to the ground][Milyn dragging Camilla)**"_

A producer walked to Camilla's room, "After watching the tapes, we saw that you took major damage; But the question is do you still want to remain in this house?"

"Like I told them I'm not leaving" Camilla told him, "But I will take some ice for my face"

"Ok, this is your decision though" The producer told her; he then spoke into a microphone on his shirt requesting ice for Camilla.

Camilla took the ice and applied it to her face.

The producer went to the living room to check up on Savannah and Rebecca.

"I want to go home" Rebecca exclaimed, "That right there, isn't something I came here for"

_**Rebecca-** "Now that Milyn jumped in the fight, what's not going to stop them from jumping me? I'm a just leave before anything extra can happen to me" _

"If you're sure you want to go home, then you are free to go" He told her.

Rebecca went to her room and started packing up her things.

_**Rebecca-** "I'm going to miss the good times I had in this house **[Rebecca walking into the house][Rebecca dancing in the club][Rebecca punching at Hilary]** I got what I wanted accomplished and that was to work on my relationship with Camilla.**[Rebecca and Camilla talking to Jazmyn]** Milyn, I hope we can work out our problems" Rebecca started laughing, "Let me stop being childish, Mimi you can kiss my ass; BAD GIRLS CLUB! 1/2 of the twins is leaving" _

Rebecca finished packing and brought her things outside to a waiting van, "I'm going Home"

The van took off out the driveway heading to the airport.

**_{Zooms out to a birds' eye view of Chicago[The moon sets][Sun starts rising]}_**

Savannah, and Camilla walked into the living room; A producer walked into the living room.

"Who we missing as of now?" He asked.

"Déjà, Maria and Milyn" Savannah replied.

"Where's Déjà?" Camilla asked.

"Where is Déjà? She's at a hotel" He replied, "As you guys know last night there was excessive violence on the way home, so Déjà will not be returning back to the house"

_**Camilla-** "It's kinda messed up that Déjà has to leave; me and her fought, but she was drunk and obviously really didn't have a problem with me"_

"What about Milyn and Maria?" Savannah asked.

"We have to still look closely at the tapes and come to a decision for a consequence for them" he explained.

"That's fine with me" Camilla remarked.

A van pulled up outside; Déjà stepped out and walked into the house.

"Hello everybody" Déjà exclaimed, "Who wants to help me pack up?"

Savannah and Camilla walked to help Déjà pack.

"This is the hard part" Déjà exclaimed as she threw the suitcase on her bed, "Getting all this shit to fit in here"

Camilla and Savannah started laughing.

_**Déjà-** "A Bad Bitch has to leave, I got so drunk that I attacked Camilla and production, so now I'm facing the consequence for my actions **[Deja runs into the kitchen,"OMG the kitchen"]["I know but what's going to change?" Déjà exclaimed, "You can keep picking and picking until I pop"][Déjà dancing with Savannah]** I actually learned that even though I may not like you, I can be cordial or give second chances" Déjà smiled._

Déjà walked outside.

_**Déjà-** "Maria, we have a Reunion and I'm coming for that ass; Savannah I love you and you thought me that I can relate to others instead of being a major bitch"_

Déjà walked to the waiting van, "Goodbye Chicago, I'm going back to the NYC"

The van pulled out of the driveway; it headed to the airport.

_**{Zooms out to a overview of the house, and then Chicago}**_

* * *

_ Next Episode: **Triple Threats**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow.**_

_**P.S. Don't forget to go vote for your favorite bad girl of BGC3!**_


	14. Later This Season Special

_**Later This Season On Bad Girls Club: Chicago**_

**_[Savannah tying up her hair]_**

"Bitch I betchu wished you never fucked with a bitch like me" Savannah exclaimed, as she was being held by security guards.

_**[Maria walking into the foyer]**_

"But I bet you won't come down those stairs though" Maria yelled as she clapped her hands.

_**[Camilla dumping clothes on the driveway] **_

"Bitch you thought you were safe, guess again hoe" Camilla exclaimed as she was being held back.

_**[Christina lunging out and pulling on someone's hair]**_

"Bitch don't ever disrespect" Christina remarked as security guards tried to pry her off of the hair.

_**[Amber throwing clothes in the pool] **_

"That bitch wanted to try me, so I threw her shit in the pool" Amber remarked.

_**[Cassandra throwing Christina's things on the ground] **_

"You should've came up to me last night bitch" Cassandra yelled.

_**[Milyn walking back into the house] **_

"She attacked me for no reason" Milyn exclaimed as she was being taken outside.

_**[Amber, Cassandra and Christina walking into the house]**_

_**[Milyn walking into the house]**_

_**[Maria walking into the house]**_

_"I'm going to get my revenge, you won't do me dirty and expect me to do nothing"_

**_[Christina and Cassandra arguing in the limo]_**

_**[Amber throwing a mattress in the pool]**  
_

"Come on here, Savannah!"

**_[Cassandra throwing punches at Christina]_**

"I'm on vacation, if she wants to fight me 24/7, we can keep going like that until we kill each other"

**ONLY 4 EPISODES LEFT**

"I'm a fuck yo whole life up" Cassandra exclaimed

**_ UNTI__L_**

"Bitch don't touch me" Christina exclaimed

"Come on then" Cassandra remarked.

**THE**

"Ain't nothing pussy about me bitch" Savannah screamed as she tried to run around a security guard.

**EPIC**

_**[Savannah and Maria rolling around on the floor]**_

**SEASON**_  
_

**_[Camilla pulling Milyn's hair while punching her in the face]_**

**FINALE**

_**[Cassandra throwing clothes out a window]**_

_**[Savannah lunging at Christina]**_

_**[Maria throwing a heel at Camilla]**_

_**[Cassandra slapping Christina]**_

_**[Amber yelling in the limo]**_

**_[Security guards bombarding a room]_**

**_[Cassandra being pulled across a bed]_**

**_[Amber lunging at Christina]_**

_"YOU STUPID BITCH"_

_Bad Girls Club_**_  
Chicago_**


	15. Meet: Cassandra and Amber

A girl with tan brown skin, her mermaid body wave ombré virgin hair reaching above her butt, she was wearing a Jade Faux Wrap Belted Midi Dress with White Open Toe Studded High Heel Pumps; she had tattoos all over her body with piercings on her nose and lips.

"If you cross me expect for me to snap your motherfucking neck"

_**CASSANDRA**_

_twenty**nine**_

_**PATTERSON**_

_new jersey_

"I'm Cassandra, everything on me is real, I don't go for the petty shit either come at me correct or I'm a lay your ass out"

_**[Cassandra wearing a Black Knotted Front Draped Top and ****Black Ruched Asymmetrical Draped Skirt****, while sitting down next to a much mature looking woman,"Okay so this is my mom" and she showed a younger looking girl "And this my daughter, Aaliyah"]**_

"Coming on to this show to bring that love feel, I'm not into all that peace bullshit, but I'm going to sleep with one of the girls"

_**[Cassandra was playing with a little chihuahua,"This is Bella, she's always barking and wanting my attention, so I'm a see how she does when I leave"] **_

"I've always dealt with jealousy because I'm that type of girl who is loyal as fuck, when you fuck me over its best for you to find a bridge and jump. I don't condone bullying, like why would I want to be responsible for someone committing suicide"

"One thing that's important to me is family, like I wouldn't be here without my mother and daughter"

_**[Cassandra dancing with her friends "These are the people who I fuck with on a daily basis"**__**]**_

Cassandra busted out laughing, "I'm just hoping to make friends in this house and just be who I am"

* * *

A tall skinny girl with medium brown skin, her black wavy hair reaching above her shoulders, she was wearing a Leopard Plunging V Neck Two Piece Set with Black Faux Leather Open Toe High Heel Pumps.

"You can be my friend or not, just respect me"

_**AMBER**_

_twenty**eight**_

_**LOS ANGELES**_

_california_

"I'm that type of female who just don't care, everything about me is blunt, I don't bite my tongue for no bitch either you going to fuck with me or not"

_**[Amber posing for a photoshoot****]**_

"I do things here and there, I'm open to try new things, for example I never been in a relationship with another girl but if I find her attractive I'm a try to get with her; Things back home was very hard for me to live through"

_**[Pictures of Amber's mom and dad]**_

"My parents got divorced when I was really young and I ended up being in the middle so going from them periodically was hard; I'm not upset about it because they made me who I am today and all I can do is move on about it"

_**[Amber walking into a studio "This is where my main passion comes from, so if you see me writing in a little journal all the words will end up here**__**]**_

"I love writing music, it's just that the words express what I'm feeling and then when I record me singing the words I just feel relaxed, only thing I'm going to say is don't touch my book because feelings will end up hurt in the end"


	16. Triple Threats

_**Last time on Bad Girls Club: Chicago,** Déjà took things too far after fighting with Camilla and decided to also fight with production, Maria felt some type of way when Camilla said she was over the fighting. Maria called a house meeting to decide if Camilla should also be going home; Camilla says she wasn't leaving. An argument between Camilla and the house occurs, but things turn physical when Maria kept pushing Camilla's buttons. In the midst of the fight, police officers were called and they tried to break up the altercation, but Milyn jumped in on the fight. Rebecca, who didn't like the fact that Milyn jumped her sister, started fighting with Milyn. Maria and Milyn were taken downtown for the night; Rebecca decided to leave after watching her sister get jumped. Déjà comes back the next day to get the rest of her things and go home._

**I DO NOT Own Bad Girls Club nor Savannah (MCMXCV owns her),** And if you'll please leave reviews I want to know what you guys think about this season so far.

* * *

_**Originals**_

_**Camilla "Milly" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Black Sheep Blondie"_

_**Déjà Dominique** 24 Brooklyn, New York "The New York Loudmouth"_

_**Hilary Duff** 26 Houston, Texas "The Markable Firecracker"_

_**Maria Sanchez** 23 Houston, Texas "Houston's Explosive Dynamite"_

_**Milyn "Mimi" Jenson** 22 Miami, Florida "The Scandalous Diva"_

_**Rebecca "Becky" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Well-Mannered Queen"_

_**Savannah "Tiny" London** 21 Los Angeles, California "Tempered Player"_

* * *

_**Replacements**_

_**Shay Mitchell **27 Mississauga, Ontario "The Boss Model"_

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**Hilary** was removed from the house in Episode 3 after physically assaulting a producer._

_**Shay** replaced **Hilary** in Episode 4._

**_Camilla_**_ was temporarily removed from the house in Episode 7, after an altercation with **Maria**._

**_Shay_**_ voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 7, after claiming she doesn't enjoy the experience._

**_Rebecca_**_ voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 9, after an altercation with **Milyn**._

**_Déjà_**_ was removed from the in Episode 9, after an altercation with **Camilla **and the producers._

* * *

_**{An overview of Chicago; Zooms in on the house}**_

_**Triple  
**__(Three outlines of the replacements are shown)**  
**__**Threats**_

Camilla and Savannah were in the living room.

_**Savannah-** "So we're having three replacements coming into the house and all I can say is that they better come here to have fun."_

_**Camilla-** "I'm not one to hold grudges like Maria, you're petty and want my attention, and Mimi, you follow Maria and you will be going home"_

"I just want to make it clear that I never wanted to offend anybody here" Camilla remarked, "I actually wanted to come here to work on me"

Savannah nodded her head, "I'm over anything that dealt with you, only because of what happened last night"

"I can respect that" Camilla told her."And I promise you I'm going to get Milyn for what she did to me"

"Handle your business" Savannah told her, "All I'm hoping is that these replacements are on cool when they come here, because we don't need anymore drama"

_**Savannah-** "I really want this house to be on chill mode but I see we can't have that if things are becoming to dramatic"_

_**{Zooms out to an overview; Zooms in on a barbed wired fence}**_

Maria and Milyn are walking down a long corridor.

_**Maria- **"I had to spend the night in jail basically for beating the shit out of Camilla** [Maria punching Camilla in the face] **Granted that I could be now going home, since I never got talked to about the situation"_

_**Milyn-** "I spent the night in jail because the police officers caught me along with Maria physically fighting Camilla **[Milyn dragging Camilla]** I'd do the same thing again if needed, but I'm guessing now that Camilla will want to fight me and I want her to touch me any moment because I'll whoop her ass like I did her sister"_

Milyn and Maria stepped into a van.

"We're going back to the house" Maria exclaimed.

Milyn nodded her head.

"I'm ready to see the damage I did to Camilla's face" Maria exclaimed.

Milyn started laughing.

"She'll probably try and bum rush me and I'm a beat her ass" Maria remarked as she started laughing.

_**{Zooms out to a overview; Zooms in on Guthrie's Tavern}**_

A girl with tan brown skin, her mermaid body wave ombré virgin hair reaching above her butt, she was wearing a Jade Faux Wrap Belted Midi Dress with White Open Toe Studded High Heel Pumps; she had tattoos all over her body with piercings on her nose and lips; she walked into the bar and sat down at a table.

_"If you cross me expect for me to snap your motherfucking neck"_

**CASSANDRA  
**_twenty**nine  
**_**_PATTERSON  
_**_new jersey_

**_THE POWER  
MOTIVATION_**

_"I'm Cassandra, everything on me is real, I don't go for the petty shit either come at me correct or I'm a lay your ass out"_

**_[Cassandra wearing a Black Knotted Front Draped Top and Black Ruched Asymmetrical Draped Skirt, while sitting down next to a much mature looking woman,"Okay so this is my mom" and she showed a younger looking girl "And this my daughter, Aaliyah"]_**

_"Coming on to this show to bring that love feel, I'm not into all that peace bullshit, but I'm going to sleep with one of the girls"_

**_[Cassandra was playing with a little chihuahua,"This is Bella, she's always barking and wanting my attention, so I'm a see how she does when I leave"]_**

_"I've always dealt with jealousy because I'm that type of girl who is loyal as fuck, when you fuck me over its best for you to find a bridge and jump. I don't condone bullying, like why would I want to be responsible for someone committing suicide"_

_"One thing that's important to me is family, like I wouldn't be here without my mother and daughter"_

**_[Cassandra dancing with her friends "These are the people who I fuck with on a daily basis"]_**

_Cassandra busted out laughing, "I'm just hoping to make friends in this house and just be who I am"_

Cassandra ordered a margarita.

A tall skinny girl with medium brown skin, her black wavy hair reaching above her shoulders, she was wearing a Leopard Plunging V Neck Two Piece Set with Black Faux Leather Open Toe High Heel Pumps; walked into the bar.

_"You can be my friend or not, just respect me"_

**AMBER  
**_twenty**eight  
**_**_LOS ANGELES  
_**_california_

**_CALI'S  
DREAMGIRL_**

_"I'm that type of female who just don't care, everything about me is blunt, I don't bite my tongue for no bitch either you going to fuck with me or not"_

**_[Amber posing for a photoshoot]_**

_"I do things here and there, I'm open to try new things, for example I never been in a relationship with another girl but if I find her attractive I'm a try to get with her; Things back home was very hard for me to live through"_

**_[Pictures of Amber's mom and dad]_**

_"My parents got divorced when I was really young and I ended up being in the middle so going from them periodically was hard; I'm not upset about it because they made me who I am today and all I can do is move on about it"_

**_[Amber walking into a studio "This is where my main passion comes from, so if you see me writing in a little journal all the words will end up here]_**

_"I love writing music, it's just that the words express what I'm feeling and then when I record me singing the words I just feel relaxed, only thing I'm going to say is don't touch my book because feelings will end up hurt in the end"_

Amber walked to the table, "Hey there"

"Hi" Cassandra exclaimed, "I'm Cassandra"

"I'm Amber" Amber replied.

_**Cassandra-** "My first impression going into this thing is open arms and open mind, but if its just me and Amber going in then I think I can handle these girls"_

"So where you from?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm from LA" Amber replied, "And you?"

"I'm from Paterson, New Jersey" Cassandra replied, "But live in Winchester, Virginia"

_**Amber-**_ _"Cassandra is dope but I can't help but stare at all her tattoos, she definitely enjoys ink"_

"So how do you think the girls' will react to us?" Amber asked.

"I don't have a clue since two of us are going into it together" Cassandra replied.

A limo with bad girls' club heart on the door pulled up in front of the bar.

"I guess our ride is here" Amber told her as she stood up.

Cassandra stood up and walked outside with Amber following behind her; they stepped into the waiting limo.

A muscle toned, skinny girl with tan brown skin, her hair was black with red tips, she was wearing a Off-White Quilted Long Sleeves Two Piece Set with White Faux Leather T-Strap Wooden High Heel Sandals.

_"My life is the definition of a 'Bad Girl', but I live up to that title"_

**CHRISTINA  
**_twenty**four  
**__**JERSEY CITY  
**__new jersey_

_**THE REAL**_  
_**HELLRAISER**_

_"I'm more on the drama side than fun side only because I love drama"_

_**[Christina walking down the stairs, "I've been living on my own since I was nineteen and I've been doing mighty well for myself"]**_

_"Unfortunately I don't have any family left, it's sad but that's what made me into the person I am today"_

_**[Christina was in the living room, "So I'm going to show you guys how I twerk" Christina flipped her hair behind her and started twerking]**_

_"I can have fun with other girls, but once you've done things that aren't my cup of tea, it'll be a problem. I can be very petty when needed; I've never in my life had to entertain foolishness because I'd just knock your ass out on the spot, but I will not fight you over nothing small and unnecessary"_

_**[Christina holding her bundles up next to her head]**_

_"I love my hair, there's nothing that anyone can say about it that will make me do anything to it"_

_**[Christina holding up a sign that says 'BGC3', "I want you guys to choose me and have me on your season]**_

Christina looked towards the limo door. Cassandra and Amber climbed in.

_**Christina- **"Wait why are there three replacements going in together at the same time? There must be some major shit going down in the Bad Girls Club house"_

"Hey there" Christina exclaimed, "I'm Christina"

"I'm Cassandra and that's Amber" Cassandra replied.

"So I'm guessing that you two are also replacements?" Christina asked.

Cassandra nodded her head.

"I wonder what happened since three replacements going in?" Amber asked.

"Well regardless of what happened I'm ready to see this house and choose my bed" Cassandra told them.

The limo pulled off and headed to the mansion.

_**{Zooms out to a overview; Zooms in on the house}**_

A van pulled up; Milyn and Maria stepped out.

They walked into the house, "WE'RE BACK" Maria exclaimed.

Milyn started laughing.

A male producer came out from the living room to Milyn, "We need to talk with you"

Milyn and the producer walked to the production area.

"So we looked at the tapes and saw that you jumped in the fight" He explained to her, "We don't allow that type of things to happen, so because of that you are being sent home"

Milyn had a shocked look on her face, "So I have to go home?"

The producer nodded his head in agreement.

Milyn walked back into the house.

_**Milyn-** "I don't know how to feel with me being sent home, yeah I pulled Camilla's hair but I don't think she got jumped."_

Milyn headed to her room, "Maria, I'm being sent home" she told her.

"Really?" Maria asked.

"Yep" Milyn told her as she started putting her things in a pile on her bed.

Camilla was eavesdropping outside the room.

_**Camilla-** "So I heard that Milyn was being sent home and all I'm thinking is that I'm going to get my revenge, like you won't do me dirty and expect me to do nothing about it"_

Camilla walked into the room; she grabbed one of the suitcases full of clothes and dragged it outside; she threw the suitcase outside.

Camilla walked into the kitchen and looked into the refrigerator; she grabbed the tomato juice.

Milyn was looking around the room for the rest of her shoes.

Camilla walked into the room and dumped all of the tomato juice on Milyn.

_**{Zooms out to a overview of the house}**_

* * *

_Next Episode: **A Volcanic Eruption**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow.**_

_**P.S. Don't forget to go vote for your favorite bad girl of BGC3!**_


	17. A Volcanic Eruption

_** Last time on Bad Girls Club: Chicago, **Once Déjà left the house, it just left Savannah, Camilla, Maria and Milyn remaining in the house. Maria and Milyn come back from a night of jail, and Milyn felt like she was going to fight with Camilla again. The three replacements meet up and make their way to the house. Milyn and Maria arrive back to the house, but they didn't expect for Camilla to get revenge. Before things got crazy the producers told Milyn she had to leave for jumping Camilla; after eavesdropping on the conversation Camilla decides to act up on her plan._

**I DO NOT Own Bad Girls Club nor Savannah (MCMXCV owns her),** And if you'll please leave reviews I want to know what you guys think about this season so far.

* * *

_**Originals**_

_**Camilla "Milly" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Black Sheep Blondie"_

_**Déjà Dominique** 24 Brooklyn, New York "The New York Loudmouth"_

_**Hilary Duff** 26 Houston, Texas "The Markable Firecracker"_

_**Maria Sanchez** 23 Houston, Texas "Houston's Explosive Dynamite"_

_**Milyn "Mimi" Jenson** 22 Miami, Florida "The Scandalous Diva"_

_**Rebecca "Becky" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Well-Mannered Queen"_

_**Savannah "Tiny" London** 21 Los Angeles, California "Tempered Player"_

* * *

_**Replacements**_

_**Shay Mitchell **27 Mississauga, Ontario "The Boss Model"_

_**Cassandra "Cass" Ausby** 29 Paterson, New Jersey "The Power Motivation"_

_**Amber King** 28 Los Angeles, California "The Cali Dreamgirl"_

_**Christina Hardwick** 24 Jersey City, New Jersey "The Real Hellraiser"_

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**Hilary** was removed from the house in Episode 3 after physically assaulting a producer._

_**Shay** replaced **Hilary** in Episode 4._

**_Camilla_**_ was temporarily removed from the house in Episode 7, after an altercation with **Maria**. _

**_Shay_**_ voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 7, after claiming she doesn't enjoy the experience._

**_Rebecca_**_ voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 9, after an altercation with **Milyn**._

**_Déjà_**_ was removed from the in Episode 9, after an altercation with **Camilla **and the producers._

* * *

_**{An overview of Chicago; Zooms in on the house}**_

A _**Volcanic  
**_**Eruption**

Camilla walked into the room and dumped all of the tomato juice on Milyn.

_**Milyn-** "I know that this girl didn't just dump a full bottle of tomato juice on me, like what did I do for you to even do that?"_

Camilla walked by the entrance of the room, then she threw the empty bottle at Milyn; Milyn stood up and charged at Camilla. Camilla reached out and grabbed Milyn by her head and slung her around while punching her in the face; Milyn wrapped her right arm around Camilla's waist and used her left hand to pull on Camilla's hair. Camilla slammed herself and Milyn to the ground; Milyn grabbed onto Camilla's hair. Security guards grabbed Milyn around the waist and lifted her off of the ground, but the two girls' wouldn't let go of each other's hair. When Milyn released Camilla's hair, Camilla did the same for Milyn.

"Bitch you thought you were safe, guess again hoe" Camilla exclaimed as she was being held back.

Milyn started struggling in the security guard's arms, "She attacked me for no reason" she exclaimed as she was being taken outside.

A limo pulled up; Christina, Cassandra and Amber stepped out.

Milyn saw the three girls, "Watch out for Camilla, that bitch is flip-floppy and will lie to you in a instant" she told them, as she was being escorted to the van waiting for her.

"We'll send your things to you, but after that just happened you got to go" The producer told her.

_**Milyn-** "Unfortunately, this bad girl has to go home **[Milyn walking into the house and running into a room]** I learned many things, but nothing would've made this experience better than my friendship with Maria **[Milyn hugging Maria][Milyn riding a jet-ski with Maria]** Even if I got into fights, they were all justified **[Milyn swinging out at Hilary][Milyn falling into a flowerbed with Hilary][Milyn swinging on Hilary in the confessional][Milyn arguing with Rebecca in the limo][Milyn lunging at Rebecca][Milyn pulling on Camilla's hair]** I don't regret nothing that I did, but I realized that being a bad girl isn't a choice nor lifestyle it's an experience"_

The van pulled out the driveway; it headed off to an airport.

Christina, Cassandra and Amber walked into the house.

"Any Bad Girls Here?" Christina asked.

Savannah and Maria walked into the foyer.

_**Christina-** "I wanted to receive a warm welcome but when I saw two girls my mind was like one of you looks cute while the other looks like a fish"_

Christina had a sneer on her face.

_**Savannah-** "Three new girls are in this house and they all look good, but it's that one who was sneering at me and Maria that got me feeling like she going to be drama."_

Cassandra and Amber walked towards Maria and Savannah.

"Hey there, I'm Cassandra" Cassandra told them.

"And I'm Amber" Amber added.

"I'm Christina" Christina exclaimed as she walked over to Maria's side.

"Well I'm Savannah and this is Maria" Savannah told them.

"So can you guys tell us what happened, and why three of us are here?" Cassandra asked.

"Well short version is that Shay left because she was tired of the drama, Rebecca left because she didn't want to get jumped, and Déjà got removed for fighting with Production" Savannah explained to them.

_**Christina-** "They jumping people in this house, I wish someone would jump me I'll show them what the hell Jersey can do"_

"That's weak" Christina remarked.

"What's weak?" Savannah asked.

"That jumping shit" Christina replied.

"You wasn't here, so you can't say nothing about it" Savannah told her, "Now if you want to know what happened that night you can ask Maria and Camilla, but don't act like you know bitch, because that will get your ass checked"

_**Savannah-** "Who the fuck are you? Bitch you better avoid me for the rest of the time here and if you want to fight I'll beat your ass"_

Christina rolled her eyes, "Yeah keep talking fish"

_**Christina-** "I want her to do something to me, because it'll just prove that I'm a threat to her"_

Camilla walked to her room and changed into some comfortable clothes, "Hey"

"Hey" Cassandra exclaimed, "I'm Cassandra, that's Amber, and over there is Christina"

Camilla waved at the other girls, "So anyone wants to tell me what we're going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well I wanted us to go out to this new club, I found" Maria exclaimed.

_**Maria-** "Already there was about to be fight, and I'm just trying to make it these last couple of weeks before things blow up"_

"Well other than this, I can show you girls where you will be sleeping" Camilla exclaimed to them, "So each of you has the choice to either sleep in me, Savannah or Maria's room, but Maria's room has three beds in there."

"I choose Camilla" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Well I got Maria" Amber remarked.

"Maria" Christina remarked.

_**Savannah-** "Honestly Christina, I felt like you tried to come for me and I don't entertain foolishness, so I'm a let you make it this time but next time I'm swinging"_

_**{Zooms out to an overview and shows the city life; (Fastfowards time) [The sun starting to set][The moon rising} (Time resumes back to normal) Zooms in on the house}**_

Savannah was getting ready in the make-up room, "Guys come on"

Camilla walked into the room putting her silver hoop earrings on, "I'm right here"

_**Camilla-** "I'd say after the whole me getting jumped situation, me and Savannah buried our beef, yeah it may come back at the Reunion, but its just the moment where I can actually breathe on this experience and relax"_

Maria was finishing curling her hair, "Well the club I found this club called Sound-Bar, and I thought it would be good for us to try somewhere new"

"It'll be fun, just as long as Christina doesn't try anything" Savannah remarked.

Maria rolled her eyes.

The girls walked out the house and they stepped into the limo; the limo pulled out the driveway and headed to the club. The girls stepped out and walked ahead of the line. When the girls entered the club, they headed to the VIP section.

Cassandra was dancing with Amber and Christina.

Savannah was in the section pouring herself and Camilla some shots of vodka.

Maria was sitting down watching the other girls.

_**Maria-** "I feel like partying, but for some reason I can't and it obviously has to do with Camilla and Savannah."_

"Why did you come at Savannah like that?" Amber asked Christina.

"She acted like she had an attitude, so I gave her one back" Christina replied, "Because if this was Jersey, she would've got her ass whooped on sight"

Cassandra had a confused look on her face.

_**Cassandra-** "I'm from Jersey too, and I know for a fact that Christina isn't, who talks like they're going to do something but really is a punk, not nobody from Jersey"_

"Well it was uncalled for, because we don't know anything about the situation" Amber explained to her.

"At that moment I really didn't care" Christina told her.

"But its just the simple fact that we walked in there together" Cassandra exclaimed, "So for you to go at it with her was petty and probably gave them the impression that we all agree together on the matter"

"Who died and made you a fucking public speaker?" Christina asked.

"Fucking Jersey did" Cassandra told her.

"Girl bye, don't try to claim you from my state when you don't even know shit about it" Christina told her.

_**Cassandra-** "Wait, what? I've been living in Jersey and moved to Virginia, so don't try to play me because I'll get loud, I'm a lover but I will turn into a fighter"_

"Yet you've not once said a fucking city there, except for the fucking name of the state" Cassandra retorted.

Christina stood up and walked away.

"Do you think she will last long here?" Amber asked.

"I doubt it" Cassandra replied.

Savannah and Camilla walked onto the dance floor.

_**Cassandra-** "I had my eyes on Savannah since we walked into the house, and honestly either me and her going to fool around or not, I'll still fuck with her"_

Cassandra starts dancing with Savannah and Camilla.

_**Amber-** "This night has been fulfilling, like there was already a little argument but I don't think it can go as far as to a fight"_

The girls all head to the limo.

"We going home" Maria exclaimed.

_**Maria-** "Tonight was a blast, I got to know Christina **(Maria and Christina talking in the club)** And we both have something in common with one another, we both don't like Savannah" Maria started laughing, "I'm not one to try and push buttons, but I certainly will try and have some fun before I go home"_

The limo pulled up into the driveway; the girls stepped out of the limo and walked into the house.

Savannah headed to the hot tub.

_**Savannah-** "Tonight has stressed me out to my breaking point and I just needed to get in the hot tub so I can actually release some of this tension."_

Savannah stripped off all of her clothes, and stepped into the hot tub.

Cassandra walked to the hot tub with a bikini on; she stepped into the hot tub.

_**Savannah-** "I'm already naked, so when Cass stepped into the hot tub with me; we cuddled and things lead to another"_

Cassandra and Savannah start making out, as Cassandra gets between Savannah's legs. Savannah wrapped her legs around Cassandra's waist.

_**{Zooms out to an overview; Moans can be overheard as the camera moved [Night transitioning to Morning] Zooms in on the house}**_

Savannah aroused up out of her bed a saw another body in her bed.

_**Savannah-** "What happened least night?**[Surveillance footage of Savannah's room; The cover can be seen moving as moans are heard]** I'm glad this shit happened because now I feel more relaxed like when I first came to the house"_

Cassandra moved away from Savannah, when she felt movement.

Savannah laughed, she got out of her bed.

A huge trunk was sitting in the living room.

"GUYS WE GOT ANOTHER PRESENT!" Savannah screamed.

All the girls came into the living room, Savannah opened the trunk and saw a scroll.

_Bad Girls pack your things  
__And pour yourself some champagne  
__This season has turned crazy  
__So now you girls are going to HAWAII_

The girls all screamed with excitement.

_**Christina-** "Are we really going to Hawaii?!"_

_**Savannah-** "This time I'm not looking for drama, just a fun ass time"_

_**Maria-** "It's time to turn up, HAWAII WE COMIN'"_

The girls were seen packing their things. They walked out the mansion, and went towards a white van that was waiting for them.

_**{Zooms out to an overview of Chicago, [A plane flying in front of the sun] An overview of Hawaii; Zooms in on the white van]}**_

The van pulled up to a huge mansion.

"OMG" The girls all start to scream from excitement.

The girls' all walked into the house.

_**[Cassandra and Savannah choose a room][Maria and Christina chooses a room][Camilla and Amber chooses a room]**_

After choosing their rooms, the girls go on their on tour of the house. They found a pool table, a balcony, an outdoor pool, and an itinerary of activities the girls can do.

"So we'll be swimming with sharks, going on a bout tour and a Luau, and then we can have enough time to do things we want" Savannah explained.

_**Savannah-** "This should be fun, we are getting the chance to do things we never thought we would ever do, and honestly I can't wait for things to start"_

Cassandra was seen laying down on the couch while Amber and Christina was sitting down on the indoor lounge chairs.

"I just want this trip to be peaceful, because we just arrived not even a day ago and already we're on a vacation to Hawaii" Amber told them, "And I feel like the tension between the two of you will really affect the drama free atmosphere we have going on"

"Okay let me just say this," Cassandra remarked, "I have no issue with this girl, so there shouldn't even be no tension, she disrespected me if anything by talking down on me"

"I gave you the fucking reaction needed, after you tried to claim you from Jersey when you not" Christina yelled.

_**Christina-** Christina looked left and right with a 'wtf' look on her face, "Who the fuck are you? I will not let no punk ass weak sauce looking ass bitch claim she's from where I stay, you got me fucked up boo boo, so check the lie you told coming onto this show because I will never be cool with a lying ass bitch"_

"What do I need false claim a state for?" Cassandra asked as she stood up; anger is clearly seen on her face, "I don't need to false claim shit, if you want to have a problem with me have a legitimate reason don't give me a bullshit ass reason that sounds petty, because if that's the case then you can leave me the fuck out of your bullshit"

_**Cassandra-** "I refuse to even acknowledge the simple fact that Christina has a issue with me because I said I'm from Jersey, like bitch you don't even fucking know me, so I'm removing myself from the situation since it's fucking petty and pettiness is so fucking beneath me"_

Cassandra walked to the back patio, she pulled out a hookah pen and took a hit from it, she exhaled the smoke out of her mouth, and it turned into a smoking session for her.

Amber walked outside, "You alright Cass?"

"I'm good, that bitch just pushed me to the point" Cassandra told her, "I'm fine"

"Well Savannah wanted us to go out tonight, so I was trying to see if you was up for it?" Amber asked her.

_**Amber-** "I can see that by me trying to end their tension made the whole situation worse, but do I care no because I rather them know how I feel then them finding out later and feeling like I was playing both sides when that isn't the case"_

Cassandra nodded her head in agreement, "I'll come just as long as I'm far away from Christina for the moment"

_**Savannah-** "So in the spirit of the trip, I planned for us to go to this night club called Play Bar and it'll definitely be a night we'll remember"_

The girls walked out the mansion and walked to a waiting van; the van took off heading to the nightclub. They walked ahead of the waiting line and went inside the club.

_**Camilla-** "Walking into this club, I'm just enjoying the time I'm spending in Hawaii."_

Christina, Amber, Cassandra, Camilla and Savannah headed to the dance floor, but Maria headed to the bar area.

_**Maria-** "So far I'm thinking it'll be best if I just don't try to attempt bonding with the other girls because I know that I'm not wanted around them, but that's on on them since I feel like stirring the pot."_

The girls are seen dancing; Savannah and Cassandra was dancing with one another.

_**Christina-** "I feel like throwing the fuck up, like my entire insides are acting up" Christina exaggerated,**(Cassandra was grinding up on Savannah)**"The fish and the liar are dancing with each other and just looking at them together, I'm just thinking they're not a couple that I'd expect to be together"_

Cassandra noticed the looks Christina was making.

_**Cassandra-** "I know for a fact that Christina wants to be a knock off so bad and its bothering her that I don't give a fuck about what she said earlier"_

_**[Christina and Maria throwing back shots][Savannah, Amber and Cassandra twerking][Maria dancing with Christina][Amber pulling down the back of Cassandra's dress][The girls heading outside to the van][The van taking off heading to the house]**_

The girls walked into the house.

_**Savannah-** "Since we had a fun night so far in Hawaii, I wanted us to spend some time at a club and the rest at the house"_

Savannah used a lighter to set fire to the pre-made fire pit.

Cassandra threw some more wood into the fire.

Camilla was relaxing in one of the lounge chairs.

Amber was standing at on the balcony looking at the view and watching the girls'.

Maria walked up to Amber, "What's wrong boo?"

"I'm just feeling like I'm stuck in the middle of the tension and I don't want to be" Amber replied.

_**Amber-** "So far being in this house, I've felt tension from Christina and Cass. Those girls have been with me since I've been here, and I don't want to feel like I'm betraying the other when I talk to either one of them."_

"Well, hopefully you know that Christina and I are the only ones who like you here, those girls' down there have been talking about you behind your back and I wanted to be honest with you and let it be known what they're doing is wrong" Maria explained to her.

_**Amber-** "Even though I'm in the middle for you girls to hate me is bullshit, I never did anything to you guys and if I did do something it was merely harmless."_

Maria walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

Christina looked over at her, "Where was you at?"

"I had to go handle something," Maria started laughing, "No but seriously I went to go lie to Amber to start mess between her, Savannah, Camilla Cassandra"

Christina started laughing, "That bitch is so dumb, did she even believe you?"

"Hell yeah" Maria replied.

"You are so fucking horrible" Christina joked, "But she needs to take her ass home, she does nothing but try and mediate things around here"

"Right" Maria exclaimed, "We need to kick her ass out when we get back to Chicago"

Outside, Camilla, Savannah and Cassandra are walking back into the house.

Amber was sitting down in the living room, "Do you guys have a problem with me? Because if you do then let me know now."

"I don't even have a problem with you, so where did you even get that assumption from?" Savannah remarked.

"Maria just told me that you guys have been talking about me behind my back, and if that's the case then I want to know what's being said" Amber told them.

"Hold up, Maria told you this?" Savannah asked.

Amber nodded her head in agreement.

"So you're going to listen to one bitch instead of coming to us and asking if we did any of that, but you know what I'm not even mad at you because I would've did the same thing you're doing now" Savannah told her, "But Maria lied to you boo, ain't nobody been talking about you or did anything towards you"

_**Savannah-** "I'm officially over Maria, like it's been said and done with; Maria next time you want to get smart bitch I'm going to fight you, so best believe I'm going to go out fucking your face up"_

_**{Shows the outside of the house [A beach as the sun rises]}**_

Savannah is seen walking down the stairs with her red bandana, white t-shirt, black sweats, and black Nike spikes on.

_**Savannah-** "So, when I wake up I automatically go looking for Maria, it's time for her to honestly get an ass whooping"_

Savannah walked to the patio, "So Amber told me what you told her last night, I wanted to have a relaxing trip, but I can see what needs to happen" Savannah looked over at Christina, "Do you have a problem with me too?"

Christina shook her head in disagreement.

"Like I was saying, if you have something to say then say it to me don't go to nobody else and try to start shit" Savannah exclaimed.

Maria just looked at Savannah.

"Why is you quiet now? We already had fights about you trying to be extra and we know how those went down"

_**[Savannah slamming Maria to the ground in the phone room][Savannah throwing punches at Maria's head while Maria was against the wall]**_

Maria stood up, "You need to get out of my face. Please and thank you"

"I'm still here" Savannah exclaimed, "I'll beat your ass again if needs be, because I'm about to take off on your ass"

"Whatever" Maria told her.

Savannah walked away from Maria, "That's what I thought you stupid bitch"

_**Savannah-** "Maria..? oh, that bitch who is nothing to a boss ass bitch like me. You are so weak that you have to manipulate others and when I check your ass you have nothing to say, just know bitch I'm the type to pop shit and do something about it, while you just keep talking and never do anything"_

Maria and Christina was in their room.

"Even though I didn't show it, I was pissed the fuck off at how Savannah got in my face and I'm ready to snap her fucking neck" Maria remarked as she changed into some sweats.

"Fuck that bitch up!" Christina exclaimed, "But if Cassandra tries to jump in it then I'm jumping in"

"I plan on not stopping until they try and send me home" Maria exclaimed as she tied her shoes.

_**Maria-** "I'm tired of Savannah thinking she can talk to me any kind of way, so it's definitely go time, Savannah, me and you have a problem now since you want to start shit."_

Maria walked downstairs and went around looking for Savannah.

Savannah, Camilla, Cassandra and Amber were by the pool.

"So you guys maybe we should go swimming with the sharks today" Savannah told them.

"I want to feed Christina to the damn sharks" Cassandra remarked.

The girls started laughing.

Maria walked outside and went up to Savannah, "You remember earlier? You wanted to fight so now I want to fight"

Savannah turned around and walked into the house; she went upstairs.

_**Savannah-** "Like you had your chance to prove your worth and you did nothing, now that you got hyped up you want to fight, that's not my style"_

"Where you going?" Maria asked, "You wanted to come at me, so now when I do it you want to walk away!" she followed Savannah into the house, "Why you leaving?"

_**Maria-** "I'm definitely considering whooping Savannah's ass, just for the simple fact that I'm over her."_

"Come on here, Savannah" Maria exclaimed as she walked up the stairs.

"Bitch, we're on vacation, so chill out" Savannah told her.

"Hoe come on" Maria told her, "You wanted to tie your hair up but won't run it"

"Bitch, you could've fucking said something earlier, but you waited for six hours to grow balls" Savannah exclaimed.

Maria walked down the stairs, "Bitch you still up here though! Bring your ass down those stairs"

"I ain't got to do shit" Savannah exclaimed.

_**Savannah-** "I'm not about to entertain your ass because I whooped you before and I'll keep on doing it"_

"Stay your ass up there like the punk bitch you are" Maria remarked.

"Hoe you was scared when I came at you this morning" Savannah exclaimed.

"You haven't came down those stairs yet though" Maria exclaimed.

"I don't have to come down no damn stairs" Savannah told her.

"Bitch you still up there talking shit" Maria remarked, "You just another punk ass bitch"

"And you still a thirsty ass hoe" Savannah remarked.

"But I bet you won't come down those stairs though" Maria yelled.

Savannah walked out her room, "What's up then bitch?"

Maria got quiet.

Savannah walked down the stairs, "So what's up?"

Maria swung her fist back and swung it towards Savannah; Savannah dodged the punch and swung at Maria. Maria started windmilling at Savannah; Savannah grabbed onto Maria's neck and was throwing punches at her face. Maria fell down to the ground and start punching up towards Savannah's face; Savannah landed on top of Maria and was punching her in nose, mouth, and eyes. Security guards ran into the foyer and pulled Savannah away from Maria; Savannah walked outside and went down the stairs to the patio.

_**Maria-** "Savannah thinks she won this fight, I'm going to fight dirty this time."_

_**Cassandra-** "Within a blink of an eye..."_

_**Amber-** "Maria and Savannah are fighting again"_

Maria got loose from the security guards and ran outside, she tackled Savannah and both girls tumbled down the stairs; Savannah reached back and pulled on Maria's hair, Maria latched onto Savannah's hair.

_**Savannah-** "This bitch was pulling my hair, so I couldn't real shake her off, but I did have the chance to flip her ass"_

Savannah threw Maria's head to left; Maria flipped over from the force of her head being thrown. Savannah started punching Maria in the face; Camilla ran over and tried to pull Savannah away from Maria. Savannah was being pulled away from Maria, but she had Maria's hair in her hand.

"Bitch bring that ass here again, I'll fuck you up again" Savannah exclaimed as she was taken inside the house, "How the fuck you going to try and fight me and then lose the damn fight bitch you a fucking joke"

_**{Zooms out to the house of the house}  
**_

* * *

_ Next Episode: **Family Matters**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow.**_

_**P.S. Don't forget to go vote for your favorite bad girl of BGC3!**_


	18. BGC3 Reunion Promo

"Hey everyone I'm Nathalia from season 2, and I'm here to tell you that the reunion you've been waiting for is almost here, this reunion will have some shocking surprises from the girls' of Season 3" Nathalia exclaimed, "I'll be hosting this reunion and making sure that it will be pleasant, so if you any questions that you want to ask the cast of BGC3, leave them in a review, and as you guys should know a poll was put up for your Fan Favorite, and the winner will be revealed later on, so now I advise everyone to go vote, you can find the poll on this profile page or leave it in a pm"

* * *

_**{****Déjà pulling Camilla's hair and started punching her in the face****}**_

_**{****I'm not going to bully you like Maria been doing" Savannah exclaimed****}**_

_**{"A **__**weak bitch would call another person weak" Camilla exclaimed**__**.****}**_

_**{****Rebecca mushed Milyn's head back and started throwing punches at her face.****}**_

_**{**_**Milyn running around a security guard and started to repeatedly punch Hilary in the face.**_**}**_

_**{"Y****ou can't hate me for defending myself" Hilary exclaimed.****}**_

_**{****"You thought I was playing, this ain't no damn game bitch" Maria exclaimed.****}**_

**_Déjà- _**_"Bitches I'm back and badder than ever."_

_**Camilla- **"Bitches you have no idea what I got planned."_

_**Savannah- **__"If you think you're going to talk shit to me I'll fuck you up on sight and that'll be the end of it."_

"Tonight on part one of a three part Bad Girls Club Reunion, the Chi-Town girls take Hollywood by storm in an explosive night of Bad Girls Club History" Nathalia exclaimed, "They've come to tell their stories during their experience throughout the Bad Girls Club"

* * *

_**{Camilla,Rebecca, Savannah, Cassandra, Amber, Maria and Christina walking out}**_

_**{Savannah running up to **_**_Déjà}_**

**_Déjà_**_**\- **"Bad Girls Club: Chicago Reunion starts now"_

_**{"Bitch I will fuck you up" **_**_Déjà exclaimed as she was arguing backstage}_**

_**Savannah- **"Shit is about to go down"_

_**{Savannah walking out wearing a black knotted crop top, camouflage pants and some timberland boots}**_

_**Camilla-** "I've gotten jumped, attacked, and now I'm going to put everything out on the table."_

_**{Camilla standing up out of her seat}**_

_**Amber- **"I was calm in that house dealing with you, so now I'm going to give you the reaction I wanted to."_

_**{"When I touched your things you didn't do shit, but for you to attack Cass, bitch you are a weak bitch" Amber exclaimed as she was standing up addressing someone}**_

_**Shay- **"I'm here to address Mimi and Maria, but if anyone else want to argue they can get in line."_

**_{Shay sitting up, "I said it before ain't nobody going to touch me!"}_**

_**Milyn- **"I regretted nothing in that house, if you want to fight me then do something because once I lay you out be ready for more rounds after."_

_**{Milyn walking out with a "I'm Relevant" poster over her head}**_

_**Cassandra- **"I never claimed to know everyone in Jersey unlike your lying ass, so now I have proof that you are a liar"_

**_{Cassandra and Christina arguing across the stage, "Bitch I will tear that ass apart!"}_**

_**Maria- **"Everybody wants to gun for me, because I was that bitch on this season. Am I scared? Hell no! It just proves that I'm the baddest."_

_**{Maria walking out with a scepter in her hand, "The Queen has arrived"}**_

_**Hilary- **"I'm going to show a whole different side of me and I will honestly surprise some of you." _

_**{Hilary getting her hair done, "I was shown as a crazy bitch plus this reunion won't be edited, so now your true colors will be shown"}**_

**_Christina- _**_"Everything has been leading up to this moment, when I see that ass I'm knocking you the fuck out."_

**_{Christina walking to someone with her fists up}_**

**_Rebecca- _**_"I came back, sought you bitches out and now you're not just dealing with me you're also dealing with Camilla." _

_**{Rebecca swept her hair to the side, "Shut the fuck up, because I will fuck you up today"}**_

_**[Savannah and Maria arguing]**_

_**{Nathalia, "Hey y'all need to chill the fuck out"}**_

_**{"I never had a real issue with her" Savannah exclaimed.}**_

_**[**_**_Déjà walking out and sitting down next to Savannah_**_**]**_

_**{"Y'all keep claiming that y'all didn't regret it, but when they did the same thing back it's wrong!" **_**_Déjà yelled._**_**}**_

_**[Camilla getting her hair pulled]**_

_**{"HATE ME ALL DAY, I'LL STILL LOOK BETTER THAN YOU BITCH" Camilla exclaimed as she was taken backstage.}**_

_**[Shay walking flipping her hair]**_

_**{"Hush, I'm talking" Shay said as she put her finger to her mouth}**_

_**[Savannah standing in the middle of the stage]**_

_**{"Hit me bitch" Savannah exclaimed, "Hit A Bitch that wants to fight"}**_

_**[Rebecca yelling]**_

_**{"WHY YOU ALWAYS FUCKING WITH CAMILLA" Rebecca exclaimed as she pointed at Camilla, "FUCK THAT BULLSHIT"}**_

_**{"I want to know why?" Nathalia asked}**_

**_{"I was that bitch" Maria exclaimed, "Couldn't none of you beat me"}_**

**_[_****_Déjà punching at Maria_****_]_**

**_{"That bitch is big as fuck" Maria exclaimed, "Let me get her"}_**

**_[An audience member running up on Camilla]_**

**_{"All Season you did nothing but talk about Cass" Amber told Christina.}_**

**_[Amber throwing punches at Christina's head]_**

**_[Cassandra and Amber running backstage]_**

**_[Milyn walking out and throwing money all over the ground]_**

_**{"YOU LADIES NEED HELP" Nathalia exclaimed.}**_


	19. Family Matters

_** Last time on Bad Girls Club: Chicago, **__Milyn is removed from the house after an altercation with Camilla. Once the three replacements step into the house, Christina automatically start making an enemy in Savannah. On a night out Cassandra and Amber try to see where Christina was coming from, but once Christina had enough she verbally attacked Cassandra, but at the house things between Cassandra and Savannah heat up in the hot tub. The next morning the girls receive a trip to Hawaii, once there Amber tries to see where the tension between Cassandra and Christina comes from, but Christina had other plans. Since the girls stayed in the Vacation House, Maria took it upon herself to start drama, but it backfires. The next morning Savannah is out for revenge and the two battle it out not once but twice._

**I DO NOT Own Bad Girls Club nor Savannah (MCMXCV owns her),** And if you'll please leave reviews I want to know what you guys think about this season so far.

* * *

_**Originals**_

_**Camilla "Milly" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Black Sheep Blondie"_

_**Déjà Dominique** 24 Brooklyn, New York "The New York Loudmouth"_

_**Hilary Duff** 26 Houston, Texas "The Markable Firecracker"_

_**Maria Sanchez** 23 Houston, Texas "Houston's Explosive Dynamite"_

_**Milyn "Mimi" Jenson** 22 Miami, Florida "The Scandalous Diva"_

_**Rebecca "Becky" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Well-Mannered Queen"_

_**Savannah "Tiny" London** 21 Los Angeles, California "Tempered Player"_

* * *

_**Replacements**_

_**Shay Mitchell **27 Mississauga, Ontario "The Boss Model"_

_**Cassandra "Cass" Ausby** 29 Paterson, New Jersey "The Power Motivation"_

_**Amber King** 28 Los Angeles, California "The Cali Dreamgirl"_

_**Christina Hardwick** 24 Jersey City, New Jersey "The Real Hellraiser"_

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**Hilary** was removed from the house in Episode 3 after physically assaulting a producer._

_**Shay** replaced **Hilary** in Episode 4._

**_Camilla_**_ was temporarily removed from the house in Episode 7, after an altercation with **Maria**. _

**_Shay_**_ voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 7, after claiming she doesn't enjoy the experience._

**_Rebecca_**_ voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 9, after an altercation with **Milyn**._

**_Déjà_**_ was removed from the house in Episode 9, after an altercation with **Camilla **and the producers._

_**Cassandra**, **Amber**, and **Christina **replaced **Shay**, **Rebecca**, and **Déjà** in Episode 10._

**_Milyn_**_ was removed from the house in Episode 11, after an altercation with **Camilla**._

* * *

_**{An overview of Hawaii; Zooms in on the house}**_

_ FA**M**ILY  
**A  
****T**  
**T**  
**E**  
**R**  
**S**_

Savannah was taken inside the house while Maria had to be taken to the other side of the pool.

_**Savannah-**_ _"You wanted a fight, so I gave you what you wanted. Don't ever try to play with me because I'll beat that ass over and over again."_

"You can let me go," Savannah remarked, "All I want to do now is swim with the sharks"

Camilla released Savannah, "I just don't need you to go home"

_**Camilla-** "After physically fighting and just watching back during this experience; I've learned that Maria is upset with herself and since none of us were cool with her to begin with she clings to her beef with Savannah as a sort of clutch. When Christina showed a dislike in Savannah, Maria automatically jumped at the opportunity to have another friend in the house with her." _

**_{Zooms out to an overview, [The sun rising higher] Zooms in on a dock}_ **

"Welcome girls, today you guys are going to swim with actual living sharks" Anthony exclaimed.

"WHOOOO!" Savannah yelled as she stepped on the boat.

The boat starts taking off heading out to sea; the boats pulls up to a floating cage.

_**Savannah- **"All I wanted to do since coming here was swim with the sharks, so everyone better be on fun ass mode because if you piss me off I might feed your ass to the sharks"_

The girls all put snorkels on and jumped into the underwater cage.

Sharks are seen just swimming around.

Cassandra was taking pictures.

_**Savannah-**_ _"To be honest, being on Bad Girls Club is like swimming with sharks, but being on this experience is to help you grow as a person and I think I've accomplished my goal."_

Savannah, Cassandra, Camilla and Amber stepped off of the boat.

_**{Zooms in on the van}**_

"Bitch really?" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Don't fucking do it" Christina remarked.

"Bitch move yourself" Cassandra told her.

"I'm not moving shit" Christina remarked.

_**Savannah-** "It's funny how Christina keeps doing shit to Cass, but Cass has done nothing to her." _

"Move your shit Christina, because you know that there isn't enough room for your childish ass games" Savannah remarked.

"You are fucking weak" Cassandra exclaimed, "Fix yourself bitch because you just mad that I put you in your place twice already"

"Bitch go fix your mother and daughter" Christina remarked.

"Why would you say that?" Savannah asked.

_**Cassandra-** "When I hear Christina talk about my family **{Savannah and Christina arguing}** I realized that I'm boiling with anger, and it's only a matter of time before I snap."_

Maria and Christina started laughing.

**_{Zooms out to the Vacation Mansion; Zooms in on Savannah}_**

"That was completely wrong" Savannah exclaimed.

"I'm over it" Cassandra told her.

"But how?" Savannah asked.

"When you hear people that you basically don't know talk about you, your family, and your character" Cassandra remarked as tears start going down her face, "It just says that you can't be bothered by it"

"Like you are so strong in and out" Amber remarked.

Savannah nodded her head in agreement

"I just don't give a fuck no more" Cassandra told them.

**_Amber-_** _"Cassie has been so much in her life and for a person to attack her daughter and mother is just foul in my book." _

Cassandra wiped her face, "I'll be alright" she told them.

_**Cassandra-**_ _"I miss my mom and daughter like crazy, but I promised them that I'll make it through this and see them when its over." _

**_{Zooms out to the sky (Time fastforwards)[Day turns to Night](Time returns back to normal)Zooms in on the house}_**

_Savannah was wearing a Yellow Floral Print Plunging Strapless Padded Dress with Lemon Lime Snake Textured Pointed Toe High Heel Pumps._

_Camilla was wearing a Royal Blue High-Low Tunic Top and Black Denim High Waist Skinny Jeans with Black Faux Leather Lace-Up Open Toe High Heel Booties._

_Cassandra was wearing a Turquoise Faux Wrap Racer Back Crop Top and Turqouise Knotted Front Slit Skirt with Aqua Cut-Out Ankle Strap Wooden High Heel Sandals._

_Christina was wearing a Yellow CrissCross Back High Front Slit Maxi Dress with Neon Yellow Perforated Point Toe High Heel Pumps._

Savannah, Camilla, Cassandra and Christina stepped into the van.

_**Camilla-** "So for tonight we're heading out, but Amber is asleep and Maria is doing whatever, so the rest of us are going to go out and eat while also looking for a nice place to have fun at." _

The van pulled up in front of _**Ra Kuen**_; the girls stepped out and walked in.

They sat down around a square table; A waiter came and dropped off the drinks.

"So since I have you here," Cassandra remarked as she took sips from her glass, "And I just really wanted to know if you thought it was okay to talk about my family?"

"I mean like it was a heat of the moment type of thing" Christina told her.

_**Christina-** "You want to come at me? Bitch if you even try to touch me I will drag that ass across this table and go to work on that ass" _

"All I have to say is" Cassandra remarked as she pointed at Christina, "Talk about my family again and I will fuck you up"

Christina reached across the table and grabbed Cassandra by her hair, "Bitch are you serious?"

Cassandra tried to swing at Christina but her fist got grabbed by Savannah.

"Don't swing" Savannah exclaimed.

Security guards ran over to the table and tried to pry Christina off of Cassandra's hair.

"Don't you ever disrespect me" Christina yelled as her fingers was getting pried off of Cassandra's hair.

When Cassandra got her hair free she grabbed her glass and threw her drink all over Christina.

"You stupid bitch" Cassandra sneered.

Savannah, Cassandra and Camilla moved out of the booth and walked outside.

"Are you good?" Savannah asked her.

Cassandra nodded her head, "I'm good"

"She was wrong" Camilla exclaimed, "And I have a feeling she wanted to cause a problem"

"At the end of the day I'm unbothered by her, so she can keep doing what the fuck she wants" Cassandra remarked.

_**Savannah-** "Cass is mad on the inside, so I already know that she will actually fuck up Christina and at the moment I understand where she is coming from." _

Christina, Savannah, Camilla, and Cassandra stepped into the van.

_**{Zooms out to an overview [The moon setting and sun rising] Zooms in on Vacation Mansion} **_

The girls are seen packing up.

_**Cassandra-** "Hawaii was a blast granted it was some drama here and there, but it was fun"_

_**Savannah-** "I had so much fun and got to swim with sharks even though I got into some fights, I still had fun on this trip."_

The girls got into a van; the van took off heading to the airport.

_**{Zooms out to an overview [Montage of what the girls did on their trip][Chicago from a birds eye view] Zooms in on the house} **_

A van pulled into the driveway; the girls stepped out and walked into the house.

"Home Sweet Home" Savannah exclaimed.

The phone started ringing; Cassandra went to go answer it.

"Hello?" Cassandra answered.

"Yes, I need you to tell the girls that they have four hours to get ready for Family Day" A male producer told her.

"I will gladly do that" Cassandra told him, before she hung up the phone.

"Guys we got to get ready for Family Day in four hours" Cassandra yelled.

The girls started making preparations for Family Day; Cassandra and Savannah was in the kitchen making the food, while Amber was making a big bowl of punch. Camilla, Maria and Christina was outside putting tablecloths and centerpieces on the tables.

_**Christina**_

_"So the girls are getting ready for Family Day and it just makes me sad" Christina exclaimed, "While they all get to see their family, I don't get to see no one" she looked up as tears ran down her face, "My family was killed in bad blood by my cousin and once he was placed in jail he committed suicide" Christina wiped her eyes, "I just don't have anyone left in my life who will care about me"_

_**Christina**_

The doorbell rang; Savannah went to go answer it.

Mehgan and Savannah started screaming in excitement.

_**Savannah-** "My best friend, Paris, has just walked up and I can't wait for her to meet my friends in the house."_

"I'm so happy to see you" Mehgan exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Savannah.

"It's so nice to see you too Paris" Savannah told her as she returned the hug.

"Don't forget about your mother," Sora remarked.

"Hey Ma" Savannah exclaimed.

_**Savannah-** "The relationship between me and my mother is tensed, she never showed her love for me and it's something that I'm use to" _

Savannah introduced Sora and Mehgan to Cassandra, Amber and Camilla.

Marissa;Camilla's mother, and Rebecca walked up to the house.

_**Rebecca-** "I'm back! Did you guys miss me?" _

Marissa knocked on the door; Camilla went to go answer the door.

Camilla started screaming and jumping in excitement.

_**Camilla-** "My mom and Rebecca are here, all I know is that I'm glad to see them."_

"You know I wanted you and Rebecca to both come home after she told me what happened!" Marissa told her.

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to leave without fighting Mimi" Camilla told her.

"Well I wanted you to know that I'm back to replace Mimi" Rebecca exclaimed.

Savannah and Camilla cheered.

_**Savannah-** "To learn that Rebecca is back in the house is good because to me she left because she fucked up Milyn and Maria before, but she wasn't going to handle them by herself." _

_**Rebecca-** "Like I'm back in the house and I'm plotting my revenge on Maria only because you keep fucking with the same people and now that your friend is gone expect payback for all the shit you've done in this house bitch." _

Rebecca, Camilla, Sora, Marissa, Mehgan and Savannah walked outside to the backyard.

The doorbell ringed; Cassandra went to go answer it.

"Hey Mom" A little girl exclaimed.

_**Cassandra-** "My baby girl is here and that's all I wanted" _

Cassandra swept Aaliyah up in her arms and spun her around.

"Savannah, Amber, and Camilla I want you guys to meet Aaliyah, 'Liyah this is Savannah, Amber and Camilla." Cassandra explained as she walked outside, "And this is my friend, Teyanna"

_**Savannah-** "Cassie's daughter is so cute, seeing her and Camilla relaxing and talking with their families is good because we all need support while in this house."_

The doorbell ringed; Christina went to go answer it.

"WHERE MARIA AT?! A young man screamed.

Maria ran to the door; she started screaming.

Christina started laughing.

"Don't forget about your mother" A middle aged women exclaimed.

_**Maria**_

_"So this is my brother, William" Maria exclaimed as she pointed at William._

_William waved, "And this is mommy, Stephanie"_

_"He is the whole reason why I'm here on the show" Maria exclaimed._

_"But she doesn't know how to call home" William exclaimed._

_"Leave your sister alone" Stephanie exclaimed._

_Maria wrapped her arms around both of them, "I miss you guys so much"_

_**Maria** _

Jazmyn walked into the house, "Hello everybody!" she exclaimed.

Maria went go give Jazmyn a hug.

"So this is your brother?" Jazmyn asked as she pointed at William.

William covered his mouth up.

"So you not going to talk while you eating?" Jazmyn asked.

Everyone started laughing.

_**Jazmyn-** "I've just walked into the house and I see everyone is just having fun and enjoying the day, but today won't just focus on the fun aspect it'll let the girls' family know what they've been improving on and just have the family support them through this change."_

Jazmyn walked outside, "Hey there ladies," she exclaimed.

Camilla, Rebecca, Savannah, Cassandra, and Amber turned around and looked at her.

"So I see you have let your family get to know one another" Jazmyn exclaimed as she sat down next to Amber, "So are you girls, ready to begin the sessions?"

"I'm just not ready to face my mother" Savannah exclaimed.

"Well we can start with you first" Jazmyn exclaimed, "Once you face this head on you will feel so much better than you have ever did before"

Savannah nodded her head; she went go sit down next to Mehgan and Jazmyn sat down next to Sora.

"Okay, so I just want you to listen" Savannah explained, "I have commitment issues, that she feels like stems from you not showing me love growing up, and it's affecting me now more than ever because I want to settle down with someone either man or woman, but I can't if I can't put love in a relationship"

"So are you saying its my fault that I you wasn't shown love, I can't hold your hand 24/7 Savannah" Sora exclaimed, "You need to learn that love doesn't pay bills"

"You have to understand that she wants you in her life, even when you're wrong" Jazmyn exclaimed, "But she can't move on if you don't show her the love she deserved growing up"

"She looks fine without it" Sora exclaimed, "Savannah did you have a roof over your head and food on the table?"

"I can't" Savannah exclaimed as she walked away.

_**Savannah-** "I'm not going to put myself out there and have someone blame me instead of owning up, that's my mother **{Savannah walked into the house}** so I know it's pointless when you argue with someone as stubborn as her."_

Jazmyn watched Savannah leave.

_**Jazmyn-**"Obviously I can see that Savannah needed to take a breather, but while she's gone I'm a put it into perspective for her mother."_

"Sora, I want you to do something for me?" Jazmyn asked, "I want you to imagine being in a relationship with someone and then when you start falling you break up with that person and the cycle repeats, how would you feel knowing that you are responsible for that because right now that is what's going on with Savannah"

"I don't know, because she doesn't show it" Sora exclaimed.

"Have you ever thought that she didn't show it because she was never given it?" Jazmyn asked.

Sora stood up, "I don't need to take this, I came here to see Savannah not to be given a lecture, I can see she did fine, she grew up alright"

"I just want you to know that she is trying to work on her commitment issues and she has come so far" Jazmyn explained as she stood up.

_**Jazmyn- **"After Savannah, I decided to move on to the twins since their relationship has improved so much from their first session with me and I just want their mother to see how far they come."_

Jazmyn walked over to where Camilla and Rebecca was sitting down at.

"Hello ladies" Jazmyn exclaimed.

"Hi" Camilla and Rebecca said at the same time.

"Are you girls ready to show your mom how you changed?" Jazmyn asked.

"I am" Camilla exclaimed, "Since it was my fault this all started"

Camilla, Rebecca, and Jazmyn walked over to Marissa, who was eating jambalaya.

"Hey my beautiful girls" Marissa exclaimed as she sat up.

_**Camilla&amp;Rebecca-** "Coming clean to our mother about why we've been so hard to deal with is going to be hard." Camilla exclaimed as she looked at Rebecca. "But we have to tell her" Rebecca remarked._

"So, do you see a difference between how me and Rebecca act towards each other?" Camilla asked.

Marissa looked between Camilla and Rebecca, "Y'all not arguing for once, so I believe that you guys will be back around for the Holidays."

"I bet" Jazmyn exclaimed.

"Well, we wanted to apologize because of how we've been acting every time we got around one another" Rebecca remarked, "We worked through our problems and we are in a happy place."

"Can I know what the problem was?" Marissa asked.

"It was mostly my fault" Camilla told her, "I was upset with Rebecca during our whole high school year, and I did some bullying things to her throughout those four years"

Marissa smile dropped from her face, "I'm not going to say I'm upset with you just disappointed, but it'll pass because I have you girls back and I don't want nothing more than that"

Rebecca and Camilla went to go hug their mom.

Jazmyn walked into the house.

_**Jazmyn-** "Only session that I have left will be Maria's, she has come a long way from our first session she showed anger and aggression, but overall she showed growth then attacking everyone"_

Maria, Christina, William and Stephanie were all in the living room.

"Hi there Miss Maria" Jazmyn exclaimed.

"Hey" Maria exclaimed,

"So, this must be your sister?" Jazmyn asked.

Maria started laughing, "No, this is my mother, Stephanie"

"Maria I want to know how far have you accomplished controlling your anger?" Jazmyn asked.

"It's better than last time" Maria replied.

"Why does she needs to control her anger?" Stephanie asked.

"She asked me for help with controlling her anger and I'm giving her the guidance she needs" Jazmyn replied.

"She had a good childhood, so she shouldn't have grew up angry at nothing" Stephanie remarked.

"Mom, stop it" Maria exclaimed, "I was bullied at school while also becoming a bully"

_**Maria-** "I never told my mom what happened at school because I followed the no snitching rule to the heart and when I became a bully during high school I enforced that rule"_

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"I mean I was bullied during elementary school and during middle school I started showing signs of standing up for myself, but when I went to high school I started bullying other kids just so they wouldn't mess with me"

"Well that hasn't changed since you've been here" William remarked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Maria asked.

"One of the girls said that you've been coming at them the entire time you've been here" William exclaimed, "And honestly sis that's breaking your promise to me, so as of now I don't want to hear from when you get back home"

William stood up and walked out of the house.

_**Maria-** "I'm upset that my brother doesn't want anything to do with me, but I'm focused on the fact that one of the girls are the reason why it happen and honestly I'm leaning towards Camilla because Savannah doesn't seem like she'll be the type to do that."_

Stephanie stood up, "I'm glad that you're getting help with your anger Maria, but being a bully isn't going to help. I'm more upset than angry with you right now" Stephanie walked out the house.

"I'm going to go, because no matter what Maria remember that you've been here for 3 months and already showed that you can change and control your anger, keep that goal in your mind and you will accomplish it" Jazmyn exclaimed as she stood up.

Maria looked up, "Thanks for helping through this experience"

Jazmyn walked out of the house.

**_{Zooms out to an overview [Day turns to Night] Zooms in on the girls}_**

_Maria had on a Black Quilted Gold Accent Two Piece Set with Black Faux Leather Lace Up Wooden High Heel Sandals._

_Savannah had on a Rose Gold Sequins V Neck Nude Illusion Dress with Nude Faux Leather Studded Ankle Cuff High Heel Pumps._

_Camilla had on a Black High-Low Tunic Top and Dark Denim Ripped Ankle Length Skinny Jeans with Black Faux Leather Lace Up Back High Heel Booties._

_Rebecca had on a Black Textured Belted Halter Dress with Black Faux Leather Open Toe High Heel Pumps._

_Christina had on a Black Nude Illusion Mesh Stripes Midi Dress with Black Strappy Caged Point Toe High Heel Booties._

_Amber had on Off-White Origami Strapless Padded Two Piece Set with Nude Faux Suede Ankle Strap High Heel Sandals._

_Cassandra had on a Black White Color-Block Dress with White Black Textured Ankle Cuff High Heel Sandals._

The girls walked out of the house and stepped into the waiting limo.

_**Christina-** "Tonight we're going out to **theMid**, and after last time I brought Maria with me plus she told me what happened with her session with Jazmyn and her family, tonight will be epic."_

The limo took off out of the driveway heading to the club.

_**Camilla&amp;Rebecca-** "I'm ready for tonight" Camilla exclaimed as she looked at Rebecca, "You sure are since you was nervous telling mom about what happened" Rebecca told her._

The limo pulled up in front of the club; the girls stepped out and walked inside the club.

**_[Savannah dancing with Cassandra][Christina and Maria was throwing back drinks][Camilla standing on the table twerking][Rebecca dancing with Amber][Cassandra doing a body shot on Camilla][Savannah dancing][Savannah twerking while drinking from a bottle][Maria looking at Camilla with a sneer]_**

_**Camilla&amp;Rebecca-** "Is it me or was Maria mean mugging me?" Camilla asked, "She definitely was" Rebecca replied, "I just hope that this all that will happen tonight because I haven't been in a fight since Mimi left" Camilla exclaimed._

The girls walked out of the club; they stepped into the limo.

Christina looked at Maria, "The bitch knew she would've got dropped"

_(Screen turns black and white)_

_**Cassandra-** "I hear Christina talking shit and since I'm the only person she talks about, I want her to say something slick so I can put her in her place." _

_(Screen returns back to normal)_

"I never heard of a bitch who would talk to someone else's family member" Maria exclaimed.

_**Maria-** "If it wasn't shown enough, I'm heated about what my little brother told me and as of right now I'm done talking" _

"YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT ME TO MY FAMILY BITCH"

_**{Zooms out to a birds eye view}**_

* * *

_ Next Episode: **Goodbye Surprises**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow.**_

_**Go Follow the Spoiler Page for All BGC info on twitter **_**_FanFicBGCTea_**


	20. Season Finale Sneak Peek (1)

"What you want to do?" Christina asked her, "I know you wanted to swing last time"

"Get out of my face" Cassandra told her.

Christina shoved Cassandra. Cassandra shoved Christina back as she stood up.

_**Cassandra**\- "Honestly you came at me, so it's only fair that I make you feel like shit" _

"You want to talk about my family, but yet you don't even have one" Cassandra exclaimed.

Christina socked Cassandra in the face. Cassandra fell back on her bed; Christina stepped over Cassandra as she started punching her in head. Cassandra started pulling on Christina's hair as she was punching up. A security guard ran into the room and tried to pull Christina off to the side, Cassandra got dragged across her bed. Another security guard ran into the room and grabbed Cassandra around her waist.

"LET HER GO" Amber screamed.

Christina was punching at Cassandra's head. The security guard pulled Christina away from Cassandra.

"You dumb bitch" Christina exclaimed as she was carried towards the hallway.

_**Amber**\- "You wanted to attack Cass, well now you've crossed the line" _

Amber lunged out of her bed and socked Christina in the face. Christina tried to swing back, but the security guard stopped her.

Christina was taken to the living room.

Savannah walked into her room

"And you a real pussy ass bitch" Christina exclaimed as she sneered at Savannah

_**Savannah**\- "I heard Christina saying that I'm a pussy ass bitch, and I wasn't going to have her think that she can say shit and not expect me to come at her." _

"Bitch" Savannah exclaimed, "Ain't nothing pussy about me"

Christina tried to swing around the security guard.

Savannah charged towards Christina.

The security guard grabbed Savannah.

"Bitch you had me fucked up" Savannah exclaimed.

Christina was escorted outside.


	21. Goodbye Surprises

_** Last time on Bad Girls Club: Chicago, **Seven established Bad Girls came to the Windy City to change their bad ways and help for 3 months but that wasn't the case. After the first night, the drama started with two bad girls' which sparked the rest of the drama. These girls were partying, arguing and trash talking, but mostly these girls were trying to keep the peace. Some Girls' even thought that they could manipulate the house to kick people out. Of course that idea never ends well for the manipulator. _

_**On This Episode,** Maria decides she isn't going to allow these girls' to keep messing with her and bring her family into it. Once at the house things blow up between Cassandra and Christina, which leaves a rude awakening for Christina from Savannah and Amber. Finally the time has come for the girls to leave Chicago, which will bring some of the girls to tears._

**I DO NOT Own Bad Girls Club nor Savannah (MCMXCV owns her),** And if you'll please leave reviews I want to know what you guys think about this season so far.

* * *

_**Originals**_

_**Camilla "Milly" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Black Sheep Blondie"_

_**Déjà Dominique** 24 Brooklyn, New York "The New York Loudmouth"_

_**Hilary Duff** 26 Houston, Texas "The Markable Firecracker"_

_**Maria Sanchez** 23 Houston, Texas "Houston's Explosive Dynamite"_

_**Milyn "Mimi" Jenson** 22 Miami, Florida "The Scandalous Diva"_

_**Rebecca "Becky" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Well-Mannered Queen"_

_**Savannah "Tiny" London** 21 Los Angeles, California "Tempered Player"_

* * *

_**Replacements**_

_**Shay Mitchell **27 Mississauga, Ontario "The Boss Model"_

_**Cassandra "Cass" Ausby** 29 Paterson, New Jersey "The Power Motivation"_

_**Amber King** 28 Los Angeles, California "The Cali Dreamgirl"_

_**Christina Hardwick** 24 Jersey City, New Jersey "The Real Hellraiser"_

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**Hilary** was removed from the house in Episode 3 after physically assaulting a producer._

_**Shay** replaced **Hilary** in Episode 4._

**_Camilla_**_ was temporarily removed from the house in Episode 7, after an altercation with **Maria**. _

**_Shay_**_ voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 7, after claiming she doesn't enjoy the experience._

**_Rebecca_**_ voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 9, after an altercation with **Milyn**._

**_Déjà_**_ was removed from the house in Episode 9, after an altercation with **Camilla **and the producers._

_**Cassandra**, **Amber**, and **Christina **replaced **Shay**, **Rebecca**, and **Déjà** in Episode 10._

**_Milyn_**_ was removed from the house in Episode 11, after an altercation with **Camilla**._

**_Rebecca_**_ returned to the house as a replacement for **Milyn**, in Episode 12._

* * *

_**{Chicago nightlife; Zooms in on the limo}**_

"YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT ME TO MY FAMILY BITCH" Maria yelled.

_**GOOD**BYE_  
_SUR**PRISES**_

The limo pulled over to the side of the road.

"Why are you yelling?" Rebecca asked her.

"Stay out of it Becky, this is between me and your sister" Maria told her.

"Well you need to move the fuck on then" Rebecca remarked, "You have nothing better to do then fuck with Camilla"

"Bitch who the fuck are you?!" Christina exclaimed.

Camilla whispered into Cassandra's ear.

_**Maria**\- "I'm so heated and it's all directed at Camilla, if Rebecca and Cassandra wants to get involved then that's on them" _

Maria grabbed one of her heels and threw it at Camilla; the heel made contact on Camilla's forehead.

A security guard got in front of Camilla.

Camilla tried to charge through the security guard, "You want to throw a heel, throw another one"

Christina threw a heel.

"Why the fuck did you throw a heel?" Rebecca exclaimed as she tried to go after Christina.

"YOU A PUNK ASS BITCH" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Bitch shut the fuck up" Christina told her.

"Bring that ass here because I'm a whoop the shit out of you" Cassandra remarked.

"Hoe I'll fuck you up right now" Christina exclaimed as she started taking off her other heel.

"I'm a fuck yo whole life up" Cassandra exclaimed, "If you thought I'm not going to do shit best believe I will"

Christina threw her other heel, "Bitch shut the fuck up"

Savannah and Amber held Cassandra down, but Cassandra started struggling.

_**Savannah-** "Cass, Camilla, and Rebecca are going crazy right now **(Camilla and Rebecca being taken out of the limo)** We leave Chicago in about 2 days and already there will be a fight tonight."_

"Bring that ass out of the limo, I'll fight two bitches y'all better ask Mimi what the fuck happened to her ass" Camilla exclaimed.

Camilla and Rebecca was escorted to a van; the limo took off heading back to the house.

"All I'm a say is for you guys to allow someone who isn't bad to be in the house and have a problem with me and Maria doesn't make sense" Christina exclaimed as she put her heel back on.

"And who isn't bad?" Savannah asked her.

"Amber" Christina replied.

_**Amber-** "Why come for me? I haven't been in drama since I've been here, but after Maria lied to me and you're her friend then bitch you and your friend can leave tonight" _

"That's alright because you sure can leave tonight" Amber exclaimed.

"How?" Christina asked her.

"Just wait" Amber told her.

"No do it now" Christina told her, "If you was about it you would've done something by now"

The limo pulled into the driveway of the house.

Cassandra, Savannah, and Amber stepped out of the limo and walked into the house.

"They mad or nah?" Maria asked.

Christina started laughing, "Girl while you playing I'm going to sit out here since I know that they're going to be mad"

_**Christina-** "I know for a fact that I pissed Amber off; Am I scared? Hell no, she a weak ass bitch" _

Amber walked into her room; she started dragging Christina's bed out of the room.

_**Amber-** "You wanted to come at me and honestly you've **(Amber dragged the mattress and threw it into the pool)** done started something that will have this whole house gunning for that head." _

Amber walked back into the house, "Cass it's moving day for Christina!"

Cassandra ran straight for the closet.

_**Cassandra-** "For a while I wanted Christina to leave, so I told Amber that whenever she was tired of Christina I wanted her to say it out loud and I'm a kick Christina out."_

Cassandra grabbed some of Christina's clothes and started throwing them out of the house.

Amber grabbed the rest of Christina's clothes and threw them in the pool.

Christina walked into the house, "Maria they've done touched my shit"

Maria ran into their room, "You lyin"

_**Maria-** "When we first came into this house we all established that nobody was going to touch anyone's shit and that rule has been broken" _

Cassandra dumped some bleach over Christina's things on the driveway, "Dusty ass bitch"

Maria walked to the Cassandra's room.

Amber was sitting on Camilla's bed while Cassandra changed into a black tee and black joggers.

Outside, A van pulled up; Camilla and Rebecca stepped out.

"Look at this" Camilla exclaimed, "Who stuff is this?"

"I don't know, but I hear Maria yelling" Rebecca told her.

Camilla and Rebecca walked into the house.

"Why would you touch Christina's things?" Maria asked.

"She came at me" Amber told her.

"It doesn't matter" Maria exclaimed, "I came at multiple people and nobody has touched my stuff"

"She's Amber, not multiple people" Cassandra told her

"That bitch wanted to try me, so I threw her shit in the pool" Amber exclaimed.

"For what reason though?" Christina yelled, "I've done nothing but let your ass stay here and all you've done is be a follower"

"Who the fuck am I following?" Amber asked.

Cassandra sat down on her bed.

_**Amber-** "First you call me weak and now you're calling me a follower, bitch I'm about to fuck you up"_

"What you trying to do?" Christina asked.

"I've never disrespected you throughout the entire time we've been here" Amber took off her earrings, "And right now I'm seeing exactly who you are"

Christina eyed Cassandra, "And what is that?"

"A fake bitch" Amber replied.

_**Cassandra-** "I'm ready for anything to happen and Christina keeps eyeballing me and I just really want to slap the shit out of her." _

"I'm a fake bitch, but you not going to say the same thing to your friend?" Christina asked.

"Bitch stick to Amber" Cassandra told her, "Because if you thought you can disrespect me then you got me fucked up"

Christina walked towards Cassandra, "Bitch you knew better to avoid me when Family Day happened and now you want to put on a front for your lil friend over there"

"Get out of my face" Cassandra told her.

"No" Christina exclaimed, "You told me that if I talked about your family again you was going to do something"

Cassandra looked up at Christina.

"What you want to do?" Christina asked her, "I know you wanted to swing last time"

"Get out of my face" Cassandra told her.

Christina shoved Cassandra. Cassandra shoved Christina back as she stood up.

_**Cassandra-** "Honestly you came at me, so it's only fair that I make you feel like shit"_

"You want to talk about my family, but yet you don't even have one" Cassandra exclaimed.

Christina socked Cassandra in the face. Cassandra fell back on her bed; Christina stepped over Cassandra as she started punching her in head. Cassandra started pulling on Christina's hair as she was punching up. A security guard ran into the room and tried to pull Christina off to the side, Cassandra got dragged across her bed. Another security guard ran into the room and grabbed Cassandra around her waist.

"LET HER GO" Amber screamed.

Christina was punching at Cassandra's head. The security guard pulled Christina away from Cassandra.

"You dumb bitch" Christina exclaimed as she was carried towards the hallway.

_**Amber-** "You wanted to attack Cass, well now you've crossed the line"_

Amber lunged out of her bed and socked Christina in the face. Christina tried to swing back, but the security guard stopped her.

Christina was taken to the living room.

Savannah walked into her room

"And you a real pussy ass bitch" Christina exclaimed as she sneered at Savannah

_**Savannah-** "I heard Christina saying that I'm a pussy ass bitch, and I wasn't going to have her think that she can say shit and not expect me to come at her." _

"Bitch" Savannah exclaimed, "Ain't nothing pussy about me"

Christina tried to swing around the security guard.

Savannah charged towards Christina.

The security guard grabbed Savannah.

"Bitch you had me fucked up" Savannah exclaimed.

Christina was escorted outside.

**_{Zooms out to an overview [Shows the full moon][Night turns to Day]Zooms in on the house and shows the kitchen}_**

Cassandra stood in the kitchen as she started was making a sandwich.

_**Cassandra-** "Last night was epic, I never thought things will be that crazy, but now that I have I'm glad that we start leaving tomorrow." _

Cassandra walked into the living room with her sandwich.

Christina looked at Cassandra as she was passing by her, "I hope that sandwich doesn't taste like your blue waffle"

"Are you talking to me?" Cassandra asked.

"Bitch obviously because you needed a crew to have your back" Christina told her.

"If you felt that type of way you should've said something last night bitch" Cassandra remarked.

Christina stood up, "And I did"

"Bitch you are a joke" Cassandra remarked.

_**Christina-** "Really I'm a joke? Bitch now you definitely have to go" _

Christina walked over to Cassandra, "You think you have the nerve to call me a joke? Bitch you need to really check yourself"

"Why should I?" Cassandra asked her, "Its not like you about anything but running that mouth"

Christina stalked towards Cassandra,"You see last night you was given a little taste, keep testing me"

Cassandra stood up.

Christina stood in front of Cassandra, "You keep talking shit to me from a distance, so now I'm in your face"

Cassandra put her foot on Christina.

"Bitch don't touch me with yo stanky ass toes" Christina told her.

"You came up to me!" Cassandra exclaimed.

_**Cassandra-** "You don't come at me and then expect me to listen to you **(Christina pushing Cassandra's foot off of her)** like I'm seriously going to keep pushing your buttons" _

Christina backed away from Cassandra, and started tying up her hair, "You want to fight"

Cassandra took a bite out of her sandwich, "Come on then" she exclaimed.

Christina stalked towards Cassandra. Cassandra slapped Christina with her sandwich and then she started punching at Christina's head. Christina covered her head. Cassandra pushed Christina on the floor, "Bitch don't ever test me again"

_**Cassandra**_

_Cassandra sat down on the bench, "So tomorrow we start leaving and heading back home. I'm very excited to go home and see my daughter, so most definitely I'm just going to go with the flow and just let this day be a regular type of day." _

_**Cassandra** _

_**{Zooms to an overview and shows all of Chicago (screen rotates and the stops} [Shows a huge building][The sun set as the moon rises]Zooms to the outside of the house}**_

The girls are seen walking out of the house and stepping into a limo.

_**Savannah-** "So tonight is our last night in Chicago, I'm actually surprised by who made it so far and who didn't. I can honestly say that some of us grew and two people didn't, but at the end of the day I'm still going to work on me." _

The limo took off out the driveway and headed to the club; it pulled up to the club and the girls stepped out.

_**[Savannah and Cassandra twerking][Amber throwing money at Cassandra and Savannah][Camilla dancing on a guy][Maria and Christina doing shots at the bar][Cassandra, Camilla, Amber, Savannah and Rebecca cheering with shot glasses][Christina twerking on Maria][The girls walking out the club and stepping into the limo] **_

Camilla and Rebecca was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Christina asked.

"Because something is funny to me" Camilla replied.

"And I want to know what it is?!" Christina exclaimed.

"Why are you yelling?" Rebecca asked.

"Stay out of it" Christina told her, "I don't know nor have I been in the house with you long enough for you to dislike me"

"If you come at my sister then I'm going to defend her" Rebecca exclaimed, "like you don't know enough to even dislike her"

"Rebecca at the end of the day, your sister is very messy" Maria yelled.

"Stay over there Maria" Camilla exclaimed, "Because last time your ass got lucky"

"Lucky how?" Maria asked.

"Bitch you threw a damn heel at me, but you know what I'm not going to lower myself anymore to your childish ass level so if you really want to fight bring yo ass to Alabama" Camilla commanded.

_**Camilla-** "All season I've let Maria talk to me anyway she wanted to but I'm done with her ass, so now you've pushed me to that point of seriously beating the shit out of you." _

Maria took her heels off and she walked over to Camilla, "So what's up?"

Cassandra stood up and got between Camilla and Rebecca.

_**Cassandra-** "The entire time the only thing that Maria has been doing is fuck with Savannah and Camilla. Rebecca just got here and obviously she has an issue with Maria for past reasons." _

"We're going home tomorrow morning, so why are you fucking with her?" Cassandra yelled, "Sit the fuck down because ain't nobody fighting tonight"

Christina grabbed Maria by her arms, "Just come sit down"

The limo pulled into the driveway; the girls stepped out and walked into the house.

**_{Zooms out to an overview and shows the nightlife of Chicago as night turns to early morning then day, Zooms in on the front of the house and then goes to the beauty room} _**

Amber was straightening out her hair.

_**Amber-** "Today is the day we're leaving the house and it's kind of bittersweet because things has been a roller coaster **(Savannah putting clothes in her suitcase)** Honestly I know there will be a few tears today." _

Savannah dragged her suitcase out by the door.

_**Savannah-** "I'm so excited because today is my last day in this house, it's definitely going to be hard for me to say goodbye to some of these girls. I know for a that I left my mark on these girls because I was the only one who kept it real even with the girls I didn't like. Hopefully I'll see some of the girls at the reunion."_

Cassandra was dragging her suitcase by the front door.

Camilla was sitting on the floor putting things inside her suitcase.

Rebecca was putting all her shoes inside a suitcase.

Savannah walked over to Cassandra's room, "You want to do a confessional with me?"

Cassandra walked towards the confessional.

_**Savannah &amp; Cassandra**_

_"So I've said so many times this week, I'm going to miss this girl" Savannah exclaimed._

_Cassandra looked at Savannah._

_"Like do you guys not see how she looks right now?" Savannah complimented._

_Cassandra started laughing, "You look cute too though". Cassandra touched one of Savannah's breasts._

_"You already know how I get down" Savannah exclaimed._

_**Savannah &amp; Cassandra** _

Cassandra and Savannah walked out of the confessional.

Cassandra wiped her eyes.

_**Cassandra-** "It's very hard to leave this house after making the friends I have, like Savannah I love her to pieces **(Cassandra and Savannah holding hands as they sat down on the couch)** and I know that she had my back like I had hers and it'll really be hard for me to leave her after becoming so close with her."_

A limo pulled up outside of the house; the phone rang.

Amber walked back into the living room, "I'm gone guys"

Amber flopped down on Savannah and Cassandra.

"I don't want to leave" Amber whined.

Cassandra started patting Amber's head.

_**Amber-** "I really **(Amber hugging Camilla)** don't want to leave these bitches **(Amber hugging Savannah)** especially the ones **(Amber hugging Rebecca)** I considered my friend **(Amber hugging Cassandra)** but my time is up in this house. Being on the Bad Girls Club was not as hard as I thought it'd be **[Amber walking into the house][Amber dancing with Cassandra and Christina]** Cassandra I'll miss you dearly, like you was my best friend in this house **["You are so strong in and out" Amber remarked to Cassandra]** leaving this house **(Amber walking out of the house and stepping into the limo)** I really developed all types of relationships with the girls even the one I that I had beef with **[Amber taking off her earrings, "And right now I'm seeing exactly who you are"]** I most definitely know for a fact that I'll see you girls at the reunion, so this isn't goodbye this is a see ya later." _

The limo took off out of the driveway.

Cassandra was looking up towards the ceiling, "I wasn't really prepared for this"

_**Cassandra-** "It's becoming real and we don't know who's leaving next, and all I'm is that it's not somebody I'm close with"_

A limo pulled up; the phone rang.

Savannah went to go answer the phone, "REBECCA"

Rebecca had a shocked look on her face, "I just got here"

_**Rebecca-** "Coming to the house **[Rebecca walking up to the house with her mom]** a second time and leaving again kinda doesn't feel bad as I though it would be. To everyone who thought sisters are always close honestly you can tell from the way me and Camilla acted, that isn't always true. I'll miss **(Rebecca hugging Savannah)** the girls **(Rebecca hugging Cassandra)** who have always respected me and had my back the entire time I was here and most definitely I can say that they are real. Bad Girls Club I'll be back for the reunion and y'all should already know that I'm coming **(Rebecca walking out of the house and stepping into the limo)** with alot of things to say and do." _

The limo took off out of the driveway.

"Camilla why didn't they call you and Rebecca at the same time?" Savannah asked.

"Because she's flying to Florida, while I'm flying back to Alabama" Camilla explained, "That's why me and her don't see each other much anymore"

Savannah nodded her head.

A limo pulled up; the phone rang.

Savannah went to go answer, "Christina!"

Christina stood up, "I'm out this bitch"

_**Christina-** "My time in the house was fun **[Christina dancing with Maria][Christina and Maria taking shots together]** I know for a fact that I was being petty and that isn't my fault. I've learned nothing from my time here and I'm alright with that because some of these females weren't even on my level. To my friend, Maria, you was my rock throughout this entire experience **(Christina hugging Maria)** You are a true friend and I'm making a trip out to Texas just to come see you. Cass, me and you don't like each other that's fine with me **[Christina socking Cassandra in the face][Cassandra hitting Christina with her sandwich]** just know that me and you will never be cool; Amber, you stuck around only because me and Maria allowed you to stay, so don't run that mouth too much because you can catch an ass beating real quick; Savannah, honestly you've never stepped to me and I believed you knew not too; Camilla, I've never had a problem with you **[Christina throwing a heel at the twins]** just know that I'll be sticking next to Maria at the reunion. **(Christina walking out of the house and stepping into the limo)** I've came and had my fun and that's all I wanted to do, so until next time." _

The limo pulled out of the driveway.

"And then there was four" Cassandra exclaimed.

Savannah, Camilla, and Cassandra started laughing.

A limo pulled up; the phone rang.

"CASSANDRA!" Savannah exclaimed.

"Dammit" Cassandra remarked as she stood up.

Camilla stood up.

"Bye" Cassandra told her as she gave Camilla a hug.

_**Cassandra-** "It's very bittersweet to know that this experience is coming to an end ** (Cassandra hugging Savannah)** I've met some very sweet people here that I'm never going to forget **(Cassandra hugging Maria)** its been a wild rollercoaster **[Cassandra walking into the house]** ride and to actually make it through makes me very happy. I'm very glad that this group of girls gave me a chance **[Cassandra laughing with Savannah, Camilla and Amber][Cassandra swimming around underwater with the sharks][Cassandra hooking up with Savannah]** even though there was that one person who kept trying me **[Cassandra and Christina's beef is shown]** at the end of the day I feel like I've gained more of myself because my mentality was all over the place of doing this show that it actually proved me wrong. My friends, that I have made in this house you guys are the only ones who never actually judged me from my attitude and the things I've done; thank you guys for being there for me **[Savannah, Camilla and Amber comforting Cassandra]**. To everyone who tries out for this show **(Cassandra stepping into the limo)** be you don't let the petty things get to you, because at the end of the day you came into this world alone and you will leave it alone." _

The limo pulled out of the driveway.

Camilla was fanning her eyes with her hands, "I'm not going to cry" she repeated to herself.

Savannah started laughing.

Camilla grabbed a pillow and threw it at Savannah, "Don't laugh you'll cry eventually"

Maria, Savannah, and Camilla started laughing.

"UGH!, this is it" Savannah exclaimed.

"The True Originals" Camilla remarked.

_**Maria, Savannah, &amp; Camilla**_

_"It's crazy how 7 walked in and only 3 walking out" Camilla exclaimed._

_"3 Originals" Savannah remarked._

_"Just three" Camilla told her._

_"Some survived, and some didn't" Maria commented._

_"A bad bitch isn't someone **[The Original Cast on the Billboard][Camilla, Maria and Savannah dancing in the club]** who can throw hands because anyone can fight it's all about the growth" Camilla explained, "A bad bitch is a person who can actually learn from her mistakes and walk out still standing"_

_"Shout out to the growth" Savannah exclaimed._

_"Bad Girls can grow too" Maria exclaimed._

_**Maria, Savannah, &amp; Camilla** _

The phone started ringing; a limo pulled up into the driveway.

"CAMILLA" Savannah exclaimed.

"What did I tell y'all?" Camilla asked.

Camilla hugged Savannah, "I'm going to really miss you"

"I'm definitely proud of you right now" Savannah told her.

_**Savannah-** "Even though there was times when I didn't really want to fuck with Camilla, it kinda became hard because I fucked with her as the same time I started fucking with Déjà, **(Savannah wiping her eyes)** I most definitely know that you as a person have grown and on the path to changing, so I hope that next time I see you it's a whole different person." _

Camilla walked outside.

_**Camilla-** "Living in the Bad Girls Club, I learned that you really have to deal with people with different backgrounds because there was times when I was ready to go **["Unless you physically remove me yourself, I'm not leaving this house" Camilla remarked.][Camilla grabbed onto one of Maria's braids and yanked real hard; Maria fell to the ground. Camilla started punching Maria in the eye; Maria tried kicking at Camilla. Security guards started trying to break up the fight; Maria grabbed a hold on Camilla's hair.]** I've really am grateful that I was given the opportunity to meet some of these girls **[Savannah hugging Camilla][Camilla dancing with Cassandra, Amber and Savannah][Camilla posing for the camera at the photoshoot**] even the ones who claimed that they had beef with me **[Déjà clocking Camilla in the face][Maria pulling on Camilla's hair while throwing punches at her head][Camilla mushed Maria, "I said get out my face Bitch"][Camilla dumping tomato juice all over Milyn]** I came to this experience hoping to work on the relationship between me and my sister; now that I've worked on that relationship **(Camilla walked to the door)** and if given the chance I'd do this all over again. This yo girl Camilla signing off until the reunion" Camilla blew a kiss at the camera. _

"Can I trust you guys to not fight?" Camilla asked them, "You only have 10 minutes with each other"

"Girl I grew from this experience, so I'm not going to do nothing" Savannah replied.

Camilla started laughing as she walked out of the house; she stepped into the limo.

The limo pulled out of the driveway.

"And that just leaves the two of us" Savannah remarked.

**_[Savannah grabbed on Maria's hair and started decking her in the face. Maria had pushed back making Savannah hit the wall. Savannah started throwing punches left and right. Maria started decking Savannah in her forehead.]_**

Maria fixed her hair.

Savannah was looking at her nails.

**_[Savannah stepped down, "YOU HAVE HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO BE IN HERE"]_**

Savannah moved her hair to cover her left shoulder.

_**[Savannah grabbed onto Maria's neck and was throwing punches at her face. Maria fell down to the ground and start punching up towards Savannah's face.]**_

Savannah sighed really loud.

_**Savannah-** "It's very tense being left in the house with Maria because it's a big deal just sit around this girl without really punching her in the mouth" Savannah started laughing, "I'm definitely not looking forward to saying goodbye to her" _

_**Savannah &amp; Maria** _

_"Here we are" Savannah exclaimed, "I'm stuck in the house with this bitch"_

_"This is where it all started" Maria told her._

_"Hopefully we don't kill each other before either one of us leave" Savannah exclaimed._

_Maria had a smirk on her face._

_**[Maria reached out and grabbed Savannah's bandana. Savannah started throwing punches at Maria's face and body; Maria fell into the wall and started punching Savannah in the head. Savannah grabbed Maria by her head and slammed her to the ground][Savannah grabbed on Maria's hair and started decking her in the face. Maria had pushed back making Savannah hit the wall. Savannah started throwing punches left and right. Maria started decking Savannah in her forehead.][Maria swung her fist back and swung it towards Savannah; Savannah dodged the punch and swung at Maria.] **_

_"I can honestly say that I grew, because I'm not holding grudges" Savannah exclaimed._

_"I'm not going to lie" Maria told her._

_"That's fine its who you are" Savannah told her._

_Maria started laughing, "But I'm working on that"_

_"For me to basically sit next to this girl, shows that I grew" Savannah remarked, "So we out Chicago"_

_Maria threw up the peace sign_

_*Savannah &amp; Maria** _

A limo pulled up in the driveway; the phone started ringing.

"Maria" Savannah exclaimed.

"We not going to hug" Maria exclaimed, "So I'll see you when I see you" she told Savannah as she held her hand out.

Savannah shook her head, "Same here"

"I'm out this Bitch" Maria exclaimed as she walked out of the door.

_**Maria-**_ _"Being in the Bad Girls' Club was definitely everything I expected **["OMG look at this view" Maria exclaimed as she walked outside to the backyard]** I really have learned from being here that I don't need to be on my guard around females and expecting fights to happen just how I was when I first moved into the house **["Because if you was with it, you would've swung by now" Maria told exclaimed]["Hoe come on" Maria told her, "You wanted to tie your hair up but won't run it"]["YOU WAS TALKING ALL THAT SHIT IN THE CAR!" Maria exclaimed]** Now that I'm walking out a changed woman I can now see that I made progress with my anger because there were some times that I actually could bond with these girls **[Maria and Milyn going around in circles on the jet ski][Maria dancing with Milyn in the club][Maria taking shots with Christina][Maria and Christina dancing][Maria and Milyn laughing]** I grew, learned, and even improved on controlling my anger, even if I had some weak moments I know I did something right if they're talking about me, because I'll **(Maria stepped into the limo)** always stick to the real me. My words to any ifuture 'Bad Girls' don't let nobody tell you about yourself stick to the real you and don't worry about the my roommates in the house don't think I'm going to be quiet at the Reunion I'm coming ready to fight and once I get to you just know that I'm not stopping until I feel like its done" _

The limo pulled out of the driveway.

"How come I'm the one that has to leave last?" Savannah questioned, "But I' just going to wait on my limo now so I can head back to LA"

_**Savannah-** "I most definitely learned that when living in the Bad Girls' house, you have to learn to deal with certain people **[Savannah stepped down from her bed, "YOU HAVE HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO BE IN HERE"]["You don't have respect for me, and it'll be problem because I have a lot of respect for you" Savannah told Camilla.]["You do follow and instigate fights for her" Savannah remarked at Milyn.]** I'm proud of the fact that I survived this experience and if given the chance I'll do it again and wouldn't change nothing. Working on my commitment issues was my main goal but going through this experience making **[Savannah and Déjà hugging]["Just breathe" Savannah told Camilla.]** long-term friendships **[Savannah, Cassandra, Camilla and Amber taking shots together]** and relationships with different girls who didn't know me at first became my goal as well. Now I won't lie I've been in fights with the same bitch, but I had shown restraint from beating her ass multiple **[Savannah grabbed on Maria's hair and started decking her in the face. Maria had pushed back making Savannah hit the wall. Savannah started throwing punches left and right. Maria started decking Savannah in her forehead.]["You wasn't real with Hilary so shut your ass up" Savannah told Maria]["BITCH GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM" Savannah yelled. Savannah mushed Maria away from her; Maria reached out and grabbed Savannah's bandana. Savannah started throwing punches at Maria's face and body; Maria fell into the wall and started punching Savannah in the head. Savannah grabbed Maria by her head and slammed her to the ground][Savannah grabbed onto Maria's neck and was throwing punches at her face. Maria fell down to the ground and start punching up towards Savannah's face; Savannah landed on top of Maria and was punching her in nose, mouth, and eyes. Security guards ran into the foyer and pulled Savannah away from Maria]** times and personally she can kiss my ass, but to anyone else who felt like I've been a bitch to them I have no hard feelings against you. Regardless off everything I'm proud to say that Season 3 of Bad Girls Club have shown that even the baddest can change." _

Savannah walked towards the door, "LA is out, I'm going to miss this house" Savannah spun around in a circle while blowing a kiss, "Now I've done made myself feel real little in this house"

Savannah walked out the door and stepped into the limo. She stuck the upper half of her body out of the window, "BYE CHICAGO, IT'S BEEN REAL!" she screamed as the limo pulled out of the driveway.

_**{Zooms out to an overview of Chicago}**_

_**[The girls cheering in a club]**_

_**[Savannah strutting down the runway]**_

_**[Savannah smiling as she poses for a picture]**_

**SAVANNAH**

_**[Savannah dancing with Déjà]**_

_**[Hilary throwing back a shot] **_

**HILARY**

_**[Hilary punching the producer]**_

_**[Christina dancing at the Luau]**_

_**[Christina taking shots with Maria] **_

**CHRISTINA **

_**[Christina posing next to Maria]**_

_**[Shay zooming off on her jet ski] **_

**SHAY**

_**[Shay walking into the house]**_

_**[Cassandra smoking from her hookah pen]**_

_**[Cassandra dancing with Amber]**_

**CASS**

_**[Cassandra hugging her daughter] **_

_**[Déjà laughing with Savannah]**_

**DÉJÀ**

_**[Déjà riding a jet ski] **_

_**[Amber throwing Christina's things out of the house]**_

_**[Amber walking into the house] **_

**AMBER**

_**[Amber drinking with Savannah, Camilla and Cass]**_

_**[Rebecca arguing with Camilla in the limo] **_

**REBECCA**

_**[Rebecca punching Milyn]**_

_**[Maria throwing a heel at Camilla]**_

_**[Maria playing with a fake mustache] **_

**MARIA**

_**[Maria laughing with Milyn at the club]**_

_**[Milyn dragging Hilary into the flowerbed]**_

**MIMI**

_**[Milyn arguing with Rebecca in the limo]**_

_**[Camilla getting jumped by Maria and Milyn]**_

_**[Camilla swimming with the sharks] **_

**CAMILLA**

_**[Camilla hugging Rebecca] **_

_**{Shows main tourist attractions of Chicago [A montage of the girls]}**_

_**BGC  
CHICAGO**_

* * *

_ Next Episode: **Reunion Part 1**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow.**_

_**Go Follow the Spoiler Page for All BGC info on twitter **_**_FanFicBGCTea_**


	22. BGC3: Chicago Reunion Pt 1

**_ {[_**_Clips/Scenes_**_]}_**

* * *

_**{****Déjà pulling Camilla's hair and started punching her in the face****}**_

_**{****I'm not going to bully you like Maria been doing" Savannah exclaimed****}**_

_**{"A **__**weak bitch would call another person weak" Camilla exclaimed**__**.****}**_

_**{****Rebecca mushed Milyn's head back and started throwing punches at her face.****}**_

_**{****Milyn running around a security guard and started to repeatedly punch Hilary in the face.****}**_

_**{"Y****ou can't hate me for defending myself" Hilary exclaimed.****}**_

_**{****"You thought I was playing, this ain't no damn game bitch" Maria exclaimed.****}**_

**_Déjà- _**_"Bitches I'm back and badder than ever."_

_**Camilla- **"Bitches you have no idea what I got planned."_

_**Savannah- **__"If you think you're going to talk shit to me I'll fuck you up on sight and that'll be the end of it."_

"Tonight on part one of a three part Bad Girls Club Reunion, the Chi-Town girls take Hollywood by storm in an explosive night of Bad Girls Club History" Nathalia exclaimed, "They've come to tell their stories during their experience throughout the Bad Girls Club"

* * *

_**{Camilla, Rebecca, Savannah, Cassandra, Amber, Maria and Christina walking out}**_

_**{Savannah running up to **_**_Déjà}_**

**_Déjà_**_**\- **"Bad Girls Club: Chicago Reunion starts now"_

_**{"Bitch I will fuck you up" **_**_Déjà exclaimed as she was arguing backstage}_**

_**Savannah- **"Shit is about to go down"_

_**{Savannah walking out wearing a black knotted crop top, camouflage pants and some timberland boots}**_

_**Camilla-** "I've gotten jumped, attacked, and now I'm going to put everything out on the table."_

_**{Camilla standing up out of her seat}**_

_**Amber- **"I was calm in that house dealing with you, so now I'm going to give you the reaction I wanted to."_

_**{"When I touched your things you didn't do shit, but for you to attack Cass, bitch you are a weak bitch" Amber exclaimed as she was standing up addressing someone}**_

_**Shay- **"I'm here to address Mimi and Maria, but if anyone else want to argue they can get in line."_

**_{Shay sitting up, "I said it before ain't nobody going to touch me!"}_**

_**Milyn- **"I regretted nothing in that house, if you want to fight me then do something because once I lay you out be ready for more rounds after."_

_**{Milyn walking out with a "I'm Relevant" poster over her head}**_

_**Cassandra- **"I never claimed to know everyone in Jersey unlike your lying ass, so now I have proof that you are a liar"_

**_{Cassandra and Christina arguing across the stage, "Bitch I will tear that ass apart!"}_**

_**Maria- **"Everybody wants to gun for me, because I was that bitch on this season. Am I scared? Hell no! It just proves that I'm the baddest."_

_**{Maria walking out with a scepter in her hand, "The Queen has arrived"}**_

_**Hilary- **"I'm going to show a whole different side of me and I will honestly surprise some of you."_

_**{Hilary getting her hair done, "I was shown as a crazy bitch plus this reunion won't be edited, so now your true colors will be shown"}**_

**_Christina- _**_"Everything has been leading up to this moment, when I see that ass I'm knocking you the fuck out."_

**_{Christina walking to someone with her fists up}_**

**_Rebecca- _**_"I came back, sought you bitches out and now you're not just dealing with me you're also dealing with Camilla."_

_**{Rebecca swept her hair to the side, "Shut the fuck up, because I will fuck you up today"}**_

_**[Savannah and Maria arguing]**_

_**{Nathalia, "Hey y'all need to chill the fuck out"}**_

_**{"I never had a real issue with her" Savannah exclaimed.}**_

_**[**_**_Déjà walking out and sitting down next to Savannah_**_**]**_

_**{"Y'all keep claiming that y'all didn't regret it, but when they did the same thing back it's wrong!" **_**_Déjà yelled._**_**}**_

_**[Camilla getting her hair pulled]**_

_**{"HATE ME ALL DAY, I'LL STILL LOOK BETTER THAN YOU BITCH" Camilla exclaimed as she was taken backstage.}**_

_**[Shay walking flipping her hair]**_

_**{"Hush, I'm talking" Shay said as she put her finger to her mouth}**_

_**[Savannah standing in the middle of the stage]**_

_**{"Hit me bitch" Savannah exclaimed, "Hit A Bitch that wants to fight"}**_

_**[Rebecca yelling]**_

_**{"WHY YOU ALWAYS FUCKING WITH CAMILLA" Rebecca exclaimed as she pointed at Camilla, "FUCK THAT BULLSHIT"}**_

_**{"I want to know why?" Nathalia asked}**_

**_{"I was that bitch" Maria exclaimed, "Couldn't none of you beat me"}_**

**_[_****_Déjà punching at Maria_****_]_**

**_{"That bitch is big as fuck" Maria exclaimed, "Let me get her"}_**

**_[An audience member running up on Camilla]_**

**_{"All Season you did nothing but talk about Cass" Amber told Christina.}_**

**_[Amber throwing punches at Christina's head]_**

**_[Cassandra and Amber running backstage]_**

**_[Milyn walking out and throwing money all over the ground]_**

_**{"YOU LADIES NEED HELP" Nathalia exclaimed.}**_

* * *

**_{An overview of LA, Zooms in on a hotel} _**

_Camilla's hair was long, curly and blonde with pink tips, she was wearing a Black Mock Neck Key-Hole Back Dress with __Black Faux Leather Lace-Up Open Toe High Heel Booties. _

Camilla walked into the hotel, "Hi"

_**Camilla- **"I've just arrived to LA for The BGC3 Reunion, **(Camilla receiving her room key and walked away)**and if you thought I was bad before you haven't seen nothing yet" _

Cassandra was walking down the hotel hallway.

_Cassandra's hair was long and still mermaid colored; she was wearing a_ _Black White Victorian Print Halter Jumpsuit with Black Faux Leather Lace Up Wooden High Heel Sandals ._

_**Cassandra- **"I just got to LA and Camilla called me, I really haven't heard from Camilla since 2 weeks ago **[Cassandra and Camilla hugging]** After leaving the house, I became real close to Amber, Camilla and Savannah. Now that it's the Reunion, so of course I'm more excited to see all these girls and try to watch the fights go down, but I know for a fact things have a way of changing"_

Cassandra walked into the hotel room.

Camilla screamed from excitement as she jumped on Cassandra.

"OMG I missed you so much" Camilla remarked, "And your hair"

"Bitch your hair, what you trying to do?" Cassandra asked her.

"I had to add some color to it" Camilla told her as she pulled her hair over her shoulders, "Plus it'll be easy to tell me apart from Rebecca"

"About Rebecca" Cassandra told her as she sat down, "Have you two seen each other since leaving the house?"

"We've talked and told our families what happened, but we both realized we can't go back to how close we was because that'll be like living up to a standard that we couldn't live up to" Camilla explained.

Cassandra nodded her head, "Well lets talk about one thing that'll be easy for you to talk about"

"What?" Camilla asked.

"The Reunion" Cassandra remarked, "Do you think that you'll get come at?"

"Most definitely" Camilla exclaimed, "But I'm going to apologize to Shay only because she didn't deserve what I did to her"

_**Camilla- **"I regret beating the shit out of Shay **[Camilla socking Shay in the face]** she didn't deserve that type of thing from me and I'm hoping that tonight I can express how much I regretted doing that to her." _

"That'll be the nicest thing that I will allow for you to do" Cassandra told her, "But I'm not going to let Christina think she can run this show, because newsflash I beat yo ass in the house and I'll beat that ass at the reunion"

Camilla started laughing, "Ain't that the truth"

Cassandra started laughing, "I'm ready to see alot of people, even the ones who wasn't in the house with me"

"You will definitely love Déjà" Camilla commented, "Like you will not regret meeting someone like her"

"I hope you're right" Cassandra told her.

_**{Zooms out to an overview and Zooms in on a outdoor restaurant patio}**_

_Savannah's hair changed to black with light brown tips; she had on a Medium Wash Denim Jacket, Grey_ T_-shirt_,_ denim exposed pockets mini shorts and denim high top converse. _

Savannah sat down at the round table.

A waitress walked up to her, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes a Chardonnay" Savannah exclaimed.

_**Savannah- **"I'm in LA now and most definitely this reunion will be lit. **(Savannah was taking sips from her glass with a straw as she looked around) **Of course I've kept in contact with __Déjà, like me and her have been talking ever since the show ended. I'm looking forward for tonight only because I know bitches are going to want to pop off over the shit they couldn't do in the house." _

Déjà walked up to the table.

_Déjà's hair changed to light auburn and rested exactly on top of her breasts, she had on a Black Collared Button Down Knotted Top, Dark Wash Denim Jeans , Black Faux Suede Silver Spikes High Heel Pumps. _

"BITCH!" Déjà screamed as she ran over to Savannah and wrapped her arms around her.

Savannah stood up and hugged Déjà.

**_Déjà- _**_"As y'all should already know I'm __Déjà and I'm in LA for this Reunion and honestly I'm only really excited to Lo, because that was my bitch in the house you feel me and most definitely I already know me and her are handing out tickets for ass beatings. Things between me and Maria are still intense especially after she was thuggin' on social media, so I'm really giving her an ass beating" _

"I missed you so much" Déjà exclaimed as she sat down across from Savannah.

"You talk to me everyday since the show ended" Savannah exclaimed.

The waitress came by and dropped off a class of lemonade in front of Déjà.

"You know what I meant" Déjà remarked.

"So you ready for tonight?" Savannah asked.

"Girl, the actual question is are you ready for tonight?" Déjà questioned.

"You already know how I get down if anyone steps to me" Savannah replied

Déjà started laughing, "Well I'm going to fight Maria just for her attention disorder"

**_Déjà- _**_"Throughout our time in the house, Maria was going all about it wrong she wanted to fight and yell at bitches, but wasn't women enough to focus on change and honestly she can tell everyone she changed when she know she didn't." _

"Girl, fuck her" Savannah exclaimed, "She hasn't done nothing but ran her mouth along with Mimi and Christina"

"Speaking of Christina, do you finally think she'll step up to Cass with a real reason tonight?" Déjà asked.

"Hell no, she was mad extra and was kissing up to Maria's ass" Savannah remarked.

"Well I will say that Maria definitely had followers in that house" Déjà commented as she took as sip from her glass.

Savannah nodded her head in agreement, "But I bet you her followers are still going to show off just for her"

_**Savannah- **"Tonight is that motherfucking night when my mouth will not be holding shit back, so girls' I hope you are ready because once my mouth starts moving my hands will be following right along with em'." _

_**{Zooms to a rooftop patio} **_

_Maria's hair had changed to blonde with her roots being black, she had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had on a_ _Black Ribbed Knit Cut Out Sleeves Crop Top, Olive Ripped Knee High-Waist Skinny Jeans and Nude Faux Suede Ankle Strap High Heel Sandals. _

Maria walked up to a small round patio table.

_**Maria- **"Its nice to be in LA, I'm here for myself and the Reunion. All I know is that certain things came to light and I'm going to address it" _

_Milyn's hair had changed to a honeydew brown with her roots staying black, her hair reached down to her breasts. She had on a Black Cascading Two Piece Set with Black Faux Suede Lace Up High Heels. _

Milyn walked up to Maria, "BADDIE!" she yelled.

_**Milyn-** "Going back and forth between Miami and LA takes alot out of a girl, but nothing makes anything better when you see yo bitch again" _

Milyn hugged Maria, "I missed you so much" she greeted.

Maria hugged her back, "Me too"

Milyn and Maria sat down across from each other.

"So how is Houston right now?" Milyn asked.

"It's okay now, but things are still intense with my family" Maria replied.

"I hate the fact that Camilla did that to you" Milyn told her.

"Ugh, don't mention her" Maria exclaimed.

Milyn started laughing, "That's your #1 fan" she humored.

Maria rolled her eyes at that statement.

Milyn took a sip from her drink.

Maria flipped her hair behind her back.

_**Maria- **"My biggest beef is with Camilla, she's done stuff that was uncalled for and if anybody wants to take up for her then **[Security guards grabbing Christina, Maria and Milyn]** they better handle the consequences with befriending that girl." _

"Well how has things been for you?" Maria asked.

"Girl, I'm still doing me and being the 'follower' I am" Milyn replied.

Maria busted out laughing.

_**Milyn- **"Behind the scenes everyone was calling me Maria's follower, but I got questions for Tiny and __Déjà because as far as I know we had a bond" _

_**{Zooms to a huge building and zooms to the pool area} **_

_Rebecca's hair was still the same just longer. She had on a Royal-Blue Plunging Back Silky Bandage Dress with Royal Blue Faux Leather Open Toe High Heel Pumps. _

Rebecca walked towards a lounge chair.

_**Rebecca- **"I just arrived to LA, and the only thing I'm looking towards to is seeing the people that only matter to me" _

Shay walked out of the Hotel lobby.

_Shay's hair was cut to her shoulders. She had on a Black Ribbed Knit Cut Out Sleeves Crop Top with Olive Destroyed Skinny Jeans and Black Faux Leather Open Toe High Heel Pumps._

_**Shay-**"I'm back America and I know that you missed me. Last time you guys saw me I left the house while Savannah was beating the shit out of Maria's ass; now I'm here to show that these bitches still to this day ain't about the shit they say and can't back themselves up." _

"REBECCA!" Shay screamed.

Rebecca started screaming as she ran towards Shay.

They hugged each other while jumping up and down.

"I missed you girl" Rebecca told her as she let go, "And I love your hair"

Shay patted her head, "I had to show a lil change for these broads tonight" she remarked.

Rebecca started laughing.

"So what do you think will happen tonight?" Shay asked.

"Maria will show her ass; Mimi will be petty; Tiny and Déjà are beating ass tonight; Camilla and I will most definitely be fighting Maria and Mimi; Cass is deciding if she wants to leave early; Christina is irrelevant; and Amber is fighting Christina." Rebecca replied.

"Girl, how do you know all of that?" Shay asked.

"Twitter" Rebecca replied.

Shay busted out laughing.

Savannah and Déjà is seen walking towards Rebecca and Shay.

"Bitches!" Savannah shrieked.

Rebecca and Shay ran up to Savannah and Déjà and hugged them.

"Where is your sister?" Savannah asked Rebecca.

"I don't even know" Rebecca replied.

Amber and Cassandra walked up to the girls'.

"CASS" Savannah yelled as she ran towards Cassandra.

"TINY" Cassandra yelled back.

Savannah launched herself into Cassandra's arms.

_**Cassandra- **"Lo aka Tiny aka Savannah, I missed her like crazy and it's so amazing just seeing her again" _

Cassandra placed Savannah back on her feet.

"So who are we still waiting on?" Cassandra asked.

"Camilla" Everyone replied.

_**Savannah- **"Before we all head to the studio, I wanted us to come as a group and talk whatever problems we have no just so there's no tension if a topic gets brought up" _

Camilla walked out towards the group of ladies, "Hi everybody"

_**Camilla- **"Seeing everybody that I rock with in the same place is nice because I don't need to worry about drama or irrelevant bullshit." _

Camilla sat down by Rebecca.

Rebecca started laughing, "So I guess since she's here now we can get this over with"

"Okay, Camilla I think you already know that you was the main one in all the fights," Savannah told her, "And I understand why but they may not and I really don't want you to be surprised if one of us swing at you"

"Well I'm over whatever happened months ago, so I just want a heads-up if any of y'all plan to fight me" Camilla remarked.

"Well with that said, I'm ready to go" Déjà exclaimed.

Everyone started laughing.

_**{Zooms out to a beach; Zooms in on a studio [The set being put together]} **_

A van pulled up in front of the studio.

_Christina's hair had changed to a bronze color and still was long and wavy; she had on a White Knotted Front Draped Top with White Ripped Knee High-Waist Skinny Jeans and White Caged High Heel Booties ._

Christina stepped out of the van and was getting checked by security.

_**Christina- **"Being in LA is amazing, I don't need to meet up with anyone because I'm saving my energy up for tonight plus I'm sharing a dressing room with my bitches." Christina fixed her hair, "I haven't forgotten about any of the beef so tonight should be interesting, along with me having a surprising information"_

Christina walked into the building.

Another van pulled up; Hilary stepped out.

_Hilary's hair was still blonde, but she had cut it to above her shoulders. She had on a Leopard V-Neck Textured Pleated Dress with Black Gold Accent Ankle Strap High Heel Sandals. _

Hilary put her hand up in front of her face, "Thanks for warning me about being on camera" she remarked.

_**Hilary- **"I'm in LA for the reunion, plus the only thing on my agenda for tonight is to expose you girls for what you really are" _

Hilary walked into the building.

Another van pulled up; Maria and Milyn stepped out.

Maria walked up to the security guard "Watch for my guns" she warned as she flexed her arms.

_**Milyn- **"You bitches have another thing coming **(Milyn getting checked by security) **obviously if you step to me, you're going to get hit there will be no one to stop me form slapping the shout out of anyone" _

Milyn and Maria walked into the building.

Another van pulled up; Savannah, Camilla and Déjà stepped out.

"The baddest originals of Season 3 have arrived" Savannah yelled.

_**Savannah- **"Tonight is going to be very interesting **(Savannah getting checked by a security guard) **I had the intentions of not fighting, but knowing **(**_**_Déjà getting checked by security_**_**)** these girls anybody can get hit if they touch the wrong one"_

Savannah, Déjà, and Camilla walked into the building.

Another van pulled up; Cassandra, Amber, Shay, and Rebecca stepped out.

Amber and Cassandra started twerking on the security guards.

_**Cassandra- **"I honestly can say that this reunion is going to be: crazy, intense, ridiculous, and all of the above; if you come at me sideways then you're getting checked. I'm not taking no more bullshit"_

**_{Zooms through the inside of the building[The stage being put together][Dressing Room #1][Dressing Room#2][Dressing Room #3][Dressing Room #4][Dressing Room #5][Dressing Room #6][Dressing Room #7][Dressing Room #8] Zooms in onto Dressing room #8}_**

Nathalia is getting her hair curled, "Girl pray for me tonight," she joked.

The hairdresser started laughing.

"Hey there guys, I'm your fan-favorite from Atlanta, and yes I'm back to host this season's reunion," Nathalia announced, "Season 3 has been named the most insane season thus far, these girls brought their stories and problems for one very interesting night." Nathalia stated, "Tonight, we have some special guests, the family and friends, so hopefully if things get crazy these girls know how to control themselves and if not then I don't have a problem stepping out of my hosting position" Nathalia started laughing, "Don't miss a thing because we about to get all the way turnt up!"

_**{Zooms to Dressing Room #7} **_

"Like I'm here to straighten shit out" Savannah stated.

Déjà started laughing.

"Maria's mouth is disrespectful, so I already know not to fall for her traps" Savannah remarked, "But I refuse for her to try and punk me on that stage"

"Even if she did that, Mimi is her cosigner and Christina is just trying to stay relevant" Déjà stated.

"Camilla will most definitely get come at this whole reunion, so what do you think we should do?" Savannah asked.

"Honestly, I'm a have her back even though me and her fought, I still kicked it with her while in that house" Déjà stated.

Savannah nodded her head, "I'm not going to lie when certain topics come up, I might slap her on one cheek and then kiss her on the other one"

Déjà started laughing, "Irregardless of anything we going to have her back"

_**{Zooms to Dressing Room #3} **_

Christina was getting makeup applied to her face.

Maria was getting her hair curled up.

Milyn was finishing having her makeup applied.

"I can't wait to get dressed" Milyn awed as she was looking in the mirror.

"I can't wait to see what everybody would look like" Maria stated.

"Bitch, I know that the three of us will be the best looking ones like without us there wouldn't be a Bad Girls Club: Chicago" Milyn commented.

"I think I saw Camilla come in with Déjà and Savannah" Maria stated.

"What?!" Milyn gasped.

Maria started laughing.

"Don't play, Tiny didn't even like Camilla like that" Milyn argued.

"I guess fake bitches clique up" Maria quoted.

"If anything they both mad irrelevant" Christina commented as she took a gulp form her glass.

The three girls started laughing.

_**{Zooms back to the stage [Screens being placed on the floor][Plastic getting pulled off of the black couches] Zooms to Dressing Room #1} **_

Cassandra was wearing her outfit, while trying to open a bottle of champagne.

Amber was standing next to Rebecca.

Shay was applying foundation to her face.

"Look at this, four bad bitches not arguing or fighting because we grew" Amber stated as she started playing with her hair.

"Bitch, you throwing shade?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't throw shade baby, I throw fists" Amber replied.

Rebecca and Shay started laughing.

"We all know who Cass is dying to see?!" Rebecca teased.

Cassandra rolled her eyes.

Rebecca, Amber, and Shay started laughing.

"LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED" Cassandra hollered, "BGC3 REUNION!" she screamed as she popped the cork off of the bottle.

Amber, Rebecca, and Shay cheered along with Cassandra.

_**Rebecca- **"There's two people that I want to address at this reunion, and that is Mimi, because you tried to jump** [Milyn ended up dragging Camilla with her] **my sister and I don't play that, and Maria, because you walked around that house the entire time acting like you punked me on this season, so y'all better get ready for this cuss out."_

"SQUAD SHIT" They chanted.

_**{The Bad Girls Club Heart} **_

_**["When you hear people that you basically don't know talk about you, your family, and your character" Cassandra remarked as tears start going down her face]**_

_**["Y****ou not showing me love growing up, and it's affecting me now more than ever" Savannah explained to her mom****]**_

_**[Camilla hugging her mom and Rebecca/"Our mom would be very disappointed in knowing why we act the way we do" Camilla told Jazmyn] **_

_**{Streetlife of LA}**_

_**[****"BITCH GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM" Savannah yelled./**__**Savannah started throwing punches at Maria's face and body; Maria fell into the wall and started punching Savannah in the head]**_

_**["LET HER GO" Amber screamed at Christina.]**_

_**{The HOLLYWOOD sign}**_

_**[****Déjà clocked Camilla in the face.****]**_

_**["You are a fake ass bitch" Maria screamed at Savannah.]**_

**_[BITCH BYE!" Savannah screamed at Maria]_**

**_{An overview of LA}_**

**_Déjà- _**_"I'm back and badder than ever."_

**_[Déjà being surrounded by security guards]_**

**_Shay- _**_"__I'm a give you exactly what you gave me."_

**_[A billboard of Shay]_**

**_Amber- _**_"__I'm not going to let things go down like they did in that house."_

**_[Amber looked at Christina, "Punk ass bitch"]_**

**_[An audience member running up on Camilla]_**

**_[Déjà being held back by security guards, "I'll whoop yo ass to"] _**

**_[Nathalia running backstage, "Wait wait"]_**

**_[Weave on the ground]_**

**_5_**

**_["WHO FUCKING TRIED TO JUMP YOU?" Déjà shrieked]_**

**_4_**

**_[Camilla throwing punches at someone]_**

**_3_**

**_[Outside of the studio]_**

**_2_**

**_[Camilla being taken backstage]_**

**_1_**

**_Camilla- _**_"__BGC3 Reunion"_

**_Savannah- _**_"Starts now" _

The audience started clapping.

Nathalia walked out; she had her hair curled and was wearing a black faux leather jacket, a leopard print shirt, black tights, and leopard print faux suede open toe lace up platform heels.

Nathalia waved at the crowd as she walked to the center of the stage, "Wassup Hollywood, It's me the Sultry Siren, Nathalia" she announced.

The audience started applauding.

"I'm so glad to be here to host this reunion" Nathalia stated, "This is the very first season where we brought in a life coach to force these ladies to change for the better, but we got some mixed results" she joked, "We have some special guests, so things should get very interesting"

The audience chuckled.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Nathalia asked.

The audience started clapping and whistling.

"Alright, please help me welcome to the stage" Nathalia announced, "Savannah, Maria, Camilla, Rebecca, Christina, Amber and Cass"

_Savannah walked onto the stage wearing a Rose Gold Sequins Nude Illusion Maxi Gown with Rose Gold Faux Leather Cut Out High Heel Boots; her hair was straightened and parted from the middle._

_Maria walked onto the stage wearing a Black Ruched Slit Halter Dress with Black Faux Leather High Heel Sandals ; her hair was curled into a side ponytail._

_Camilla walked onto the stage wearing a Black Strappy Cut-Out Back Bandage Dress with Black Faux Leather Strappy High Heel Booties; her hair was curled and rested behind her shoulders._

_Rebecca walked onto the stage wearing a White Strappy Cut-Out Back Bandage Dress with White Faux Leather Strappy High Heel Booties; her hair was put into a messy bun._

_Christina walked onto the stage wearing a Black Faux Suede Knotted Side Midi Dress with Black Double Lace Up High Heel Boots; her hair was straightened and pulled behind her shoulders._

_Amber walked onto the stage wearing a Dark Denim Button Down Jumpsuit with Taupe T-Strap Wooden High Heel Sandals; her hair was straightened and pulled behind her shoulders._

_Cassandra walked onto the stage wearing a custom-made Versace leotard partially crafted with a see-through net featuring a full-plunge front and Black Net Lace High Heel Boots; her hair was curled and pulled back to rest on her right shoulder._

Each girl walked out and gave Nathalia a hug.

Savannah walked towards the right black leather couch and sat down.

Maria and Christina took the center black leather couch and sat down.

Camilla, Amber, Rebecca, and Cassandra took the left black leather couch and sat down.

Nathalia sat down in a white singular chair between the left and center couches.

"Welcome to the reunion" Nathalia greeted, "Give it up for them because they look fly as hell!"

The audience started clapping.

"How y'all doin?!" Nathalia exclaimed.

"Great" They chorused.

"You guys made it to the end, so congratulations" Nathalia announced.

The girls and the audience started clapping.

"How does it feel to make it to the end?" Nathalia asked them.

"It was nerve wracking, like you have no idea how bad I wanted to leave" Savannah explained.

Rebecca, Cassandra, and Amber started laughing.

"It was very mentally and physically challenging, but as you can see I made it" Maria stated.

"Was it more mental or physical strength for you, Camilla?" Nathalia asked.

"Kinda both, like I give credit where it is due and together we've been through some shit, but I focused on my goal in that house and I achieved it" Camilla replied.

"With everything that was going on in that house, you stuck it out to the end, even when people didn't want to fuck with you, so to me you a bad bitch" Nathalia told her, "Watching the fights between you, Déjà and Maria were very hard to even stay in my seat, and you held your own against them"

The audience started clapping.

"Let's talk about an amazing time these girls had" Nathalia joked, "These girls had gave it their all this season and left their marks in the Windy City, and if you don't believe me then just watch this"

_**{[**__Déjà getting a lap dance from Maria, Savannah dancing with Camilla, Rebecca and Milyn having fun, and Hilary drinking form her cup, while dancing with a random girl__**]**_

_**[**Savannah strutting down the runway**]**_

_**[**Maria playing with a mustache**]**_

_**[**__Déjà clocked Camilla in the face__**]**_

_**[**Camilla started punching Maria in the face after her bun fell; Maria grabbed onto Camilla's hair while punching her in the top of her head. Camilla grabbed onto one of Maria's braids and yanked real hard; Maria fell to the ground.**]**_

_**[**"This is my room, BITCH BYE!" Savannah yelled as she stood on top of her bed pounding her fists.**]**_

_**[**Savannah mushed Maria away from her; Maria reached out and grabbed Savannah's bandana. Savannah started throwing punches at Maria's face and body; Maria fell into the wall and started punching Savannah in the head.**]**_

_**[**"YOU WAS TALKING ALL THAT SHIT IN THE CAR!" Maria exclaimed.**]**_

_**[**Maria started molly whopping Camilla; Camilla started punching Maria in the face. Maria pulled Camilla's hair and she pulled her to the ground**]**_

_**[**"Like I told them I'm not leaving" Camilla told him, "But I will take some ice for my face"**]**_

_**[**Christina reached across the table and grabbed Cassandra by her hair**]**_

_**[**Cassandra slapped Christina with her sandwich**]**_

_**[**Déjà pushed one of Camilla's leg away from her and punched her in the head**]**_

_**[**The girls saying goodbye to each other** ]**__**}**_

The audience started applauding the girls.

"I have to say you girls represented the change that the show wanted to give and I'm honestly proud to actually sit right here with you ladies, and I mean that with everything I have in me, so kudos to y'all" Nathalia complimented.

The girls clapped at that.

"I want to first talk about a sudden twist that was added unknown to the young ladies, along with a life coach this season also brought along twins" Nathalia exclaimed, "The Bad Girls Club franchise is a sisterhood, but obviously this wasn't the case with these two sisters, check it out"

_**{[**Rebecca spilled some champagne on her,"Damn it" she exclaimed._

_"Aww did the little baby, have a accident" Camilla exclaimed._

_"It'll come right out so don't worry boo" Maria told Rebecca._

_"She's just an accident prone" Camilla remarked._

_**Rebecca- **"Camilla shut the fuck up, you calling me accident prone" the camera zooms into a face shot,"Let me show you an accident"_

_"Did I fuck someone's man on that persons bed?" Rebecca asked,"Because that would be accident prone"_

_**Camilla- **"Chicago it's showtime"_

_"You just mad because he left your ass" Camilla exclaimed.**]**_

_**[**"I lost all respect for you when you did me dirty" Rebecca exclaimed._

_"Okay that's fine with me" Camilla told her._

_"Milly you're one fake bitch and I can't believe I ever called you a sister" Rebecca told her._

_"And if you felt like that you should've told mom that you wanted to be given up for adoption, and I wouldn't have to see your ugly mug" Camilla told her._

_Rebecca threw a pillow at Camilla.__**]**_

_**[**"Because you two are twins I wanted y'all to do a mirror exercise" Jazmyn told them as she handed each girl a mall mirror with a horizontal line in the middle, "At the top I want you to write what you see in the other, while on the bottom what do you see in yourself"_

_Camilla and Rebecca started writing on the mirrors._

_**Jazmyn- **"My main goal for the twins is to bring them closer together than stand offish to one another"_

_"Can you girls show your mirrors?" Jazmyn asked them._

_Camilla showed her mirror and on the top it had 'Rude', 'Weak', 'Hater' and 'Bitch', but on the bottom it had 'Kind', 'Smart', 'Strong', 'Independent' and 'Real'._

_Rebecca showed her mirror and on the top it had 'Fake', 'Irrelevant', 'Backstabber', 'Traitor', 'Liar', 'Two-Faced', 'Slut', 'Loud', 'Rude' and 'Bitch', but on the bottom it had 'Sweet', 'Quiet', 'Smart', 'Honest', 'Loyal', 'Vulnerable' and 'Truth Friend'._

_"Obviously by looking and the mirrors Rebecca's is more full at the top" Jazmyn told them, "Camilla do you know what mean?"_

_"No" Camilla replied._

_"It means that she is more hurt than you are and that she is more effected by the actions that happened between you two and you guys need have it together, I can tell already that by you two being around each other you are starting to act like sisters again but we need to release some tension right now" Jazmyn explained to her._

_"I just want to say that I do apologize, Rebecca, for hurting you the way I did" Camilla told her, "I shouldn't have uploaded those picture or made them posts"_

_"I do want you to know that on our first night here you did hurt me" Rebecca told her, "I wanted that to be clear"**]**_

_**[**Milyn started punching at Camilla's head; Rebecca charged at Milyn. Milyn saw Rebecca and held Camilla's hair in one hand and swung her other one at Rebecca; Rebecca mushed Milyn's head back and started throwing punches at her face._

_"Get this bitch off me" Camilla exclaimed; she held onto Milyn's hand._

_Milyn let Camilla's hair go and started windmilling at Rebecca; A police officer came and grabbed onto Milyn. Rebecca was grabbed by a security guard. Camilla was being held back by Savannah._

_"Bitch you got me fucked up" Milyn exclaimed, as she was carried to the back patio.**]**_

_**[**"So, do you see a difference between how me and Rebecca act towards each other?" Camilla asked._

_Marissa looked between Camilla and Rebecca, "Y'all not arguing for once, so I believe that you guys will be back around for the Holidays."_

_"I bet" Jazmyn exclaimed._

_"Well, we wanted to apologize because of how we've been acting every time we got around one another" Rebecca remarked, "We worked through our problems and we are in a happy place."_

_"Can I know what the problem was?" Marissa asked._

_"It was mostly my fault" Camilla told her, "I was upset with Rebecca during our whole high school year, and I did some bullying things to her throughout those four years"_

_Marissa smile dropped from her face, "I'm not going to say I'm upset with you just disappointed, but it'll pass because I have you girls back and I don't want nothing more than that"_

_Rebecca and Camilla went to go hug their mom.**]**_

_**[**Rebecca hugging Camilla**]}**_

"Watching you two, opened the eyes of those families who need to face a situation together" Nathalia told them, "So big claps for you guys" she applauded them.

"Thank you"Camilla and Rebecca exclaimed simultaneously.

"I want to discuss a sudden love interest that had all of viewers asking questions" Nathalia stated as she looked left and right.

Cassandra covered her face with her hands as she leaned on Amber.

"Lo and Cass, y'all hooked up in the house?" Nathalia questioned, "So as of now where does that relationship stand?"

"I wouldn't call what we had a 'relationship' it was more as a fling" Savannah replied.

"I'm a go to Cass, Cass?!" Nathalia joked.

The audience laughed.

"What can I say? I mean that's my girl and all like I can call her for anything, but at the moment she's a really good friend of mine" Cassandra replied.

"But if you could have more of Lo, would you?" Nathalia asked.

Cassandra nodded her head, "Of course" she replied.

"Why don't y'all demonstrate a little kiss for us?" Nathalia asked them.

Cassandra stood up and walked towards Savannah; she grabbed Savannah's head and kissed her on the lips.

"I've been waiting on that" Cassandra exclaimed as she walked back to her seat.

Savannah is seen smirking.

Nathalia had a surprised look on her face, "After that I think now is the time to show clips of this 'fling' y'all had"

_**{[**Cassandra grinding on Savannah**][**Savannah and Cassandra making out in the hot tub**][**Cassandra walking into Savannah's room and getting into her bed; the sheets started moving**][**Cassandra feeding Savannah a strawberry from her mouth**][**Savannah twerking on Cassandra**][**Cassandra laying her head down on Savannah's lap, while Savannah was playing with her hair**][**Cassandra playing with Savannah's breast in the confessional**][**Savannah and Cassandra hugging each other goodbye**]} **_

The audience started clapping and whistling.

"Okay now it's time to discuss what happened on the last week in the house" Nathalia stated, "Things got really heated on the very last night between the girls and it all beef was restarted when two girls took it upon themselves to battle the entire house, roll the tape"

_**{[**The limo pulled over to the side of the road._

_"Why are you yelling?" Rebecca asked her._

_"Stay out of it Becky, this is between me and your sister" Maria told her._

_"Well you need to move the fuck on then" Rebecca remarked, "You have nothing better to do then fuck with Camilla"_

_"Bitch who the fuck are you?!" Christina exclaimed._

_Maria grabbed one of her heels and threw it at Camilla; the heel made contact on Camilla's forehead._

_A security guard got in front of Camilla._

_Camilla tried to charge through the security guard, "You want to throw a heel, throw another one"_

_Christina threw a heel._

_"Why the fuck did you throw a heel?" Rebecca exclaimed as she tried to go after Christina._

_"YOU A PUNK ASS BITCH" Cassandra exclaimed._

_"Bitch shut the fuck up" Christina told her._

_"Bring that ass here because I'm a whoop the shit out of you" Cassandra remarked._

_"Hoe I'll fuck you up right now" Christina exclaimed as she started taking off her other heel._

_"I'm a fuck yo whole life up" Cassandra exclaimed, "If you thought I'm not going to do shit best believe I will"**]**_

_**[**"For you guys to allow someone who isn't bad to be in the house and have a problem with me and Maria doesn't make sense" Christina exclaimed as she put her heel back on._

_"And who isn't bad?" Savannah asked her._

_"Amber" Christina replied._

_"That's alright because you sure can leave tonight" Amber exclaimed._

_"How?" Christina asked her._

_"Just wait" Amber told her._

_"No do it now" Christina told her, "If you was about it you would've done something by now"**]**_

_**[**"What you trying to do?" Christina asked._

_"I've never disrespected you throughout the entire time we've been here" Amber took off her earrings, "And right now I'm seeing exactly who you are"_

_Christina eyed Cassandra, "And what is that?"_

_"A fake bitch" Amber replied._

_"I'm a fake bitch, but you not going to say the same thing to your friend?" Christina asked._

_"Bitch stick to Amber" Cassandra told her, "Because if you thought you can disrespect me then you got me fucked up"_

_Christina walked towards Cassandra, "Bitch you knew better to avoid me when Family Day happened and now you want to put on a front for your lil friend over there"_

_"Get out of my face" Cassandra told her._

_"No" Christina exclaimed, "You told me that if I talked about your family again you was going to do something"_

_Cassandra looked up at Christina._

_"What you want to do?" Christina asked her, "I know you wanted to swing last time"_

_"Get out of my face" Cassandra told her._

_Christina shoved Cassandra. Cassandra shoved Christina back as she stood up._

_"You want to talk about my family, but yet you don't even have one" Cassandra exclaimed._

_Christina socked Cassandra in the face. Cassandra fell back on her bed; Christina stepped over Cassandra as she started punching her in head. Cassandra started pulling on Christina's hair as she was punching up. A security guard ran into the room and tried to pull Christina off to the side, Cassandra got dragged across her bed. Another security guard ran into the room and grabbed Cassandra around her waist.**]**_

_**[**Amber lunged out of her bed and socked Christina in the face. Christina tried to swing back, but the security guard stopped her._

_Christina was taken to the living room._

_Savannah walked into her room_

_"And you a real pussy ass bitch" Christina exclaimed as she sneered at Savannah._

_"Bitch" Savannah exclaimed, "Ain't nothing pussy about me"_

_Christina tried to swing around the security guard._

_Savannah charged towards Christina._

_The security guard grabbed Savannah._

_"Bitch you had me fucked up" Savannah exclaimed._

_Christina was escorted outside.**]**__**}**_

"I have to ask, after watching that how do you girls feel?" Nathalia asked, "Lo?"

"I feel some type of way, like I didn't know that her and Cass got into it" Savannah replied.

"Bitch miss me with that" Christina stated.

"Backstage is back there" Savannah stated as she pointed towards the entrance, "If you felt some type of way we could've been handled it outside before we walked into the building"

Nathalia and the audience had a shock look on their faces.

"Back to what I was saying, I didn't know that her and Cass got into it, had I been there at that time she wouldn't had pulled that shit" Savannah stated.

Maria rolled her eyes.

"Cass, how did you feel?" Nathalia asked.

"Honestly I felt confused" Cassandra replied.

"Why?" Nathalia questioned.

"Because she attacked me out of nowhere, like that argument was between her and Amber" Cassandra answered.

Amber nodded her head in agreement.

"So, Amber why did you and Christina have an argument?" Nathalia asked.

"That bitch over there caught an attitude with the twins and Cass, so I didn't deserve any type of disrespect from her" Amber stated, "But when they took the twins out of the limo, Christina started popping at the mouth plain disrespect towards me"

"I didn't disrespect you" Christina exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up, because you proved that you're scared of me" Amber remarked, "I saw that you stayed having mine and Cass' names in your mouth, so fall the fuck back"

"You're nothing to talk about boo" Christina remarked.

"Didn't you worry about Cass saying she from Jersey?" Amber questioned, "Stay on that subject bitch"

"Christina, why did it really bother you that Cass said she's New Jersey?" Nathalia asked.

"It didn't really bother me" Christa replied.

"Bitch don't lie" Cassandra remarked, "If you wasn't pressed about that then why did you constantly keep bringing it up?!"

"I didn't bring it up like that" Christina stated.

"Yes you did" Amber, Savannah, and Cassandra chorused.

Christina rolled her eyes, "What happened between me and this bitch, is that she kept flaunting that she's from Jersey"

"Hell no" Cassandra interrupted, "You over there lyin'"

"Now you know full well that you kept saying you from Jersey, but they didn't claim your ass" Amber stated.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SO MAD FOR?" Christina shouted.

Nathalia looked back and forth.

"You already know why I'm mad" Amber told her.

"So you mad because I said you was mad irrelevant and all of a sudden you want to prove something now?!" Christina argued.

"I wasn't that irrelevant if you and Maria had my name in y'all mouth" Amber stated.

"I ain't never had yo name in my mouth" Maria stated.

Christina rolled her eyes, "Just stay in your place"

"And what is my place?" Amber asked.

"Being a weak bitch" Christina exclaimed.

The audience ooh'd.

"When I touched your things you didn't do shit, but for you to attack Cass, bitch you are a weak bitch" Amber exclaimed as she stood up, "Now you got the balls to come at me?!"

Christina rolled her eyes, "Have a seat"

"Bitch, make me have a seat" Amber stated.

"No let's calm down" Nathalia told them.

"Bitch like I told your ass on Twitter, don't say shit to me because I'm coming for that ass" Amber stated as she sat back down and took a deep breath.

"Before I discuss more I want to bring out our first bad girl of the evening," Nathalia exclaimed, "She almost made it to the end, but not after getting rained on by tomato juice; please help me welcome The Instigating Queen, MiMi"

_Milyn walked onto the stage wearing a Black Peep Hole Halter Bandage Dress with Black Faux Suede Lace Up High Heels; her hair was bouncy and curly while pulled to rest over her left shoulder._

_**MIMI**_

_**[**Milyn dancing with Maria**][**Milyn pulling Hilary into the flowerbed**][**Milyn riding a jet ski with Maria**][**Milyn throwing money on Maria**][**Milyn posing for her cast photo**]**_

Milyn walked from backstage carrying a sign saying 'I'm Relevant', she then took her seat between Maria and Christina.

"MiMi, Welcome" Nathalia greeted.

"Hey" Milyn greeted, "I'm here now, who want to get it crackin?" she asked.

Savannah rolled her eyes.

Milyn busted out laughing, "I got called a follower, but who did I follow?"

"You followed Maria" Camilla answered.

"How, if that's my bitch?!" Milyn questioned, "You didn't have no real bitches on your side because you fake as fuck"

Rebecca leaned towards Camilla's ear, "Don't do nothing" she whispered.

"MiMi, what's your problem with Camilla?" Nathalia asked.

"I have a problem that she dumped shit all over me when I was already going home, like you had no friends, nobody liked your ass, and that's why you got jumped reason" Milyn explained.

The audience ooh'd.

"She doesn't know how to fight, like she took them stiff ass L's and couldn't do nothing about it" Milyn remarked.

Camilla charged out of her seat towards Milyn and punched her in the face; Milyn reached out and pulled Camilla's hair. Camilla pushed Milyn back and started throwing punches straight at Milyn's face and body. Maria and Christina are seen standing up; Rebecca, Amber, Savannah, and Cassandra charged out of their seats.


	23. BGC3: Chicago Reunion Pt 2

**_{[_**_Clips/Scenes_**_]}_**

* * *

"Please help me welcome The Instigating Queen, MiMi" Nathalia introduced.

_Milyn walked onto the stage wearing a Black Peep Hole Halter Bandage Dress with Black Faux Suede Lace Up High Heels; her hair was bouncy and curly while pulled to rest over her left shoulder._

Milyn walked from backstage carrying a sign saying 'I'm Relevant', she then took her seat between Maria and Christina.

"MiMi, Welcome" Nathalia greeted.

"Hey" Milyn greeted, "I'm here now, who want to get it crackin?" she asked.

Savannah rolled her eyes.

Milyn busted out laughing, "I got called a follower, but who did I follow?"

"You followed Maria" Camilla answered.

"How, if that's my bitch?!" Milyn questioned, "You didn't have no real bitches on your side because you're fake as fuck"

Rebecca leaned towards Camilla's ear, "Don't do nothing" she whispered.

"MiMi, what's your problem with Camilla?" Nathalia asked.

"I have a problem that she dumped shit all over me when I was already going home, like you had no friends, nobody liked your ass, and that's the reason why you got jumped" Milyn explained.

The audience ooh'd.

"She doesn't know how to fight, like she took them stiff ass L's and couldn't do nothing about it" Milyn remarked.

"NO!" Nathalia exclaimed.

Camilla charged out of her seat towards Milyn and punched her in the face; Milyn reached out and pulled Camilla's hair. Camilla pushed Milyn back and started throwing punches straight at Milyn's face and body. Maria reached out and pulled on Camilla's hair and Christina started throwing punches at Camilla's body; Rebecca, Amber, Savannah, and Cassandra charged out of their seats. Savannah pulled onto Maria's hair and slung her to the ground and Rebecca pulled Maria's dress; Cassandra reached out pulled Christina's dress and Amber was throwing punches at Christina's body. Security guards ran onstage.

"WAIT WAIT" Nathalia exclaimed as she tried to stop the girls.

Savannah was throwing punches at Maria's head before she got grabbed by security guards.

"Get off of me" Savannah told them, "Them bitches wanna jump"

"Bitch don't hit my sister with your shoe" Rebecca exclaimed as she pushed a security guard away.

"This ain't about you" Maria exclaimed as she pointed at Rebecca.

"Bitch fuck you, you jumped in" Rebecca exclaimed.

Camilla was taken backstage.

"So wassup?!" Maria exclaimed, "Bitch you didn't want to fight me in the house so wassup?!"

"What you wanna do?!" Rebecca asked as she tried to get around security, "Bitch don't get ballsy because security on this stage"

Cassandra and Amber was taken to the right of the stage.

"Bitches weak as fuck" Cassandra yelled.

"Y'all wanna jump her for what?" Amber asked.

Christina, Maria and Milyn are taken backstage.

Cassandra and Amber went back to their seats.

Savannah sat down in her seat, "That's some weak ass shit to do"

Rebecca walked over and picked up her sister's hair, "They done pulled her hair out"

"Whoa, lets calm down" Nathalia told them.

"How the fuck they gonna do that?" Savannah asked.

"Y'all always wanna talk shit on Twitter about us, but when you send out shit like jumping my sister, you don't think she's going to tell me about it?" Rebecca stated.

"I agree" Nathalia responded, "But it didn't need to go down like that"

"Fuck this shit, they done pissed me off" Savannah stated as she stood up, "I got to go"

Savannah walked backstage.

_**{Zooms backstage}**_

"I told you already I wanted that bitch's head, and I came out of my character" Maria told Milyn as they walked to their dressing room.

"Them bitches wanna attack us for no reason" Christina remarked.

"Y'all got my back though, so they can hate on us all they want to" Milyn stated.

Christina, Milyn and Maria walked into their dressing room.

"Y'all can leave now, I'm done" Maria stated, "We not coming back out after that"

Déjà stuck her head out of her room, "Fuck them other two bitches, she can't go home"

"Bitch, they tried some bullshit out there already" Savannah told her.

"Man watch out, y'all got that ass tapped on stage you'll get that ass tapped behind stage too" Déjà told them as she walked towards their room, "Y'all better recognize"

Security guards was standing in front of Déjà.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Christina shrieked.

Déjà started pushing through security, "BITCH COME OUT"

Security guards grabbed Déjà.

"BRING THAT BITCH OUT" Déjà screamed as she punched the wall.

Camilla came out into the hallway.

"FUCK THEM BITCHES CAMILLA" Déjà told her.

"BRUH, THEY TRIED TO JUMP ME" Camilla told her.

"WHO TRIED TO JUMP YOU?!" Déjà questioned.

Savannah tried to walk back into her dressing room.

"WHO TRIED TO JUMP CAMILLA?" Déjà asked Savannah.

"Maria" Savannah replied.

Maria walked out of her dressing room.

"YOU WEAK AS FUCK DAWG, BITCH WHO JUMPS?" Déjà exclaimed.

"THE THREE OF YOU ARE FAKE AS FUCK ANYWAYS" Maria told them.

Savannah jumped over a security guard and punched Maria in the face, Maria covered her head. Savannah started throwing hard ass punches at Maria's head and face. Milyn ran out of her room. Déjà came and pulled Savannah away.

"Jump in if you want to MiMi" Déjà warned her.

Savannah was pushing her hair back behind her head.

"Or what?" Milyn asked.

"Bitch find out if you want to" Déjà stated.

A security guard came and tried to make Savannah and Déjà back into their room.

"MARIA I WISH YOU WOULD DIE SO I COULD DANCE ON YOUR MOTHERFUCKEN GRAVE HOE!" Savannah shrieked, "AND MIMI, I'M A GIVE YOU A REAL ASS BEATING BITCH!"

**_{Zooms to the stage}_**

"Where Camilla at?" Rebecca asked as she stood up.

Nathalia was fanning herself.

"Fuck this" Rebecca exclaimed as she stood up and walked backstage.

"Wait, Rebecca" Nathalia remarked.

_**{Zooms backstage}**_

"Where my sister at?" Rebecca asked one of the producers, "I'm not back here to fight, I just want to check up on her."

"I understand, but we need to defuse the situation first" The producer told her.

"RUN UP BITCH" Maria exclaimed, "All of you bitches can suck my dick from the back"

Rebecca charged at Maria, but she got grabbed by security.

"THIS AIN'T NO COMPUTER SCREEN BITCH, WE IN YO FACE NOW HOE" Rebecca screamed as she was pushed back into her dressing room.

_**{Zooms to the stage}**_

Amber and Cassandra run backstage.

"WASSUP, CATCH Y'ALL ONE?!" Maria screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH" Cassandra exclaimed.

_**{Zooms backstage}**_

Cassandra is being held back by Amber and security guards.

Maria was moving around trying to get back into her dressing room.

"They done started some shit" Déjà yelled.

Déjà was escorted back into her dressing room.

"Y'all ain't never let anybody catch their motherfucken time with that bitch" Déjà exclaimed.

Savannah was changing.

Cassandra, Amber and Rebecca walked down the stairs.

_**{Zooms to the stage}**_

Cassandra, Amber and Rebecca walked onto the stage.

The audience started clapping.

"Lets continue, we don't need them three irrelevant bitches" Rebecca stated as she took her seat.

"Is everything good?" Nathalia asked.

"Nope" Cassandra answered.

"Why did you and Amber get involved?" Nathalia asked.

"Camilla is my bitch" Cassandra stated, "So when you say 'oh MiMi my bitch' and shit, that's my bitch you tried to jump though"

Nathalia nodded her head in agreement.

"But it still stands, they tried to pull that shit in the house; I was there to handle MiMi on my own, so for Christina to jump in now we have a problem" Rebecca exclaimed, "So if she gets smart with me or my sister, I'm taking off on that bitch"

The audience clapped for Rebecca.

Milyn, Maria and Christina walked onto the stage.

Maria had a crown on her head while carrying a scepter in her hand,"The Queen has arrived"

"Welcome back" Nathalia greeted.

Milyn, Maria and Christina took their seats on the middle couch.

"Are you guys good?" Nathalia asked them.

"We're fine" Maria responded.

_Savannah walked onto the stage wearing Black Faux Leather Knotted Front Long Sleeves Crop Top, Sofia Camouflage Print Skinny Jeans, and some Timberland Boots. _

Savannah and Camilla walked onto the stage and headed to their seats.

"Everybody back now?" Nathalia asked them.

The girls nodded their heads.

"Camilla, how are you?" Nathalia asked her.

"I'm straight" Camilla answered, "But didn't I tell y'all MiMi was going to get her ass beat tonight?"

The girls and the audience started laughing.

"Let's not do that, we going to calm down and keep it moving" Nathalia told them.

"It's good" Milyn told her.

"MiMi, you left the house" Nathalia questioned.

Milyn nodded her head, "That I did"

"How does it feel to see all of these girls again?" Nathalia asked.

"Obviously, you see where I'm at, I only fuck with these two girls right" Milyn stated as she pointed at Maria and Christina, "The rest of these girls are fake as fuck"

"Bitch you don't even know me enough to call me fake" Cassandra stated.

Camilla patted her shoulder, "Don't"

"Nah, fuck that bitch and them girls sitting next to her" Cassandra exclaimed.

The audience ooh'd.

"The same back to you" Christina remarked.

"Christina, you might as well fall back" Savannah stated, "You already put yourself in some shit that had nothing to do with you"

"But y'all jumped in" Christina stated.

Amber leaned over to Cassandra's ear, "If I run up on her and leave what you gonna do?" she whispered.

"I'm a have your back" Cassandra whispered back.

"At the end of the day, y'all jumped in first, so obviously those who had her back was going to jump in" Savannah stated.

"Talk about something else" Christina stated.

"Yes let's do that" Nathalia agreed, "We're all back onstage and we're moving forward"

The audience started applauding Nathalia.

"Okay" Nathalia exclaimed, "We left off with MiMi, you said you are only close with Maria and Christina?"

Milyn nodded her head in agreement.

"So what happened between you and Lo?" Nathalia asked.

"I don't know, I had found out that the entire time she was going around the house and on social media calling me a follower" Milyn explained, "But I never had a problem with her though"

"Lo, what was your problem with MiMi?" Nathalia asked.

"My problem with her was that she'll be around me and Déjà, so knowing that we don't fuck with Maria like that we gonna talk about her, MiMi would sit there and not say nothing, but once she gets around Maria its a different story" Savannah explained, "And for the record, I did tell you that you was her follower before anyone else on this stage started calling you that"

"But you never stepped to me though?!" Milyn remarked.

"It wasn't that deep" Savannah exclaimed, "So take it how you want, but at the end of the day you still a follower"

"With that being said, there was one friendship that came to an end, but as you can tell by tonight MiMi and Maria have remained friends lets check out the growth of their friendship" Nathalia exclaimed.

_**{[**"You look so cute" Milyn exclaimed as she gave Maria a hug._

_"Hey" Maria returned the hug,"What's your name?" she asked her a she lent our her hand._

_"Milyn" Milyn replied as she shook Maria's hand,"Nice to meet you"**]**_

_**[**"Wait boo" Maria told her as she tried to push Milyn towards her room._

_"Why what's up?" Milyn told her._

_"Hilary just fought Rebecca, and I don't need you to do anything crazy" Maria told her.**]**_

_**[**"They just in a jeep fucking with a bitch that they don't like" Maria exclaimed from the passenger seat._

_The black jeep pulled out of the driveway._

_"It must suck to be in that car" Milyn exclaimed as she put her hands on the steering wheel._

_"Y'all have no choice but to sit with each other" Maria exclaimed as she put her black Michael Kors sunglasses on, "And talk to each other, like Camilla go home already, you fought multiple times now"_

_"Camilla needs to find herself fast" Milyn exclaimed.**]**_

**_[_**_Milyn was waiting for Maria to get on the jet ski before taking off_**_]_**

_**[**"You can't step down until we have Maria step back on" Big Dog told them._

_"Maria get your ass on the the damn wire" Milyn exclaimed._

_"Step on" Déjà yelled._

_"Just step on the rope" Savannah yelled._

_**(Screen turns black and white)(Turns back to normal)**_

_"Bitches y'all going to stop yelling at me" Maria told them._

_"That extra bullshit is not even fucking necessary" Savannah remarked._

_Maria sat down on the wire._

_"Doing the most" Milyn exclaimed as she stepped down_

_"Bitch you doing the most" Maria remarked.**]**_

_**[**Milyn walked outside and sat by Déjà and Savannah._

_"You need to get your friend"_

_"Who?" Milyn asked, "You mean Maria?"_

_"Yeah, your little friend" Déjà told her._

_"I don't control her actions" Milyn remarked._

_"But you do follow and instigate fights for her" Savannah remarked._

_"How do I instigate?" Milyn asked._

_"Mimi, you told that bitch that Shay was talking about her" Savannah replied, "Then she had the audacity to come at me"_

_"You shouldn't had said anything" Milyn told her._

_"Like I said that's your friend" Déjà told her._

_"Like I understand why I reacted to it but fuck that bitch she came in there and got that ass tapped" Savannah told her._

_"And I'm a come to you as real bitch, I apologize for taking it out on you like that it wasn't my intentions to do it like that" Maria told her as she stepped outside,"I'm upset about some other shit going on at the moment and seeing you talking all that shit on the phone rubbed me the wrong way"**]**_

_**[**Maria and Milyn are walking down a long corridor._

_**Maria- **"I had to spend the night in jail basically for beating the shit out of Camilla** [Maria punching Camilla in the face] **Granted that I could be now going home, since I never got talked to about the situation"_

_**Milyn-** "I spent the night in jail because the police officers caught me along with Maria physically fighting Camilla **[Milyn dragging Camilla]** I'd do the same thing again if needed, but I'm guessing now that Camilla will want to fight me and I want her to touch me any moment because I'll whoop her ass like I did her sister"_

_Milyn and Maria stepped into a van._

_"We're going back to the house" Maria exclaimed._

_Milyn nodded her head._

_"I'm ready to see the damage I did to Camilla's face" Maria exclaimed._

_Milyn started laughing._

_"She'll probably try and bum rush me and I'm a beat her ass" Maria remarked as she started laughing.**]**_**_} _**

The audience started clapping.

"Maria and MiMi, who knew that y'all would develop this type of friendship?" Nathalia asked them.

Maria started laughing, "Not me"

"Same here" Milyn replied, "But this my bitch"

"That's yo bitch, but you was calling her extra" Savannah stated.

"Okay, I did" Milyn exclaimed, "What does it have to do with you?"

"Because I don't like fake people or followers" Savannah replied, "Just like when you would be cool with Camilla but talk about her behind her back"

"So what?!" Milyn exclaimed, "if you have a problem with me, then step to me; I have no issue with you, but I'm not about to sit here and let you talk shit to me"

"You was a waste of a sperm and egg cell bitch" Savannah stated, "Go back to sucking JB's dick for all I care; Nathalia you can continue"

"Now I have to ask you, MiMi, now that you're calm" Nathalia stated, "How does it feel to see the twins again?"

"I mean, what can I say" Milyn stated, "They both are irrelevant to me and this show"

The audience ooh'd.

"It's funny that I'm irrelevant but y'all had to jump me twice" Camilla stated.

"Exactly, how you gonna come on stage looking for a fight and still get your ass whooped" Rebecca added.

"But she asked me for my opinion of y'all" Milyn told them.

"Fuck out of here with that" Rebecca stated, "I already warned you before plenty of times, next time you try to do some bullshit I'm straight comin' for you"

Milyn rolled her eyes.

"But she had to prove something though" Camilla stated.

"What do I have to prove?" Milyn asked, "That I have a fucked up relationship with my sister?!"

"No, you have to prove that you a 'bad girl', because you couldn't do shit to me when we was in the house" Camilla explained.

"But I didn't have a problem with you though" Milyn stated.

"You didn't have problem with me, but you jumped me twice already?!" Camilla exclaimed.

"Girl, let them irrelevant bitches talk they not going to do shit" Maria told her.

"Neither are you though" Camilla commented, "You had to pull my hair while I was swinging off on your bitch"

"And?!" Maria exclaimed, "If you mad about it then do something then"

"Didn't Lo call you out two months ago and you was a no-show?" Camilla asked, "Talk about weak sauce"

"Bitch" Maria stated as she stood up while pointing her scepter.

Camilla stood up.

"What was said?" Maria asked as she stepped into Camilla's space.

Camilla looked at Rebecca and started laughing.

Maria mushed Camilla in the face.

Camilla fell back on the couch.

"Wait" Nathalia exclaimed.

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN" Rebecca yelled.

"Or what Becky?" Maria asked.

Security guards came and stood in front of Maria.

"Y'all been talking shit all night" Maria exclaimed.

"Then fucking do something about" Rebecca exclaimed as she stood up, "You seriously got me fucked up"

"It had nothing to do with you though" Maria stated as she clapped her hands, "I was talking about Cami-"

"WHY YOU ALWAYS FUCKING WITH CAMILLA THOUGH?!" Rebecca hollered as she pointed at Camilla, "FUCK THAT BULLSHIT"

"If you got a problem then solve it" Maria told her.

Rebecca took one of her heels and threw it, "Stupid bitch"

Maria tried to get around the security guards.

"WHOA WHOA" Nathalia exclaimed.

"I WILL WHOOP YO ASS TONIGHT" Rebecca exclaimed.

Rebecca was taken backstage.

Maria put her crown back on her head.

"We're going to let Rebecca calm down, and keep things moving" Nathalia exclaimed, "Before we continue does anybody else want to get anything off of their chest?"

The girls were quiet.

"This is the time to make clear how you felt about anything we discussed prior to this situation now" Nathalia stated.

"Honestly" Cassandra stated, "I felt like I didn't deserve any type of disrespect"

"From who exactly?" Nathalia asked.

"Christina" Cassandra answered.

Christina rolled her eyes.

"Like you had a problem with me in the house" Cassandra stated.

"And I told you that" Christina exclaimed, "When I wasn't fuckin' with you no more I told you why"

"But you stayed talkin about me though" Cassandra told her, "And I'm not cool with that"

"If you had a problem with it at that time then you should've said something about it at that time" Christina added, "don't expect me to know shit about you when I clearly didn't give a fuck then or now"

"But in the same light you'd back door, trying to be cool with her though" Amber commented.

"Oh my god" Christina huffed as she rolled her eyes.

"I can huff and puff too!" Amber exclaimed.

"Well start fucking blowing then bitch" Christina remarked.

Amber took her heels off, "I mean its nothing for me to come over there and slap you"

"Okay, we're not going to do this right now" Nathalia told them.

"Nope, I've been waiting for that bitch to come to LA" Amber stated, "Run or shut up Tina"

Christina stood up and walked towards Amber with her fists posted up. Amber stood up and threw a punch at Christina's head; Christina mushed Amber before grabbing her hair. Amber started throwing multiple punches at Christina's head. Christina tried to push Amber over the couch. Cassandra stood up and tried to pull Christina off of Amber. Security guards came and tried to pull them apart.

Amber got taken behind the curtain, "NO LET ME GO! YOU DUMPSTER LOOKING ASS BITCH!"

Christina ran backstage.

Amber is seen throwing hard punches at Christina's face; Christina was throwing punches at Amber's body. A security guard came and grabbed Christina around her waist; he started pulling Christina away and taking her back onstage.

"Fuck that wanna be singer bitch" Christina stated.

"Okay, calm down Christina" Nathalia exclaimed.

Maria stood up and pulled Christina down on the couch.

"With things being too heated, I believe this next topic will be very interesting" Nathalia stated, "Eventually during their times in the house the girls held a major grudge towards a certain bad girl, Camilla, everybody had a problem with you once upon a time, and if you don't believe me then watch the video because tapes don't lie"

_**{[**"Fix your hair it look a mess" Maria exclaimed._

_"Oh it's alright" Camilla responded._

_"Obviously it's not if I have to say something about it" Maria screamed._

_"Keep yelling at me" Camilla remarked._

_"Or what?" Maria asked she stood up,"What the fuck are you going to do?",she asked as she got in Camilla's face._

_"Keep yelling" Camilla told her as she put her finger in Maria's face._

_"And what's going to happen?" Maria exclaimed._

_Camilla mushed Maria back._

_Milyn hopped up and got between the two,"Chill yo"_

_"Get fucked up" Maria told her as she tried to get in Camilla's face again._

_"Stay out of my face" Camilla told her.**]**_

_**[**"That bitch ain't shit" Camilla exclaimed as she tried to move Savannah out of the way._

_"But I bet you won't run it though" Maria exclaimed._

_"Come on then, I'll show you better than I can tell you" Camilla exclaimed as she got away from Savannah, Milyn, and Hilary._

_Maria ran towards Camilla, and decked her in the forehead, Camilla reached out and tried to sock Maria in the face. Maria threw out a punch and Camilla weaved it and body slammed herself and Maria to the ground. Camilla started punching Maria in her temple. Déjà grabbed Camilla and pulled her off of Maria, Maria grabbed Camilla by her neck and started punching her in her head. Camilla tried to punch over Déjà's arm, Maria started throwing punches left and right towards Camilla's head. Déjà pushed Camilla to one side, while also trying to grab Maria and take her away from Camilla. Savannah reached out and grabbed Camilla's arm**]**_

_**[**Savannah walked outside where Camilla and Déjà was,"Camilla what this hear about you calling me an airhead and a waste of space?"_

_Camilla gave her a confusing look,"I don't know what you talking about"_

_"No, you know exactly what I'm talking about" Savannah told her as she got in Camilla's personal space._

_**Camilla- **"I have no idea why Savannah is feeling some type of way towards me, it wasn't like I was talking shit about her."_

_"Why would I do that shit to you?" Camilla asked her._

_"Because you don't have respect for me, and it'll be problem because I have a lot of respect for you" Savannah told her._

_"At the end of the day there's seven girls here, we all won't get along you're my bitch and I got your back" Camilla exclaimed to Savannah as they was outside in the backyard."So how do I not have respect for you"**]**_

_**[**"So you put an X over my picture?" Shay asked her as she stood in front of the entrance, "Why?"_

_Camilla got out of her bed,"Why not?"_

_"But you had no reason to do it though!" Shay exclaimed._

_**Camilla- **"Shay, I don't like you and apparently I'm going to have to teach you a lesson of being a Bad Girl"_

_Camilla tied her hair back._

_"I don't know why you tying your hair back for because I don't fight" Shay told her._

_"I don't give a fuck, you came in here like you was going to fight me so now I'm ready for you to do something" Camilla exclaimed as she finished tying her hair back.**]**_

_**[**"So what!" Déjà exclaimed,"You didn't touch Maria or Savannah when they ran their mouths off on you"_

_"Okay, so I didn't big deal" Camilla told her, "What do you want to do about it?"_

_"Don't fucking try me Camilla, I'm telling you right now back down" Déjà told her._

_"But you came at me though!" Camilla exclaimed._

_"And what if I did, you attacked this girl for what reason?" Déjà questioned her._

_"Why does it matter to you?" Camilla asked her._

_"Because you always doing the fucking most whenever the people you know that can kick your ass leave, but when they come back you want to act all innocent" Déjà remarked._

_Camilla grabbed a pillow and threw it at Déjà.**]**_

**_[_**_"Bring it" Camilla exclaimed._

_The door opened and the security guards pulled Maria out of the limo._

_"She doesn't want to fight" Milyn told them._

_"Nope, she wants to fight" Camilla told them; Camilla started putting her hair in a messy bun._

_Déjà, Savannah and Shay stepped out of the limo so that the producers can remove Camilla._

_Camilla went with the producers; Maria swung out her fist and punched Camilla in the face. Camilla started punching Maria in the face after her bun fell; Maria grabbed onto Camilla's hair while punching her in the top of her head. Camilla grabbed onto one of Maria's braids and yanked real hard; Maria fell to the ground. Camilla started punching Maria in the eye; Maria tried kicking at Camilla. Security guards started trying to break up the fight; Maria grabbed a hold on Camilla's hair.**]**_

_**[**Déjà placed her cup on the ground and started taking off her heels, "Did everyone have a nice night out? Because I did until whatever happened outside occurred, that shit had me confused on some real shit"_

_"What do you mean? I asked you a question" Camilla told her._

_"You asked me question about my feelings towards you" Déjà exclaimed, "If I felt any type of way towards you I would've told you."_

_"And I have too" Camilla told her._

_"All I'm saying is that we respect one another" Déjà exclaimed._

_"You want to be extra" Camilla told her._

_"No bitch you're being extra" Déjà told her as she put her hand in Camilla's face._

_Camilla shoved Déjà's hand down, "Don't put your hand in my face"_

_"Don't touch me" Déjà told her as she put her hand in Camilla's face again. "Bitch I'm saying that we respect one another, we don't have to be cool or nothing"_

_Camilla slapped Déjà's hand down again, "Do not put your hand in my motherfucking face".**]**_**_}_**

"Maria, you had a major dislike towards Camilla" Nathalia stated, "What was it about Camilla you couldn't stand?"

"When it came to me and her, she would say slick shit" Maria explained, "I'm H-Town we don't do that shit talkin' alot"

"What does that have to do with me talkin shit?" Camilla asked, "Just because I'm from Mobile doesn't mean that I can be country as fuck"

"You tryin to get smart or somethin?" Maria questioned.

"I've been smart you're just now realizing that I am" Camilla stated.

"Okay, with all of this being said can you two ever resolve this beef?" Nathalia asked.

"Fuck that bitch, she threw her fake ass red bottoms at my head" Camilla exclaimed.

Maria rolled her eyes.

"Well" Nathalia exclaimed, "In the house Camilla wasn't just the only person Maria rubbed the wrong way, she also rubbed two other girls in the house, but we have to bring one of them out"

Savannah untied her boots and took them off.

"Audience, please help me welcome to the stage," Nathalia announced, "Miss New York herself, Déjà"

Maria stood up.

_Déjà walked onto the stage wearing a __Off White Double Slit Maxi Dress with White Faux Leather Ruched Strap High Heel Booties; her hair was designed into a long high curly ponytail. _

**_DÉJÀ_**

_**[**Déjà runs into the kitchen,"OMG the kitchen" she screams**][**Well I couldn't tell" Déjà told her, "Both of you distanced yourselves away from me until tonight"**][**__Déjà started making it rain in the club__**][**Déjà throwing punches at Camilla's head and body; Camilla brought her feet up and tried to kick Déjà in the head. Déjà pushed one of Camilla's leg away from her and punched her in the head**][**__Déjà dancing with Savannah__**]****[**Déjà was driving her jet ski real slow**]****[**Déjà posing for her cast photo**]**_

Déjà walked from backstage, "Hey everybody" she exclaimed as she walked by the first couch.

"Hey boo" Nathalia greeted.

Maria stood up on the couch.

"Oh, you ready?" Déjà asked as she walked towards Maria.

Déjà mushed Maria back; Maria started throwing punches at Déjà's head. Déjà grabbed onto Maria's dressing and pulled her over the couch. Maria latched onto the top of Déjà's head and started throwing punches. Déjà held down Maria's head and threw punches at her face. Milyn stood up and tried to pull Déjà off of Maria. Savannah walked over, "Don't jump in" she yelled. Déjà stepped on Maria's leg while throwing hard punches at her face. Maria tried to cover her head. Security guards ran over and tried to pull Déjà away. Déjà swung out and punched Milyn in the face. Milyn tried to go after Déjà, but Savannah grabbed her by the neck and started throwing punches at her face. Security guards grabbed Milyn by her waist while also grabbing Savannah. Milyn tried to pull away from the security guards, but they moved her to behind the right of the stage. Maria was taken back to her spot by a security guard; Déjà was taken to the side by the stage entrance. Savannah was pulled off the stage.

"Okay chill" Nathalia exclaimed.

Savannah walked back onstage and put her boots back on.

"No, that bitch is big as fuck," Maria exclaimed, "let me get her"

Déjà ran behind the couches, she grabbed Maria by her hair and dragged Maria over the couch, "Keep talking that shit"

Maria swung out and started throwing punches at Déjà's body; Déjà threw some hard punches at Maria's face. Maria pushed Déjà back making herself and Déjà fall onto the floor. Déjà started kicking at Maria's face. Déjà got on her knees and started pulling Maria's hair and threw a couple of punches at her head. Maria latched onto Déjà's hands. Déjà tried to throw Maria around on the floor, but a security guard grabbed her.

"Let go" The security guard told her.

"Fuck this bitch" Déjà exclaimed and she tightened her grip.

A security guard came and grabbed a hold of Maria's waist.

"If I let her go and she swings, I will murk her ass" Déjà stated.

A producer stepped on stage, "Déjà you have to let her go"

"IF I LET THIS BITCH GO SHE BETTA NOT SWING ON ME" Déjà yelled as she let Maria go.

Maria tried to turn around.

"SWING BITCH I DARE YOU" Déjà screamed as she tried to get through security.

"Hey y'all need to chill the fuck out" Nathalia exclaimed.

Déjà was escorted back to the entrance of the stage; Maria walked back to her seat.

"Okay, we're going to calm down and get Maria sorted out" Nathalia stated.

Savannah walked over to Déjà and gave her a hair-tie.

"Did I get her?" Déjà asked.

Savannah raised her hands up.

Déjà gave her a high five.

"That was a severe ass whooping" Savannah commented.

Déjà took a deep breath, "She had it comin' tho"

"And MiMi got her ass beat twice" Savannah added.

Déjà busted out laughing.

Maria was putting her hair in a messy bun.

"That shit was foul" Christina commented.

"What the fuck do you mean it was foul?" Camilla asked her.

"She was extra as fuck" Christina stated.

"Girl bye" Camilla commented, "you wasn't saying that shit when you fought Amber"

"Really?!" Christina questioned.

"Really!" Camilla exclaimed.

_**{Zooms backstage}**_

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked.

"You didn't want to fight me one-on-one" Camilla yelled.

Rebecca dashed down the stairs.

Déjà grabbed Rebecca, "Chill baby, we listening"

Rebecca cracked her knuckles, "I'm going out there"

_**{Zooms to the stage} **_

Christina sat up, "Fall back bitch"

"No bitch" Camilla exclaimed, "Be lucky that I don't whoop your ass for earlier"

Christina stood up, "Whoop my ass then bitch, wassup?!"

Camilla stood up.

Cassandra grabbed Camilla's arm, "Chill"

"No, fuck this bitch, she only on the show because she sucked one of the producer's dick" Camilla exclaimed.

The audience ooh'd.

Security guards stepped on stage.

Christina grabbed one of the couch pillows and threw it at Camilla.

Security guards stood around Camilla.

"Bitch" Christina exclaimed.

"We're going to have everyone on a timeout" Nathalia exclaimed.

* * *

_**{Brittnay and Vivian posing next to each other}**_

_**B**_

_**{Mehgan and La'Sandrea posing next to each other}**_

_**G**_

_**{Iggy and Kacey posing next to each other}**_

_**C**_

_**{Ciara posing while holding out an apple}**_

_**4**_

_**{All 7 girls standing next to each other as the background of Time Square pops up}**_

_**#BGC4NYC**_

* * *

"We're back and the twins are on a short timeout," Nathalia explained, "Déjà, you came out swinging"

Déjà started laughing, "Yea"

"What's your beef with Maria?" Nathalia asked.

"She talked so much shit on Twitter about Camilla and Lo" Déjà explained, "honestly, this started in the house and she knew I didn't fuck with her, so when she was in her interview saying she had to fight Camilla for me" Déjà huffed, "I had to set her straight"

Maria rolled her eyes.

"You can roll your eyes, just know you just got yo ass whooped and you might catch another one real quick with me" Déjà stated.

"OK, we're not going to do this right now" Nathalia stated, "The twins are gone right now, we're not about to make this night worse"

"Tell her don't breath or look my way" Déjà warned.

"Bitch, you're nothing to look at" Maria commented.

Déjà sat up, "You want it?!"

Maria adjusted her crown.

"With yo sorry ass" Déjà stated, "bitch who buys their own tiara to wear for a night"

The audience started laughing.

"Looking like a rejected princess" Déjà taunted.

Savannah, Cassandra, Amber and the audience started laughing.

"Continue with yo show, Nathalia" Déjà told her.

"We left off discussing the beef between Camilla and Maria, but Camilla isn't the only person that Maria made a enemy of" Nathalia explained, "In the house she also got into it with Lo"

Savannah started laughing.

"Lo, you made it very clear that you didn't fuck with Maria, but you kept giving her chances" Nathalia inquired, "Why?"

"I never had a real issue with her" Savannah answered.

"I want to roll the clips" Nathalia exclaimed.

**_{[_**

_ **Savannah &amp; Rebecca**_

_"Well after that I can most definitely say that Maria is my bitch" Hilary exclaimed._

_"No I think that will be my main bitch" Savannah exclaimed as she started laughing with Hilary._

_"No actually I think that she'll be mine, she had my back last time I checked" Rebecca remarked as she joined in._

_Maria walked into the Confessional. _

_"THIS OUR BITCH RIGHT HERE" All three girls exclaimed._

**_]_**

_**[**__"So confused, like I've never had to deal with a person who can talk to someone one minute and then hate on them for no reason" Savannah exclaimed,"So why would I want to get to know you if you could do the same thing to me"_

_"So, what do you have to say now?" Maria asked as she walked around the corner._

_"I just said that I don't understand how you can turn on someone that fast" Savannah told her._

_"I haven't turned on you have I" Maria asked as she walked up to the phone room, "But you know what? You are a fake ass bitch and I can't stand fake ass bitches"_

_"How am I fake" Savannah told her._

_"Who sits on the phone talking shit when they can come to the person and talk it out, but you see I'm tired of you so what's up" Maria told her as she crossed her arms and looked at Savannah._

"What's up then" Savannah told her.

_Maria stepped into the phone room._

_"Paris I'm a talk to you later boo" Savannah told her as she looked at Maria._

_'Alright boo' Paris replied._

_Savannah hanged up the phone, "So what's up?!" she exclaimed as she stood up._

_Maria lunged at Savannah, Savannah grabbed on Maria's hair and started decking her in the face. Maria had pushed back making Savannah hit the wall. Savannah started throwing punches left and right. Maria started decking Savannah in her forehead. Security guards ran into the phone room when Savannah slammed Maria into the ground. A security guard pulled Savannah away from Maria. Maria got escorted out of the phone room.**]**_

_**[**"I'm going out so who wants to come with me?" Savannah screamed as she headed to the beauty room._

_**Savannah- **"So before I came on the show, I had a scheduled photo shoot, and today I want to take the girls with me but only the ones who really want to go"_

_Maria and Déjà walked into the beauty room._

_"When we leaving?" Déjà asked her._

_Savannah was curling her hair, "In about 30 minutes"_

_"Okay that gives me enough time" Déjà replied._

_Maria sat down at her station and started applying her makeup,"So is it alright if I come?"_

_Savannah had put her curling iron down,"Yeah, as long as you don't do the most, we'll be good"_

_**Savannah- **"I want to give Maria another chance, only because I want to start small with my trust and if I can trust Maria not to act a fool, then most likely I'll just be a step closer to my goal"_

_Savannah started applying some gold glitter eye-shadow, after she finished she applied some Shocking pink lipstick._

_Déjà walked back into the beauty room wearing and black blouse with leopard print tights and her leopard print open toe high heel pumps._

_"Let my flat iron my hair and I'm done" Déjà told her._

_Savannah nodded her head as she went to go change into some comfortable clothes._

_Maria laid her makeup brush down, and started brushing her hair._

_**Maria- **"Hopefully, this night out with Savannah and Déjà, could probably bring us together as friends"_

_Savannah, Déjà and Maria walked out of the house and got into the red jeep, Savannah drove out of the driveway and headed into the busy night of Chicago._

_Savannah pulled up in front of a skyscraper.**]**_

_**[****Savannah- **"There'll definitely be a house meeting tonight since obviously Maria is feeling some type of way at the Obstacle Course, and I want establish where Camilla officially stands in the house"_

_"So can we all come to the living room?" Savannah asked them; they was getting out of the van._

_Once they were all in the house, they went straight to the living room._

_"So I wanted to have a house meeting discussing what happened today at O.W.L.S." Savannah told them,"Maria decided she has an issue with you, Camilla"_

_Déjà looked between the two._

_"And I personally have no issues with you at all Camilla" Savannah told her,"I just didn't like how things came back to me"_

_Camilla nodded her head in agreement._

_"But you need to own up to the fact that you did some shit that was hurtful towards me and Déjà since we're the two who really cared about you" Savannah exclaimed._

_"I understand that" Camilla told her._

_"Bitch it's funny how you knew that but still did some shit that hurt them" Maria exclaimed,"You a flip-flop ass bitch and you need to go home"_

_"I'm not flip-flopping nothing" Camilla told her,"I'm not perfect but at least I'm not fake"_

_"I'm all real with anyone so check your shit" Maria remarked._

_"How you going to be real with the next bitch?!" Savannah exclaimed,"You wasn't real with Hilary so shut your ass up"_

_Déjà got up and took Savannah into her room._

_**Déjà- **"I grabbed Savannah, because last time she got so blunt she fought Maria, and I don't need her to fight neither"_

_"No no no bring her back Déjà" Maria exclaimed as she followed them into the room._

_"Get out of her room!" Déjà told her._

_"No she wants to get at something let her" Maria exclaimed._

_A security guard came and took Maria out of the room and outside into the living room._

_**{Goes to ****Déjà and Savannah}**_

_"Why you keep letting that girl get to you?" Déjà asked her._

_"She keeps trying to play me" Savannah replied._

_"How?" Déjà asked._

_"It was a meeting therefore speak on the situation don't jump down her throat for your own benefits yet we live in a house together so I don't give a fuck just don't disrespect me" Savannah explained._

_"But she's just acting how she is" Déjà told her._

_"She's going to learn her place and I assure as my name is Savannah London we're going to fight next time she comes at me" Savannah told her.**]**_

_**[**"I'm do what the fuck I want" Maria exclaimed._

_"So keep doing weak sauce ass shit then" Savannah told her. "Get out of my room Maria"_

_"You was talking shit about Hilary on the first night then you wanted to fight her, but you was also talking shit about me and Déjà and tried to be still our friend" Savannah remarked, "Maria come on"_

_"Don't confuse me for nothing" Maria told her._

_"Maria, get the fuck out of my room" Savannah told her, "Because I already told you how you a weak sauce bitch"_

_"You tried to come at me though" Maria yelled._

_"This is my room, BITCH BYE!" Savannah yelled as she stood on top of her bed pounding her fists._

_"What you mean though?" Maria questioned as she looked up at Savannah._

_"BITCH GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM" Savannah yelled._

_"Get off the bed and make me" Maria told her._

_Savannah stepped down, "YOU HAVE HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO BE IN HERE"_

_"What's up?" Maria remarked._

_Savannah mushed Maria away from her; Maria reached out and grabbed Savannah's bandana. Savannah started throwing punches at Maria's face and body; Maria fell into the wall and started punching Savannah in the head. Savannah grabbed Maria by her head and slammed her to the ground; Milyn walked into the room and tried to pull Savannah off of Maria but backed away when Déjà rose out of her bed._

_"Come on Savannah, let her go" Déjà exclaimed._

_Savannah started kicking at Maria's head when Déjà pulled on her arms; Maria was grabbed by Milyn. Security guards bombarded the room.**]**_

_**[****Savannah-** "Mimi instigated that fight last night, because I was the only one who talked to Shay before she left, and then Maria had a problem with her, so yeah Bitch you left your signature on that one right there"_

_"How do I instigate?" Milyn asked._

_"Mimi, you told that bitch that Shay was talking about her" Savannah replied, "Then she had the audacity to come at me"_

_"You shouldn't had said anything" Milyn told her._

_"Like I said that's your friend" Déjà told her._

_"Like I understand why I reacted to it but fuck that bitch she came in there and got that ass tapped" Savannah told her._

_"And I'm a come to you as real bitch, I apologize for taking it out on you like that it wasn't my intentions to do it like that" Maria told her as she stepped outside,"I'm upset about some other shit going on at the moment and seeing you talking all that shit on the phone rubbed me the wrong way"_

_"Who said that I was talking about you though?" Savannah exclaimed._

_**Savannah- **"Why is you still feeling pressed over me talking on the phone we fought last night because you came at me"**]**_

_**[****Savannah-** "I'm officially over Maria, like it's been said and done with; Maria next time you want to get smart bitch I'm going to fight you, so best believe I'm going to go out fucking your face up"_

_**{Shows the outside of the house [A beach as the sun rises]}**_

_Savannah is seen walking down the stairs with her red bandana, white t-shirt, black sweats, and black Nike spikes on._

_**Savannah-** "So, when I wake up I automatically go looking for Maria, it's time for her to honestly get an ass whooping"_

_Savannah walked to the patio, "So Amber told me what you told her last night, I wanted to have a relaxing trip, but I can see what needs to happen" Savannah looked over at Christina, "Do you have a problem with me too?"_

_Christina shook her head in disagreement._

_"Like I was saying, if you have something to say then say it to me don't go to nobody else and try to start shit" Savannah exclaimed._

_Maria just looked at Savannah._

_"Why is you quiet now? We already had fights about you trying to be extra and we know how those went down"_

_**[Savannah slamming Maria to the ground in the phone room][Savannah throwing punches at Maria's head while Maria was against the wall]**_

_Maria stood up, "You need to get out of my face. Please and thank you"_

_"I'm still here" Savannah exclaimed, "I'll beat your ass again if needs be, because I'm about to take off on your ass"_

_"Whatever" Maria told her.**]**_

_**[**"Hoe come on" Maria told her, "You wanted to tie your hair up but won't run it"_

_"Bitch, you could've fucking said something earlier, but you waited for six hours to grow balls" Savannah exclaimed._

_Maria walked down the stairs, "Bitch you still up here though! Bring your ass down those stairs"_

_"I ain't got to do shit" Savannah exclaimed._

_**Savannah-** "I'm not about to entertain your ass because I whooped you before and I'll keep on doing it"_

_"Stay your ass up there like the punk bitch you are" Maria remarked._

_"Hoe you was scared when I came at you this morning" Savannah exclaimed._

_"You haven't came down those stairs yet though" Maria exclaimed._

_"I don't have to come down no damn stairs" Savannah told her._

_"Bitch you still up there talking shit" Maria remarked, "You just another punk ass bitch"_

_"And you still a thirsty ass hoe" Savannah remarked._

_"But I bet you won't come down those stairs though" Maria yelled._

_Savannah walked out her room, "What's up then bitch?"_

_Maria got quiet._

_Savannah walked down the stairs, "So what's up?"_

_Maria swung her fist back and swung it towards Savannah; Savannah dodged the punch and swung at Maria. Maria started windmilling at Savannah; Savannah grabbed onto Maria's neck and was throwing punches at her face. Maria fell down to the ground and start punching up towards Savannah's face; Savannah landed on top of Maria and was punching her in nose, mouth, and eyes. Security guards ran into the foyer and pulled Savannah away from Maria; Savannah walked outside and went down the stairs to the patio.**]} **_

The audience started clapping.

"Damn Lo, Maria do you feel like Lo just had a problem with you period?" Nathalia questioned.

"I feel like" Maria paused.

"You wanna go ahead and get this over with" Savannah asked as she stood up and walked towards Maria.

"Get what over with?" Nathalia asked.

Savannah swung out and punched Maria in the face.


	24. BGC3: Chicago Reunion Pt 3

**_{[_**_Clips/Scenes_**_]}_**

* * *

"Maria, do you feel like Lo had a problem with you?" Nathalia questioned.

"I feel li-" Maria pause.

"You wanna go ahead and get this over with" Savannah asked as she stood up and walked towards Maria.

"Get what over with?" Nathalia asked.

Savannah swung out and punched Maria in the face.

Maria reached out and grabbed Savannah's fist; Savannah brought her other fist down and started to repeatedly punch Maria in the face.

"NO MIMI NO" Nathalia exclaimed.

"Nah, man fuck that" Milyn exclaimed as she tried to stop Savannah from punching Maria.

Christina is seen trying to pull Savannah off of Maria.

Security guards came and grabbed Savannah.

"Why y'all grabbin' me?" Savannah exclaimed, "I'm a lay that bitch the fuck out"

"Chill Lo" Nathalia remarked.

"No, that bitch wanted some when she ran that mouth on Twitter" Savannah exclaimed, "matter of fact"

Savannah walked around security and started punching Christina in the face.

"NO NO NO" Nathalia screamed.

Christina pulled onto Savannah's hair; Savannah pushed back. Christina fell back on the couch; Savannah punched Christina twice in the face. Christina started kicking her feet out and tried to kick Savannah off of her.

"Get that bitch" Déjà cheered.

Savannah is pulled off of Christina.

"I ain't never scared bitch" Savannah stated as she threw some of Christina's hair on the ground, "remember that"

Savannah was taken backstage.

"While Lo is given the chance to collect herself we're going to bring back out the Jordan Sisters" Nathalia stated, "So please help me welcome back, Camilla and Rebecca"

_Camilla walked on stage wearing a Black Zipper Tank Bandage Jumpsuit with Black Faux Leather Strappy High Heel Booties; her hair was pulled back into a ponytail._

_Rebecca walked on stage wearing Black Faux Suede Lace Up Jumpsuit with Giuseppe Zanotti women high-top sneakers in black calfskin; her hair was put into a messy bun._

Camilla and Rebecca walked onstage.

The twins got escorted to sit down in the audience.

"Welcome back" Nathalia greeted, "unfortunately we got to have you sit in the audience"

"You bitch" Rebecca exclaimed as she pointed at Christina, "got an ass whooping comin' your way"

"Rebecca, what's your issue with Christina?" Nathalia asked.

"Her coming at my sister over something that Déjà did" Rebecca explained, "makes me feel some type of way, so for that bitch wait your turn"

"Camilla, I never did get to ask my questions" Nathalia stated, "Why do you think Maria had a problem with you?"

"I don't know, when we was in the house, I never said shit to her" Camilla stated, "but that bitch talked about me 24/7 to MiMi"

Mari rolled her eyes.

"What?" Camilla asked.

"What?!" Maria taunted.

"What?!" Camilla taunted back.

Rebecca looked at Camilla.

"You wanna go?" Camilla asked Maria.

"Don't do it to yourself" Maria warned her.

"We can handle this right now, one on one" Camilla stated.

"Y'all both pussy" Maria exclaimed.

"Word" Camilla stood up.

Rebecca stood up with Camilla, "I'm pussy?!"

Camilla and Rebecca stepped on stage.

"Y'all mad pussy in my book" Maria exclaimed.

Camilla reached out and punched Maria in the face; Milyn hopped up quick and punched Camilla in the face.

"Fuck out of here bitch" Milyn stated.

Rebecca pulled on Milyn's hair and started punching her in the face.

Security guards ran onstage.

Camilla is on the ground pulling on Maria's hair; Maria is throwing punches at Camilla's body. Rebecca is punching Milyn in the face; Milyn is trying to cover her head. Two security guards grabbed Camilla and Maria; Camilla was punching Maria in the back of the head while being lifted off of the ground; Rebecca was pulled off of Milyn and taken backstage.

Milyn was being held down by two security guards.

"Fuck you weak ass bitches" Camilla exclaimed as she started struggling in the security guard's grasp, "Any of you bitches can catch these hands"

An audience member (Tamera aka Maria's friend) ran out of her seat towards Camilla.

Camilla brought her fists back and started punching Tamera in the face.

Maria came from behind Camilla and pulled her by her hair; Camilla fell back onto the ground while still punching Tamera in the face. Déjà hopped up and tried to pull Tamera off of Camilla; Christina hopped behind the couch and started punching on Camilla. Savannah and Rebecca ran from backstage.

"OH MY GOD" Nathalia exclaimed.

Savannah grabbed onto Tamera's hair and pulled her away from Camilla, while punching her in the back of the head; Rebecca started in punching Christina in the face; Camilla flipped over and started to punch Maria in the face. Déjà tried to pull Savannah away from Tamera; Tamera started windmilling towards Savannah. Rebecca was on top of Christina while punching her in the head. Security guards stepped onstage to stop the three fights.

"HATE ME ALL DAY, I'LL STILL LOOK BETTER THAN YOU BITCH" Camilla exclaimed as she was taken backstage.

* * *

_**#**SOCIAL_

_**#**BULLY_

_**#**BROKEN_

_**#**__GULLIBLE_

_**#**LOST_

_**#**LEADER_

_**#**FOLLOWER_

_** #BGC4:  
NYC **_

* * *

"We're back" Nathalia greeted, "Unfortunately a huge altercation broke out and we had to escort the ladies back to their dressing rooms"

_**{Zooms backstage}**_

"Do you promise you can keep your cool?" Michael asked Maria.

"I promise" Maria promised him, "just don't have that bitch look my way"

_**{Zooms back to the stage}**_

Nathalia took a pause, "We're going to bring back out these girls at different times until we can confirm they can stay as group"

_**{Zooms to Savannah and **_**_Déjà's dressing room_**_**} **_

"I'm ready to go back onstage" Savannah exclaimed as she pulled her gold chain off.

"Chill boo" Déjà commented, "they trying to see if we're going to act up again"

"But I'm good now" Savannah exclaimed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

_**{Zooms back to the stage}**_

"Please help me welcome back" Nathalia announced, "Maria, MiMi and Christina"

The audience started clapping.

Maria, Milyn and Christina walked onstage.

"Welcome back" Nathalia greeted.

Maria had her heels off; Milyn had her hair tied back; Christina had her hair in a messy bun.

"Can you three explain to us what happened?" Nathalia asked them.

"You're going to have to ask them that, because we was chillin" Maria explained.

"So what's going on now?" Nathalia questioned.

"Honestly, you see the way Lo, Camilla and Rebecca are dressed" Milyn stated, "all I know is I'm not getting caught off guard"

"Okay, so did y'all come to squash the beef or fight it out?" Nathalia questioned.

"The three of us really came here to hash things out and squash it" Christina answered, "but them bitches don't know that because they're so mad"

"Like I already know I was that bitch and couldn't none of you beat me" Maria exclaimed.

"MiMi, are you okay?" Nathalia asked, "because those were some deep scratches"

"Girl I'm fine, she came out here trying to fuck my face up because her face looks like the bottom of my shoe" Milyn answered.

"With that being said it's time to welcome these three girls back to the stage" Nathalia announced, "Please welcome back, Amber, Cass and Déjà"

Déjà, Amber and Cassandra walked from backstage and took their seats.

"Wow" Nathalia stated, "did y'all expect that to happen?"

"I'm not surprised" Cassandra answered, "Maria had it coming from all three of them, added to the fact that Christina and some random bitch from the audience ran up"

"For three girls to jump one person, but still get their ass whooped is hilarious to me" Amber commented.

The audience ooh'd.

"Was that necessary?" Maria asked her.

"No we're not doing this" Nathalia stated.

"I had no beef with you" Maria stated.

"Ok, I don't care" Amber remarked.

"Then move the fuck on" Maria exclaimed.

"Déjà, what do you have to say?" Nathalia asked.

"Like I know where Lo and Camilla stands when it comes to Maria" Déjà answered, "Maria got that mouth on her and she needs to learn that hiding behind security and a computer screen is not going to prevent her from get her ass whooped"

"But they came together as a group" Maria exclaimed.

"Y'all keep claiming that y'all didn't regret it, but when they did the same thing back it's wrong!" Déjà yelled, "don't forget y'all jumped Camilla already tonight and they did the same back to you bitches"

"With that being said we're now going to switch groups for a moment" Nathalia announced, "we're going to have Maria and Christina sent backstage and move on from there"

Maria and Christina was escorted backstage.

"With things being like this, I have to say that this reunion is more crazier than mines" Nathalia joked.

Déjà, Cassandra, Milyn, Amber and the audience started laughing.

"With all jokes aside" Nathalia stated, "we're now ready to bring out Camilla, Rebecca and Lo"

The audience started clapping.

Camilla, Savannah and Rebecca walked from backstage.

Camilla and Rebecca took their seats in the audience and Savannah sat next to Déjà.

"Girls, what in the hell!" Nathalia stated.

The audience started laughing.

"Lo, what happened?" Nathalia asked.

"I've been wanting to catch her" Savannah answered as she fixed her hair, "either I was going to catch her in the streets or here"

"Here's my thing, throughout the season you kept giving her second chances" Nathalia stated, "Why?"

"Because, I don't trust that many people" Savannah answered, "in that house I was working on my trust issues, there were times where I fucked with Maria here and there, but she had it coming because she'll start doing the most."

"Elaborate" Nathalia demanded.

"For instance, when Déjà fought Camilla in the limo ride home" Savannah remarked, "she didn't have to say shit to Camilla at all"

Nathalia nodded her head at Savannah.

"Then you wanna keep fuckin' with me, so I had to get yo ass every chance I got" Savannah stated.

"But what about Christina?" Nathalia questioned as she waved her hand towards backstage.

"I peeped that anytime that I stepped to Maria she had something to say in her interviews saying that I'm scared to fight her" Savannah explained, "I had the intention to address that tonight, but you're not going to keep doing shady shit"

Nathalia nodded her head, "Camilla what about you?"

"Maria has been going back and forth with me on twitter talking about me, Rebecca and my family" Camilla explained, "but you crossed the line when you tweet about jumpin' me"

"But you talked about her to her family" Milyn stated.

"No I didn't" Camilla argued, "I avoided her family out of respect for them"

"Nobody went to that girl's family, her brother wanted to cause some shit and he did" Rebecca stated.

"Well, I want to move on" Nathalia stated, "I wanted to get to show the best friendship this season that received the most reaction out of fans"

Savannah and Déjà looked at each other and smiled.

"Déjà, did you ever expect to have the type of friendship you have with Lo?" Nathalia asked.

"I actually didn't expect to become best friends with her" Déjà stated, "Like this was the first girl I met, straight off the bat I liked her, when it came down to her beef with Maria in the beginning I wasn't for it, but after I seen the way that Maria would nitpick with Lo, it became a problem"

Nathalia nodded her head.

"This girl is someone I consider a sister" Déjà stated, "I don't care about what anyone says about her, she knows that I got her back"

"We're going to talk about that" Nathalia stated.

Nathalia nodded her head, "Lo what about you?"

"Honestly, in the beginning I wasn't expecting to become friends with her neither because it was showed that on the first night I wasn't rocking with the other girls, so I would go call Paris, but after going on shopping trips and rooming together with her, I had gotten to know Déjà for who she is" Savannah explained, "this girl is more loyal than anybody else was to me in the house, if you was talking shit about me she'd checked you, so for me and her to have the type of bond that we have now it's amazing because I don't let that many people in"

The audience started clapping.

"I have to say I love it" Nathalia told them, "now it's time to change gears, Déjà, the last time we saw you was when you flipped out of the limo onto the highway"

The audience started laughing.

"Did they pull me out?" Déjà joked.

"We don't know" Nathalia joked, "watch what lead to Déjà's departure from the house"

_**{[**Déjà walked up to her,"So why you touch Shay?"_

_"She ran her mouth and she got touched" Camilla responded._

_"So what!" Déjà exclaimed,"You didn't touch Maria or Savannah when they ran their mouths off on you"_

_"Okay, so I didn't big deal" Camilla told her, "What do you want to do about it?"_

_"Don't fucking try me Camilla, I'm telling you right now back down" Déjà told her._

_"But you came at me though!" Camilla exclaimed._

_"And what if I did, you attacked this girl for what reason?" Déjà questioned her._

_"Why does it matter to you?" Camilla asked her._

_"Because you always doing the fucking most whenever the people you know that can kick your ass leave, but when they come back you want to act all innocent" Déjà remarked._

_Camilla grabbed a pillow and threw it at Déjà._

_Déjà tried to charge at Camilla but she got grabbed by Maria and Savannah, Déjà went around both of the girls and clocked Camilla in the head._

_**Savannah- **"I see Déjà swing her fist out and all I'm thinking is Camilla doesn't want to fight a person outside of her weight class, and then get beat up by two other girls"_

_Camilla tried to swing at Déjà but she got grabbed by Milyn._

_Déjà was taken outside and she started throwing the lounge chairs all over by the pool._

_"Let me fuck that bitch up" Déjà exclaimed._

_**Déjà- **"I'm not the one to ever try and fight over petty things, but once you throw something **(Camilla throwing a pillow at ****Déjà) **at me, it's all fair game by then"**]**_

_**[**"Since we're all grown lets talk" Camilla exclaimed as she sat down across from the three girls._

_"Okay" Déjà exclaimed,"Maria and Savannah can y'all go in the house so me and her can actually talk without either of us cussing her out"_

_Maria nodded her head and walked into the house._

_Savannah had a skeptical look on her face,"I don't trust her, but I trust you not to fight her" she told Déjà as she stood up and walked into the house._

_Déjà took a smoke from the cigarette,"You wanted to talk so let's talk"_

_"Okay first off, I wasn't trying to come at you any kind of way" Camilla told her, "That's one thing I wanted to clear up, my attitude and words are coming from a place of hurt because you had Hilary's back against Maria and Milyn, but didn't have mine when I fought Maria, so how can you have a Hilary's back but not mine?"_

_"I don't have an issue with Maria and Milyn" Déjà told her, "And when it came to Hilary it was a whole different situation then what you caused tonight; If I wanted to be friends with those two girls than I'm a be friends with them"_

_"So you admit you never had my back?" Camilla questioned her._

_**Déjà- **"I'm not about to entertain Camilla for the simple fact that I want to kick it with Milyn and Maria, you can't dictate my life and think that it'll be okay with me."_

_"Camilla I had your back, so excuse me for not wanting being the one who want to keep fighting everyone over petty shit" Déjà told her._

_"Okay so what they came at me!" Camilla yelled._

_"I don't care if they talked shit about your damn life" Déjà told her, "Act mature for once in your damn life"_

_"You know that I don't fuck with them and you want to be cool them" Camilla told her, "I'm over you"_

_"So why try and come talk to me then?" Déjà questioned her._

_"I wanted to try and work out our friendship, but I can see where this is going," Camilla told her, "And I'm done"_

_"Okay, so after this we're not friends, you respect me and I'll respect you, don't talk to me, don't ask me for shit and vice versa" Déjà told her as she took a smoke from her cigarette._

_"That's fine with me" Camilla told her; she walked into the house.**]**_

_**[**"I don't know why the both of you are feeling this type of way towards me" Camilla exclaimed,"But I want to say even if y'all don't like me can we put a hold on the drama for this trip?"_

_"Like I said, you respect me and I'll do the same" Déjà told her._

_"I don't know" Savannah exclaimed,"I don't dislike you, I just think things needs to calm down between me and you for a while"_

_**Camilla- **"I really don't know what's the issue with these girls', I never had so many bitches just hate me for no reason"_

_Camilla sighed real loud.**]**_

_**[**_**_Déjà- _**_"The Baker House, everything is so vintage **(A vintage chandelier hanging from the ceiling)(A huge round table) **We got our hats **(**_**_Déjà taking a hate off of the rack and she walked into the dining area) _**_and we took our seats like this is so much better than I'm usually use to when I go out"_

_The girls' were talking when Alisha walked into the room carrying drinks,"Okay ladies, we have some specialty drinks here for you"_

_Each girl received their drinks._

_"Since we're in this nice little place, I'm going to try and act civil so that means I'm not going to be negative or rude to anyone" Déjà exclaimed._

_"It's a little too late for that" Camilla exclaimed._

_"And what's that supposed to mean?" Déjà asked._

_"Nothing" Camilla replied._

_**Camilla- **"It's no secret that me and __Déjà now have beef, I'm not going to take her talking to me like this lightly so most definitely it will be addressed tonight"_

_"You say it means nothing when it definitely means something" Déjà exclaimed._

_"Okay Déjà" Camilla remarked._

**_Déjà- _**_"Camilla, is most definitely going to try and say slick shit to me and it'll bother me because she got me fucked up; I'm not Maria so she most definitely has to watch what she say** (The girls' get up to leave) **You really beginning to get on my nerves and it's leading up to me blowing a fuse on your ass"__**]**_

_**[**"The only fake one here, is you" Déjà exclaimed._

_**Camilla- **"I feel like Déjà feels some type of way tonight and she wants to open her big mouth, so since she was looking for a problem now she found it"_

_"I'm not fake" Camilla exclaimed._

_"I'm not going to entertain you, because you already know what's up" Déjà exclaimed._

_"I've never talked about a person behind their back" Camilla exclaimed._

_"I can honestly careless about what you're saying" Déjà told her; she walked into her room._

_"Bitch I am, who I say I am" Camilla exclaimed; she stood up._

_"You coming to my face" Déjà exclaimed._

_"Nah chill" Maria remarked; she sat up on the couch._

_"Why you trying to leave though?" Camilla questioned her._

_Savannah closed Déjà's room door._

_"Just wait until we get back" Déjà exclaimed._

_"You can run away that's fine with me" Camilla remarked._

_**Déjà- **"Bitch what?" Déjà had a confused look on her face,"Like it's been taken there, now you getting your ass whooped"_

_"Who the fuck is running though?" Déjà exclaimed as she walked out of her room._

_Maria grabbed onto Déjà's right arm and tried to pull her back into her room,"No no no"_

_Déjà went with Maria._

_Savannah took Camilla outside._

_**Maria- **"I'm very annoyed right now because Camilla annoys me too,**(Camilla walked back into the house)** but Déjà you a whole different size than this girl."_

_"I'm going to fuck you up" Déjà exclaimed as she clapped her hands._

_"Come on then" Camilla exclaimed,"I'm not scared of you"_

_Déjà tried to walk out of her room, but Savannah was trying to keep her in the room by blocking the door._

_"You always saying slick shit" Deja exclaimed as she tried to swing around Savannah._

_"You stupid fat bitch" Camilla exclaimed._

_Déjà ran back up and tried to swung around Savannah again._

_Shay had moved the living room table back by the center couch._

_**Déjà- **"I'm tired of this bitch talking shit, it done clicked **(Savannah was pushing Camilla away from ****Déjà) **in my head like 'you've done took it there bitch' now I'm going to pop you in the mouth"_

_Déjà grabbed one of the couch throw pillows and threw it at Camilla._

_Camilla blocked the pillow from hitting her face._

_"What's up now bitch" Déjà exclaimed from behind the couch._

_"Come on then bitch" Camilla exclaimed; she grabbed a throw pillow and hit Déjà with it._

_Déjà walked around the couch,"Get your ass out of here" she exclaimed as Camilla hit her with the pillow; "Bitch" Déjà exclaimed as she clocked Camilla in the face. Camilla's head went to the side as she pulled Déjà's hair, Déjà pulled Camilla's hair and started punching her in the face, Camilla fell to the ground from the punches and she pulled Déjà down with her. Déjà started punching Camilla in the head. Camilla reached out and pulled Déjà's hair while punching her in the temple. Security guards ran over and tried to lift Déjà off of Camilla, but Camilla had Déjà's hair and started kicking her in the head. Savannah helped pulled Camilla off of Déjà's hair. Déjà started punching Camilla in the head. One security guard pulled Camilla off of the ground, while Déjà was being held back by three guards.**]**_

_**[**Camilla walked outside with Déjà._

_"So what's going on?" Déjà asked._

_"I just wanted to know if we're good?!" Camilla replied._

_"I don't have a problem with you" Déjà told her as she took a hit from her cigarette._

_"Well you called me a bitch and told me to shut the fuck up, so I didn't know if you was joking or being serious" Camilla explained._

_"You good" Déjà told her._

_The limo pulled up; the girls' got into the limo and headed home._

_Déjà placed her cup on the ground and started taking off her heels, "Did everyone have a nice night out? Because I did until whatever happened outside occured, that shit had me confused on some real shit"_

_"What do you mean? I asked you a question" Camilla told her._

_"You asked me question about my feelings towards you" Déjà exclaimed, "If I felt any type of way towards you I would've told you."_

_"And I have too" Camilla told her._

_"All I'm saying is that we respect one another" Déjà exclaimed._

_"You want to be extra" Camilla told her._

_"No bitch you're being extra" Déjà told her as she put her hand in Camilla's face._

_Camilla shoved Déjà's hand down, "Don't put your hand in my face"_

_"Don't touch me" Déjà told her as she put her hand in Camilla's face again. "Bitch I'm saying that we respect one another, we don't have to be cool or nothing"_

_Camilla slapped Déjà's hand down again, "Do not put your hand in my motherfucking face"._

_**Savannah-** "Déjà is not making any sense right now, you and Camilla talked outside that's all I know and the conversation that happened outside is now the argument in the limo"_

_"What's up, I told you what happened at the club so don't play dumb" Camilla told her as she slapped Déjà's hand down._

_"Okay, let me tell you something" Déjà told her, as she took her sandals off, "I'm a punch the lights out of you, touch me one more time and I'm popping you in the mouth, I'm not playing with you"_

_Camilla looked up at Déjà, "Come on you oversize cow," Camilla took off her heels,and swept all of her hair to one side,"You took off your shit, I don't care bitch you mad extra, because you can't handle the tru-"_

_Déjà punched Camilla in the head, Camilla latched on to Déjà's hair and started punching her in the head. Déjà started throwing punches at Camilla's head and body; Camilla brought her feet up and tried to kick Déjà in the head. Déjà pushed one of Camilla's leg away from her and punched her in the head; Security guards came into the limo and grabbed Déjà's arms. Camilla had some of Déjà's hair and was throwing punches.__**]}**_

"Déjà, I have to ask, do you regret fighting Camilla?" Nathalia asked.

"No" Déjà answered, "Camilla has that mouth too, but she dials it down because she knows when to stop, but I want to make it known that what Maria did after our fight was corny"

Camilla was nodding her head.

"I had no idea she would make it seem like she was doing me justice by attacking you, nor would I allow for somebody who isn't Lo to fight my battles" Déjà explained.

"That makes no sense" Milyn exclaimed.

"How?" Déjà asked.

"We talkin' about you and her fight! what does Maria has to do with it?" Milyn questioned.

"I was talkin' to Camilla" Déjà exclaimed.

"But you fought a girl who is smaller than you?!" Milyn exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter" Déjà stated.

"How does that work in your world?" Milyn asked.

"When you talked yo shit to Hilary, didn't she lay into your ass?" Déjà questioned.

Nathalia had a shocked look on her face.

"That's irrelevant" Milyn stated.

"How when you talked your shit and Hilary whooped your ass, but when I do the same its wrong?" Déjà questioned, "shut the fuck up and speak when spoken to"

"I actually didn't see a problem when me and Déjà got into it" Camilla stated, "I talked my shit, I did things to her, but the only time I didn't really do anything to her was the night of the limo fight"

"Which was on my part because you didn't do anything towards me" Déjà stated.

"Can you two girls be friends or cordial?" Nathalia asked.

"Me and her already talked about it" Déjà answered, "I admitted my wrong and apologized for it"

Nathalia applauded them, "Clap for them, because that's showing growth"

The audience and some of the girls started clapping.

"I just got word that we're bringing Maria and Christina out" Nathalia announced, "can y'all promise me that y'all be good?"

The girls nodded their heads.

"Okay, please help me welcome back to the stage" Nathalia announce, "Maria and Christina"

Maria and Christina walked back onstage and took their seats.

"Okay" Nathalia exclaimed, "before the fight had broke out, Maria, I asked why do you think Lo had a problem with you?"

"You have to ask her" Maria stated, "when we was in the house I generally liked Lo, but then she started coming at me and be very disrespectful"

"I liked you in the beginning" Savannah exclaimed, "so how the fuck was I disrespectful when you came at me not only once but twice"

"We were cool as fuck" Maria exclaimed.

"No we're not" Savannah stated.

"I said we were" Maria exaggerated, "pay attention"

"Bitch, fuck you" Savannah exclaimed, "you're the one who stepped to me multiple times, you walked up on me"

"Lo, you good?" Nathalia asked her.

"No" Savannah answered, "I'm tired of this bitch putting on a front like she the damn victim, I fucked with you, yes I gave you a chance but you did the same right back"

The audience started clapping.

"I'm a say this and then I'm done with the both of you bitches" Savannah stated, "Christina, why you kept talking shit about saying that I was scared to fight you?"

"I never said that" Christina replied.

"Bitch don't lie to me" Savannah yelled, "you fucking said it you dumb bitch, I saw it! you said it multiple times that I was scared to fight you"

"At those times I thought you was" Christina remarked.

"You seen how I popped your ass without any regrets right" Savannah taunted, "I don't have problem with scooping your ass up again bitch"

"Choice words coming from a lame bitch" Milyn whispered to Maria.

"Bitch I can hear you!" Savannah exclaimed as she sat on the edge of the couch, "you're the main one to call someone lame but get their ass whooped"

Déjà put arm in front of Savannah, "Chill"

"Nah" Savannah pushed Déjà's arm off of her, "let her put her foot in her mouth again, because I'm a tell you something" Savannah stood up, "bitch I wish Maria and Christina would jump me when I swing on you" Savannah stated as she stood in front of Milyn, "remember my face good honey, because I when I come to Miami, I'm coming for your head" Savannah walked back to her seat and sat down, "continue with the program"

"Wow" Nathalia stated, "did you get it all out, Lo?"

"I'm good, change the subject" Savannah demanded.

"Well things have definitely heated up" Nathalia joked, "but our next bad girl can definitely cool things down"

The audience started laughing.

"We all know her as the Boss Model herself" Nathalia introduced, "please welcome, Shay"

_Shay walked onto the stage wearing a Black Faux Leather Waist Bandage Dress with Black Faux Suede Caged Lace Up High Heels; her hair was designed into a long high curly ponytail._

**_SHAY_**

_**[**Shay walked into the house,"HELLO" she exclaimed.**][**"I don't fight" Shay exclaimed.**][**"I'm not going to bite my tongue for anyone" Shay stated.__**]**__**[**Shay posing for her cast photo**] **_

Shay walked from backstage and sat down next to Cassandra, "Hi"

"Hey boo" Nathalia exclaimed, "welcome to the reunion, it's been crazy and intense"

"I can imagine" Shay joked, "I had enough time to get me a nap in"

The audience started laughing.

"Now, Shay, how does it feel to see all of these young ladies again?" Nathalia asked.

"What I only see 7 young ladies" Shay stated, "including you"

The audience ooh'd.

"Wait, wait" Nathalia exclaimed, "I'm confused"

"I only see 7 real ladies, but three of them are peasants" Shay stated.

"Who is you directing that towards?" Nathalia asked.

"Them three bitches sitting next to you" Shay answered.

"Really, Shay?" Maria asked.

"Why are you shocked?!" Shay exclaimed, "you know I don't like you, so don't pull that card"

"Wait" Nathalia exclaimed, "Shay, I want to hear your side, but you can't come out here ready to argue"

"I'm not here to argue" Shay stated, "I'm here to be that Boss Model that I am"

The audience and Savannah started clapping.

"Okay, Shay, I want to talk about you leaving the house" Nathalia suggested.

Shay nodded her head.

"You left the house after revealing to Lo, that Maria and MiMi was talking shit" Nathalia stated, "but everyone wants to know your side"

"Okay, that same night Camilla and Maria got into it" Shay stated, "As I said before, I understood why Camilla always had her guard up around these girls, Maria is a messy bitch and a bully"

"Who did I bully?" Maria asked.

"Hush, I'm talking" Shay stated as she brought her finger to her mouth.

The audience ooh'd.

"It's no oh, when I'm talking be respectful" Shay stated, "as I was saying, Maria is a bully and MiMi is her follower"

Milyn rolled her eyes, "Okay!"

"Own your truth" Shay stated.

"Bitch don't try it" Milyn exclaimed.

"YOU ARE A FOLLOWER" Shay exclaimed, "BITCH DEAL WITH IT"

Maria sat up, "How?" she asked.

"I said it before ain't nobody going to touch me" Shay exclaimed as she sat up.

Maria reached over Nathalia and socked Shay in the face. Savannah charged over and started punching at Maria's face. Security guards came to pull Savannah and Maria apart.

"You weak sauce ass bitch" Savannah exclaimed as she broke away from security and was forced to stand in the audience.

"Lo, what the fuck?" Nathalia questioned.

"No fuck that shit" Savannah exclaimed, "when I socked that bitch she didn't want to do nothing, but you're gonna hit Shay knowing Shay don't fight"

Maria sat down in her seat.

"Hit me bitch" Savannah exclaimed, "Hit a bitch that wants to fight"

Nathalia looked back and forth between Savannah and Maria.

"Hit a bitch that wants to fight" Savannah taunted as she tried to step back on stage.

Maria charged out of her seat towards Savannah; Savannah grabbed onto Maria's hair while tossing Maria to the left and punching her in the head. Maria grabbed onto Savannah's shirt while punching her in the body; Savannah bashed Maria in the back of the head. Security guards tried to pull Savannah off of Maria; Savannah kicked her feet out while repeatedly punching Maria in the face. A security guard ran over to break Savannah's grip on Maria.

Maria was taken backstage.

Savannah stepped back on stage, "That's not going to happen"

"Lo, can you tell me what happened?" Nathalia asked.

"Shay, doesn't fight, we all on this stage know that" Savannah answered, "but what you're not going to do is sock her when she's not looking at you"

Shay came from backstage and sat down next to Déjà.

"I believe it's time to play the clip that started it all" Nathalia announced, "in this clip, Shay, tells it all to Lo"

_**{[**Shay walked back into the house._

_**Shay- **"At the moment I'm considering going home on my own terms, I don't enjoy all this drama, this experience isn't anything I was looking for"_

_Shay was in her room packing up her things._

_Savannah walked into the room, "Why you packing up?"_

_"I'm debating if I should go home or not" Shay replied._

_"Why would you go home?" Savannah asked as she sat down on Shay's bed._

_"Because I'm not feeling this experience and most definitely not feeling Maria or Milyn" Shay told her as she put some shoes in a duffel bag._

_"Why ain't you feeling them?" Savannah asked as she stood up._

_"They was talking major shit about you, Déjà and Camilla on our way to Lake Geneva" Shay explained._

_**Savannah- **"Once again my name was in your mouth, fuck all these other girls' because I've only fuck with two people and one isn't here" Savannah had an exasperated look on her face, "No matter what the fuck is said about either of them I still fuck with them"_

_"You know what I'm not about to go there because obviously Maria is still intimidated by me and Déjà's friendship" Savannah remarked._

_Milyn walked to the living room, "Maria, Shay just Savannah that the two of us were talking shit about her"_

_"When did we talk about Savannah?" Maria asked._

_"Apparently on the way to Lake Geneva" Milyn replied._

_**Milyn- **"I told Maria what Shay did because I'm already feeling some type of way and she's definitely adding fire to the flame."_

_"Well lets go see" Maria remarked; Maria walked into Shay's room._

_Savannah was changing into her pajamas; Déjà was laying down in her bed._

_"Shay, did you tell Savannah that I was talking about her?" Maria asked._

_"Yeah" Shay replied as she put her duffel bag on the ground._

_"But what's the reason for you even telling her that?" Maria asked._

_"I'm not going to bite my tongue for anyone and if I have to tell her before I leave I'll damn well please, because if it was any other time it would've been at the Reunion" Shay replied, "Is that the answer you wanted from me?"_

_**Shay- **"I'm definitely leaving because I'm tired of all this bullshit ass drama;t his was supposed to be an experience of growth, but I refuse to stay when others don't want to even try"_

_"That's some bullshit" Maria exclaimed as she waved her hand, "You trying to start shit and you keep acting like you're innocent"_

_**Maria- **"It really irks me how Shay talks shit about people, but when you get in her face she quiet"_

_"Keep being a weak sauce ass bitch" Maria told her; Maria walked out of the room._

_Savannah started laughing, "The pot calling the kettle black"_

_"For real though?!" Maria remarked; Maria walked to Savannah's room._

_"Really" Savannah exclaimed as she tied up her hair with a red bandana, "That's the pot calling the kettle black"_

_"So how am I weak sauce?" Maria questioned._

_"You already know because that's on some real shit" Savannah told her as she pulled her cover back to lay down._

_"I'm do what the fuck I want" Maria exclaimed._

_"So keep doing weak sauce ass shit then" Savannah told her. "Get out of my room Maria"_

_"You was talking shit about Hilary on the first night then you wanted to fight her, but you was also talking shit about me and Déjà and tried to be still our friend" Savannah remarked, "Maria come on"_

_"Don't confuse me for nothing" Maria told her._

_"Maria, get the fuck out of my room" Savannah told her, "Because I already told you how you a weak sauce bitch"_

_"You tried to come at me though" Maria yelled._

_"This is my room, BITCH BYE!" Savannah yelled as she stood on top of her bed pounding her fists._

_"What you mean though?" Maria questioned as she looked up at Savannah._

_"BITCH GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM" Savannah yelled._

_"Get off the bed and make me" Maria told her._

_Savannah stepped down, "YOU HAVE HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO BE IN HERE"_

_"What's up?" Maria remarked._

_Savannah mushed Maria away from her; Maria reached out and grabbed Savannah's bandana. Savannah started throwing punches at Maria's face and body; Maria fell into the wall and started punching Savannah in the head. Savannah grabbed Maria by her head and slammed her to the ground; Milyn walked into the room and tried to pull Savannah off of Maria but backed away when Déjà rose out of her bed._

_"Come on Savannah, let her go" Déjà exclaimed._

_Savannah started kicking at Maria's head when Déjà pulled on her arms; Maria was grabbed by Milyn. Security guards bombarded the room.**]} **_

"Shay do you feel like you started that fight?" Nathalia asked.

Shay shook her head in disagreement, "I didn't control nobody in that house, so if Lo opened her mouth and defended me then that was Lo, plus Maria didn't have to go into her room and obviously we see where that got her"

"Lo, explain to us your side" Nathalia asked.

"Me and Shay had a talk, she wanted to go home and I'm telling her do her" Savannah stated, "not even 5 minutes later she is getting confronted by Maria, but the only person she said anything to was me, so now I'm confused and irritated because this girl is getting checked for something she told me in privacy, that's when I realized MiMi was a fake ass bitch"

The audience ooh'd.

"MiMi, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Nathalia exclaimed, "you ran back to Maria after eavesdropping with the intention to start a fight"

"I didn't want to start a fight" Milyn exclaimed, "Shay was talking shit about us to Savannah"

"Only thing she said was that, y'all was talking about me and Déjà" Savannah stated, "And y'all was"

"I've never talked shit about you though" Milyn remarked, "At the end of the day, I fucked with you and tonight you proved to me that you're the fake ass bitch"

Déjà sat up, "Bitch the only person fake is your fake rabbit wannabe famous ass"

"Don't come for her" Christina stated, "sit back"

"Who you talking to?" Déjà asked.

"No, let her open her mouth this time" Savannah told her, "because next thing flying is her bitch ass off of this stage"

"Well, Shay, is there anything you wanted to say to these girls?" Nathalia asked her.

"Only thing I have to say is directed to Camilla" Shay stated, "even though I understand the reason, I didn't deserve to get beaten up like that"

Camilla stood up, "I actually wanted to be real with you" Camilla walked on stage towards Shay, "I want to apologize for that you really didn't deserve that from me, so I sincerely apologize for it" Camilla reached out and gave Shay a hug.

Shay returned the hug, "Apology accepted"

Nathalia, the girls' and the audience started clapping.

"Well, Shay, I know you have a flight to catch" Nathalia stated, "it was nice of you to come and give your side and tell us your story"

Shay nodded her head.

"I wish you the best and hopefully can see more of you" Nathalia told her.

Shay stood up and walked backstage.

The audience and the girls started clapping.

"Since we're down one bad girl, I guess it's time to introduce our last bad girl for the evening" Nathalia announced, "She came here today but had a personal situation came up, so here via Skype we know her as a firecracker, Hilary"

A screen turned around and faced the girls.

Hilary's face popped up, and she was waving. Hilary was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Hilary can you explain to us why you're not here" Nathalia requested.

"Unfortunately, the last time I was seen is after I socked one of the producers' in the face and that lead to me going to court over assault so I have to do time" Hilary explained.

"Do you regret anything?" Nathalia asked.

"I regret fighting Rebecca because we actually took the time after we fought" Hilary answered, "Other than that those other two bitches deserved to get their ass whooped"

"SHUT THE FUCK YOU WEAK ASS BITCH" Milyn exclaimed, "YOU LUCKY YOU'RE NOT HERE OR I WOULD'VE FUCKED YOU UP"

"BITCH I'LL WERK YO ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO H-TOWN" Maria exclaimed.

"Maria and MiMi, what is it about Hilary that gets y'all so riled up?" Nathalia asked them.

"She's a shit talkin ass bitch" Milyn answered, "she obviously irrelevant so she didn't come"

"Exactly" Maria agreed, "fuck that bullshit about something important she didn't want to get touched"

"Well if you girls' don't have a problem telling me all of this then you won't mind telling her in person" Nathalia announced, "please welcome, Hilary"

_Hilary walked from backstage wearing Gray Ruched Dress with Black Faux Suede Open Toe High Heels; her hair was pulled back with mini-curls in a ponytail._

**_HILARY_**

**_{[_**_Hilary dancing with a random girl_**_][_**_Hilary posing next to Savannah and __Déjà_**_][_**_Hilary swinging at Milyn_**_][_**_Hilary walking up the street_**_]}_**

Hilary walked on stage, "Hey everybody" she exclaimed.

Nathalia started laughing, "Welcome"

"Nathalia, can I give you a hug?" Hilary asked.

"Sure" Nathalia replied as she stood up and gave Hilary a hug.

Hilary returned the hug and turned towards Maria, "Back to these basic ass bitches on this couch right here"

Nathalia moved herself back.

"What y'all gotta say now?" Hilary asked, "I'm here in yo face pop some shit now!"

"Hilary take your seat, for me" Nathalia asked her.

Hilary sat down next to Cassandra, "I'm a sit right here so I can easily reach over and pop you bitches"

"So let's dig right on in" Nathalia stated, "Hilary, how does it feel to see all of your old roommates?"

"I mean how should I feel?" Hilary questioned, "It was months ago, I'm over it, those who had my back in that house I appreciate them for that; but after all the shit that I've been hearing go down tonight, I'm prepared"

"True, true" Nathalia stated, "Déjà, how does it feel to see Hilary again?"

"I missed her until I felt like she caused a division between Lo and Camilla" Déjà answered.

"Can I clear that up?" Hilary asked.

"Go right ahead" Nathalia told her.

"I never sent a email to that house nor would I ever waste my energy on some petty shit" Hilary explained.

Maria rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you too" Hilary stated.

"Hilary, this is the first time you're seeing Maria after leaving the house" Nathalia stated, "is there anything you want to say to her?"

"The only thing that I have to say to Maria is that she was in the wrong for alot of shit and deserved a severe ass whooping" Hilary answered.

"Are you mad?" Maria asked.

"Don't address me" Hilary exclaimed.

"Can you ask her why she mad?" Maria asked Nathalia.

"Talk to the host not me" Hilary stated.

"She wants to know why are you mad?" Nathalia asked.

"I'm not mad, I don't like anybody who talks about my child" Hilary stated, "I'm the second 'bad girl' mother on this show and I would not allow for some random bitch to talk about him"

"What did I say?" Maria asked.

Hilary took her bracelets off of her wrists, "didn't I say not to address me!"

"You wanna fight?" Maria asked.

"You keep opening your mouth and I'm a shut it for you" Hilary remarked.

"Hilary, I want to show everybody your time in the house" Nathalia told her, "Hilary, was our first bad girl to go home, but check out what sent her packing"

_**{[**"Really though?!" Hilary exclaimed as she got in Milyn's face._

_Milyn mushed Hilary back,"Don't do it"_

_"Bitch come on" Hilary told her._

_"Hey calm down over there" Déjà told her._

_"Get me out" Hilary exclaimed,"I'm a lay this bitch out"_

_"Bitch I'm a knock you the fuck out" Milyn exclaimed as she leaned over Hilary._

_Hilary lunged at Milyn, making Milyn fall on her back._

_"Hey, Hey" Déjà exclaimed as she reached out and try to grab Hilary._

_Milyn started punching at Hilary._

_"Really bitch" Hilary exclaimed as she was being pulled back._

_"Chill out you on some other type of shit" Déjà told her._

_**Camilla- **"Watching Hilary snap is funny to me, it shows she's a damn joke"_

_"That bitch hit me in the face" Hilary exclaimed._

_"What you expect her to do you lunged at her" Déjà told her._

_"Get the fuck out of here" Milyn told her as she put her hair in a messy bun._

_"Shut the fuck up" Hilary told her._

_The limo pulled over._

_"Get me the fuck out of this limo" Hilary screamed as she started bashing on the windows._

_As Hilary was about to leave the limo, Milyn reached out and pulled her by her hair._

_Hilary fell down to ground and tried to swing back at Milyn, A security guard reached out and tried to pull Hilary out of the limo._

_Milyn tried to get out but Savannah pulled her back.**]**_

_**[**Milyn and Hilary were sitting down while a couple of guys were around talking to them._

_**Milyn- **"So I'm a try and give Hilary another chance hopefully tonight she can redeem herself with me"_

_Hilary was laughing as she sat on a guy's lap,"No she looks like that because she sucked too many"_

_The guy started laughing at her._

_"What you talking about?" Milyn asked her._

_"Nothing, but she got no hands from what I was told" Hilary said aloud._

_**Milyn- **"Okay, now I see" Milyn started nodding her head,"Hilary you think you're slick but watch what I'm a do to your ass"_

_"But yet I'm not the one being deemed to go home," Milyn exclaimed,"Ask everyone of these girls **'who going home? Hilary'** Bitch so do us all a favor and go home"_

_**Hilary- **"Fuck you Mimi, your jackrabbit lookin' ass bitch" Hilary gave a disgusted look, "Stop sucking dick for a day job and get paid for being a real women"_

_"Bitch you got me fucked up" Hilary exclaimed as she looked Milyn up and down._

_Milyn turned towards the guys, "Did I say anything about this bitch right here?"_

_Hilary yanked Milyn by her arm and mushed her away, Milyn came back with her fist and socked Hilary in the eye. Hilary kicked at Milyn and made Milyn fall to the ground. Milyn grabbed Hilary by her foot and pulled out of her seat. Club security came and grabbed Milyn and took her outside of the club.**]**_

_**[**"So why do I need to go home?" Hilary asked Rebecca._

_Rebecca took out her earrings,"My reason for you to go home is that you're a mother and I don't want to bash on you or your son" she told her as she started taking her heels off._

_"Wow so you want me to go home because I'm a mom and I left my son" Hilary exclaimed as she walked up to Rebecca._

_"That's not what I'm saying" Rebecca told her as she stood up._

_"So what's your problem?" Hilary asked her._

_"Back up" Rebecca told her as she pushed Hilary back away from her._

_Hilary grabbed Rebecca's hair and she yanked on it hard. Rebecca punched Hilary in the face, both of the girls floor, Hilary got on top of Rebecca and started punching her in the face. Rebecca threw out one of her fists and punched Hilary in the face. Security guards ran into the room and pulled Hilary off of Rebecca and forced Rebecca to stand behind her bed near the wall, while Hilary was being pushed to the entrance._

_"You dumb broad" Rebecca exclaimed._

_**Hilary-** "I'm over Rebecca, bitch you fake and there's nothing to say about it"_

_Hilary ran from behind the security guard and lunged at Rebecca. Rebecca clocked Hilary in the face, Hilary grabbed Rebecca's hair and started pulling her over the bed. A security guard grabbed Hilary around her waist and tried to pull her away from Rebecca. Hilary dragged Rebecca by her hair on the bed. "Get her off of my hair" Rebecca exclaimed. Hilary punched Rebecca in the back of her head. A security guard and lifted Hilary up and took outside of the room. The girls were standing outside watching everything go down.**]**_

_**[**"Wait boo" Maria told her as she tried to push Milyn towards her room._

_"Why what's up?" Milyn told her._

_"Hilary just fought Rebecca, and I don't need you to do anything crazy" Maria told her._

_**Milyn- **"I'm cracking so hard that my anger is rising to it boiling point" Milyn gave an angered look._

_"Fuck this shit" Milyn exclaimed as she walked around Maria and headed to where all the girls were at._

_Hilary turned around and saw Milyn._

_**Hilary- **"I fought Rebecca and it's definitely time for me to get my revenge on Mimi"_

_"Let's go, let's get it crackin" Hilary exclaimed as she walked towards Milyn,"What's up because I didn't say sh-"_

_Milyn reached out and grabbed Hilary by her hair, and pulled her towards her. Hilary stumbled and grabbed Milyn by her neck. Milyn threw Hilary into a the plant bed and punched her in the head. Hilary grabbed Milyn's hair and made her bun fall out. Milyn fell on top of Hilary and she rolled over while pulling Hilary's hair."GET THAT BITCH MIMI" Maria exclaimed. Security guards walked towards Milyn and tried to lift her off of Hilary. Milyn started throwing punches at Hilary's body. Hilary started punching at Milyn's head. The security guard pulled Milyn off of Hilary, but Milyn pulled Hilary with her. A security guard grabbed Hilary and helped her up while also trying to pull her away from Milyn, but Milyn had Hilary's hair. Milyn tried to punch at Hilary's head but the security's arm was in the way. Hilary tried to grab Milyn's hand. Milyn let Hilary's hair go and was taken to her room, "Let me fade that bitch out" Milyn exclaimed.**]**_

_**[**"Well so there'll be no more tension and things will be more clear, Hilary I want to trade rooms with you since nobody here wants to room with your dumb ass except for Camilla" Milyn exclaimed._

_"That's fine with me,"Hilary told her, "Maybe Bieber can come to my room instead of your stank pussy"_

_"You sure right" Milyn told her._

_**Milyn- **"I'm not going to let this go, Hilary you're going down and hopefully you'll go home after this"_

_Milyn walked into her room with Camilla and she grabbed all of her things and brought it to where Maria is,"Which bed does Hilary sleep on?" she asked._

_Maria pointed to the bed next to hers._

_Milyn dumped all of her things on the bed, and grabbed Hilary's things and threw them out of the room._

_Hilary rolled her eyes, and she started picking up her things._

_**Hilary- **"This on-going fighting with Milyn is funny to me" Hilary started laughing,"She honestly believe I give a fuck about who the fuck she is"_

_"It's nice that I don't have to room with fake ass bitches anymore" Hilary exclaimed._

_"Who the fuck is fake yo" Maria exclaimed._

_**Maria- **"Today must be the day bitches are trying me, y'all want to push my buttons so I'm give you guys the reaction"_

_Maria walked out of her room,"Who the fuck is fake?" she asked as she got in Hilary's face._

_Hilary dropped her things on the floor,"What you want to do?"_

_Maria pushed Hilary back,"It's nothing"**]**_

_**[**"I don't feel comfortable around two of you but the rest of you guys had put distance between us, and I don't know why?" Hilary exclaimed._

_"Well I don't like you" Maria exclaimed._

_**Hilary- **"I'm not going to feed into bullshit I just want answers now, because I haven't done anything to these girls for all of them to hate me"_

_"And why is that?" Hilary asked her._

_"You attacked my bitch twice, then you fought Rebecca who hasn't been nothing but nice to you until last night" Maria explained._

_"But you can't hate me for defending myself" Hilary told her._

_"You wasn't defending shit" Maria yelled at her,"You purposely fought both of them girls last night"_

_"Okay I will admit that I did" Hilary told her, "But none of that had to do with you though!"_

_"It doesn't matter" Maria exclaimed as she sat up, "At the end of the day, I haven't like you since Day motherfucking 1, and I gave you a chance after all of that"_

_"I have nothing to say to you, other than one thing" Hilary exclaimed._

_"That's fine with me" Maria told her._

_"I really do think that you're self-centered and don't care for no one but yourself" Hilary told her._

_"And I wonder, if your child thinks that his mom is fucked up for leaving his dad, after being married for four years." Maria exclaimed back._

_**Hilary-** "I'm shocked that Maria tells me this, you're going to sit here in my face and talk about my past marriage and my child in one sentence, now I have a problem with you and it'll never be resolved until I say so. Talk about me all you want to but don't bring my child into anything that you have against me"_

_Hilary charged out of her seat and punched Maria in the head, the security guards grabbed Hilary and tried to pull her away from Maria. Hilary latched onto Maria's hair. Maria tried to punch Hilary but the other security guard grabbed her arms._

_"She's pulling my hair" Maria exclaimed._

_Hilary had let go and she was carried out of the room, "Don't you ever talk about my child again" she screamed._

_"Fuck you and your child you dumb bitch" Maria exclaimed.**]**_

_**[****Rebecca- **"I'm back from my little stay from the hotel and my head is more clear to run everything from last night through my head" Rebecca gave a sigh,"Hilary even if it pains me to do I owe an apology because I had no right to come at you, but hopefully she can come to terms and apologize to me for putting her hands on me first"_

_Rebecca walked into her room and saw Milyn on Hilary's bed,"Where's Hilary?" she asked._

_"She and I switched rooms" Milyn told her as she was painting her nails._

_"But don't you think that was a little bit mean to do?" Rebecca asked her as she sat down on her bed._

_"Not really," Milyn told her, "Don't get me wrong, The girl has went through enough, especially today after Maria talked about her child"_

_"Wait why did Maria talk about her child?" Rebecca asked._

_"Hilary said how she felt towards Maria" Milyn told her._

_**Rebecca- **"It's kinda messed up because me and Maria shared a room with Hilary, and I feel like it's going to look fake on us or majorly me because I asked this girl to be our roommate, and we're treating her like a trash"**]**_

_**[**__"Since we're staying in tonight, I'm not going to be sent to a hotel or be held down, Hilary you little smart remarks are now going to get you an ass whooping so be ready" Milyn exclaimed as she looked at the camera with a murdering look, "Bitches want to cause petty drama and start with you for no reason, so if I'm about to go home it's going to be with a big ass bang"_

**_(Hilary walking in the hallway and she knocked on the confessional door)_**

_"Show time" Milyn whispered._

_Hilary walked into the confessional, Milyn reached out and snatched Hilary by her hair. __Hilary pulled Milyn's hair and started punching her in the face. __Milyn started punching and pulling hair, one of Milyn's punched landed in Hilary's eye. __Milyn start uppercutting into Hilary's face. __Hilary start covering up her head. A female producer and security guard ran to the confessional room._

_"LET GO" The producer exclaimed._

_The security guard had grabbed Milyn and held her by her arms. The producer stood in front of Milyn, Hilary started uppercutting Milyn in the face. Milyn grabbed Hilary's hair, and Hilary started punch Milyn in the head. The producer pulled Hilary and made her sit down, while the security guard took Milyn over near the door._

_"That bitch hit me" Hilary exclaimed._

_"Bitch you want to fight?" Milyn asked._

_Hilary tied her hair back,"Come on then" she told her._

_Milyn ran around the security guard and started to repeatedly punch Hilary in the face, Hilary tried to cover her face. Milyn grabbed Hilary by her hair and dragged her out of her seat and started punching her in the face.__**]**_

_**[**Hilary had walked out of the confessional with a bloodied face._

_"Hilary please come here" The female producer requested._

_(Screen turns black and white **[Milyn punching Hilary repeatedly in the face][Hilary uppercutting Milyn in the face]**)_

_Hilary turned around and she punched the producer in the face._

_Another security guard came and grabbed Hilary and took her to the back patio._

_"Y'all let that bitch touch me twice" Hilary screamed as she started struggling in the security guards arms._

_"Bitch I'll beat your ass again" Milyn exclaimed as she tried to run after Hilary._

_"You fucking jackrabbit ass bitch" Hilary, "Go suck Maria's dick hoe"_

_Maria jumped over the couch and tried to punch Hilary in the face._

_Hilary stumbled over the security guard and tried to push Maria away from her._

_Maria grabbed on to Hilary's hair._

_Déjà grabbed on to Maria and tried to pull her away from Hilary._

_Hilary was pulled away from Maria and had got taken outside.**]**_

_**[**"Unfortunately no you're going home" He told her._

_"What why?" Hilary asked._

_"You physically attacked one of the producers, and that violates your contract so we're going to escort you to the van, while we go and get your things" He explained to her._

_**Hilary- **"So I'm officially going home, you girls got what you wanted" Hilary started laughing,"Everything i did I wanted to do,**[****Hilary yanked Milyn by her arm and mushed her away][****Hilary grabbed Rebecca's hair and she yanked on it hard][Hilary dancing in the club] **It's been real unlike some of you girls" Hilary started laughing harder,"My friends who are invisible, I'll miss you guys a lot"__**]} **_

The audience started applauding Hilary.

"Hilary, there is alot to discuss with you" Nathalia exclaimed, "What was it about MiMi that you couldn't stand?"

"After every fight we had, Milyn would come and apologize to me" Hilary answered, "so, when she got hyped up by Maria, because Maria instigated two fights we had, my dumb ass would accept her apologies"

"You stated that you're not a fighter, but you was involved in many of the fights in the beginning" Nathalia stated.

"First, I stated in my audition tape that I'm not a violent person, but I refuse for somebody to put their hands on me and I don't do nothing about it" Hilary answered, "Secondly, I was involved in every fight because they would nitpick with me about my lifestyle; and Thirdly, the person that I am can be very quiet, but when you got two girls who are constantly attacking your over the smallest thing you're gonna be on your guard 24/7"

"Hilary, be for real now, we didn't torment yo ass" Milyn exclaimed.

Hilary rolled her eyes.

"If I wanted to torment you or as you called it 'constantly attack' then I would've did it and kept on doing it" Milyn explained.

"But you did" Hilary exclaimed.

"Don't come on this stage trying to be something you're not" Milyn stated.

"Same can be said about you, I beat yo ass in that house, you had to sneak my ass to actually beat me" Hilary exclaimed.

"Really?!" Milyn asked.

"Dead ass" Hilary answered.

"Fuck me up right now then" Milyn stated as she stood up.

"Why you mad?" Hilary asked as she took her shoes off.

"She taken her shoes off" Christina exclaimed.

"Bitch shut up, we all know you sucked ******'s dick" Hilary exclaimed

Christina hopped up, "So wassup?!"

"You ain't shit" Hilary argued.

"You never been shit" Milyn exclaimed as she walked towards Hilary.

Security guards came onstage and stood between Hilary and the three girls.

"Fuck outta here" Hilary exclaimed.

Milyn pushed through security, "COME ON THEN BITCH!"

Rebecca, Déjà and Savannah stood up.

"TOUCH ME IF YOU WANT TO" Hilary exclaimed as she stood on the couch.

Milyn reached out and pulled on Hilary's dress; Hilary socked Milyn in the face.

"STOP! STOP!" Nathalia exclaimed as she stood up.

Milyn latched onto Hilary's hair; Hilary was throwing punches at the back of Milyn's head.

Security guards came and pulled them apart; Maria reached through and pulled on Hilary's hair. Nathalia stood up and pulled onto Maria's dress.

"Cut that shit out!" Nathalia exclaimed as she pulled Maria away.

Milyn was taken towards the edge of the stage.

Milyn walked towards Camilla and Rebecca; she dived at Rebecca. Rebecca brought her fist back and punched Milyn in the face; Milyn started punching and pulling at Rebecca's hair. Camilla reached out and pulled on Milyn's hair. Security guards ran over and tried to separate them.

"Stupid bitch" Milyn exclaimed as she threw some of Rebecca's hair on the ground.

Rebecca took her heels off and charged towards Milyn; Milyn covered her head as Rebecca started throwing punches. Rebecca was pulled back by security guards, so she started dragging Milyn across the the stage. Rebecca got pulled off of Milyn.

"GUESS WHAT? I DRAGGED THAT ASS LIKE YOU DID MY SISTER BITCH" Rebecca shouted as she was taken backstage.

Milyn was escorted back to her seat.

"Camilla can you explain what just happened?" Nathalia asked.

"I honestly have no clue, MiMi bum rushed Rebecca so you're gonna have to ask her" Camilla answered.

"MiMi, you ran up on Rebecca? Why" Nathalia questioned.

Milyn was taking her earrings out, "I got tired of her running her mouth period, you're not going to attack m-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH BEFORE I REARRANGE YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN' FACE" Rebecca shouted from backstage.

"Well honestly, girls there's only so much that we can discuss, but obviously things can not be resolved" Nathalia stated, "so before we end this reunion, I want to bring out somebody who can actually talk some sense into you, please welcome to the stage, Life Coach Jazmyn"

Jazmyn walked on stage with Rebecca, "Hi Nathalia" she greeted.

Everybody on the middle couch moved down one to accommodate Jazmyn on the couch.

Rebecca sat down next to Camilla.

"How does it feel to see the girls again?" Nathalia asked.

"I love them" Jazmyn answered, "What more can I say, these girls will honestly change the game up for future bad girls"

"How did it feel walking into the house?" Nathalia asked, "did you feel like you signed up for the wrong thing?"

"I felt out of the loop, when I first got the call, but after watching past seasons of the show I got a feel of what my job is to do with these batch of women" Jazmyn answered, "and no this is my job, so I definitely don't feel like I signed up for the wrong thing"

Nathalia applauded Jazmyn, "Who do you feel had the most and least change this season? and why?"

"The most changed I would have to say is the twins, they came onto this show against one another, but they worked on themselves and focused on their goal as being sisters and not enemies" Jazmyn answered, "And the least changed I would say is Maria, she had me fooled obviously when I thought she had it, but after talking with the producers and seeing everything on social media, Maria has not proven that she can change"

"Maria, how does it feel to hear that?" Nathalia asked.

Maria looked at Nathalia, "How do I feel? I don't want to be like this, but when I'm constantly getting attacked I refuse to show these bitches the new move"

Milyn nodded her head, "That's honestly true, Maria has been chill"

"MiMi, don't lie for her" Déjà stated, "Maria been poppin' too much mouth"

"What the fuck are you talking about Déjà?!" Milyn asked.

"Maria been talkin' about me, Lo and Camilla all over twitter" Déjà exclaimed.

"You always on twitter talking about us and we don't say nothing" Milyn stated.

"But who talked about who first?" Déjà asked.

"It doesn't matter" Milyn exclaimed.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA" Jazmyn exclaimed, "let's keep it peaceful"

"I agree" Nathalia commented, "Camilla and Rebecca, how does it feel to see Jazmyn again?"

"We love her" They chorused.

"She helped you two focus on y'all bond as sisters" Nathalia complimented.

"I honestly can say this is the most we ever spoke up for one another and it feels amaze balls" Camilla added.

"I agree" Nathalia told her, "Lo and Déjà, how do you feel?"

"I love Jazmyn, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't had never had that conversation with my mom on family day" Savannah explained.

Déjà nodded her head in agreement, "The only thing I do regret is that I didn't listen to her and that's what sent me home"

"But they gave you a chance to come talk to me" Jazmyn commented.

"And I should've took it and kept it movin" Déjà stated.

The audience applauded Déjà.

"Maria and MiMi, how did you guys feel about the life coach?" Nathalia asked.

"I honestly didn't care for Jazmyn in the beginning" Milyn stated, "but she helped me address why I was so manipulative and angry"

"I loved Jazmyn" Maria exclaimed, "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't had address my anger problems and fix them"

"Well Jazmyn, is there any final words you got for these bad girls?" Nathalia asked.

"Just stick to your truth, know who you are and don't let nobody take that from you" Jazmyn told them, "I love each and every one of you, and I hope you continue to change for the better"

Jazmyn stood up and walked off the stage.

"Now we have officially reached the end of the crazy reunion" Nathalia announced but there's one question remaining, if given the chance would you do the bad girls club all over again? Déjà?"

"Yeah" Déjà answered.

"Same bitches?" Nathalia asked.

"The same bitches" Déjà stated, because they opened my eyes to the boundaries and lines I now established for any person I meet now"

"I just wouldn't want the bitches I don't like in the house" Savannah answered.

"I enjoyed my time in that house, I met two amazing people, but I wouldn't do this again" Christina answered.

"I'd do it again, but would like to make it to the end" Milyn answered.

"I would do it all over again but only if MiMi is on there" Maria answered.

"No, this wasn't for me, I enjoyed the experience but this is for the people who need help" Hilary answered.

"I agree" Nathalia stated.

"I would do it again but I would come as an Original" Cassandra answered.

"I'm a agree with Cass, I loved every second of it and I wouldn't mind putting some dumb bitches in their place" Amber answered

"Hell No!" Rebecca exclaimed, "I'm just playing, I would do it again because I got my sister back"

"I most definitely would do it all again" Camilla answered, "I have love for every one of these girls, even though we fight and argue"

"Even for Maria and MiMi?" Nathalia asked.

"Them too, because they was in that house with me, I might not like you today but it's love" Camilla added.

"Well on that note, BGC3: Chicago, it's a wrap" Nathalia announced.

The audience started applauding the cast.

"So, where we going after this?" Nathalia asked the girls.

All the girls busted out laughing.

"Group hug everybody" Nathalia stated as she stood up.

All of the girls gathered in the middle of the stage and hugged each other; they started heading backstage.

"Now, if you thought tonight was crazy then you haven't seen anything yet, next season we're heading to the Big Apple" Nathalia announced.

* * *

**_(Grey overlay effect)_**

**_[The Empire State Building]_**

**_[Time Square]_**

**_{Overview of the Statue of Liberty}_**

_"Manhattan"_

**B**

**_{The house is shown from an aerial view}_**

_"Brooklyn"_

**_{"Bitch you never was real to begin with!" Mehgan exclaimed}_**

_"Queens"_

**G**

_**{"Since Day 1 you've had a problem with me" La'Sandrea argued.}**_

_"Staten Island"_

**_{"You are a fake bitch" Brittany stated.}_**

_"Bronx"_

**C**

_**[Jennifer getting pulled around by her hair]**_

_"If you not going to respect me then you need to get the fuck out of my house" Brittany told Kacey._

**_[Brittany and Kacey hugging]_**

_**IV**_

_"You planned that shit" Jennifer exclaimed._

_**[Jennifer and Brittany arguing in the limo]**_

_"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP" Rossy exclaimed._

**_[Mehgan running around security]_**

_"Run up on me again!" Vivian exclaimed as she was carried away by security._

_**[The girls' in the living room having a house meeting]**_

_"If you thought that I'm not going to swing back then you had me fucked up" Kacey exclaimed._

_**Next Season on Bad Girls Club New York**_

**_[Mehgan dancing with La'Sandrea and Ciara] _**

_"We're going to **COSTA RICA**" the girls started screaming._

**_[Clips of the girls in Costa Rica]_**

**_[The girls partying in the club (the screen goes black and white)]_**

**_[Chanel walking out of her room ready to fight_****_]_**

_"I will be running this house and if you think I'm not then guess again" Brittany remarked in her confessional._

**_[Mehgan and Vivian arguing]_**

_"The three of you are major ass followers" Mehgan exclaimed._

**_[Mehgan getting in Chanel's face]_**

_"Respect is all you talk about" Ciara screamed, "But you ain't got no respect for anybody in this house"_

**_[La'Sandrea punching at Jennifer's body]_**

_**[Ciara pulling Mehgan off of Vivian]**  
_

_"KEEP FUCKING WITH ME BITCH" Mehgan yelled._

**_[Brittany tying her hair up]_**

_"She's going home" Brittany exclaimed._

**_[Brittany charging at Jennifer]_**

_"If you don't like the way that I talk then raise at me" Rossy exclaimed_

**_[Mehgan throwing the phone at the glass wall]_**

**_[Chanel walking up to Ciara]_**

_"I want to fight" Chanel told Ciara._

**_[Vanessa throwing punches at La'Sandrea]_**

_"I'm going to make it my mission to get you out of this house" Mehgan told Vivian._

_**[Kacey being escorted by security, while brushing her hair from her face]**  
_

_**[La'Sandrea and Mehgan walking into the house with Brittany, Iggy and Vivian waiting by the front door]**_

_"YOU A FAKE ASS HOE!" Ciara exclaimed as she was being held back by security guards._

_**[Brittany and Jennifer throwing each other around]**_

_[__Empire State of Mind,__ started playing in the background]_

_**GET  
PUMPED**_

_**[Chanel arguing with Ciara]**_

_"Aye, back the fuck up yo!" Ciara yelled._

_**[La'Sandrea and Brittany making out]**_

_**FOR**_

_**[Jennifer and Brittany fighting in the limo] **_

_**THE  
CHANGE**_

_"I promised that I wasn't going to ever let my anger get the best of me while I was here" La'Sandrea told Mehgan as she was crying in the van._

_**[La'Sandrea tying her hair up and charging after someone]**_

**_THE  
GROWTH_**

_**[The girls in the living room] **_

_"I'm here to say we can all be cool or we don't have to because I'm tired of fighting" Rossy told them._

_**THE  
****BRUTALITY**_

_**[Iggy grabbing on Kacey's hair and punching her in the head]**_

_**[Jennifer throwing punches at Brittany, Vivian, Iggy and La'Sandrea]**_

_**THE  
BAD  
APPLES**_

_**[The girls at a photoshoot]**_

_**[The girls leaving the living room]**_

_"We need to show that we can change__" Ciara exclaimed._

_**BAD GIRLS CLUB**_**  
**_NEW YORK_

**_COMING  
SOON_  
**


End file.
